


Портал

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Stiles, Deputy Noah Stilinski, Exorcisms, Gen, Hunter Retirement, Hunter Sheriff Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kate Argent Dies, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Mentioned Paige, Nemeton, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Canon, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stilinski Family Feels, Warning: Gerard Argent, Werewolf Hunters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 73,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Ноа отошёл от охоты на паранормальное более десяти лет назад и пытался спокойно жить после смерти Клаудии: продолжал работать в участке шерифа округа Бикон, растил Стайлза. Но, разумеется, несостоявшийся пожар в доме Хейлов, разорванная оборотнями Кейт Арджент и желание Джерарда отомстить перевернули всё с ног на голову. К тому же, со Стайлзом что-то происходит, и это что-то определённо связано с прошлым Ноа.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хэй, чокак. Это самая большая моя штука на данный момент и первое бб, в котором я когда-либо участвовала! А ещё я хотела сделать видео на эту идею на ревёрс-бэнг, но в какой-то момент поняла, что НЕТ, ЭТО МОЯ ШТУКА, Я ЕЁ НАПИШУ САМА. Ещё хотела её на зимнюю фб успеть, но вместо этого сделала кучу всего другого. Ну и в общем вот, сегодня оно всё же здесь!  
> Восхитительный [ctrlkun](http://ctrlkun-i-raduga.tumblr.com/) рисовал иллюстрации, пожалуйста, дайте ему все любви!  
> [Shuji_Chou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou) отбетит всю эту вещь!  
> Отдельное спасибо [Dragonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer/pseuds/Dragonslayer) и [Yardi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi) за прочтение всего этого в процессе, ободрение и комментарии! Ярди тоже участвует в бб, так что когда она закончит со своим фиком, я здесь дам на него ссылку!

Было очевидно, что появление Арджентов в Бикон-Хиллз не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Особенно мёртвых. Это если говорить мягко, нежно и так, чтобы Стайлзу не приходилось закрывать уши. Конечно, Ноа был больше чем уверен, что тот знал ругательства и похуже, но хотелось верить в лучшее.

Труп Кейт Арджент, которому какой-то зверь перегрыз ноги, горло и растерзал торс до такой степени, что внутренности попросту не получилось бы собрать, нашли в заповеднике. Мертва она к тому моменту была чуть более сорока минут.

Несколькими часами ранее одной из машин пришлось выехать к дому Хейлов, которые заявили о попытке поджога и описали женщину и пару мужчин. Объявили поиск преступников по лесу, созвали всех, кого могли. Ноа был более чем уверен, что они найдут трупы этих мужчин такими же разорванными где-то неподалеку. Если найдут, конечно. По трупу Кейт было видно, что действовало животное, оборотень, который потерял контроль. Более того, он мог быть не один.

Ноа хмуро осмотрелся. На сухой земле виднелись следы лап. Он знал, что если проследовать по ним достаточно далеко, в какой-то момент следы станут человеческими.

– Возможно, здесь рядом логово какого-то животного. Она могла просто подобраться слишком близко и поплатиться за это. Будьте начеку, – сказал шериф Браун, устало потирая лицо. Ему уже было глубоко за шестьдесят, но он всё же находился здесь. Это был его последний срок на посту. Можно ли было счесть везением, что именно сейчас охотники и оборотни решили начать делить территорию? Зависело от стороны, с которой смотреть, но дополнительной работы это точно должно было прибавить.

Ноа повторил его жест и выдохнул. Рассуждения шерифа были логичными и полностью обосновывали всё произошедшее с Кейт Арджент. Поправка: с неизвестной белой женщиной, которая подозревалась в умышленном поджоге. Он не должен был знать ни её имени, ни фамилии, ничего.

Только вот смерть Кейт и, возможно, её подельников без сомнений привлечёт в город тварей куда страшнее тех, что охотятся в ночи. Ноа не горел желанием снова иметь дело с Джерардом или его невесткой. Тем более когда под удар могла попасть только-только устаканившаяся со смерти Клаудии жизнь его сына.

– Вот уж мгновенная карма, – усмехнулась Тара, вылезая из патрульного автомобиля. – Она подходит под описание Хейлов с их поджогом. – Последнее она крикнула громче, чтобы услышал шериф Браун и ещё несколько помощников, осматривавших место преступления. Конечно, по официальным документам преступлением смерть Кейт не являлась, но Ноа предпочитал называть вещи своими именами.

– Значит, нам всего лишь осталось выяснить, кто она такая, – ответил ей шериф. Ноа присел поближе и поморщился, когда рядом сверкнула вспышка. Стив на автомате извинился и продолжил фотографировать улики.

Осень в этом году выдалась на удивление сухой, поэтому земля почти не впитала кровь. Судя по прогнозу погоды, это изменится уже на следующий день.

Для всех очевидно, что это было животное, но важно убедиться, что это сделали оборотни. Насколько Ноа знал, в Бикон-Хиллз и долине Бикон всегда жило около пяти стай: Хейлы – волки, Сатоми – в основном волки, но он слышал, что среди них также были койоты и медведи, а оставшиеся три стаи, кажется, перегрызли друг другу глотки буквально год или два назад. В это время Ноа было не до того, чтобы разбираться и вообще беспокоиться о сверхъестественной драме – он похоронил жену дважды и должен был как-то растить беспокойного сына. Возможно, отворачиваться даже на секунду было ошибкой, но он давно перестал быть охотником.

По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить.

Оборотни никогда не были специализацией Ноа. Нематериальные сущности, духи и одержимости? Да. Даже параллельные реальности, инопланетяне и путешествия во времени попадали в сферу его опыта больше, чем оборотни. Но даже так он был в состоянии отличить, когда удар наносился животным, а когда оборотнем. Направление ран, расположение крови – всё это указывало на то, что действовало разумное существо.

Вспышка. Он пытался вспомнить что мог о превращениях оборотней и других меняющих форму существ. Они жили тише воды, ниже травы, но в последнее время что-то происходило в сверхъестественном мире, что-то крупное, и Ноа не мог понять, что именно. Ему не хватало информации.

Несколько секунд он прикидывал вариант пойти напрямую к Хейлам, но ему всё же хотелось оставаться вне их радара как можно дольше. Ноа вздохнул, встал и предпринял попытку пойти по следам. Придётся старыми проверенными способами – вырезки из газет, дел, архивы и интернет. Как-нибудь справится.

– Стилински, – совсем рядом раздался голос шерифа Брауна. Ноа было не стыдно признать, что он не услышал его приближения и вздрогнул. Ноа обернулся и посветил фонарём на заговорившего с ним шерифа. Тот зажмурился. – Боже мой, опусти фонарь. Нашёл что-нибудь?

– Нет, – пожал плечами Ноа. – Следы сложно различить…

– И ты собирался идти один по следу животного, которое разорвало девушку на лоскуты? – почти скептически поинтересовался шериф. Ноа передёрнул плечами, он и не таким занимался в одиночку. Шериф Браун шумно выдохнул. – Езжай на станцию, забери сына и домой. Мы разберёмся и без тебя, сегодняшняя смена зачтётся по полной.

Ноа опешил. Конечно, хорошо было знать, что начальник согласен отпустить его и понимает проблему с деньгами и ребёнком, но всё равно это было странно. Хотя, Ноа был больше чем уверен, что дело в том, что Стайлз, похоже, очаровал всю станцию за последние несколько лет.

– Давай, отвезёшь там документы и свободен, – шериф Браун махнул рукой и пошёл обратно к помощникам. Ноа снова посветил на след. Потерял. И что-то ему подсказывало, что собаки тут тоже не помогут. Он выключил фонарик, развернулся и пошёл обратно к машинам.

Конечно, пришлось сделать вид, что он не заметил отсвет золотых глаз в паре десятков метров.

Ноа слушал переговоры по рации. В лесу поймали ещё мужчину, и его тоже укусило неизвестное животное. Его везли в больницу, он назвался Карлом Унгером. На станции его начали пробивать, но ничего преступного за ним замечено не было, даже штрафа за неправильную парковку, и того не нашлось. Если бы на его одежде не было бензина, то его бы приняли за простого туриста, который оказался не в то время не в том месте.

Кейт, всё ещё неопознанную, тоже отвезли в больницу. В морг, конечно, где составят её портрет и будут прогонять по базам и искать её, но вряд ли найдут.

На дело назначили Маккола. Ему требовалось узнать связь этих двоих с теми, кого видели Хейлы во время попытки поджёга их дома, и точно ли на подозреваемых напали животные.

Пока по рации рассказывали про третьего пойманного в лесу – чёрного мужчину, на нём тоже был бензин, а ещё у него нашли оружие, запрещённое в заповеднике, – Ноа доехал до участка и остановился. По рации сказали, что нашли машину, забитую оружием и бензином. Транспортное средство нужно было ещё доставить для осмотра и найти владельца. Ноа достал телефон и набрал номер Мелиссы. Она ответила через несколько гудков.

– Алло? – Мелисса звучала немного усталой, но не более.

– Мелисса, здравствуй. – Ноа заглушил машину. – Могу я попросить об одолжении?

– Я вроде согласилась посидеть со Стайлзом на выходных, или что-то ещё?

– Что-то ещё.

– Противозаконное? – Мелисса усмехнулась.

– Не особо. В госпиталь доставят Карла Унгера, может, уже доставили. Можешь на всякий случай проследить, будут ли к нему посетители?

– А разве если его привозят ваши, то все его посетители не должны в любом случае пройти через участок?

– Должны, но тут дело… неприятное, и вполне может быть, что не все пройдут законными способами.

– Ладно, я предупрежу девочек, чтобы приглядывали за этим. Выходные всё ещё в силе?

– Разумеется. Спасибо, с меня должок.

– Я веду счёт, сколько ты мне задолжал! – Мелисса рассмеялась.

– Буду с нетерпением ждать, когда ты запросишь с меня всё это одновременно, – хмыкнул Ноа. – Ладно, до пятницы.

– До пятницы. – Мелисса положила трубку.

Ноа взял папку с сидения, вышел из машины и направился к участку. Ему нужно было отдать всё это Красикеву, и сидящая на приёмке Нори сказала, что он внутри со Стайлзом.

– Кто появился раньше, яйцо или курица? – хитро спросил Стайлз, сидевший на стуле рядом с Красикевым, который печатал что-то на компьютере.

Ноа остановился в дверном проходе и с улыбкой наблюдал за Стайлзом. Он опёрся локтями на стол и смотрел прямо на Красикева. Тот перевёл взгляд на него и пожал плечами.

– Даже не знаю, кто же? – Красикев улыбнулся и вернулся к печати.

– Яйцо, которое снесла птица, которая появилась раньше курицы! – воскликнул Стайлз с такой радостью, словно только что открыл новую вселенную.

Красикев от этого даже перестал печатать и повернулся к Стайлзу, будто ему тоже открыли глаза.

– Чёрт, а ты ведь прав.

– Я всегда прав! – Стайлз улыбнулся и повернулся к двери, словно почувствовав, что Ноа смотрел на него. – Папа, привет! Ты знаешь, кто появился раньше, яйцо или курица?

– Нет, не знаю, – сказал Ноа, оттолкнувшись от косяка и направившись к Красикеву. – Расскажешь мне?

– Да! – Стайлз обнял его, когда он оказался довольно близко. Ноа немного напрягала близость Стайлза к оружию, но он приучил того всё же не трогать любую амуницию. – Яйцо, которое снесла ящерица, потому что они появились раньше птиц и куриц!

– Правда? Ты только что решил одну из самых важных загадок человечества, горжусь тобой. – Ноа улыбнулся и погладил зашеек Стайлза. – Вот фотографии с места преступления. Скорее всего, сейчас привезут одного из возможных поджигателей Хейлов и его автомобиль. Удачи со всей этой бумажной работой.

– Да уж. – Красикев покачал головой и посмотрел на Ноа. – В Бикон-Хиллз весной и осенью постоянно какое-то обострение странных дел.

– А ещё в полнолуние, – добавил Стайлз, повисая на руке Ноа, которую тот согнул, чтобы Стайлз не вис на куртке и не порвал её.

– Хах, – произнёс Красикев и нахмурился.

Ноа фыркнул и посмотрел на Стайлза. Ребёнок бы уже давно догадался, что в этом городе сверхъестественное более чем реально, если бы не вбил себе в голову, что во всём виноваты пришельцы и правительство. Ноа пока не находил в себе сил спорить с ним и рассказывать правду – психолог сказал, что это мог быть способ Стайлза справиться с потерей, позволяющий ему не выпасть из жизни.

– Мы пошли, в общем. До встречи.

Ноа поднял руку так, что Стайлз теперь не доставал до пола, перехватил его и закинул на плечо. Стайлз пискнул и даже попытался вырваться, чуть не заехав Красикеву по лицу.

– Я и сам могу идти! – воскликнул Стайлз.

– Кто бы спорил. Где рюкзак?

– Возле стола, – Стайлз почти послушно повис на плече, когда Ноа перехватил его ноги, чтобы тот не перевернул ничего по пути. – Влад, ты не будешь меня спасать? Меня тут похищают, между прочим!

– Он твой отец и опекун, и пока тебе не исполнилось восемнадцать или ты не попросил эмансипацию, он может делать всё, что хочет.

– Эмансипацию? Это что?

Ноа фыркнул, взял рюкзак Стайлза и повесил его на другое плечо.

– Это когда ты ещё несовершеннолетний, но берёшь на себя всю ответственность за свои действия, становишься дееспособным.

– Мне это не светит. – Стайлз пожал плечами. Ноа подошёл к Красикеву и пожал его руку на прощание.

– Мы уехали. – Ноа перехватил Стайлза.

– Пока-пока Влад! – сказал Стайлз, когда они шли на выход. – Пока-пока, Глория! – Он помахал девушке на приёмке.

– Пока, Стайлз, – а с Ноа даже не попрощалась. Но, в целом, он ей тоже только кивнул, так что всё по плану.

Ноа поставил Стайлза возле машины и открыл её, закинул рюкзак в ноги пассажирского сидения и пошёл к водительскому. Когда они остались одни, Стайлз словно бы немного сдулся, поубавил яркость. В какой-то степени Ноа даже жалел, что в своё время приучил его вести себя куда радостнее при других, потому что видеть такую резкую перемену в девятилетнем сыне было жутковато.

Ноа пристегнул Стайлза, пристегнулся сам, завёл машину и выехал на дорогу, направляясь в сторону дома. Некоторое время они ехали молча.

– Ты мог просто оставить меня дома, – пробормотал Стайлз. Он устроился на пассажирском сидении и без особого интереса рисовал пальцами на стекле. – Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы оставаться без присмотра.

Ноа покосился на Стайлза и фыркнул. Тот сразу встрепенулся, повернулся и, видимо, хотел что-то возмущённо сказать.

– Конечно, девять лет – очень взрослый.

– Ну да! Я умею готовить лучше тебя. – Ноа поморщился, потому что это было неприятной правдой. – Дома всё равно ничего опасного, газовую плиту заменили на электронную, – мысленно Ноа поправил на «электрическую», – я знаю, как пользоваться обогревателем, что все двери и окна надо закрывать и вообще! – Стайлз махал руками, он вытянулся, приближаясь ближе к Ноа. Тот вздохнул и отодвинул его обратно в сидение.

– Стайлз, а что ты будешь делать, если кто-то влезет с ножом или пистолетом? Я приеду и найду твой труп?

– А что сиделка сделает? Ты приедешь и найдёшь два трупа! – Больше приблизиться к Ноа Стайлз не пытался, но теперь он подогнул под себя ноги и скатился вниз. Ноа вздохнул.

– Сядь нормально, – на самом деле он удивлялся, как вообще смог заставить его пристегнуться. С невыразимым возмущением на лице Стайлз сел ровно, даже положил руки на колени и выпрямил спину. Ноа посчитал, его хватило ровно на двадцать секунд, потом он начал качать ногой.

Конечно, в словах Стайлза было рациональное зерно. Ноа и сам понимал, что не был идеальным отцом, и даже ещё до смерти Клаудии Стайлз вёл себя куда более по-взрослому, чем можно ожидать от ребёнка с его характером и особенностью. Стыдно признаться, но первым в себя пришёл именно Стайлз. И вот, спустя почти год после того, как их осталось всего двое, они наконец-то могли сказать, что способны выстоять.

Стайлз начал говорить, потому что сорок секунд молчания – это много. Он рассказывал о том, что делал на станции, что ему ещё осталось сделать на следующую неделю, потому что, конечно же, задание на следующий день он уже выполнил. Непонятно какой логикой, но к моменту, когда они подъехали к дому, Стайлз уже рассказывал о породах кошек. Наверное, в очередной раз пытался уговорить его взять какого-нибудь щенка, котёнка, ящерку, но в памяти всё ещё было свежо воспоминание о том кошмаре с питоном. 

В разговоре со Стайлзом Ноа научился не кивать лишний раз, потому что этот маленький прохвост мог потом это выдать за согласие на что-то.

Когда они подъехали к дому, Стайлз внезапно замолчал. Ноа заглушил мотор, поставил машину на ручник и посмотрел на него.

Напряжённый, почти испуганный взгляд в сторону чего-то возле угла дома. Возможно, его выражение лица можно было бы назвать смешным. Широко раскрытые глаза, чуть приоткрытый рот и сведённые брови. Однако прежде, чем Ноа успел спросить хоть что-то, Стайлз заговорил о том, что в гостиной перегорела лампочка, отстёгнулся и словно спешил оказаться в доме как можно быстрее. Ноа ещё раз посмотрел туда, куда несколько секунд назад вглядывался Стайлз, но не увидел ничего особенного. Может, собака забрела. 

Ноа взял рюкзак Стайлза, когда тот выскочил из машины и побежал к двери. Он проводил его взглядом и вышел следом. Взгляд снова упал в темноту двора. Здравый смысл человека, который жил спокойной жизнью последние лет одиннадцать, говорил, что там ничего нет. Интуиция, натренированная охотой, упорно напоминала, что что-то там быть могло. Ноа запер машину и пошёл к открытой двери. Стайлз всегда умудрялся очень быстро открывать замки, или же они опять забыли запереть дом.

Всегда говорили, что детям доступно то самое паранормальное измерение, которого лучше всего избегать. Конечно, Ноа также помнил, что обычно это касалось малышей лет до пяти, но когда его сын вообще продал под определение “обычно”? Он остановился в двери, наблюдая как Стайлз запнулся на верхней ступени и упал на второй этаж.

И как с ним это обсудить? “Ребёнок, помнишь, мы смотрели фильм “Охотники за привидениями”? Ну так вот, твой папа был как раз таким охотником, может, расскажешь, преследует ли тебя какая-нибудь сущность?” Даже в голове это звучало странно.

Тем более, Стайлз скорее верил в разных инопланетян и подобные формы жизни, в том числе и в правительственный заговор и всё остальное. Самое страшное в этой ситуации было то, как много он знал. Активная фантазия только усугубляла ситуацию. И всё равно в призраков его сын не поверит. Потому что “это сказки”.

Ключ лёг в привычную миску возле двери, когда Ноа достал его из кармана, замок послушно щёлкнул. Видимо, действительно забыли закрыть дверь, потому что Стайлз не возился с замком. Ноа прошёл в гостиную и включил переключатель. Лампочка действительно не загорелась. Рюкзак он оставил возле лестницы, Стайлз и сам в состоянии спуститься за ним, и пошёл в гараж.

Свет нехотя загорелся, и взгляд Ноа зацепился за джип Клаудии. В гараже вообще было много вещей Клаудии. Коробки с одеждой, с фотографиями, её вещи, которые было сложно видеть каждый день. В который раз Ноа подумал, что нужно купить чехол и закрыть хотя бы джип, и в который раз знал, что забудет.

– Думаешь, в гараже ещё остались лампочки? – раздался голос Стайлза из дома.

Ноа не услышал, как он подошёл, но в этот раз не вздрогнул. Только вздохнул и развернулся. И всё чтобы встретиться с расстроенным взглядом. Они не говорили об этом, конечно. Ноа не знал, как начать, а Стайлз всячески избегал темы того, что они унесли в гараж. Всё, что могли, хранили в кухонных шкафах и тумбах, под раковинами в ванных, где угодно, лишь бы лишний раз не входить сюда и не тревожить воспоминания.

– Я точно помню, что выкидывал последнюю коробку из шкафчика, – вздохнул Ноа. 

Стайлз стоял достаточно далеко от двери, чтобы не видеть ничего внутри. Он просто пожал плечами и пошёл к холодильнику. На нём уже была пижама, хотя Ноа был больше чем уверен, что тот не собирался спать в ближайшее время.

В гараже лампочки действительно не оказалось. Никакой, и вряд ли где-то в доме они ещё были. Ноа прикинул, стоит ли заехать в магазин перед сменой или же когда поедет домой.

О произошедшем “подвисании” Стайлза он и думать забыл к моменту, когда вернулся на кухню.

На столе стояли контейнеры с салатом, который они купили дня три назад. А значит, нужно ещё будет заехать в магазин за едой. Ноа выключил свет в гараже и закрыл за собой дверь, задержав ладонь на ручке дольше необходимого. Стайлз ничего на этот счёт не сказал, даже не взглянул в его сторону, просто пытался налить из галлона молоко. От усердия он вытащил язык и свёл брови.

Ноа слегка улыбнулся и подошёл к нему, не помог, конечно, обидится ведь. Зато себе из шкафчика над его головой достал ещё один стакан. В холодильнике его ждал сок, который иногда сильно хотелось смешать с водкой. Стайлз закончил, отставил молоко в сторону и пошёл к микроволновке, а потом заговорил снова.

– Пап, ты помнишь, что у меня на завтра перенесли дискуссионный клуб и забирать меня раньше шести вообще не надо? – Ноа так и замер возле холодильника, прикидывая, что вообще завтра действительно пятница, и в магазин нужно будет ещё пробиваться. Он вздохнул и закрыл холодильник, наливая себе сок. Стайлз спокойно запускал микроволновку.

– Да, я помню. – А ещё в пятницу в шесть начиналась планёрка, с отчётностью, подведением хвостом и распределением смен. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы взять велик и самостоятельно добраться до участка? – Стайлз бросил на него удивлённый взгляд. – У нас планёрка, и если ты считаешь себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы оставаться дома одному, то почему бы тебе не добираться самому?

Несколько секунд Стайлз смотрел на Ноа с явно читаемым вопросом в глазах, он чуть нахмурился и надул губы, но взгляд не отвёл.

– Может, и в школу тогда сам доедешь, взрослый ведь. – Ноа улыбнулся и налил себе сок, надеясь, что Стайлз пойдёт на попятную.

– Хорошо.

Конечно, упрямство он унаследовал от обоих родителей, ещё и приумножив. Несколько секунд он выглядел так, будто ему есть, что сказать, но микроволновка закончила подогревать. Так что Стайлз отвлёкся. Ноа убрал молоко и сок обратно в холодильник.

Когда они сели за стол и начали есть, Стайлз всё ещё молчал и словно что-то обдумывал, хмурился и немного щурился – жест, который перенял у Ноа. Несколько секунд он раздумывал, может, отвезти уже в школу, чтобы не мучить, но потом решил, что лучше настоять на своём. Тем более, что Стайлз уже согласился.

– Ну так, дискуссионный клуб, – и, конечно, перевести тему было лучшим выбором взрослого человека, – там хоть кто-то кроме тебя говорит? – Стайлз на это возмущённо взмахнул вилкой и чуть не перевернул кружку.

– Я не один говорю! – и даже не попытался полностью прожевать. Ноа поморщился, нужно было подождать хотя бы пока проглотит. Или вообще ничего не говорить. – Там пятеро ещё! И мы говорим! Друг с другом! Ну и ещё учитель, но, по-моему, ему нас назначили в качестве наказания какого-то, поэтому он всегда молчит. – Ноа усмехнулся и покачал головой, соглашаясь.

Видел он этих пятерых. Особенно вместе. Трое мальчишек, две девочки. Нигде, кроме клуба, они не пересекались, к счастью всех учителей. Кроме, разумеется, того, которого им назначили куратором.

И всё же глаза у Стайлза горели, когда он рассказывал о том, что они делали, так что, может быть, всё было не так плохо. Ноа посоветовали определить его в какой-нибудь кружок, чтобы Стайлз расходовал бесконечную энергию, имел что-то, на чём мог сфокусироваться, достигал там чего-то, социализировался с ровесниками и не нуждался в постоянном внимании родителя. Скорее всего, врач имел в виду спортивный кружок или вроде того, но Ноа находил дискуссионный клуб куда более полезным.

На улице разошёлся дождь. Конечно, этого стоило ожидать, весь день было пасмурно. Стайлз стоял перед самым выходом из школы и пытался застегнуть свой жёлтый дождевик. Мимо проходили ребята, все прощались, многие сразу бежали к машинам родителей или старших родственников. Стайлз прищурился, потому что именно сегодня его папа решил указать, что нужно быть самостоятельным. И всё же он надеялся, что кто-нибудь из помощников шерифа окажется на стоянке. Чуда не произошло.

– Стайлз, здравствуй. За тобой заедет отец? – спросила мама Сьюзан, заставляя его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

Она честно милая женщина. Стайлз даже удивлялся, как у неё получилась такая противная и упёртая девчонка. Впрочем, иногда он всё же смотрелся в зеркало и сравнивал себя с папой. Может, тут была как раз закономерность, что у хороших людей дети не самые лучшие.

– Нет, я сегодня сам на велосипеде! – Он взмахнул руками, широко улыбаясь. – Я сегодня весь день сам!

– Какой ты молодец. – Она улыбалась вежливой улыбкой консультантов в дорогих магазинах. – Может, тебя подвести? Всё же, на улице дождь, ты можешь заболеть.

– Мама, нет! – воскликнула Сьюзан и потянула её за рукав. – Идём уже, я домой хочу!

– Не стоит, правда. – Стайлз отмахнулся, полностью игнорируя Сьюзан, а также своё желание согласиться просто чтобы её позлить. Он не хотел становиться ещё более самостоятельным, но оставаться дома с кем-то было опасно. – Если я доеду до станции сам, то папа поймёт, что я могу быть один и перестанет настаивать на няньке. А я ведь уже взрослый, мне через… – Стайлз замялся, сложил руку в кулак и начал перечислять в голове месяцы, вместе с этим разгибать пальцы. – Пять месяцев уже десять! 

Мама Сьюзан улыбнулась чуть шире и покачала головой.

– Хорошо, как скажешь. В таком случае, хорошо тебе доехать. И смотри по сторонам внимательно. Дорога скользкая, тормозить долго как тебе, так и машинам. – Стайлз наконец-то застегнулся.

– Конечно! Спасибо вам, до свидания! – Стайлз поспешил в сторону, где оставил велосипед. Он услышал мельком что-то о том, что мама Сьюзан слишком рано пыталась найти замену своему мужу. Стайлзу не было дела до чужой семейной драмы.

Он отстегнул единственный оставшийся велосипед и спрятал замок и цепь в боковой карман рюкзака. Мистер Саймонс почти нервно курил возле выхода. Его нисколько не смущал взгляд Стайлза. Не то чтобы ему вообще было до кого-то дело. Помощник Кардова говорил что-то о том, что его оберегает профсоюз, поэтому никто ему ничего сделать не сможет. Профсоюз, похоже, опасная организация.

До станции шерифа ехать около тридцати минут. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, прикидывая маршрут. Он мог поехать только по людным улицам, и это займёт минимум сорок минут, но если ехать дворами и переулками, то он будет на месте через двадцать.

Долгая поездка по безопасности к ещё большей безопасности или добраться просто как можно быстрее в надежде, что ничего не случится? Стайлз решил, что лучше ехать по людным улицам. Он оттолкнулся от бордюра и поехал от школы.

На темнеющем небе не было ни облачка. Люди шли по своим пятничным делам. Стайлз почти лениво крутил педали, под дождём ехать не особо приятно, а ещё опасно. Он затормозил возле небольшого переулка возле магазина “25/8”.

Если сократить здесь, то на станцию он доберётся куда быстрее, дождь только усиливался. Тем более, это всего лишь один переулок. Но пустой. Стайлз огляделся и поймал на себе взгляд выходящей из книжного магазина женщины. Значит, если что, кто-то видел, как он въезжал туда. Стайлз развернулся и встал, набирая скорость.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел или услышал. Даже секунда одиночества привлекла эту тварь. И, кажется, переулок стал длиннее в несколько раз.

Когти скреблись по земле и стенам, плоть билась о бетон. Глубокий утробный звук, клокотание в глотке.

Стайлз крутил педали так быстро, как только мог, лишь бы не видеть, что именно его ждёт на этот раз.

Вряд ли их догонялки длились больше десяти секунд, и всё это время в голове крутилось только “быстрее, быстрее, быстрее”.

Он выскочил на улицу, к безопасности, и позволил себе обернуться через плечо, чтобы увидеть. Бумажно-белая кожа, мешанина выгнутых под неправильными углами конечностей. Тело, кажется, женское. Или несколько сшитых вместе тел. Несколько лиц, вместо глаз и ртов лишь распахнутые чёрные пустоты. Обычно они не были такими страшными, видимо, что-то случилось и они стали срастаться, как вольтрон, только с учётом того, что они были из мяса.

Скрип колёс и гудок. Стайлз, который при всём желании даже не успел бы повернуть, выскочил на проезжую часть. Его с силой схватили за руку и дёрнули вперёд.

Приземление на асфальт не было гладким, Стайлз приложился о проезжую часть плечом, велосипед больно зажал ногу. Головой, вроде, не ударился, но воздух из лёгких выбило, а перед глазами потемнело. Машина проехала ещё несколько метров и наконец-то затормозила, немного наискось.

– Твою мать, пацан! – донёсся откуда-то голос. Стайлз резко сел и посмотрел в переулок. Эта тварь заползала за мусорный ящик. В ушах всё ещё стояло клокотание. – Ты какого хрена под машину бросился? – К нему подбежал мужчина, может, чуть старше папы, и присел рядом. В светлых глазах беспокойство. Тон, правда, грубый. – Тебя не учили, что по мокрому асфальту путь торможения дольше?

– Простите? – осторожно сказал Стайлз, будто не уверенный, что ему следует делать. Он встал и поднял велосипед, затем бросил ещё один взгляд в переулок. – Там… там была большая собака, – выдал он, не отводя взгляда от переулка. – Она побежала за мной, и я испугался. Простите ещё раз.

Стайлз даже не взглянул в сторону мужчины и машины, только погнал велосипед дальше через дорогу. Машина, которая ехала по дороге с другой стороны, также резко затормозила, водитель зажал гудок. В этот раз Стайлз дёрнулся и побежал, чтобы быстрее оказаться на другой стороне улицы. Он сразу же сел на велосипед, игнорируя боль в правой ноге, и поехал в сторону станции. В голове было удивительно пусто. Стайлз не успел сообразить, что его могло пронести по скользкой дороге весь путь торможения под колёсами внедорожника.

– Оставь его, Крис. Живой и ладно, – произнёс Джерард, выглядывая из окна машины со стороны пассажира. – У нас есть дела поважнее на сегодня. – Крис проводил хмурым взглядом уезжающего пацана и бросил взгляд в совершенно пустой переулок, в котором не было ни следа собаки. Он послушно забрался в машину и поехал дальше.

Глобальные планёрки утром в понедельник и вечером в пятницу проходили для всех работников станции шерифа, и в основном на них обсуждали самые главные дела и иногда всякие сплетни. И сейчас центром всеобщего внимания стал пожар у Хейлов – самое громкое дело за весь почти заканчивающийся две тысячи пятый. Рафаэль был не особо рад назначению, хотя оно в идеале могло стать большим карьерным шагом или вроде того.

– Мы так и не смогли найти эту женщину по базе несмотря на то, что её лицо не было изуродовано.

Ноа думал закатить глаза. Конечно они не могли. Вплоть до того, как Ноа решил осесть, его лица тоже не было в базе. Но он сдержался, этот жест могли не так интерпретировать.

– Унгер, назвал своё имя сразу, тоже укушенный, отказывается сотрудничать, даже укусившего его зверя описывает как что-то большое. Консультации с доктором Дитоном указывают на то, что это пума. К нему на охрану сегодня приставлен Красикев, ночью его сменит Шульц, и нужно будет составить расписание слежки до улучшения его состояния и разрешения от доктора перевести его за решётку.

Доктор Дитон, доктор Дитон… кажется, он был как-то связан с Хейлами, но Ноа никогда особо им не интересовался. Они были знакомы и, кажется, даже пару раз пересекались вне болезней домашнего питона Стайлза или очереди Ноа вести собак со станции на плановые прививки и всё остальное. Но, наверное, Ноа не слишком бы удивился, если бы тот оказался действительно чем-то вроде друида или эмиссара стаи. Ноа сосредоточился на голосе Рафаэля, пока мысли не ушли в другое русло.

– Реддик, его мы нашли по базе, также отказывается сотрудничать, но он совершил звонок в адвокатскую контору в Сан-Франциско и заявил, что не будет ничего говорить без своего адвоката. По описаниям мы смогли обнаружить, в каком мотеле они останавливались. Все трое были зарегистрированы под фальшивыми именами и платили наличными, так что это ничего не дало о их личностях. Сейчас там проводится осмотр их личных вещей.

Ноа в очередной раз порадовался, что его не поставили на это дело.

– Машина доверху набита оружием, какие-то огнестрелы зарегистрированы на те же фальшивые имена, какие-то вообще не проходят. Те, что зарегистрированы, были куплены у Арджент-армс, в понедельник будем связываться с ними или же полицией Сан-Франциско, где сейчас их штаб. Пули многие не серийного производства, в каких-то жидкость непонятного содержимого. Тоже отправили на экспертизу, и вряд ли до среды нам что-то дадут. Пока что первичный осмотр пожарными показал, что они собирались поджигать и заметать следы с помощью так называемого сухого спирта, после выгорания он не оставляет золы, и если не знать, что искать, то его очень легко упустить. Скорее всего, и в этот раз экспертиза бы указала на проводку или что-то вроде того, но найденные в машине блоки потребовали повторной проверки, и следы нашлись.

Пули с аконитом, блеск. Возможно, кстати, не с ним одним. Ноа слышал о том, что иногда делали пули с омелой, серебряные, бронзовые и так далее и тому подобное. Бронзовые и серебряные хорошо заходили против паранормальных сущностей, но не всегда, соляные в этом плане были лучше. А ещё Ноа удивился, что Ардженты не замели следы к себе. Возможно, не успели. И сухой спирт казался интересным решением, но…

– Для того, чтобы знать о свойствах сухого спирта, нужно иметь более чем базовые знания в химии. Скорее всего, кто-то из них имеет химическое образование, но только от этого отталкиваться нельзя.

Кейт точно этого не знала, Ардженты были довольно традиционными охотниками и действовали напрямую, хоть и заметая следы. Ноа же подумалось, что это мог быть кто-то из города, кто рассказал об этом. Всё же, здесь осело довольно много военных, когда химзавод всё ещё работал.

Ноа ещё смутно помнил этого мужчину в баре, который постоянно разглагольствовал о химии, но это могла быть и женщина, он уже слишком напивался к тому моменту, чтобы точно помнить. Возможно, стоило предложить Рафаэлю проверить эту версию. Возможно, он и так пойдёт её проверять.

– Ещё не удалось связаться ни с кем из Хейлов или даже найти, где именно они остановились, для уточнения показаний. Это наталкивает на мысль, что поджёг произошёл не просто так, поэтому нужно будет проверить и всех Хейлов, и их связи с криминалом. У меня всё пока что.

Рафаэль сел обратно, а шериф Браун встал, наверное, чтобы распределить остальных по работам и пожелать хороших выходных. Ноа почти уже не слушал, его гложило какое-то непонятное беспокойство за Стайлза. Казалось бы, он знал дорогу до участка даже лучше, чем до дома, и даже если произошёл пожар у оборотней, не похоже, чтобы это как-то крупно могло повлиять на город, и всё же что-то было не так. Ноа заметил на себе вопросительный взгляд Тары и попытался перестать стучать пальцем по колену и слушать Брауна. Ему всё ещё отрядили ночную смену с субботы на воскресенье.

– О мой бог, Стайлз, – выдохнула Глория, которой на вечер пятницы досталось место на приёмке. Стайлз неловко улыбнулся и помахал правой рукой, о чём сразу пожалел, поморщившись. – Что с тобой такого случилось?

– Я упал, – и это было чистой правдой.

Он не упомянул, что упал под машину и на проезжую часть. Только когда Стайлз добрался до участка, он смог нормально посмотреть, что с ним случилось. Порвал дождевик на плече, почти порвал штаны, весь мокрый и в грязи, рукой двигать больно. Наверное, он ещё не видел лицо, хотя и пребывал в полной уверенности, что нос не разбил и головой никуда не впечатался.

Глория осмотрела его ещё раз, вздохнула и покачала головой. Стайлз принял это как разрешение пройти и окончание допроса.

– Осторожнее надо быть. Тот асфальт, с которым ты поцеловался, хоть в порядке?

– О да, в полном, по-моему, он даже не ответил на мои чувства. – Стайлз отмахнулся не пострадавшей рукой и прошёл вглубь участка. Глория только фыркнула.

– Я упал, – сказал Стайлз прежде чем Тара, которая заметила его первым, успела что-то спросить. Его голос привлёк остальных помощников шерифа, которые остались на ночную смену после планёрки и ещё не успели уехать на патруль.

Папа развернулся и удивлённо осмотрел его. Стайлз прикинул, что, скорее всего, придётся брать новый дождевик. Или срочно учиться шить. Между прочим, он научился пришивать пуговицы и считал это большим достижением. На самом деле теперь ему было даже интересно, можно ли зашить дождевик или так не выйдет. Из размышлений его вырвал голос папы:

– Стайлз, – почти разочарованно вздохнул тот.

Стайлз только улыбнулся и приблизился, обнимая его. Большая рука успокаивающим весом легла на зашеек.

– Ну что, мы сейчас в магазин? Я хочу мишек! – Он поднял голову, папа улыбнулся и похлопал его по здоровому плечу.

– И за что тебе покупать мишек? За то что упал, порвал дождевик и штаны?

– Между прочим, – Стайлз отстранился и упёр руки в бока, возмущённо глядя на папу, – штаны я не порвал!

– О, ну это меняет дело. – Он фыркнул и развёл руками. Стайлз довольно кивнул, но улыбка сошла с его лица, когда он понял, что сказано это было не серьёзно. Тара тихо рассмеялась, и он бросил на неё взгляд, как на предателя. Она только отмахнулась. – Давай-ка мы сначала посмотрим на масштаб трагедии. – Папа потянул рюкзак в сторону, чтобы снять его.

Стайлз выскользнул из лямок и потянулся расстёгивать дождевик. Пришлось ещё снять футболку и водолазку, которые, к счастью, остались целы. Стайлз ойкал, когда тёплые пальцы касались плеча, но было не так больно. Он мог спокойно поднять руку и двигать ей.

Всё было в порядке, пока папа не коснулся проявившегося на предплечье синяка в форме ладони.

– Это кто тебя так схватил?

Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на руку. Он не любил врать, но папа не поверит, Тара тоже. Никто не верит ему с тем, что инопланетяне существуют, и уж точно не поверит, что рядом с ним всегда есть Мигель. Они ведь его даже не видят, хотя он стоял в паре шагов. Вода стекала с его волос и одежды, капала на пол, но так его и не достигала. Стайлз нахмурился и передёрнул плечами.

– Джексон. Мы играли в мяч на перемене, ну и вот.

На Джексона удобно это перекидывать. После того, как ему сказали, что он приёмный, его характер испортился до такой степени, что любому отрицательному предположению взрослые верили куда более охотно. Папа вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Ладно, с рукой вроде всё в порядке, домой приедем – приложим чего холодного. – Стайлз поморщился. Тара протянула водолазку. – А как нога? Не болит?

– Немного, – признался Стайлз, пытаясь попасть в ворот головой. Папа потянул ткань на себя и устало улыбнулся. – Но не так сильно, как рука. Может, мне обезболивающее или вроде того? – Стайлз видел, как даже слабая улыбка сошла с лица папы.

– Не стоит, Стайлз. С тобой всё будет в порядке. Попытаемся в магазине побыстрее, идёт?

– Хорошо, – Стайлз натянул футболку, – я составил список того, что нам нужно, сейчас. – Стайлз потянулся к рюкзаку.

Тара и папа переглянулись с каким-то беспокойством, которое он не понимал. Список оказался в центральном кармане, зажатый между учебником по математике и тетрадями. Листок в клетку, на котором помимо самого списка было несколько рисунков, с другой стороны умножение в столбик. Папа взял список и, пока Стайлз застёгивал рюкзак, просмотрел его.

– Мишек ты в список включил, я так погляжу. – Он усмехнулся и погладил зашеек. Стайлз довольно кивнул и хотел уже закинуть рюкзак на плечо, но папа забрал его со стола и повесил на собственное. – А велосипед в порядке после падения?

– Да, я доехал нормально. – Стайлз надел куртку. – Пока, Тара и все остальные, – проговорил он громко.

Тара улыбнулась ему, кивнула папе и повернулась обратно к своему столу. Они пошли через задний выход. Стайлз сразу там и оставил велосипед, чтобы лишний раз не ходить.

Мемориальный госпиталь Бикон-Хиллз ничем не отличался от сотни других таких же госпиталей по всей стране. Крис много их повидал за свою жизнь. Иногда сам оказывался на койке, иногда приходилось покрывать других охотников, а иногда и спасать их от покушений. Он был даже больше чем уверен в своём знании расположения кабинетов. Крис поставил машину на ручник и погасил мотор. Джерард спокойно отстегнулся.

– Мы пойдём через главный вход, но возле палаты нас будет ждать Красикев, он в курсе и пропустит, – проговорил Крис, также отстёгиваясь.

– Они в одной палате? – спросил Джерард, выбираясь из автомобиля.

– Нет, Унгер в этом госпитале, а Реддик в тюрьме. – Крис вышел следом. – Унгера достал кто-то из оборотней, а Реддик успел добежать до машины, прежде чем его схватили помощники шерифа.

– А Кейт? – спросил Джерард, не глядя на Криса. Тот не изменился в лице.

– От неё ничего не было слышно, но Реддик…

– Позвонил Викки и потребовал вытащить его, – закончил за него Джерард. Крис кивнул. До главного входа оставалось ещё несколько метров.

– Мы сначала поговорим с Унгером, узнаем, что случилось. Красикев сказал что-то про поджог. Для них двоих дело гиблое. С ними была молодая женщина, ни один из них не назвал её имени, но сомневаюсь, что они будут молчать долго.

– Если она умерла от лап этих оборотней, то мы их всех убьём, – спокойно сказал Джерард, заходя внутрь.

Крис нахмурился. “Всех” – не самое лучшее определение. Оно не подходит под кодекс и, на самом деле, слишком жестокое. К тому же, было слишком много факторов, которые указывали на то, что это была самозащита. Но кто Крис такой, чтобы спорить со своим отцом, тем более, когда его младшая сестра поплатилась жизнью.

На стойке приёма сидела медсестра, на вид немногим младше Криса, итальянской внешности. Вьющиеся волосы забраны в высокий хвост. Она устало заполняла бланки и иногда поглядывала на часы, словно отсчитывала секунды до конца своей смены. Джерард подошёл и улыбнулся.

– Здравствуй, милая, – медсестра подняла голову от бумаг, – часы приёма посетителей ещё не закончились?

– Здравствуйте, нет, у вас ещё час. Вы к кому? – Она достала лист с фамилиями и пациентами.

– Унгер, он в двести восьмой, – кивнул Джерард. Медсестра просмотрела лист и нахмурилась, видимо, увидев отметку рядом с именем. – У нас есть разрешение на посещение. – Джерард потянулся и вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки поддельный документ. Там уже были вбиты фальшивые данные. Медсестра снова недоверчиво посмотрела на бумагу, затем вздохнула и откинулась на стуле.

– Никки, отведи этих людей к двести восьмой, – окликнула она громко. Молодая девушка вздрогнула и удивлённо посмотрела сначала на медсестру за стойкой, затем на Арджентов, затем кивнула и поманила их за собой.

– Спасибо, милая, хорошего окончания смены. – Джерард помахал ей рукой и пошёл за “Никки”.

Крис не задержался ни на секунду, даже чтобы просто взглянуть на неё. Между тем она что-то быстро записывала.

Путь до палаты оказался короче, чем казалось сначала. И, да, он был прав, совершенно типовая планировка для больничных заведений.

Возле палаты на пластмассовом стуле сидел Красикев. Молодой человек попал в охотники после того, как его младшую сестру “разорвало” дикое животное года два назад. Он сам догадался об оборотнях, и его направили к охотникам. Долго в дороге прожить не смог – вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз, осел и стал помощником шерифа.

– Влад. – Никки слегка улыбнулась и помахала помощнику рукой. Тот почти лениво поднял голову, но сразу оживился, стоило ему увидеть Арджентов. Он встал. – Тут… – начала было объяснять медсестра, но Красикев махнул на неё рукой.

– Да, меня о них предупредили. Не волнуйся и иди. – Никки кивнула и пошла обратно к лифту, словно обиженная таким вот отправлением куда подальше. Красикев даже не заметил, только открыл дверь и указал Арджентам входить. Они оба вошли, и Красикев зашёл следом.

Унгер был бледнее обычного. Крис видел его раза два в жизни, но ему хватило. Иногда он казался голосом разума, но наивным идеалистом. Он почти устало поднял взгляд на вошедших. В отличие от того же Красикева даже не оживился.

– Я… Здравствуйте, – сипло сказал Унгер. Крис пододвинул к его койке стул, и Джерард сел на него. Красикев прикрыл дверь и остался стоять рядом, прижавшись к стене спиной.

– Тише-тише, не напрягайся. Эта перевязка выглядит не очень-то приятной, – сказал Джерард. Унгер устало кивнул. – Рассказывай, как всё было.

– Это… была идея Кейт, – сразу начал Унгер, опуская взгляд на колени. Крис, который стоял за правым плечом Джерарда, внимательно наблюдал за ним, скрестив руки на груди. – Она придумала весь этот план с поджогом, выследила семью оборотней. Хейлов. Они оборотни, и не знаю почему, но она решила убить их всех. Закрыть в доме.

Он замолчал, словно собираясь с мыслями. Красикев раздражённо стучал пальцем по локтю и нервно осматривался. Крис прикрыл глаза и сосчитал до пяти, чтобы не выставить его за дверь.

– И сжечь, – сиплый голос Унгера прозвучал слишком громко в тишине палаты. – Даже нашла какого-то химика, который рассказал ей, как подстроить пожар так, чтобы никто не догадался, что это был поджог. Мы просто действовали по её указке, даже не знали, что внутри были дети или… – Унгер судорожно выдохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. – Ну мы попытались их сжечь. Закрыли дом рябиной, а потом всё пошло наперекосяк. Видимо, один из них слишком поздно вернулся. Или слишком рано, не знаю, но он бросился на нас. Дом уже загорелся. Кейт попыталась застрелить того оборотня, но бесполезно, его будто не брали пули. Так ещё и из дома показались остальные, люди сломали барьер. План… Сначала хотели накурить дом, чтобы все уснули, потом перенести их тела в подвал и тогда зажечь. Господи, это идея была изначально херовой, – Унгер сбился и закрыл лицо руками. Крис не видел лица Джерарда и надеялся, что на нём всё ещё была маска безразличия.

– Они… мы побежали. Реддик успел убежать, с Кейт мы разминулись, но за ней побежал тот, который был снаружи. За мной бежал ещё один. Он нагнал, но не убил.

– А цвет глаз? – спросил Джерард.

Унгер затих, и это говорило громче любых слов.

Красные. Альфа. И укус сработал. Наверняка под бинтами уже не было шрамов или даже царапин. Джерард усмехнулся.

– Ты знаешь кодекс. Сделай всё по нему прежде, чем поднимется полная луна, – он встал и больше на него не взглянул. Унгер почти слепо смотрел перед собой. Крис не стал задерживаться. Красикев открыл им дверь и вышел следом.

– Кажется, ты навёл Кейт на Хейлов? – спросил Джерард, останавливаясь напротив Красикева.

– Да, но… я просил, чтобы она помогла найти виновного в смерти моей сестры, и уж точно не хотел, чтобы она убивала их всех.

– Поверь мне, они все виновны, все до единого. – Джерард похлопал Красикева по плечу и пошёл к лифту.

Крис поджал губы и пошёл следом.

Стайлз стоял на задней оси тележки и держался за ручку, спиной прижимаясь к Ноа. Наверняка перевернулся бы, если бы тот не удерживал. Но, по крайней мере, он не носился по магазину и не отвлекался. К тому же, Стайлз держал список, отмечал купленное и говорил, куда идти за остальным. В машине Ноа посоветовал распределить от самого тяжёлого к самому лёгкому или ломкому. Они были в конце списка, оставались только мишки и яйца.

– Пап, а ты лампочки купил? – Стайлз закончил проверять список и теперь, видимо, вспомнил, что ещё нужно.

Списки стали недавним дополнением. Врач сказала, что так выражается стремление структурировать жизнь после потери. Стайлз постоянно составлял списки, чертил планы. Ноа мог только помочь сделать эти списки более жизнеспособными, подходящими.

Первые списки покупок, составленные год назад, содержали хоть и хорошие вещи, но все сразу. Списки дел, которые всегда висят на холодильнике. Списки людей, которых он знает, их номера телефонов и адреса. Последнее немного беспокоило Ноа, но никому не мешало. К тому же, это помогало с СДВГ Стайлза.

– Нет, хотел сегодня после работы заехать, – признался Ноа, продолжая толкать тележку. Стайлз многозначительно хмыкнул и откинул голову назад.

– Тогда мы почти всё. Я могу сходить за яйцами, а ты возьмёшь мишек и встанешь в очередь.

– Ну как скажешь, капитан, – вздохнул Ноа.

Когда родной сын так легко говорил правильные вещи, это всё же беспокоило. Он всего лишь ребёнок, и хотелось, чтобы он дольше таким оставался. Стайлз кивнул, спрыгнул с тележки, проскочил у Ноа под рукой и побежал в другую сторону. Взгляд Ноа зацепился за украшения для Хэллоуина. Верно, через неделю жизнь всех взрослых превратится в ад.

А Стайлз даже словом не обмолвился про костюм, украшения или походы по чужим домам в поиске конфет. Если и дальше ничего не сделать, то это будет второй год подряд, когда он не празднует. Ноа вздохнул, подошёл к стенду и закинул в тележку флуоресцентные наклейки в виде черепов и тыкв. Всё лучше, чем ничего.

Стайлз подошёл к Ноа, когда тот уже закончил складывать продукты на ленту. В последний момент до его прихода он кинул на ленту мармеладных мишек. Стайлз осторожно положил яйца на ленту и ещё раз придирчиво осмотрел покупки.

Ноа улыбнулся и растрепал отросшие волосы. Они почти забавно завивались наружу. У Клаудии тоже были волнистые волосы. Стайлз не вывернулся из под руки. Либо он ещё не дорос до того, чтобы ему становилось стыдно от такого проявления любви, либо его это мало волновало. Он послушно наклонил голову, когда Ноа провёл пальцами по всей длине волос.

– Нужно тебя подстричь, иначе мне скоро придётся учиться заплетать тебе косички. – Стайлз на это только пожал плечами.

– Тара тебя научит. А мне пойдут косички? – Он поднял голову и хитро улыбнулся. Ноа фыркнул и сильнее растрепал волосы, чтобы Стайлз опустил голову. Тот рассмеялся и схватился за руку, активно, но не слишком настойчиво отбиваясь.

– Давай попробуем тебя в следующие выходные сводить на стрижку, мне бы тоже на самом деле не помешало. – Стайлз продолжал отбиваться, но кивнул.

– Хорошо. А ещё ты положил наклейки, можно, я их на стены нацеплю? – Стайлз всё же вывернулся и потянулся, чтобы взять их. Они были следующими в очереди, поэтому Стайлз почти сразу положил их обратно.

– Помнишь правило? – Стайлз закатил глаза, наверняка тоже от него этот жест перенял. Стоит пореже так делать.

– Конечно можно, если в моей комнате. Я помню, пап. – Стайлз пошёл вперёд и встал возле кассы с другой стороны, хватаясь за бортики, куда там отставляли покупки, и покачиваясь.

Ноа улыбнулся и поднял взгляд, замечая также усталую улыбку кассира. По крайней мере, хоть кому-то их обычная перепалка поднимала настроение.

“Ты просил меня лично сообщать, если к парню в 208 кто-то придёт”, – первое сообщение ушло легко. Мелисса стояла возле заднего входа и ждала, пока Рафаэль соизволит за ней заехать. После заката солнца становилось ощутимо холодно. Она огляделась и подумывала зайти обратно в тепло.

“Кто-то пришёл?” – пришёл ответ меньше, чем через минуту.

“Это не согласовано? Потому что у них были документы”, – Мелисса начала переступать с ноги на ногу, чтобы согреться.

“Нет”, – короткий ответ.

“Ты сможешь описать пришедших?” – Сразу пришло другое сообщение. Мелисса достала из кармана куртки листок, на котором написала фамилии с, видимо, фальшивого пропуска.

“На документе была фамилия Филлипс, если тебе интересно”, – набрала Мелисса. “Их было двое, белые. Один примерно нашего возраста, глаза светлые, лицо такое немного вытянутое. Второй ближе по возрасту к нашим родителям, с сединой в волосах и глаза тёмные, почти чёрные”, – конечно, описание не самое лучшее, но она уверена, что узнала бы их, если бы увидела снова. Ноа ничего не писал некоторое время, видимо, или проверял документы, или Стайлз что-то натворил.

“Ты сможешь их узнать?”

“Думаю, да”.

“Я кое-что проверю, спасибо, что сказала. Ты завтра всё ещё сможешь взять моего?”

“Да, не волнуйся, привози его перед началом смены,” – Мелисса фыркнула, представляя, какой кавардак устроит Стайлз.

Рафаэль выбрал самый удобный момент, чтобы добраться до неё. Она спокойно села на переднее сиденье и не потянулсь за поцелуем. От него немного несло перегаром, и она уже научилась воспринимать это как этакие духи.

– Ты опоздал, – обвиняющим тоном сказала Мелисса, пристёгиваясь. Рафаэль только пожал плечами.

– Как уж смог. У нас с этим поджёгом Хейлов весь участок на ушах, сейчас проверяем всех Хейлов. К тому же, я ведь приехал. – Он легко пожал плечами и отъехал от госпиталя.

Мелиссе не хотелось спорить, тем более, что она уже не думала об этом. Мысли давно перешли на “что приготовить сегодня”, “чем кормить двух детей на протяжении дня” и “что делать, когда к ним вечером добавится ещё третий”. К тому же, она слишком сильно устала за время работы. У неё всего два дня перед следующей сменой на три, и совсем не хотелось тратить их на ссоры.

Ноа хмуро смотрел на экран телефона. Он достал из кармана блокнот с ручкой и сделал пометки, чтобы не забыть потом посмотреть, кто именно в этот день стоял возле палаты одного из пойманных подозреваемых. Это должен был быть кто-то из новичков, но Ноа не мог вспомнить, кто именно.

Предполагать, что в город так скоро приехали Ардженты, было не глупо, он слышал, что Джерард был на охоте в долине Бикон года два назад, может, не стал далеко уезжать или вернулся. Ноа, правда, не был уверен в точности этого воспоминания: последние три года словно в тумане.

Реддик запросил себе один телефонный звонок, но Ноа просто не успел проверить, кому именно он звонил. Была мысль заехать в участок сейчас, потому что откладывать это было опасно. Мысль сразу же исчезла, когда к нему подошёл Стайлз. Это подождёт, он обещал провести вечер с ним. Тем более, они уже в другом отделе, и здесь слишком много строительных инструментов, чтобы оставлять Стайлза совсем без присмотра.

– Ну как, нашёл? – Ноа улыбнулся, наблюдая за надувшим щёки Стайлзом. Тот угрюмо кивнул.

– Да, но их положили слишком высоко. Зачем вообще так высоко класть лампочки? – он махнул руками и с размаха ударился кистью о тележку с пакетами.

Ноа пришлось поджать губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку и кашлянуть, чтобы смех не вырвался. Стайлз не заметил, прижал к себе руку и ойкал. Ноа запоздало понял, что это та самая рука, на которую он приземлился при падении раньше днём, поэтому улыбка сама сошла с лица, сменившись обеспокоенностью. Он закрыл блокнот и убрал его обратно в карман.

– Ладно-ладно, идём я достану, а ты спросишь на кассе, почему они их так высоко положили. – Ноа толкнул тележку и пошёл в сторону лампочек.

Стайлз без задержки пошёл следом, затем скользнул под рукой и встал на перекладинку. Ноа перехватил ручку так, чтобы тележка не перевернулась. Наверное, правильнее было бы сказать Стайлзу, что нельзя так стоять, это неприлично и опасно, но в последний год он почти не вёл себя как ребёнок.

Когда они шли на кассу, Ноа вспомнил о джипе Клаудии. Они так удачно зашли в строительный магазин, что вполне могли сразу купить и чехол. Стайлз напевал какую-то мелодию, рассматривая наклейки, которые ему купил Ноа, но сразу заметил, когда они сменили направление. Он откинул голову и посмотрел на Ноа с приоткрытым ртом и широко раскрытыми глазами. Иногда Ноа даже было интересно, как они всё ещё не выкатились от этой привычки.

– Чехол для джипа, накроем его до твоего шестнадцатилетия, а потом откроем его, и будет тебе подарок. – Стайлз прикрыл рот и опустил голову. Ноа понял, что шутка не очень удалась. Он поджал губы.

– Только ты должен будешь его оформить красиво перед моим днём рождения, – заговорил Стайлз наигранно будничным тоном. – Я хочу, чтобы ты купил большой голубой бант и прилепил его сверху! – На Ноа он взгляд так и не поднял. Ноа усмехнулся и дунул Стайлзу на макушку.

– Так точно, капитан. Не помнишь, нам ничего больше не нужно? – они добрались до нужного отдела.

Стайлз придирчиво осмотрел содержимое тележки, а затем безошибочно вытащил из одного из пакетов чек. Ноа похлопал Стайлза по левой руке, и тот спустил одну ногу на пол, пока сам Ноа отошёл к упаковкам с чехлами и судорожно пытался вспомнить размеры джипа. Спонтанные покупки никогда ему не нравились, но именно об этой покупке хотелось думать меньше всего.

– Мы всё взяли, – сказал ему Стайлз, когда он вернулся с чехлом, положил его в тележку и перехватил её.

Стайлз встал обратно, теперь их путь лежал к лампочкам. Ноа задумался, это он как-то не так сформулировал вопрос, или же Стайлз решил, что при составлении списка он всё учёл, и больше им ничего не надо.

– Замечательно, – Стайлз кивнул и спрятал чек обратно в пакет.

– Мы сегодня обсуждали книги, больше всего про книгу рекордов Гиннеса говорили, – ни с того ни с сего начал Стайлз.

Ноа улыбнулся. Он внимательно его слушал и даже научился понимать, откуда пришла та или иная мысль.

Иногда он уставал от речи Стайлза, но вряд ли хотел бы, чтобы тот замолкал. Не после почти недельного молчания после смерти Клаудии.

Ночная смена – самое любимое время Ноа. Конечно же, это сарказм, все ненавидели работать ночью. Как там говорили? Ночные смены загоняют в раннюю могилу. Его напарник вставлял заправочный пистолет, пока Ноа пошёл в магазин, заплатить за бензин и купить им кофе.

Он остановился возле карточек с супергероями, прилагающихся к жвачке. У Стайлза дома была целая коробка из под обуви, забитая ими, но ему постоянно кого-то не хватало.

Три часа ночи – самое время пытаться вспомнить имена мутантов, которые ты даже не знал. С одной стороны, если купить тех, кто уже есть, Стайлз наверняка сможет их в школе обменять, да и это не такая уж большая трата денег, всего несколько центов. С другой, в последнее время Стайлза заклинило на покемонах. Где-то когда-то Ноа слышал, что привычка к коллекционированию может указывать на психические отклонения, но, если честно, это не то чтобы удивительно.

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Тот вечер на крыше буквально за месяц до смерти Клаудии слишком хорошо запомнился Ноа. Он подозревал, что Клаудия не всегда вела себя правильно по отношению к Стайлзу из-за болезни, видел, как она его отталкивала, но не думал, что у неё поднялась бы рука на ребёнка. Стайлз после этого вёл себя как обычно, даже придумал для других помощников шерифа историю, что эти царапины на руках – он подрался в школе.

Неожиданная мысль неприятно кольнула его. Стайлз сказал, что Джексон схватил его за руку в школе, когда они играли в мяч. На тот момент Ноа больше беспокоился из-за падения и не обратил внимания на такую мелочь, но сейчас поезд мысли пошёл по этим рельсам. Ещё и тот взгляд в пустоту. Как же он это упустил…

– Мальчикам очень нравятся супергерои, верно? – рядом раздался низкий голос. Ноа гордился собой, он даже не вздрогнул, быстро узнав говорящего. Поезд мысли съехал со своих рельс с возможностью вернуться на них позднее.

– Кристофер, – процедил Ноа сквозь зубы. Разумеется, Ардженты уже приехали в город, и это именно они были “Филлипсами”. – Что ты здесь забыл?

– Ну зачем же так враждебно, помощник шерифа Стилински? – он почти протянул фамилию. Фальшивую, и он это знал. – Я простой гражданин в свободной стране, который решил поинтересоваться о том, каково это – растить мальчика. Всё же у меня девочка. Чудесная малышка, которую интересуют принцессы. Мы учим её стрелять из лука, поэтому в последнее время она попросту влюбилась в Мулан.

– Но, разумеется, она не приехала со своим отцом? – Ноа потянулся и взял жвачку с какой-то героиней.

Когда кто-то из охотников говорил о детях, это всегда звучало как угроза. Да, зачем им угрожать своим же, простой вопрос. Вот только это были Ардженты. Ноа слишком хорошо помнил, как Джерард угрожал отцу его безопасностью. Ничего не изменилось.

– У неё учёба, так что она осталась дома с Викки, – согласился Крис. – Какая жалость, если не ошибаюсь, они с твоим сыном ровесники. Думаю, они могли бы подружиться.

– С этими детьми никогда не скажешь, что они могли бы или нет, – пожал плечами Ноа. Он достаточно общался со своим сыном, чтобы знать, когда ему пытаются заговорить зубы. – Так зачем ты здесь?

– Заехал заправиться. – Крис пожал плечами и почти даже улыбнулся.

От человека, который на лице сохранял выражение полного безразличия наверное даже во время секса с женой, это выглядело дико. Ноа не повёлся.

– А в городе? – продолжил он, зная ответ.

– Мою младшую сестру без каких-либо оснований убили оборотни. – Ноа не попытался даже сдерживаться и закатил глаза. Ну конечно, к тому всё и шло. Крис нахмурился, заметив этот жест.

– Я больше не охотник, так что не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно, – сказал Ноа вместо того, чтобы попытаться объяснить Крису, как дела обстояли на самом деле.

Все полицейские отчёты говорили о том, что Кейт (неопознанная белая женщина) виновна в поджоге дома Хейлов, которые, на счастье, смогли выбраться прежде, чем кто-то пострадал. Поэтому Ноа видел в действиях оборотней самозащиту, но у Арджентов всегда было немного покосившееся чувство справедливости, при котором любое существо, которое не человек, всегда и во всём виновато. Лучше просто от этого откреститься. Конечно, не надеяться на лучшее, но работать с Хейлами, чтобы избежать ненужных смертей.

Ноа был больше чем уверен, что Хейлы никого не трогали за всё время жизни их стаи здесь, более того, стабильная стая означала отсутствие разрушительной активности других сверхъестественных существ, потому что кто вообще захочет ссориться с тем, кто сильнее. Даже жаль, что охотники вроде Арджентов этого не понимали и видели лишь животных.

– Бывших охотников не бывает. – Крис пожал плечами. Ноа нахмурился и поджал губы, чтобы смолчать. – Это твоя территория.

И всё же почти обречённый вздох удержать не удалось. Ноа повернулся к Крису и смерил его раздражённым взглядом. Он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться с этим.

– Я приехал сюда не как охотник. Сверхъестественной полицией здесь десятилетиями выступали Хейлы. Которых твоя сестра попыталась поджечь. Целую стаю, в которой были не только оборотни, но и люди. Дети, Крис. – Крис отвёл взгляд, словно не веря ни единому слову. – По всем законам у Хейлов было право, и если вы попытаетесь мстить, то я сделаю всё, чтобы другие охотники об этом узнали. К тому же, я видел труп и заключение судмедэкспертов. Это сделало дикое животное. А теперь я очень надеюсь, что мы друг друга поняли.

Крис со злостью уставился на него, поджав губы. Вот оно, то самое лицо, которое Ноа так привык видеть. Он развернулся и пошёл к кассе. Кассир даже не смотрел в их сторону, вряд ли прислушиваясь к разговору или вообще обращая внимание. Ноа взял два стаканчика с кофе, оплатил бензин и жвачку и вышел к напарнику, надеясь, что его злость была не так заметна.

Как вообще Ардженты смели появляться на чужой территории и угрожать как стабильности всей долины Бикон, так и ребёнку Ноа? Ребёнку, который ничего не знал о сверхъестественном и никогда не узнает.

Однако Крис сказал, что они тренировали их дочь. Ноа, конечно, в своё время научил Стайлза держать нож не за остриё, к тому же, ребята в участке зачем-то научили его обращаться с пистолетом. Вряд ли он сможет сравниться с тренированным или опытным охотником, но и беззащитным тоже не будет. Наверное.

Из-за особенности опыта Ноа предпочитал учить Стайлза видеть закономерности и исследовать, нежели быть простой грубой силой. С самого рождения он был маленьким и слабым, слишком хрупким, чтобы его напрягать. Конечно, проблем со здоровьем стало в разы меньше за последние несколько лет, но всё же недостаточно, чтобы можно было полностью откинуть беспокойство.

– Ты долго что-то, – прокомментировал Грег. Он открыл дверь перед Ноа и забрал свой стаканчик.

– Не мог решить, какую карточку Стайлзу взять. – Ноа показал жвачку, и Грег улыбнулся.

– Тебе звонили несколько раз. Я не отвечал, но имя на телефоне Маккол. – Он сделал глоток, поставил кофе в держатель, снял машину с ручника и завёл её, готовый ехать. Ноа согласно хмыкнул, доставая телефон из бардачка и набирая Мелиссу.

– Ноа, – выдохнула Мелисса тоном, который предвещал только проблемы.

– Что случилось? Стайлз что-то учудил?

Грег фыркнул, Ноа на него даже не покосился. Сын Грега уже подросток, к тому же, за ним могла присматривать жена. Разумеется, ему было проще с Донованом. Не считая вспышек гнева, он был обычным парнем.

– Его снохождение, – осторожно начала Мелисса, затем вздохнула. Видимо, она хотела начать издалека, но ей никогда не удавалось. Проще сразу. – Он во сне пошёл на кухню, включил плиту и устроил пожар. Ничего страшного, – поспешила сказать она, – просто он сжёг занавески, которые нам подарила свекровь. И слава богу, всегда их ненавидела. – Ноа фыркнул и сделал глоток кофе. – Как давно его снохождение стало включать такие сложные действия?

– Это как-то связано с его здоровьем? – обеспокоенно спросил Ноа. Признаться честно, он не помнил. Он чаще спал мёртвым сном, чем следил за тем, что его ребёнок делал ночью.

– Не то чтобы, – Мелисса вздохнула. – Сомнамбулизм обычно проходит с возрастом, и, скорее всего, у Стайлза тоже пройдёт, просто он не проснулся даже когда стоял совсем близко к открытому огню. Может быть, будет хорошей идеей показать его врачу.

Ноа зажмурился и тяжело выдохнул. Поход ко врачу означал новые траты и необходимость отпроситься с работы. К тому же, у сомнамбулизма иногда было другое толкование, о котором Ноа думал, прежде чем Крис его отвлёк. Его сын находился в том возрасте, когда сложно отличить одержимость чем-то и простую открытость тому миру.

– Ты сможешь записать его где-нибудь на этой неделе? Я пока не знаю когда, так что…

– Я договорюсь с доктором Купером на вторник, – быстро сказала Мелисса. – Просто приходите со Стайлзом в любое время, он принимает с десяти до пяти.

– Спасибо, Мелисса, ты снова нас очень выручишь.

– Не благодари, Ноа. Это всё, что я могу сделать для вас. До завтра. Или, точнее, до сегодня, – рассмеялась она.

– Да, конечно. – Ноа улыбнулся. – До встречи.

– Да, так правильно назвать. Ладно, Скотт даже не проснулся, а Стайлз, вроде, снова уснул, пойду и я…

– А Рафаэль где? – нахмурился Ноа. На другой стороне провода повисло молчание, убившее всё игривое настроение.

– В баре, наверное. Понятия не имею, – тихо ответила Мелисса и отключилась.

Ноа нахмурился, когда отвёл телефон от уха, будто тот виноват в произошедшем.

– Представляешь, – начал Ноа, и Грег заинтересованно хмыкнул, – Стайлз во сне пошёл готовить. – Грег фыркнул.

– Ещё бы, что ещё должен делать обычный девятилетний мальчик во сне, как не готовить, – это звучало немного осуждающе, но не далеко от правды. Ноа вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу.

– Мне нужна будет смена в больнице со слежкой за палатой, или же чтобы ты прикрыл меня, пока я отведу Стайлза к врачу. – Грег усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

– Придумаем что-нибудь. Он хоть как?

– Ну, как я понял, Стайлз даже не понял, что устроил пожар. – Грег бросил удивлённый взгляд.

– Пожар. Как же вы живёте на его стряпне, если он устраивает пожары?

– Я не настолько плохой отец, чтобы подпускать его к плите, – вздохнул Ноа, убирая телефон обратно в бардачок.

– У этого города какое-то настроение на пожары в последнее время. И на поджоги, случай двадцатый на этой неделе, и ведь не все обычная проводка, и ещё даже не Хэллоуин, знаешь же, мой брат работает в пожарном... 

Ноа только слегка улыбнулся, не находя эту шутку смешной. Потому что уж чему его и научила жизнь, так это тому, что совпадений не бывает. Он вполуха слушал болтовню Грега о своём брате, больше цепляясь за статистику.

Смена Ноа заканчивалась в двенадцать. Всё утро воскресенья он провёл за написанием отчётов, перебором бумаг и другими абсолютно скучными вещами, о которых просто не хотелось даже думать. Он отложил последнее заявление и потянулся. На часах было одиннадцать. Много чем ещё можно было себя занять, вплоть до сортировки всех заявлений о пропавших без вести, которые уже неделю гуляли от помощника к помощнику, и никто не хотел за них браться, но было ещё что-то, что не давало ему покоя.

Он осмотрелся, проверяя, что никто не заинтересован тем, чем он занимался, встал и подошёл к компьютеру. Из кармана он достал свой блокнот и открыл одну из страниц. 

Нужно было проверить, кому именно принадлежал номер, по которому звонил Реддик, один из обвинённых в пожаре Хейлов. Конечно же, напрямую к Арджентам он не вёл, но Ноа достаточно давно был в охотничьих делах, чтобы отличать определённых владельцев и их связь с теми или иными охотниками. Ардженты были довольно древним, с позволения сказать, кланом. Их система связи без прямого выхода на них же хорошо проработана, но давно не обновлялась. 

Ноа хватило бы данных, чтобы обрушить как минимум эту сеть, если Ардженты будут достаточно неосмотрительны, чтобы действительно использовать Стайлза в своих целях. Напрямую говорить об этом не стоило, но правильным выбором было бы оставить такой путь отхода.

Ничего удивительного, что Реддик работал на Арджентов, да и его история просто кричала – этому парню место в самом лучшем случае в тюрьме. Зато Унгер – другое дело. Он почти показательный гражданин, даже ни разу не вылетал из школы или что-то настолько же банальное и глупое.

Ноа хмуро вбил личности, которые принесли Ардженты при посещении Унгера, не ожидая действительно найти настоящих людей или вообще какие-то дела. Как ни странно, люди были, но что-то подсказывало, что сожительствующие братья Филлипсы из Южной Дакоты никак не связаны с охотниками. Возможно, им повезло, если они всё ещё живы.

На пустом листе блокнота он записал фамилию Арджентов, сделал две ветки, под одной написал пожар, Кейт А., Унгер, Реддик. Возле имени Кейт написал “мертва”, Унгер – “больница”, Реддик – “тюрьма”. Затем также провёл стрелку от Реддика и добавил, что связался с Арджентами сам. Стрелка от Унгера показала, что Ардженты его посещали. Он постучал ручкой по бумаге и добавил “укусы?”, затем решил спросить Мелиссу о его состоянии.

Ещё несколько запросов по Красикеву, который дежурил в тот вечер. Он знал, что у молодого помощника шерифа при каких-то странных обстоятельствах умерла сестра, но подробности ускользнули от него, когда всё это происходило.

Удивительное совпадение, но когда в Бикон-Хиллз в крайний раз появился Джерард, три стаи перерезали своих же. Пейдж Красикева также умерла в этих временных рамках. Скорее всего, ему придётся копать дальше, потому что теперь Хейлы выглядели не такими уж невиновными. В их смену произошло столько всего сразу, и по какой-то причине либо они были бессильны это предотвратить, либо специально проигнорировали, либо намеренно разрешили этому случиться.

Ноа быстро переписал нужные номера файлов в архивах. Он открыл другой лист и написал по центру “Хейлы”. Одна стрелка вела к “Пейдж Красикева”, от которой шла ещё одна к её брату, Владу Красикеву. Под Пейдж значилось простое “мертва”. Под Владом Ноа написал “охотник” и добавил вопросительный знак. Следующая стрелка вела к Арджентам. Он нахмурился, потому что очень было бы удачно, если бы он написал всё, что ему известно, на одном листе, но и так неплохо. От Влада он провёл стрелку к Арджентам, написал над ней вопросительный знак и “навёл на Хейлов”. Немного подумав, он провёл ещё одну стрелку, под которой обозначил “три стаи”, и провёл от Арджентов стрелку к ним и подписал “уничтожение”. Ещё ниже написал, что необходимо подробнее узнать о том деле.

Ещё несколько запросов на тему пожаров и поджогов в Бикон и долине. Короткое сравнение действительно показало возросший показатель пожаров за последнюю неделю, в том числе и в лечебнице Дома Эхо. Ноа слышал слухи, что подвалы этого заведения служили тюрьмой для сверхъестественного, но никогда не интересовался достаточно глубоко, чтобы их проверить. И всё же он записал название больницы и поставил вопрос.

Похоже, Крис был прав. Бывших охотников не бывает. И, похоже, он проспорил двадцатку своему собственному отцу. И тот даже не в состоянии злорадствовать, что, в определённой степени, расстраивало.

Он успел как раз вовремя, до конца смены оставалось ещё около десяти минут. Хорошее время, чтобы закругляться, тем более что пришёл Шульц, которому нужно было передать всю бумажную работу.

– Да что им так неймётся, – воскликнул Грег, вздыхая и останавливаясь возле пустующего стола Ноа.

– Кому именно “им” и что вообще происходит? – Ноа встал рядом, по пути спрятав блокнот в карман.

– Один из поджигателей-неудачников попросил встретиться с Хейлами, ты представь, – воскликнул Грег, провёл рукой по лицу и вздохнул. – Сначала пытается поджечь, потом, видимо, хочет, чтобы с него сняли обвинения. Правда, он сказал, что расскажет абсолютно всё, что касалось этого дела, так что вот даже и не знаю. Наверное, стоит всё же поговорить с Хейлами на случай, если они согласятся. А то вдруг подельников было больше, и мы кого-то упустим.

Ноа имел полное представление, чего именно хотел добиться Унгер. Если в лесу за ним погналась альфа стаи Хейлов и укусила его, то, скорее всего, он хочет жить. Потому что Ардженты рьяно следят за тем, чтобы любой, кого укусили, выбирал смерть.

Никто и никогда не любил самоубийц в их деле: из них получались самые отвратительные призраки. Ещё хуже ситуация была с тем, что у обращённых людей, как-то крепко связанных со сверхъестественным, шанс стать призраком возрастал в разы.

– Мы можем связаться с Хейлами? – спросил Ноа, поглядывая в сторону кабинета шерифа. Браун обычно не приходил в воскресенье, но всегда был на связи. Грег только пожал плечами.

– Да, кажется, они дали свой номер, но не сказали, где остановятся, пока отстраивают дом. Пожар неплохо так прошёлся по первому этажу. Им повезло, что никто не пострадал.

– Это верно.

Ноа взглянул на часы. Почти время. На самом деле он мог бы уйти даже чуть пораньше, мотивируя это Стайлзом, но он не хотел использовать его ради такого. Тем более, несколько месяцев он использовал работу, чтобы почти не видеть своего ребёнка. Ничего хорошего в этом не было. Единственное что, теперь ему придётся использовать здоровье Стайлза, чтобы попасть на переговоры Хейлов с Унгером. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Талия согласится с ним встретиться.

– Одно мне только непонятно, почему именно Хейлы, – вздохнул Грег. Он не был прикреплён к этому делу, но Бикон-Хиллз маленький городок, здесь редко происходило что-то настолько крупное. – То есть, я понимаю, почему их можно было выбрать, исходя из идеи, что они живут далеко и без соседей, дольше ждать помощи, но это если предполагать, что поджигатели были просто поджигателями. – Ноа задержал дыхание на секунду. Вот именно та линия, возле которой обычно останавливались люди, слишком близкие к правильному объяснению.

– И почему ты думаешь, что это не просто совпадение? – Грег поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Ноа.

– Потому что пока что ни Реддик, ни Унтер не показали склонности к подобному. Возможно, нужно искать женщину, но мы так и не можем её опознать. Интересно даже, почему они отказываются называть её имя. Будто ждут чьего-то разрешения. – Грег задумался на секунду, затем его глаза расширились. – А вдруг эти поджигатели из какой-то банды, и Хейлы просто перешли им дорогу? – Ноа кивнул, потому что Грег был прав. Не в той степени, в которой ожидал, но ход мыслей верный.

– Может тогда проверишь их завтра, контакты и так далее? Мы вполне можем в таком случае выйти и на имя женщины, – предложил Ноа, и Грег кивнул.

Ноа бросил взгляд на часы, определяя, что их смена закончилась.

– Хорошая идея, не хочешь мне помочь?

– Может быть. – Ноа пожал плечами. Не так-то просто делать вид, что ты ничего не знаешь, когда ты точно знаешь всё происходящее.

– День добрый. – Рядом буквально возник Шульц. Свежий, куда моложе их с Грегом и с улыбкой на губах. Хотелось даже ему врезать.

– Привет, – поздоровался Грег. – Там Унгер хочет поговорить с Хейлами, нужно с ними связаться и уговорить на это. А то он там хочет рассказать, что за женщина. – Шульц чуть поморщился и кивнул.

– Ладно, я им позвоню.

– Замечательно. – Грег хлопнул его по плечу. – Хорошей смены всем, – сказал он уже громче.

Собравшиеся помощники шерифа махнули ему рукой. Ноа тоже попрощался со всеми и пошёл к машине.

Ноа подъехал к дому Макколов и провёл руками по лицу. Он не первый раз ловил себя на мысли, что ему несказанно повезло, что Стайлз в своё время подружился со Скоттом, благодаря чему в их жизни появилась Мелисса. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, затем вышел из машины и пошёл к двери. Даже с крыльца он мог заметить немного закоптившееся окно и отсутствие штор на кухне.

Прежде, чем он успел постучаться, дверь ему открыла немного сонная Мелисса. Она слегка улыбнулась. Волосы у неё были собраны в пучок на затылке.

– День добрый. – Ноа улыбнулся ей, она кивнула и отошла, пропуская его.

– Мальчишки на заднем дворе играют в мяч, я сейчас готовлю обед. Если хотите, останьтесь, – она закрыла дверь и пошла на кухню.

Ноа мельком осмотрелся, отмечая, что Рафаэль спал на диване, почти нежно укрытый пледом. Запах перегара стоял неимоверный, поэтому Ноа поспешил вслед за Мелиссой хоть немного подальше.

– Нет, не стоит, но спасибо за приглашение. – Мелисса пожала плечами и начала готовить в любом случае. На некоторое время повисло молчание. – Я могу спросить кое-что?

– Если это про шторы и кухню, то не волнуйся. И про Рафа лучше тоже не стоит, – сразу ответила Мелисса, не подняв взгляда от холодильника.

– Нет, я про Унгера. Ничего странного не было слышно?

– Да нет, вроде. А что, ты узнал, кто к нему приходил?

– Вроде того. – Ноа, к счастью, не успел ответить на повисший в воздухе вопрос, потому что на кухне появились Стайлз и Скотт. Последний активно тряс свой ингалятор.

Уже через десять минут Стилински ехали домой.

– Сегодня воскресенье! – воскликнул Стайлз, когда его папа спустился в гостиную.

Дневной сон после смены обычно наоборот делал папу ещё более сонным, но Стайлз никогда не мешал ему отдыхать.

– Всё ещё? – будто с надеждой спросил папа и опёрся на спинку дивана, на котором устроился с геймбоем Стайлз.

– Да! Воскресенье будет ещё, э… – он вытянул шею, чтобы осмотреться в поисках часов, и несколько секунд считал деления на циферблате. Папа запустил пальцы в его волосы и растрепал. – Шесть часов! Так что наш воскресный план в силе, – он повернулся к папе. Тот улыбался, даже не пытаясь как-то скрыть это.

– Ну тогда ты в ванную, а я готовить ужин, и потом кино? – Стайлз закивал. – Так точно. Тогда вперёд, лягушонок, плескаться в воде.

– А если я лягушонок, то это делает тебя лягухом или жабом? – папа фыркнул, затем задумался.

– Я на ступень эволюции повыше.

– Да быть не может! Эволюция не может идти обратно по ступеням, только вперёд, это же _эволюция_!

Стайлз взмахнул руками, словно стремясь показать значение этого слова. Правда только сказав, Стайлз задумался, что он вроде не совсем уверен, но отступать было уже поздно.

– Ах, ну ладно. – Папа убрал руку. – В любом случае осторожнее с водой.

– Я всегда осторожен! – фыркнул Стайлз. Папа покачал головой и пошёл в сторону кухни, широко зевая.

Ноа провёл за готовкой больше времени, чем ему бы хотелось. Ему с трудом хватило времени на то, чтобы найти номер нужного человека, Паркера, и записать в блокнот. Позвонить он не успевал никак, даже ещё раз сесть и рассмотреть внимательно все имеющиеся у него на руках факты не было времени.

На самом деле он понятия не имел, сколько времени у него в запасе. Слишком много неясного: ни как и когда будут действовать Хейлы или Ардженты, ни что именно происходило с его ребёнком и сколько времени у него было, чтобы это предотвратить, ни влияние возможных факторов, о которых он мог ещё не знать.

Незнание чего-то пробуждало в нём почти животный ужас, страх перед неизведанным, особенно когда ставкой было благополучие Стайлза. Он выдохнул, достал из нычки давно начатую бутылку виски, налил на три пальца и выпил почти залпом. Правильнее было бы убрать алкоголь, но он давно не делал ничего правильного, поэтому он налил ещё стакан и выпил.

Слишком большое усилие воли ему потребовалось, чтобы спрятать алкоголь обратно и помыть стакан.

Стайлз сидел в воде. Он игрался с пеной, вода тёплая, всё как обычно. Стайлз соскользнул вглубь, опускаясь под воду и оставляя на поверхности только лицо. В ушах шумело, все звуки словно затихали. Он всё ещё слышал, что внизу включен телевизор. Что по улице ехал самосвал.

Он глубоко вдохнул и опустился под воду с головой и начал быстро считать, чтобы попробовать побить рекорд из книги рекордов.

Воздуха отчаянно стало не хватать на ста трёх. Стайлз попытался подняться, но на грудь легла холодная рука. Вода показалась почти что ледяной. Стайлз пытался выбраться, но рука с силой придавила ко дну ванной.

Над поверхностью воды виднелось пустое лицо Мигеля, всё меньше похожее на человеческое. Он почувствовал, как его конечности схватили руки откуда-то снизу и потянули за собой.

– Стайлз, ты как-то долго. – Ноа постучался в дверь ванной. У Стайлза была привычка долго барахтаться в ванной, пока вода не остынет, но сорок минут – это новый рекорд даже для него.

За дверью было необычно тихо. Ещё более необычно было то, что Стайлз не ответил сразу. Ноа попробовал открыть дверь. Не поддаётся. Он снова начал стучаться, неприятное холодное чувство страха пронизывало внутренности.

– Стайлз, выходи, накупался уже. – Ноа услышал, как за дверью всплеснулась вода, как Стайлз судорожно вдохнул.

– Да, сейчас, – сипло ответил Стайлз. – Всё в порядке, я сейчас. – Приглушённый звук вытаскиваемой пробки и того, как Стайлз выбирается из ванной. Ноа вздохнул с облегчением, затем пошёл обратно вниз.

Стайлз спустился минут через пять, и первым, что зацепило внимание Ноа, были почти что синие губы, так что то, что на нём была кофта с длинными рукавами и длинные же пижамные штаны показалось только закономерным. Он вздохнул.

– Опять в холодной воде плескался?

Стайлз кивнул, уселся на своё место и подобрал под себя ноги. Ноа даже не корил себя за то, что не отучил ребёнка так садиться.

– Мы говорили про книгу рекордов Гиннеса, и там человек мог не дышать под водой очень и очень долго, я пробовал повторить!

– Ну конечно ты пробовал, – усмехнулся Ноа, поставил перед ним тарелку и сел сам напротив.

Стайлз вёл себя как обычно, значит, всё в порядке. Даже при внимательном рассмотрении ничего, кроме обычного ёрзанья, не цепляло внимание. Он не хотел успокаивать себя мыслью, что всё ему лишь показалось, потому что это всегда вело к катастрофе.

Ноа надеялся, что было не сильно заметно то, что он пропустил пару стаканчиков.

– Какой фильм сегодня смотреть будем?

– Может про оборотней что? “Волчонка”, например.

– А я думал, ты захочешь что-нибудь вроде “Чужого” или “Хищника”, – пожал плечами Ноа. Стайлз надулся. – Но ты на этой неделе хозяин-барин, так что хорошо. Давай ешь.

– Приятного аппетита, – пробормотал Стайлз и принялся уплетать разогретый ужин с обычным энтузиазмом.

– Приятного.

Понедельник – день определённо тяжёлый. Стайлз утром вёл себя слишком тихо, но Ноа не стал его ни о чём расспрашивать. Тот плохо реагировал на любое давление и вопросы, поэтому Ноа выбирал выжидательную позицию – Стайлз сам расскажет, если что-то произошло и ему нужна помощь. По крайней мере, хотелось верить, что он знал, что к Ноа всегда можно обратиться за любой помощью. Только верилось с трудом.

На работе тоже всё оказалось не так уж и гладко. Как оказалось, ни один из номеров, которые оставили Хейлы, не работал. Они не оставили адреса, по которому их можно найти, и не зря. Ноа бросил взгляд на Красикева, который вёл себя, как обычно. Тихо, незаметно, только отвечал, когда с ним говорили, исправно делал свою работу и вежливо улыбался. За ним стоило приглядывать не только из-за связи с охотниками.

Весь день прошёл вяло. Несколько аварий с утра пораньше, пара краж, одна семейная ссора, одиночный пикет перед зданием мэрии. Ноа честно так и не понял, чего именно хотела добиться та девушка, но решил, что ничего особо плохого в этом не было. Это был действительно самый обычный и самый скучный день за долгое время, и, кажется, даже бытовые пожары стали происходить реже.

Из хорошего – он договорился, что на вторник ему поставят смену в больнице с Унгером, так что он относительно спокойно сможет отвести Стайлза к врачу, зайти и посмотреть записи с видеоплёнки, попали ли туда Ардженты. Не хотелось подставлять Красикева, парень молодой, но на всякий случай нужно было иметь под рукой возможные доказательства их причастности.

Было и то, что он не знал, как интерпретировать. Ближе к обеду с ним связалась Мелисса, сказала, что Унгер отказывается делать перевязки, и что среди медсестёр ходили слухи, будто его раны излечились. Она над этим посмеялась, и Ноа ей даже подыграл. Но его мысли уже соединили два и два. Всё же до Унгера добралась альфа. Ничем хорошим это не могло кончиться в любом случае.

Во время дежурства он сделал крюк к школе, чтобы забрать Стайлза. Тот повеселел за день и активно рассказывал о произошедшем. Это приятное разнообразие по сравнению с той звонкой тишиной, которой Стайлз одарил его утром.

– Просто подожди меня на станции, я схожу куплю нам обед. – Ноа растрепал волосы Стайлза, который активно закивал.

Всё же нужно было его подстричь, и как можно скорее. Ноа прикинул, спросить у Мелиссы или у Тары, куда его можно отвести, чтобы побыстрее с этим разобраться. Выбор пал на Тару, так как она сейчас была на работе.

Стайлз быстро отстегнулся, схватил рюкзак и выпрыгнул из машины, забегая через заднюю дверь вместе с помощником шерифа Шульцем. Тот улыбнулся и заговорил с ним.

Ноа остался ещё на некоторое время в машине. Ему не давало покоя присутствие в городе Арджентов, но, по крайней мере, они ещё ничего не сделали. Ноа вздохнул и вышел из машины, прихватив с собой кошелёк и телефон.

Питер не был счастлив, что именно его отправили в участок шерифа разбираться с юридической стороной вопроса. Он понимал, что это было следствием его юридического образования, а также того, что у Талии на это не хватало времени. И всё же это раздражало. Питер заглушил мотор и поставил машину на ручник. Сидеть долго и ждать чуда было бесполезно, лучше закончить с этим как можно быстрее и поехать домой. Ему неуютно так далеко от стаи после покушения на их жизнь.

За стойкой сидела молодая женщина, немногим старше Питера. Он улыбнулся ей и опёрся локтями на стойку.

– Здравствуйте, я Питер Хейл. Мы бы хотели обновить информацию и немного уточнить показания. – Помощница шерифа вздрогнула, когда услышала фамилию, затем кивнула.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Хейл. – Питеру пришлось подавить в себе желание ответить “Мистер Хейл это Джозеф, муж моей сестры, а я Питер”. Это ничем не поможет. К тому же, женщины у власти и при оружии не очень любили, когда с ними так открыто заигрывали. – Вы не будете против подождать минут десять? Детектив Маккол, который занимается поджогом, сейчас занят.

Ожидание, о, Питер обожал ожидание до глубины души. Особенно когда вокруг пахло порохом, оружием, кровью и яростью. Самое лучшее место и время, когда он и без того на взводе – наверняка из-за самочувствия Талии.

– Пожалуйста, проходите и сядьте возле кабинета шерифа. Вас пригласят. – Питер просто не успел ответить, что подождёт в машине. Теперь это могло показаться подозрительным, поэтому он кивнул и прошёл внутрь.

Кресло, если это можно было так назвать, скорее лавка со спинкой и подлокотниками, оказалось жутко неудобным. Скорее всего, оно предназначалось для правонарушителей, но сейчас в нём сидел Питер. Возможно, тут ему и самое место. Он до сих пор помнил, как под его когтями и зубами ломались кости той охотницы. Убийца. Несмотря на его характер, раньше он никого не убивал, потому что находил другие способы более действенными и интересными. Сейчас же он желал смерти каждому охотнику.

Что удивительно, его глаза остались золотыми. Возможно, потому что охотница не была невиновной и потому что он не чувствовал никакой вины за её смерть.

Рядом с ним сел ребёнок с растрёпанными тёмными волосами. Питер упорно игнорировал направленный на него заинтересованный взгляд и вообще считал, что ребёнку тут делать нечего. Это станция, а не детский сад.

Питер глубоко вдохнул, незаметно принюхиваясь, и медленно выдохнул, откидываясь назад. В данной ситуации нельзя было доверять даже детям. От ребёнка не пахло аконитом или чем-то опасным. Вокруг витал какой-то запах то ли наркотиков, то ли лекарств, неприятно бил по носу, а ещё что-то паранормальное, будто бы паразит с того света.

Дети до переходного возраста скорее пахли своими родителями, нежели имели свой собственный запах. Отсутствие сильного женского запаха частично объясняло его наличие на станции. Возможно, и паранормальный запах, мёртвые родители нередко цепляются к своим детям и пытаются защищать.

Питер всё же перевёл взгляд на ребёнка, который буквально подпрыгивал рядом и был готов залезть на колени. Он одним коленом стоял на соседнем кресле, руками упирался в подлокотник, который Питер не использовал, и вообще весь светился и искрил.

Карие глаза на секунду создали иллюзию золотого блеска, но ребёнок пах человеком и синяками. Запах наталкивал на мысли, что тот просто ждал кого-то из службы опеки прийти и забрать его, но Питеру было достаточно наплевать, чтобы свести все его мысли к тому, что он надеялся, что его быстрее избавят от этого внимания.

– Чего тебе, человеческий детёныш? – поинтересовался Питер, пуская в голос как можно больше сарказма. К сожалению, на детей это редко действовало.

– Вы ведь не человек, верно? Как и вся ваша семья? – заговорческим шёпотом спросил ребёнок, и сердце Питера ушло в пятки.

Ему хотелось было оглядеться, посмотреть на реакцию остальных, возможно, прирезать ребёнка и бежать, но он этого не сделал. Даже просто то, что он чуть шире распахнул глаза, уже словно служило подтверждением предположения. И Питеру нужно было скорее узнать, что тот знал.

– И откуда же ты знаешь? – мягко поинтересовался Питер, слабо улыбаясь.

Если кто-то из помощников шерифа наблюдал за ними, то, должно быть, решил, что Питер просто решил подыграть. Если что, он может это выставить именно так – его племянница была одного возраста с этим ребёнком.

– Вы ведёте себя не как человек, – доверительно сказал мальчик.

И это, если честно, удивило Питера. Ему казалось, что он вёл себя достаточно человечно. В голове уже появлялись мысли, насколько странно будет, если где-нибудь в лесу появится разорванный труп ребёнка одного из помощников шерифа. Или всё же его мысль о том, что за ним приедет служба опеки, была правильной, и никто даже не станет его искать.

– В смысле, как человек, но не совсем. – Мальчик уселся нормально, теперь, когда завладел вниманием Питера. – Вы держите себя немного не так, по-хищному.

– Только это? – поинтересовался Питер.

Он точно знал, что вряд ли кто-то кроме детей действительно решил бы, что тут дело в какой-то сверхъестественной составляющей. Возможно, именно поэтому детей-оборотней не отправляли в школу рано – другие легко верили и делали нереальные для взрослых выводы.

– Нет, – покачал головой мальчик. – У вас вся семья такая. А ещё вы сильнее людей и как-то иногда делаете жесты, которые люди обычно не делают. А ещё мне так кажется. – И вот последнее действительно было аргументом в глазах ребёнка, судя по тону. Питер покачал головой. – К тому же, – начал он, когда повисло молчание, – вас пытались поджечь именно когда вы все были дома. Это очень похоже на преступление на почве ненависти, и так как ваша семья выглядит хорошей, наверняка это сделал кто-то, кто знал, что вы не люди и или от страха, или почему-то ещё решил, что вас надо убить.

Помощники шерифа бросали в их сторону взгляды, но вряд ли из-за того, что слышали, что говорил ребёнок. Скорее, они переживали, что Питер ему навредит и, если честно, он был близок к этому.

Он встречал таких людей, и не раз. Тех, кто подмечал какие-то детали, странные, совсем незаметные для обычного наблюдателя. Питеру стоило больших усилий расслабленно откинуться на кресло и перевести взгляд на помощников шерифа, словно интересуясь, долго ли ему терпеть этого ребёнка.

– Тогда кто же мы, по-твоему? – Питер решил, что нужно узнать, что именно ему известно и подумать, как именно это повернуть.

Может быть, если ребёнок скажет, что не знает, можно объяснить, что это просто харизма. Зачастую это было самым логичным ответом, и Питер был уверен, что ребёнок на это купится. А даже если нет, никто и никогда не слушал маленьких детей. К сожалению, в городе уже было полно охотников, которые наверняка знали, что Хейлы были оборотнями. Не хватало им ещё на хвосте маленького любопытного пацана.

– Инопланетяне.

Питер замер, не уверенный, как ему на это отреагировать. С одной стороны, хотелось рассмеяться, но ребёнок выглядел настолько уверенным, что это наверняка его бы обидело. Питер не горел желанием обижать наблюдательных и умных людей, сколько бы им ни было лет. С другой, размышления правильные, вывод не тот.

– Ох, и почему же, я не знаю, не какие-нибудь оборотни? – Питер снова повернулся к ребёнку. Тот удивлённо поднял брови на само предположение.

– Потому что оборотни, вампиры и всё остальное – это просто детские сказки, – в голосе всё ещё звучала твёрдая уверенность. Питер криво улыбнулся. Проще подыграть, потому что звание инопланетян – это что-то новенькое. – А инопланетяне существуют, есть ведь люди в чёрном. Вас попытались убить люди в чёрном? Потому что инопланетяне бывают разных видов и существуют в разных измерениях. Вы на земле незаконно? – Мальчик принял молчание Питера как подтверждение своей теории и, видимо, пошёл в атаку.

Питеру ничего не оставалось, как улыбнуться шире. Потому что вся эта ситуация была просто золотом. Он больше не думал о том, как бы избавиться от ребёнка так, чтобы его не нашли.

– Стайлз, – окликнул мужской голос.

Ребёнок, Стайлз, вздрогнул и посмотрел на подошедшего к ним помощника шерифа. Питер незаметно принюхался, ощущая запах алкоголя, пороха и совсем слабый налёт аконита и соли, которые въедались годами, но давно не использовались. Верно, охотник.

– Пап, – сказал Стайлз, спрыгнул с кресла и бросил последний взгляд на Питера, видимо, пытаясь показать, что он сохранит их секрет в тайне. – Что ты купил? – Он подскочил и легко забрал пакет из рук.

– Надеюсь, он не слишком вас донимал, – вздохнул помощник шерифа и положил Стайлзу – и что за имя вообще – руку на зашеек, пока тот изучал содержимое пакета.

– О нет, что вы. Он всего лишь раскрыл то, что моя семья – инопланетяне, и нас пытались убить на почве ненависти. – Питер легко пожал плечами, получая нечитаемый взгляд помощника. Остальные даже не смотрели в их сторону, слишком занятые своими делами.

– Ох, – только и сказал помощник шерифа, видимо, понимая, что Питер подыгрывал Стайлзу. – В таком случае вам следует быть осторожнее. К ним могли приехать на помощь другие… люди в чёрном, чтобы разобраться, что именно произошло в лесу. – Для других это могло действительно выглядеть как простое подыгрывание ребёнку. – Стайлз, иди вытащи еду и начинай есть, я сейчас подойду. – Помощник шерифа похлопал его по плечу.

Стайлз кивнул, улыбнулся Питеру и пошёл в другое помещение рядом с кофе-машиной. Помощник вздохнул и потёр лицо руками, словно собираясь с мыслями.

– Скорее всего, детектив Маккол ещё поговорит с вами об этом, но Унгер, один из обвиняемых в поджоге, хотел бы поговорить с главой вашей семьи. У меня знакомая работает в госпитале, говорит, что ходят слухи, что шрамы на нём заживают очень быстро. – Он внимательно наблюдал за Питером, но не выглядел угрожающим, скорее, действительно просто передавал информацию. – Завтра я дежурю в больнице днём, вечером и ночью. Возможно, моя кандидатура будет лучше для наблюдения за разговором, чем Красикев. – Помощник пожал плечами. Питер прищурился, прикидывая правдивость слов и действий.

– Спасибо, помощник шерифа.

– Мистер Хейл? – Рядом с помощником возник высокий мужчина в костюме. Видимо, детектив Маккол. – Пройдёмте для подтверждения деталей. – Питер кивнул и встал. 

Помощник шерифа уже ушёл к ребёнку. Питер ещё раз взглянул на Стайлза, запоминая его. Скорее всего, нужно было поискать хоть что-то о нём. И о его отце.

– Пап, зачем мне в больницу? Это из-за того, что я устроил пожар? – Стайлз снова сидел на спереди, поджав к груди ноги и скатившись так, что почти лежал на сидении.

В этот раз Ноа даже не отвлекался от вождения, потому что прекрасно понимал, почему Стайлз не хотел ехать в больницу. Он и сам любил там бывать гораздо меньше, чем ему приходилось.

– Потому что Мелисса говорит, что нужно тебя осмотреть из-за снохождения. К тому же, у меня там сегодня ночная смена, а ты поедешь с Мелиссой домой. – Стайлз нахмурился и сел ровно, видимо, чтобы поймать внимание Ноа. Тот бросил короткий взгляд, и этого было достаточно, чтобы получить ответ.

– У них сегодня папа Маккол дома. Он мне не нравится.

Ноа свёл брови и поджал губы.

Рафаэль ему тоже не нравился, но причины были более рабочего характера, нежели личного. Скорее всего, у Стайлза были другие причины для такой ненависти. И что-то подсказывало, что дело было в алкоголе, от которого и сам Ноа так и не смог полноценно отказаться.

– Просто не попадайся ему на глаза и не действуй на нервы.

– Легко сказать. Конечно, не попадаться на глаза проще, если он просто вниз не смотрит, – уголок губ Ноа предательски дрогнул в улыбке, – но он ведь всё слышит! По-моему, у него аллергия на мой голос. Хм, значит, нужно говорить громче и больше! 

Ноа усмехнулся и покачал головой.

Они подъехали к больнице, и Стайлз притих, уставившись на собственные руки. Ноа припарковался и осторожно сжал его плечо.

– Это ненадолго, не волнуйся. – Стайлз не смотрел на него и послушно кивнул

Ноа улыбнулся и отстегнулся, Стайлз последовал его примеру. Перед тем, как забрать Стайлза, он заменил пули в пистолете на аконитовые, на всякий случай.

На их счастье, доктор Купер смог принять их почти сразу. Ноа знал, что приём не должен был быть долгим. Он сидел на стуле возле двери и максимально незаинтересованно смотрел перед собой. Обычные тесты и вопросы для Стайлза. 

Насколько Ноа помнил, доктор Купер стал относительно новым приобретением мемориального госпиталя Бикон Хиллс. Молодой врач, решивший обосноваться здесь после нескольких лет участия в программе “Врачи без границ”. Он заменил доктора Томбсберри, которая диагностировала Стайлза и помогла им после смерти Клаудии. И Ноа прекрасно видел, насколько закрытым стал его сын из-за такой смены.

– Хорошо, Стайлз, – к счастью, доктор Купер быстро научился на своей ошибке, когда Ноа и Стайлз в унисон сказали, чтобы тот не использовал настоящее имя, – мы с тобой закончили. Подождёшь своего папу в коридоре?

– Да, до свидания, – согласился Стайлз и выскочил, будто ему угрожали огромной иглой. Ноа вздохнул и пересел поближе к доктору.

– Я успел мельком прочитать его карточку, но, к сожалению, некоторые детали его болезни…

– Особенности, – на автомате поправил Ноа, сразу же понимая по растерянному лицу, что он звучал как все эти мамаши и папаши, которые не верили в реальность СДВГ как болезни. – Доктор Томбсберри сказала, что для Стайлза будет лучше, если называть это особенностью. Не поймите меня неправильно, мы оба знаем, что это заболевание, просто немного необычно слышать это от лечащего врача. – Ноа чувствовал необъяснимую необходимость оправдать себя. Доктор Купер смотрел на него некоторое время, затем улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Хорошо, особенности. – Он взял стикер, написал что-то неразборчивым почерком и прикрепил к карточке. – Ну так вот, миссис Маккол сказала, что у него был особо острый приступ снохождения, это так?

– Меня не было этой ночью, поэтому могу судить только с её слов. – Ноа пожал плечами. Доктор Купер кивнул, словно это что-то значило.

– Как давно у него проявился сомнамбулизм?

Ноа нахмурился, это точно было написано в карте, но не указывать же на это, тем более, когда доктор честно признался, что читал мельком. И Ноа знал, какой это ад – разбирать почерк врачей.

– Почти с рождения. Он никогда не мог спать спокойно. В первый раз мы заметили, что он начал ходить и совершать какие-то сложные действия, когда ему было лет пять. В прошлом году переживал сильные приступы и проблемы со сном. До воскресенья всё ограничивалось простым бормотанием во сне или тем, что он садился на кровати, – Ноа говорил уверенно, но на самом деле этой уверенности не было. Он просто не знал, что мог упустить ночью.

– Были ли какие-то переживания в последнее время? Смена школы или обстановки, может, что-то связанное с тем, что вызвало его обострения в прошлом году?

– Нет, мы всё ещё живём там же, учится он тоже примерно с теми же детьми. Разве что в последнее время он стал требовать, чтобы я не оставлял его дома с нянькой. Я беру его на работу, но он и раньше часто оставался на станции.

– Может, какое-нибудь громкое дело? Какой-нибудь поджог? – Ноа вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу.

– Думаете, нахватался чего на станции, и это на него как-то повлияло? 

Доктор пожал плечами.

– Дети очень впечатлительны, никогда нельзя быть уверенным наверняка, что их беспокоит, а что для них становится концом света, – он говорил это не уничижительно, с почти нежной улыбкой. – И вы не ответили, что-то произошло в прошлом году?

– Умерла моя жена, – произнёс Ноа, прежде чем доктор Крамер успел закончить задавать вопрос. – Она долго и тяжело болела, и это очень на него повлияло.

– Соболезную. – Доктор Купер выглядел так, словно действительно сочувствовал и даже жалел, что спросил. – Это может быть в том числе связано с годовщиной, и это не то, на что можно повлиять. Обычно из сомнамбулизма вырастают, но иногда бывают такие случаи, как с вашим сыном. На некоторое время я бы посоветовал просто понаблюдать. Если это продолжится, его стоит успокоить. Для этого подойдёт ромашковый чай или тёплое молоко с мёдом перед сном. Если через месяц его сомнамбулизм всё ещё будет беспокоить, то придите на приём ещё раз, пропишем лекарства, но это очень радикальные меры, особенно с учётом риталина. Возможно, нам стоит перевести его на другой препарат для СДВГ. Он ведь его принимает в соответствии с рецептом?

– Да, я слежу за этим. – Ноа поморщился.

Он никогда не поддерживал идею “посадить” Стайлза на такого рода лекарства, но теперь для него сложно будет полностью избавиться от них.

– Хорошо. Он принимал только риталин?

– Да.

– Проблемы со сном были до этого?

– Да. – И Ноа было как-то грустно, что он мог давать только односложные ответы.

– Как я сказал, здесь не о чём беспокоиться, дети вырастают из сомнамбулизма. Стайлз тоже перерастёт это со временем. Но стоит его успокаивать.

– Хорошо, спасибо. – Ноа встал, взял протянутый ему рецепт и направился к двери. 

Как только он вышел и пропустил следующего посетителя, то услышал голос Стайлза:

– Мне он не нравится, – таким обвинительным тоном, словно это вина Ноа в том, что доктор Томбсберри переехала.

– Он не такой плохой каким кажется, приятель. – Он растрепал волосы Стайлза и направился к офису охраны, где стояли записи камеры слежения. Стайлз пошёл следом. – Сейчас мне нужно сходить по работе, может, сходишь найдёшь Мелиссу? 

Стайлз надулся.

– А что он сказал по поводу меня?

– То же, что и доктор Томбсберри – ты из этого вырастешь.

Стайлз фыркнул и пошёл к лестнице, видимо, в сторону сестринской. Вряд ли с ним что-то произошло бы в больнице за те полчаса, на которые он один. Хотя, он был склонен к тому, чтобы устраивать разруху за пять минут, так что оставалось только надеяться.

Ноа не удалось взять записи визита Арджентов к Унгеру. Клерк почти рассеянно говорил, что камеры точно должны были всё записывать, но именно на тот час, что они были там, записей не сохранилось.

Питер в очередной раз очень громко вздохнул со своего пассажирского места возле водителя – так, чтобы Талия и Лора точно поняли, насколько ему не хотелось здесь находиться. Если честно, он и не понимал, зачем ему здесь быть. Альфа и наследница альфы наверняка могли справиться и без него, он не нужен был даже ради юридической стороны вопроса.

Лора крепче сжала руль, в свои восемнадцать она раздражалась гораздо чаще, чем следовало бы. Талия только бросила предупреждающий взгляд, но ничего не сказала. Слова в этой семье никто не использовал, зачем их вообще придумали.

В машине также висело напряжение – они оставили стаю без присмотра. Волнение и беспокойство заставляло Питера стучать пальцами по колену, Лору тихо рычать, если что-то шло хоть немного не так (на каждом светофоре, пешеходном переходе и повороте), а Талию перебирать подол юбки. Это единственный нервный жест, который она позволяла себе только в присутствии семьи. Они не могли быть уверены, что это не какая-то подстава, что их не попытаются таким образом отследить или же ранить каким-либо другим способом.

Питер узнал, что тот помощник шерифа, Ноа Стилински, действительно был охотником, но почти не охотился на живых сверхъестественных существ. Это не делало его менее опасным, но ему можно было верить хотя бы в том, что Унгер успешно обратился. Питер достаточно знал о кодексе охотников, чтобы понимать, что у них в такой ситуации всего один вариант – смерть. И либо от своих рук, либо от рук других охотников.

– Нужно было просто убить его, а не кусать, – наконец-то спокойным тоном сказал Питер.

После первого убийства это стало почти что принципиальным решением. Особенно когда хотели убить их. Лора зарычала громче, её глаза засветились золотом. Талия положила руку на её плечо и с силой сжала.

– Это было бы слишком подозрительно. – Она откинулась обратно на спинку сидения. До больницы ещё несколько минут езды.

– Хороший охотник – мёртвый охотник. Нам ещё попадёт за то, что двое выжили, – ровным тоном ответил Питер.

– Они смогут подтвердить, что это они напали на нас. У охотников есть кодекс, и так как на нас не лежит никаких преступлений, то…

Питер фыркнул. Не лежит, конечно.

– В таком случае, моя альфа, мне придётся тебе напомнить о той несчастной девочке Пейдж, за смерть которой ответственность лежит на Дереке. Или вся та заваруха с Дюкалеоном и стаями, которая произошла на нашей территории под твоим надзором. Я больше чем уверен, что охотники найдут, как оправдать свои действия.

– Питер, – вздохнула Талия. – Убийство – не лучшее решение и никогда им не будет. Мы причастны к смерти той девочки, но она всё равно умерла бы из-за укуса, тем более, укуса альфы. Ты сам это знаешь.

– Убийство это всего лишь вопрос выживания, когда имеешь дело с этими животными. Талия, они готовы были сжечь нас всех, неужели ты думаешь… – Питер не закончил, поймав взгляд красных глаз в зеркало заднего вида. И Лора, и Талия тихо рычали.

Он вздохнул, потёр лицо руками и замолчал. Мог ли он с ними спорить? Да. Станут ли они слушать его доводы? Нет. Талия слишком полагалась на слова своего эмиссара, который утверждал что-то про баланс и необходимость его соблюдения. Питер ни на секунду не верил в эту чушь, и ему не нравилось, что Талия так сильно доверялась его словам.

Конечно, убийства тоже несли за собой последствия, и с ними сложнее разобраться. Но так легко всех отпускать и пускать на свою территорию – небезопасно. Питер даже больше чем уверен, что Талия позволила Стилински поселиться в Бикон-Хиллз не потому что они не представляли опасность для стаи, а потому что она даже не проверила их. За одиннадцать лет их пребывания здесь Питер ни разу не слышал даже шёпота о них или приказа приглядывать, пока не выяснится точно, что они действительно не опасны.

Лора припарковалась, Питер не стал дожидаться, пока она заглушит мотор, и вышел из машины, в руках папка с разрешением на посещение Унгера и осмотр трупа охотницы. Нужно было опознать как то, что она действительно пыталась поджечь их, так и знакома ли она хоть кому-то. Была мысль открыть дверь для Талии, но он её откинул.

– Лора, останься в машине, ты себя не контролируешь, – спокойным, не позволяющим возражений тоном сказала Талия и вышла из машины. Лора зарычала, но послушалась.

Их ждал не самый простой разговор. Питер осмотрелся на парковке и принюхался. Ничего особенного, только запах лекарств, болезни, смерти. Питер терпеть не мог больницы. Он пошёл следом за Талией почти сразу после осмотра.

За стойкой регистрации сидел молодой человек в больничной форме. Питер сразу направился к нему, чтобы отдать документы, но замер, уловив знакомый запах. Он осмотрелся и увидел Стайлза, который стоял возле двух взрослых, своего отца и медсестры. Питер прислушался, уловив достаточно, чтобы понять что-то про вечер и то, что Стайлз будет в порядке. Сам Стайлз тихо опирался на бок помощника шерифа Стилински спиной и был полностью поглощён геймбоем.

– Вам помочь? – из созерцания Питера вырвал мужской и немного раздражённый голос. Вот тебе и сервис. Питер медленно повернулся к нему и слабо улыбнулся, подходя ближе.

– Да, у нас разрешение на посещение одного из ваших пациентов и опознание трупа. Может быть, стоит сразу позвать помощника шерифа. – Питер мотнул головой в сторону Стилински. Медбрат проследил за направлением и кивнул.

– Мелисса, – окликнул он громко.

Медсестра, помощник Стилински и Стайлз посмотрели в его сторону. Стайлз сразу буквально загорелся, хотя до этого словно дулся на что-то. Помощник шерифа Стилински взглянул сначала на Питера, затем на Талию и похлопал своего сына по руке, чтобы тот встал нормально.

Мелисса спросила, согласованы ли эти посетители, что заставило Питера нахмуриться. Конечно, никто не говорил им о других посетителях. Помощник Стилински сказал, что эти, в отличие от прошлых, согласованы, и пошёл к стойке. Стайлз несколько секунд стоял на месте, затем, прежде чем Мелисса смогла его остановить, побежал следом. Она только покачала головой и пошла к стойке.

– Мистер Хейл, – официально сказал помощник, хотя его взгляд скользнул к Талии. Ей он слабо кивнул, повернулся к Питеру и протянул руку, чтобы взять бумаги.

– Помощник, – кивнул Питер. – И помощник помощника, я погляжу. 

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и вышел из-за своего отца.

– А то, – согласился Стайлз и протянул руку.

Питер послушно её пожал с улыбкой. Даже краем глаза он мог заметить, как Талия удивлённо подняла брови. Питер расслабленно оперся на стойку, переводя всё внимание на помощника шерифа Стилински, который без особой опаски взглянул на обмен рукопожатиями.

Как Питер и ожидал, Стайлз больше заинтересовался Талией. Он на неё смотрел с чем-то средним между детской любознательностью и научным интересом. Талия смотрела в ответ без особого выражения, но Питер знал её достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что в её голове крутились шестерёнки.

– Да, с бумагами всё в порядке. Сейчас мне нужно оповестить руководство. При опознании должен присутствовать детектив Маккол. При разговоре с Карлом Унгером достаточно только одного помощника шерифа. – Помощник Стилински вернул папку с документами Питеру, затем опустил взгляд на сына, вздохнул и закрыл ему глаза. – Не приставай к людям, иначе отправлю тебя к Макколам без Мелиссы. – Стайлз взял его руку, потянул вниз и откинул голову, чтобы смотреть на взрослого.

– Но они ведь не… – затем он сам же закрыл себе рот рукой помощника и уже смотрел на Питера, который только усмехнулся.

Питер многое бы отдал, чтобы посмотреть на Талию в тот момент, но отвлёкся на документы. Помощник покачал головой, всем своим видом показывая, что его ребёнку нужно поумерить свою фантазию, затем отошёл от стойки регистрации и обратился к рации.

Стайлз теперь уже смотрел не так откровенно, но всё равно его взгляды были куда более ощутимы. Питер украдкой тоже наблюдал за Талией, но больше осматривался вообще, пытаясь уловить возможную опасность. Ребёнка за опасность он не считал, как и его отца, хотя от него теперь и пахло свежим аконитом, или кого-то из усталого персонала больницы.

– Стайлз, давай я посажу тебя в сестринской и ты подождёшь, пока моя смена закончится? – Медсестра, которую все называли Мелиссой, наклонилась к Стайлзу и мягко улыбнулась.

– О, не волнуйтесь, он нам не мешает. Если хотите, я могу даже посидеть с ним, пока моя сестра разговаривает с Унгером.

Питер положил руку на плечо Стайлза, как бы случайно касаясь открытой шеи. Помощник Стилински вернулся к стойке и бросил хмурый взгляд на Питера.

– К подозреваемому действительно разрешили пустить только одного человека, и мне придётся его обыскать. – Питер усмехнулся, потому что изъять оружие у Талии будет сложно. И больно. И, возможно, смертельно. Талия кивнула и подошла ближе.

– Я поговорю с ним в вашем присутствии, помощник, – голос звучал чуть ниже обычного.

И Стайлз, и помощник чуть прищурились. Питеру пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не усмехнуться. Помощник Стилински кивнул.

– В таком случае следуйте за мной, мистер Хейл…

– Для вас просто Питер. – Он улыбнулся, чем заработал недовольный взгляд как Талии, так и Стайлза. Конечно он видел кольцо, но женского запаха не осталось ни на Стайлзе, ни на Стилински.

– Вам придётся подождать снаружи, – Он продолжил, словно не заметил. Помощник Стилински похлопал Стайлза по плечу. – Иди сядь в столовой или сестринской, поедешь домой, когда у Мелиссы закончится смена.

– В сестринской народу никогда нет, там скучно. – Питер перевёл взгляд на Стайлза, сердце которого ёкнуло.

Он пах страхом, который Питер не мог объяснить. Что-то подсказывало, что это как-то связано с синяками, и он даже подумывал, что это отец его так. Но Стайлз не уходил от прикосновений, даже наоборот, а жертвы насилия редко льнули к своему мучителю. Ещё его всё же немного беспокоил паранормальный запах.

– Может, он всё же составит мне компанию в ожидании. Раз уж внутрь меня не пустят, – всё же сказал Питер.

Талия на него не посмотрела, но её раздражение он почувствовал и без взгляда. Верхняя губа дёрнулась, словно она сдерживала рычание. Вот уж точно ничего хорошего. Хотя, признаться честно, Питер никогда не боялся её гнева. Он также заметил изучающий взгляд помощника, который словно хотел в чём-то убедиться. Затем тот вздохнул и провёл по волосам Стайлза.

– Стайлз, будь добр, веди себя прилично. – Он кивнул медбрату за стойкой регистрации и пошёл к лифту. – Миссис Хейл, пройдёмте со мной.

Талия бросила ещё один взгляд на Питера и чуть слышно прорычала. Он только широко улыбнулся ей. Стайлз проследил за ней, затем вопросительно посмотрел на Питера. Тот опустил на него взгляд, улыбка никуда не делась, но он надеялся, что она стала менее натянутой. Затем он положил Стайлзу на плечо руку, которую тот сразу скинул, так что Питер окончательно отбросил самую идею того, что больно ему делал Стилински, и направил следом, однако наклонился к немного хмурому ребёнку.

– Как думаешь, мы сможем подслушать? – Он видел, как вздрогнула Талия и, она наверное, обернулась бы, если бы в это же время с ней не говорил помощник Стилински, объясняя правила поведения. Ещё он видел, как загорелись озорством глаза Стайлза.

– А у вас есть такая способность? – заговорил он заговорческим шёпотом.

Питер слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, затем выпрямился и пошёл следом за Талией и помощником Стилински. Стайлз не отставал от него ни на шаг. Иногда детей, которые так ходили за своими родителями, называли хвостиками, утятами или щенятами. Питер чуть криво улыбнулся своим мыслям, потому что когда они зашли в лифт, Стайлз сразу же встал ближе к своему отцу.

Все коридоры в больнице казались похожими. Светлые, чистые. С запахом хлорки, болезни, крови и других телесных жидкостей, боли и смерти. Питер никогда не любил больницы. Видимо, как и оба Стилински. Питер с интересом наблюдал, как менялся их запах. Как чуть более нервно осматривался Стайлз. Как напрягся помощник Стилински.

Возле нужной им палаты стоял крайне недовольный молодой помощник шерифа. На значке было написано Красикев, фамилия знакомая, но он не мог вспомнить, откуда. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда взгляд молодого человека скользнул по нему.

Стайлз почти показательно послушно отошёл к стене напротив двери и сел на лавку. Разумеется, это заставило помощников шерифа подозрительно прищуриться, но не надолго. Питер так же показательно смиренно подошёл к нему и сел рядом, что вызвало недоверчивый и весьма раздражённый взгляд Талии. Питер даже жалел, что Стайлз ему в сыновья годился – из них вышли бы неплохие подельники. И, если честно, одна только мысль, что в мире уже были дети, которые по возрасту могли быть его, беспокоила.

– Помощник шерифа Стилински рассказал вам правила поведения? – Красикев положил руку на дверную ручку.

– Да, и миссис Хейл предпочла, чтобы я сопровождал её во время этого разговора. – Питер видел, как дёрнулось лицо Красикева и как он сильнее сжал дверную ручку. Он даже чувствовал, как резко в его запахе появилась нотка раздражения. – Необходимо только проверить её на наличие оружия.

Красикев кивнул, достал металлодетектор и проверил её. Стайлз осторожно приблизился к Питеру и задал вопрос, который, видимо, его интересовал.

– А какие материалы вы используете для создания человеческих костюмов, раз их не улавливают металлодетекторы? – Питер не знал, что ответить. Стайлз продолжал его радовать одними только предположениями.

– Это секретная информация, у тебя нет к ней доступа. – Стайлз заметно сгорбился от этого, и Питер слабо улыбнулся. – Пока что, – и много ли ребёнку нужно для счастья.

Талия и помощник Стилински скрылись за дверью. Красикев не стал закрывать дверь, наоборот как бы незаметно встал возле неё, так что даже Стайлз знал, что тот подслушивает.

– Или закрой дверь и отойди, или дай нам тоже подойти и слушать, – сказал Стайлз достаточно громко, чтобы оборвать разговор в палате.

Красикев бросил раздражённый, но не злой взгляд на Стайлза, затем закрыл дверь окончательно. Стайлз невинно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Ну как скажешь, ни тебе, ни мне.

Красикев выглядел расслабленным и даже слегка улыбался, хотя его запах источал какое-то беспокойство, и он постоянно косился в сторону Питера. Возможно, находил подозрительным то, что Стайлз так легко сидел рядом с каким-то мужчиной, и не зря, стоит сказать. Даже в больнице с камерами увести ребёнка не так сложно.

И о чём он только думал, пытаться украсть сына помощника шерифа из госпиталя – ему это даже не нужно. Питер выдохнул и взглянул на Красикева, который достал телефон и что-то набирал. На службе, стоит сказать, о чём ему сразу же заявил Стайлз, который почти сразу же после этого спросил, пишет ли Красикев своей маме и как её здоровье. В ответ был даже честным и не совсем вымученным, что ей получше, но, скорее всего, это лишь временный регресс.

Питер не совсем понимал, почему Стилински решил, что Хейлы не захотят присутствия Красикева. Но в любом случае мягкая перепалка потерявшего к нему интерес Стайлза и помощника Красикева его не интересовала. Вместо этого он откинулся на стену и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в голоса в палате.

Ноа дождался, пока дверь окончательно закроется. Затем вздохнул и подставил стул, затем указал Талии сесть. Та мягко улыбнулась и села. Ноа встал рядом, остановился как бы между. Он не был уверен, кому из них больше нужна защита. Талия выглядела спокойной, это Унгер казался на грани паники.

– Вы ведь охотник, помощник?

Талия спрашивала Ноа, но смотрела при этом на Унгера. Тот сидел на своей койке и смотрел на колени, но после вопроса встрепенулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Ноа. Не на это развитие он рассчитывал. Но он даже не вздрогнул и никак не показал своего дискомфорта.

– Был им когда-то. Сейчас скорее помощник шерифа, который знает о сверхъестественном и не преследует какую-то цель. На Арджентов не работаю, их кодекса не придерживаюсь, – сказал Ноа на одном дыхании.

– Почему же? – спросила Талия, не сводя взгляда с Унтера.

– Я практически никогда не охотился на живущих существ. А самоубийство, тем более такого толка, принесёт одни только проблемы.

– Другие правила, значит, – проговорила Талия и слабо улыбнулась. – А ты, Карл, – Унгер вздрогнул от того, насколько мягко и уверенно Талия произнесла его имя, – ты следуешь кодексу Арджентов, кодексу охотников на живущих, верно?

– Да, но я подумал, что, может, если вы возьмёте меня в свою стаю, – он даже немного наклонился. Талия сверкнула глазами, и он дёрнулся назад.

– Ни одна стая в здравом уме не станет брать на себя ответственность за бывшего охотника, даже если он стал одним из них.

– Потому что охотники следят за исполнением кодекса, – произнёс Унгер, словно и без того это понимал, и сейчас просто признал поражение. – Я дам показания и без этого, но при одном маленьком условии, – он поднял голову и посмотрел уже на Ноа, – я не смогу убить себя, поэтому, пожалуйста…

Где-то в глубине души Ноа подозревал, что разговор мог принять такой поворот, но к этому нельзя было подготовиться. Он вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Ты ничего не сделал и вряд ли сделаешь в ближайшее время. У меня нет на это права.

Унтер сдавленно выдохнул и опустил лицо в руки. Талия почти нежно похлопала его по плечу.

– Мне правда очень жаль, но ты сам выбрал этот путь. И ты сам решил пойти за той женщиной, чтобы заставить нас страдать. Надеюсь, в следующей жизни ты не совершишь подобной ошибки. – Унгер сдавленно всхлипнул.

– Я… простите, правда, я не… – он не закончил, потому что дверь резко открылась. В палату вошёл детектив Маккол, который почти со злостью смотрел на Ноа, следом заглянул Красикев.

– Простите, я не знал, что вы приедете в такое время, иначе присутствовал бы при разговоре.

Ноа почти закатил глаза, но всё же сдержался. Зато даже так он мог видеть, как за него сделал это сын, потому что Маккол всё ещё не закрыл дверь и не то чтобы говорил тихо, а Красикев не преграждал обзор.

– Не волнуйтесь, мы уже закончили. – Талия ещё раз сжала руку Унгера, встала и направилась к выходу.

Она не сказала, что прощает или что-то вроде того. Ноа бросил ещё один взгляд на дрожащего Унгера и вспомнил его досье. Как и сказала Талия, он сам выбрал такой путь, но Ноа не мог с ней полностью согласиться. Должно было произойти что-то, что направило его на этот путь. Маккол сверлил его взглядом, поэтому впадать в размышления было не лучшее время.

– Мистер Унгер хочет дать свои полные показания. К тому же, Хейлы хотели бы опознать труп женщины. Его показания лучше получить здесь или перевести его в участок?

Унгер, оборотень, рычал за его спиной, и Ноа готов был молиться всем богам, чтобы тот не устроил ничего и не прыгнул под пулю прежде, чем даст все показания. Талии в комнате уже не было. Маккол вздохнул и бросил короткий взгляд на Унгера.

– Как его раны?

– Врачи говорят, что они менее серьёзные, чем им показалось в первую ночь. Скорее всего, можно допросить его в участке. – Ноа пожал плечами. Маккол нахмурился и кивнул.

– Ладно, везите его с Красикевым в участок. А, твой пацан, – начал он, и Ноа махнул рукой.

– Мелисса заберёт его на ночь. – Маккол несколько секунд рассматривал его, затем кивнул и вышел к Хейлам.

Красикев некоторое время оставался снаружи, но затем Маккол его буквально втолкнул в палату. Ноа поймал вопросительный взгляд на Стайлза, который сидел на стуле и щерился на Маккола. Ноа даже знал, чем они друг другу успели так насолить. Стайлз для многих сторонних наблюдателей был самым раздражающим ребёнком, каким только возможно. Тем более, что это не первая их встреча.

Ноа вздохнул и развернулся к Унгеру, глаза которого горели золотым. Он крепко обнимал себя, словно бы мог сдержать обращение таким образом. Красикев остановился в дверях и потянулся к пистолету, но Ноа протянул руку и указал, что нет. Затем он медленно прошёл ближе, вытягивая руку вперёд. Он не имел опыта взаимодействия с оборотнями, потерявшими контроль. Он вообще мало с оборотнями взаимодействовал.

Талия открыла дверь и вздохнула.

– Макколу я сказала, что забыла сумку, – произнесла она спокойно.

Красикев поджал губы и закрыл следом за ней дверь, оставив Стайлза и Питера наедине с Макколом. Он даже не попытался её остановить, что только утвердило Ноа в мысли, что тот как-то был связан с охотниками, которые пытались поджечь Хейлов.

Талия подошла к Унгеру, положила ему руку на плечо и с силой сжала, закрыв при этом рот рукой. Тот почти взвыл, но вернул себе человеческий облик. Талия отпустила его и продолжила смотреть, ожидая, что тот поднимет взгляд. Унгер осторожно поднял глаза, он тихо скулил, и Ноа в голову пришло сравнение с побитым псом.

– Ты сбежишь от полиции после того, как дашь все показания, – она говорила тихо и сильно, – а после побежишь в лес. Мы будем ждать тебя там и убьём на наших условиях. – Она похлопала его по плечу.

Унтер выгнулся и распахнул глаза, несколько секунд понадобилось на то, чтобы увидеть, что когти Талии вошли тому в шею. Красикев потянулся за пистолетом, но Ноа перехватил его локоть и покачал головой.

Несколько секунд спустя Талия отстранилась, она опустила руку и вытерла её о постельное бельё, затем перевела взгляд на них, словно теряя всякий интерес к Унгеру, который судорожно цеплялся за шею.

– В ближайшие несколько часов можно не беспокоиться о том, что он обратится, но времени только до полуночи. – Она встала, всё ещё не глядя на Унтера.

У Ноа возникла ассоциация с Золушкой, но он не стал её озвучивать, только кивнул.

– Вы выйдете без сумки, – указал он.

Талия моргнула, затем слегка улыбнулась.

– Как неловко, оказывается, я забыла её в машине, тем более, что вы меня хорошо обыскали, помощник шерифа Стилински. – Она направилась к выходу.

Ноа пропустил её, затем бросил взгляд на напряжённого Красикева и вздохнул. Всё придётся здесь делать ему.

Дверь за Талией закрылась, и это привело Красикева в движение.

– Ты тоже охотник? – Он схватил Ноа за куртку и потянул на себя, говоря сдавленным тоном. Ноа даже не посмотрел на руку, только в глаза Красикева.

– Я им был до рождения моего сына. Почему это всех так удивляет? – Он не глядя отцепил пальцы от ткани. Красикев нахмурился.

– И ты был здесь всё это время? И ты позволяешь своему сыну всё ещё быть здесь, оставаться с… _монстрами_? – его тон не нравился Ноа. Ещё не нравилось то, как сильно Красикев вцепился в его куртку.

– Не Хейлы здесь монстры, а те, кто пытались их сжечь. 

Красикев заметно дёрнулся и отшатнулся.

У Ноа закрадывались подозрения, что, несмотря на показания Хейлов, поджигателей было не трое.

Красикев сжал руки в кулак, громко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, затем выпрямился и намеренно смотрел сквозь Ноа. Тот решил, что больше на сегодня споров не будет, хотя, насколько Ноа знал Красикева, тот ещё найдёт, что сказать. А пока что им нужно было отвезти потерянного Унгера в участок.

Пока Красикев разбирался с наручниками, честно говоря, которые не особо могли сдержать оборотня, Ноа взял бинт и пластыри, наложил на шею. Унгер только слабо вздрогнул.

Питер распахнул глаза, когда услышал тяжёлые шаги, приближающиеся к палате. Он отстранился от стены и посмотрел в сторону лифта. Взгляд зацепился за фигуру детектива Маккола. И да, только его сейчас не хватало.

Как ни странно, несмотря на то, как поменялся в лице и позе Маккол при виде то ли Питера, то ли Стайлза, его запах не сильно изменился. Зато Стайлз лишь ближе прижался к Питеру при его появлении и перестал говорить с помощником шерифа Красикевым. Это показалось странным, но он решил не придавать этому значения и сосредоточиться на происходящем сейчас.

Детектив Маккол распахнул дверь в палату и вошёл внутрь, Красикев бросил Стайлзу слабую ободряющую улыбку и развернулся, чтобы видеть происходящее в палате. Стайлз закатил глаза на его фразу про присутствие на этом разговоре за закрытыми дверями (точнее, его отсутствие) и повернулся к Питеру.

– Так что там было? – заговорческим шёпотом произнёс Стайлз. – И не надо говорить, что ты ничего не слышал! Ты практически отключился на всё время их разговора. А как ты слушал? Это улучшенный по сравнению с человеческим слух? Или у вас что-то вроде радиосвязи с миссис Хейл?

– Всё ещё нет доступа, – заговорчески и с улыбкой прошептал Питер, но не стал продолжать, потому что события разворачивались слишком быстро.

Талия, которая только вышла, услышала звереющего Унтера и поспешила обратно. Питер видел, как детектив Маккол хотел её остановить, поэтому он встал между ним и дверью.

– Детектив, мы можем пойти в морг без моей сестры. Она не видела поджигателей, к тому же, у неё не самые лучшие отношения с трупами, скорее всего, она попросит подождать снаружи или вообще пойдёт обратно в машину.

Детектив Маккол смотрел над плечом Питера в сторону закрытой палаты. Он пах раздражением, даже какой-то злостью, но он так пах ещё со своего прибытия.

– Я не могу оставить её с подозреваемым в поджоге…

– Там двое помощников шерифа, детектив. Или же вы считаете своих коллег недостаточно компетентными?

Несколько секунд Маккол сверлил Питера взглядом, затем покачал головой.

– Конечно нет. Хорошо, идёмте в морг. – Маккол развернулся и пошёл в сторону лифта.

Питер даже удивился, что Стайлз не попросился с ними. Но на вид с ним всё было в порядке, он даже с улыбкой помахал Питеру, прощаясь. Питер в ответ улыбнулся, кивнул и пошёл следом за детективом. Он слышал, как Стайлз спрыгнул со стула и пошёл в другом направлении, буквально цепляясь к какой-то медсестре, которая его, похоже, знала.

Путь до морга оказался коротким и неинтересным. Питер узнал, что от Маккола пахло алкоголем, словно он нормально не просыхал. Похоже, это какая-то особенность департамента шерифа в Бикон-Хиллз: все пьют. Питер не особо этому удивлялся. Учитывая всё так или иначе происходящее в городе, сверхъестественные висяки, как их иногда называл Филипп, прежде чем перейти на работу в полиции Лос-Анджелеса, это не было удивительным.

В морге их встретил ещё один врач, которому детектив Маккол с каким-то почти надменным видом показал значок и сказал, что они здесь на опознание.

Он знал, что это Кейт Арджент, но когда детектив спросил, знаком ли с ней Питер, он только показал головой. Да, это её он видел возле дома. Это за ней он помчался сломя голову, почти потеряв человеческий облик. Это в её плоть так легко вошли клыки и зубы. Она ведь его даже подстрелила, и ему пришлось доставать у неё из пистолета окровавленными пальцами пули. Повторять что-то такое ещё раз не хотелось

Но он сказал Макколу правду на поставленный вопрос: он с ней не знаком и даже не пересекался. Не считая, конечно, момента, когда убивал её.

Путь до машины он слабо запомнил, только когда приземлился на сидение возле Лоры. Он только мельком отметил, что Талии не было в машине, когда Лора завела мотор.

– Ты не собираешься ждать свою альфу? – он спросил, отмечая, что помощники шерифа Стилински и Красикев вели Унгера к полицейской машине.

– Она сказала, что ей нужно с чем-то разобраться и ушла. – Лора пожала плечами. 

Без Талии в машине она была несколько более уравновешена и спокойна, теперь её нервозность отражалась только в стуке пальцев по рулю.

Питер пожал плечами. Талия вела себя странно, ещё до пожара, и она не слушала Питера, когда тот говорил, что опасность близко. Теперь они оказались в дерьме по самые уши, и Питера немного злило, что та всё равно не особо прислушивалась к его мнению. Более того, он был уверен, что его ждёт головомойка за обоих Стилински. Лучше бы она так наседала на своих детей, может быть, из них тогда выросло бы что-то дельное.

Он выдохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. Единственное, за что он всё же уважал Талию, так это то, что она не бежала с территории их стаи, поджав хвост, как того хотела Лора. И этот трусливый напуганный подросток – будущая альфа. Ей ещё многому учиться и, к счастью, пока у неё есть возможность.

Ноа выдохнул и перевёл взгляд на севшего рядом Красикева. Как хорошо, что Маккол с ними ехать не собирался. Ноа даже подумалось, что он приедет только через некоторое время, потому что он слышал от Мелиссы, что Рафаэль должен был отвезти их домой после её смены. Красикев хмуро смотрел перед собой и молчал.

– Как собираешься бежать? – спросил Ноа. Унгер поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на него. – Мы не сможем тебе помочь, а тебе нужно добраться до заповедника.

– Он буквально в нескольких метрах, что как-то странно. Часто сбегают? Как бы в лес и не поймать, – словно размышляя вслух спросил Красикев.

– Не добегают, между парковкой и лесом сетка, с проволокой, так что нужно оббегать. – Ноа пожал плечами. – Другое дело, что если через главный вход…

– А может мне остаться, – тихо сказал Унгер и поморщился. – В смысле, Реддик меня и так убьёт, когда узнает, что я его сдал.

– Ты убьёшь его раньше, у него нет оружия, – пожал плечами Красикев.

Они обменялись каким-то нечитаемым взглядом, затем Унгер кивнул и откинулся на спинку.

– И то верно… Наверное, я вырвусь, когда меня будут вести за решётку, побегу и будь что будет. Я дам все показания, но я не уверен в некоторых деталях типа имён. – Ноа заметил, как Красикев немного расслабился.

– А были ещё имена?

– Вроде того. – Унгер пожал плечами.

Они подъехали к участку. Унгер вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками, потому что ни один из помощников шерифа не двинулся.

– Пожар пришло устраивать трое, но было ещё двое человек, которые прямо или косвенно помогли. Я сказал, что расскажу всё, но не уверен, что хочу затрагивать конкретно эту тему.

– Все улики говорят, что там было трое человек. У тому же, так как Кейт Арджент сейчас мертва, всегда можно перевести обе эти роли на неё.

Унгер бросил взгляд на Красикева, который смотрел только перед собой и крепко сжимал в пальцах куртку.

Ноа нахмурился, но не стал высказывать свои подозрения. Моральная дилемма, стоит говорить правду или нет. Ноа хотелось бы сказать, что правда нужна, хотя бы чтобы не упасть в глазах своего ребёнка, но, если честно, он и сам несколько раз оказывался со стороны “вы виновны и вас видели”. Охотники должны платить за свои грехи и ошибки, но иногда плата может оказаться слишком высокой.

– Какова роль этих двоих в поджоге? – спросил Ноа.

– Один указал, что Хейлы оборотни, и рассказал, через кого будет проще всего добраться до них, но в остальном не принимал участие. Другой рассказал, как можно поджечь дом так, чтобы никто не нашёл настоящей причины возгорания.

– В таком случае перекинь обе эти роли на Кейт. – Ноа открыл дверь и пошёл, чтобы вывести Унтера и отвести его в допросную.

Крис стоял в лесу и хмуро наблюдал за участком шерифа. Он считал подозрительным тот факт, что им сообщили о побеге. Тем более, что об этом сообщили оборотни, от этого пахло крупной подставой. Но, с другой стороны, Красикев сказал, что Унгер действительно сбежит и что Хейлы пообещали об этом позаботиться.

Хейлы, их альфа, точнее, перебросили заботу об Унгере на Арджентов. Крис не знал, что это могло даже теоретически означать. Он догадывался, жест доброй воли, оливковая ветвь, что угодно. Но не верилось, что из этого выйдет хоть что-то положительное для оборотней. Всё же, они убили Кейт.

Крис отгонял мысли о Кейт и её смерти как можно дальше. Дело не в том, что ему теперь казалось, что она получила по заслугам. Из того, что он узнал, было ясно, что Хейлы не являлись простой и невинной семьёй. Для начала, да, они были оборотнями. Само по себе это не преступление, но любой оборотень всегда несёт потенциальную опасность. Джерард и Кейт, несмотря на кодекс, считали, что иногда лучше превентивный удар.

Немного больше информации, однако, раскрыло не самые лучшие для Кейт подробности. Дети, которых они собирались также сжечь. Были ли они людьми или оборотнями – они не могли успеть сделать ничего плохого, и они не отвечали за грехи своих родителей, даже если те были слишком тяжелы.

Крис перехватил оружие. Именно поэтому он не хотел думать о произошедшем с его сестрой. Это отвлекало, а сейчас отвлекаться было нельзя. Тем более что в участке началась какая-то шумиха.

Несколько минут, и всё стало обычной охотой с загоном оборотня. Как Красикеву удалось направить полицейских в другую сторону – интересный вопрос, но он справился.

– Нет, нет, я… альфа Хейл мне пообещала, что она убьёт меня! – воскликнул Унгер. 

Он зарычал, когда его дёрнули к земле, чтобы иметь возможность перевязать руки верёвками. Джерард перехватил меч.

– Мало того, что ты не смог последовать кодексу, ты ещё и... договорился, – он выплюнул это слово, – с оборотнями, чтобы они тебя убили. В тебе нет ни капли чести и достоинства, и поэтому ты заслуживаешь долгой и мучительной смерти. – Унгера подняли на над землёй.

Крис безразлично наблюдал за пытками. Потому что это ожидаемый исход.

Мелисса долго не могла уснуть, но когда Морфей всё же забрал в своё царство, сон пришёл беспокойный, липкий, неприятный. Она распахнула глаза и уставилась в потолок, чувствуя холод. Несколько секунд ей потребовалось, чтобы понять, что она не спит. Ещё несколько – чтобы осознать, что она не может пошевелиться. Сонный паралич – неприятная вещь, и то, что она знала, что именно с ней происходит, не делало опыт менее страшным.

Она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, пытаясь либо уснуть, либо проснуться окончательно. Дверь скрипнула, и Мелисса снова распахнула глаза. Прекрасно, слуховые галлюцинации. Она перевела взгляд туда. Пустота коридора и тьма не помогали ей почувствовать себя лучше.

Что-то опустилось на кровать возле самых ног. Сначала показалось, что это кошка или вроде того. Конечно, у них не было домашних животных, особенно после того случая со Спотом, но окно в коридоре было открыто, животное могло забраться по растениям.

Мелисса успокаивала себя этим вплоть до того, как словно ближе к ногам опустилось что-то тяжелее. Она почувствовала, как кровать прогнулась под весом нечто, и пребывала в уверенности, что это не сон. Она пыталась открыть рот, позвать лежащего рядом с ней Рафаэля. Пошевелить хоть пальцем, хоть как-нибудь, вырваться из оцепенения.

Над ней нависло нечто, белое, кожа словно натянута поверх голых костей. Казалось, лицо должно было принадлежать человеку, возможно, когда-то так и было: пустые чёрные глазницы, провалившийся нос, подбородка не было, только зубы верхней челюсти скалились на неё.

Мелисса чувствовала, как дышать становилось всё тяжелее, в голове где-то появилась мысль, что только сердечного приступа в тридцать лет ей не хватало.

Существо приблизилось, из-за его головы показалась другая, затем третья. Оно протянуло костлявые пальцы к ней и коснулись её щеки. Холод пронзил всё тело, и она зажмурилась.

Вес существа, нависшего над ней, словно бы сразу исчез, стоило ей закрыть глаза. Она судорожно выдохнула и осторожно открыла глаза, понимая, что может двигаться. Над ней никто не нависал, и это стоило бы счесть за победу. Она выдохнула, провела рукой по лицу, повернулась к двери и вскрикнула.

Рафаэль дёрнулся и развернулся, доставая из под подушки пистолет – та ещё привычка.

– Стайлз, что ты… – начала было Мелисса, когда поняла, что Стайлз смотрел сквозь неё.

Он слабо покачивался, нашёптывал на непонятном языке и показывал руками что-то похожее на язык жестов, но Мелисса даже не попыталась вслушаться и не пыталась понять, что он показывал, хотя это тоже было необычно, такого раньше не происходило.

– Твою мать, – выдохнул Рафаэль и убрал пистолет под подушку. – Напомни мне, почему мы продолжаем иногда за ним присматривать? – он шептал, представляя последствия более громкой речи. Снохождение легко могло превратиться в ночной ужас, и они узнали об этом на своём опыте.

– Потому что он лучший друг Скотта, сын твоего хорошего коллеги и бывшего собутыльника и моей покойной подруги, – ответила Мелисса и села, чтобы отвести Стайлза обратно в его комнату.

Он проследил за её движением глазами, поднял голову. И это жутковато, особенно учитывая то, что он стал говорить ещё громче, но всё ещё недостаточно членораздельно, чтобы можно было разобрать, о чём.

– Не знал, что они уже учат испанский, – сонно проговорил Рафаэль.

Мелисса поджала губы – она так и не выучила язык, на котором когда-то говорили её родители. Но то, что она не узнала его, было странно.

– Ты уверен, что это не просто звуки?

Мелисса внимательнее посмотрела за руками Стайлза: повторяющиеся, но не несущие смысла движения постепенно обретали значение. Как медсестра, она должна была немного выучить язык жестов, хотя бы на уровне объяснения, что болит и куда повернуться, и сейчас она видела знакомые жесты.

– Помогите, они уже рядом? – словно бы спрашивая, произнёс Рафаэль.

“Помогите, они уже рядом”, – показал Стайлз.

Мелисса подскочила и бросилась в комнату Скотта, игнорируя оклик Рафаэля.

Её сын сладко спал в своей кровати. Мелисса не могла объяснить, что именно заставило её подскочить и сорваться к Скотту. Возможно, то ощущение ужаса, с которым она проснулась. Разум услужливо напомнил про сонный паралич, который она попыталась выкинуть из головы.

– Мелисса? – тихо спросил Рафаэль.

Он вёл Стайлза, удерживая его за ворот футболки, а в руке не было пистолета. Мелисса выдохнула и провела руками по лицу, затем прижалась спиной к косяку.

– Мне приснился кошмар. Даже не кошмар, это был скорее сонный паралич, я уже не спала, но моё тело не могло пошевелиться, и… – она выдохнула и заметила повисшую тишину.

Стайлз больше не смотрел на неё, он не говорил ничего и не показывал и вообще, судя по всему, уснул. Рафаэль перехватил его на руки и выдохнул. Как бы он ни пытался показать, что терпеть не может Стайлза, это было далеко от истины.

– И Стайлз тебя добил, – усмехнулся Рафаэль и перехватил того удобнее. Мелисса только слабо кивнула.

– Он показывал то же, что и говорил. Но я больше чем уверена, что он не знает испанского или языка жестов. – Она не смотрела на Рафаэля, не хотела видеть того самого разочарованного выражения лица.

– Неприятное совпадение, – только и сказал Рафаэль.

– Вроде того, – она выдохнула. 

– Я пойду уложу его обратно, потом проверю дом. И ты ложись.

Когда Рафаэль скрылся в гостевой комнате, Мелисса перевела взгляд на Скотта и снова провела рукой по лицу. Это просто дурной сон, вот и всё.

Всю дорогу до дома в голове Ноа крутился утренний разговор с Мелиссой. Сноговорение на незнакомом языке, на двух, это что-то новенькое. И тревожное, особенно с учётом того, какие слова были сказаны.

Ноа должен был повести себя как взрослый и серьёзный человек, пойти спать после ночной смены, чтобы не попасть в аварию, когда поедет забирать Стайлза со школы. Но вместо этого он стоял на кухне и заваривал самый крепкий кофе, который только мог из того, что у него имелось. Не порошок три в одном, конечно, но нечто близкое. После энергетиков всегда хотелось спать ещё сильнее, к тому же, он не хранил их.

Ноа поставил кружку на стол, положил рядом свой блокнот и пошёл переодеться. Ему нужна была наглядность, поэтому переодевшись из формы департамента в относительно удобную домашнюю одежду, он пошёл в гараж. После того, как они накрыли джип Клаудии, здесь стало проще находиться, но коробки, подписанные её именем, нервировали.

Когда этот сверхъестественный кавардак закончится, он обязательно переберёт все вещи и отдаст некоторые в приюты для бездомных или на гуманитарную помощь, что угодно. Он говорил себе это когда только собрал их, когда стало понятно, что Клаудия больше не выйдет из больницы, после похорон, после того, как вышел из запоя, в конце весны, в конце лета. И ничего не говорило о том, что в этот день всё сложится иначе.

Он достал старую пробковую доску, которую они когда-то использовали, чтобы напоминать про лекарства, а затем и про жизнь. А ему она нужна, чтобы провести расследование. Помимо доски он нашёл клубки ниток для вязания. Взял красный, оранжевый и зелёный и со всем этим пошёл обратно на кухню.

Вставал вопрос, как это вообще спрятать от Стайлза, но, наверное, можно просто отнести обратно в гараж и оставить там. Пришлось сходить наверх и найти иголки, чтобы было, на что сажать записи, а также бумагу. Он поставил доску на стул и открыл блокнот.

Некоторое время ушло, чтобы перенести все свои размышления, но всё равно оставалось слишком много вопросов. Как именно умерла Пейдж? Что произошло со стаями в позапрошлом году? Он выдохнул и провёл руками по лицу, затем глянул на часы. Несколько секунд ему потребовалось на то, чтобы сориентироваться, что у Стайлза сегодня дискуссионный клуб, а значит, забирать его не нужно ещё три часа.

Хотелось забраться в кровать и лечь спать, но вместо этого он всеми силами пытался усилить защиту дома, на всякий случай осветил его и очистил. Это выматывало даже больше, чем если бы он провёл генеральную уборку.

Сна, разумеется, не было, поэтому, когда Ноа поехал забирать Стайлза, хотелось только добраться домой, наконец-то уснуть. Стайлз тоже выглядел уставшим, даже несмотря на то, что продолжал щебетать с обычным уровнем активности.

Они действительно обсуждали все основы Самайна, Хэллоуина, Дня всех святых и так далее. Это хорошая тема, учитывая, что в понедельник Хэллоуин, о котором Ноа снова забыл. В городе происходило слишком много странного.

– Скотт в этом году будет медбратом! Потому что Джексон сказал, что медсёстры это женская профессия только, но я начал с ним спорить. Представь, он не верил, что вообще существует такое слово, как медбрат! В общем, Скотт решил, что он хочет одеться, как Мелисса, – Стайлз радостно щебетал, но на душе Ноа стало очень неспокойно от этих простых слов.

– Ты уверен, что не хочешь просить конфет? Мы можем сделать тебе костюм пациента, и ты будешь ходить со Скоттом.

Стайлз выглядел некоторое время так, словно обдумывал это предложение, затем покачал головой.

– Нет. Давай лучше мы с тобой устроим марафон каких-нибудь ужастиков?

Ноа вздохнул и покачал головой. Конечно, Стайлз не боялся ужастиков, скорее наоборот, они ему нравились. Это должно было напрягать, но, наверное, к лучшему.

– Ладно, закроемся дома, сделаем вид, что нас нет, и будем сидеть смотреть что-нибудь. Хочешь чего-то определённого?

Стайлз некоторое время молча теребил рукава куртки.

– Что-нибудь, где хоть кто-то из персонажей выживает и при этом побеждает зло, – тихо сказал Стайлз.

Ноа вспомнил слова одного из школьных психологов, к которым направили Стайлза во время болезни Клаудии – ответ на вопрос, стоит ли запрещать ребёнку смотреть что-то, чтобы избежать пагубного влияния на его дальнейшее развитие. Она сказала: “Сами по себе острые темы не стоит обходить стороной, но лучше подбирать то, что показывает, что из любой ситуации можно найти выход. Стайлз ребёнок, а дети знают, что существуют драконы. И главная суть сказок в том, что ребёнок учится тому, что этого дракона можно победить”.

– Хорошо, хочешь завтра после работы съездим в прокат и выберем?

И если Ноа возьмёт фильмы про избавление от одержимости специально, то Стайлзу не обязательно об этом знать.

– А, Стилински. – Шериф Браун хлопнул Ноа по плечу, а это никогда не было хорошим знаком.

Он посмотрел на заметно поникшего Стайлза, который тоже прекрасно знал, что это означает. Стайлз сел обратно на стул, с которого только успел спрыгнуть, и начал махать ногами.

– Да, твоя смена почти кончилась, но только почти. Съезди с Донати в Эйкен, у них там какой-то придурок попытался поджечь холл. Он убежал, так что нам нужен его фоторобот. – Шериф улыбнулся, будто это не работы на час, а то и два. Затем он подошёл к Стайлзу и присел напротив. – А ты, юный помощник помощника, сделал домашнее задание?

– Так точно, – хмуро сказал Стайлз.

– В таком случае хочешь поработать на благо родины?

– А что мне за это будет?

Ноа усмехнулся, растрепал волосы Стайлза и пошёл следом за Грегом на выход.

– Я тебе говорю, какой-то приступ пироманьячества у жителей Бикон-Хиллз, это не нормально, – произнёс Грэг, когда они оказались достаточно далеко от любопытных ушей. Ноа кивнул, понимая, что в этом слишком много правды.

– Главное чтобы он оставался простым приступом, а не стал постоянным явлением. Несколько странных людей, которых можно отловить? Хорошо, ладно, мы с этим справимся. Но если такое будет всегда, то твоему брату точно пенсия не светит.

Грэг усмехнулся.

– И нам с тобой тоже. Хотя, нам ещё рано на пенсию, да и что нам тогда делать? – Грег открыл дверь и сел на водительское кресло.

– Рыбалка? – предложил Ноа, усаживаясь на пассажирское.

– Никогда не хватало усидчивости на это, охота как-то интереснее.

– Рыбалка – замечательный способ успокоить нервы. – Ноа передёрнул плечами.

Охоты ему хватило на всю жизнь. Конечно, Грег вряд ли имел в виду охоту на сущности из другого мира, но неприятные воспоминания делали своё дело.

Крис отвечал на вопросы детектива Маккола без особого энтузиазма. Он запросил документы, покупали ли эти люди оружие или нет, но имена ему ничего не говорили. Нет, для покупки оружия нет необходимости проверять действительность личности, и законодательно этого не требуется. Крис сказал, что он не знает мужчин, но намеренно остановился на женщине. Изобразил растерянность, хотя прекрасно знал, кто это.

И детектив Маккол тоже знал. Унгер уже дал показания, но он не успел опознать её тело, так что детектив не спешил сообщать Крису всё сразу, возможно, хотел увидеть его реакцию.

– Это Кейт, – сказал Крис дрожащим голосом. – Моя сестра. Мы с ней не часто общались последние несколько лет, но…

– Ваша сестра? – удивление вышло почти искренним.

– Кэтрина Арджент, моя младшая сестра. А где она? С ней всё в порядке? – добавить в голос больше обеспокоенности.

На лице Макола ничего не промелькнуло, он даже не опустил взгляд. Крис даже подозревал, что тот служил. В Бикон-Хиллз оседало подозрительно много военных для простого совпадения. Как и сверхъестественных тварей, если верить Джерарду. Словно бы что-то их всех сюда притягивало.

– Мне жаль вам сообщать, но эта женщина, в которой вы узнали свою сестру, мертва. Если вы не против, мы закончим допрос и только после этого поедем в больницу на опознание.

Крис изобразил на лице злость, сжал кулаки, словно бы собираясь возмутиться, но затем выдохнул, расслабился и откинулся на спинку стула. Он постучал по столу пальцами и кивнул.

– Хорошо. У вашей сестры был доступ к оружию, которое вы продавали?

– Нет, у неё была доля в компании, но прямого доступа к оружию у неё не было. По крайней мере, мне об этом не известно, компания принадлежит моему отцу, однако его нет в штатах. Я попрошу проверить по документам, может, чего-то пропустил… Скажите, а много ещё вопросов?

– Нет. Думаю, мы можем продолжить завтра. Если эта женщина действительно окажется вашей сестрой, то у нас будет больше причин вас допрашивать, и заодно придут все документы, которые вы запросите.

“А ещё уже поздно, и я хочу домой,” – закончил за детектива Маккола Крис и встал вместе с ним.

– А пока мы с вами проедем в морг на опознание. Вы поедете на своей машине или же вас подвести? – Детектив Маккол собрал все бумаги в папку и взял её с собой. Он открыл перед Крисом дверь.

– На своей, за вами. Надеюсь, потом вы направите меня в сторону мотеля, в котором я могу остановиться. И бара на случай, если это всё же окажется Кейт, – без юмора произнёс Крис.

Детектив Маккол кивнул, пропустил Криса и вышел следом. Когда они проходили мимо отделения с рабочими столами, он услышал грохот, но он не увидел, что именно произошло. Детектив Маккол поджал губы и не дал посмотреть. Видимо, так сильно хотел домой.

Стайлз сидел за столом отца и раскладывал заявления о пропаже, которые никто из помощников не хотел разбирать. Сначала их нужно было разложить по полу: мужской в одну стопку, женский – в другую. После этого каждую разложить по возрасту от самых младших до самых старших.

Среди заявлений были в том числе и пропавшие более пяти лет назад, их нужно было отложить отдельно, и, честно, Стайлз терялся в стопках.

Хуже всего было то, что Мигель постоянно пытался сложить всех в разные стопки, и сколько бы Стайлз на него не шипел, это его не останавливало.

– Давай договоримся так, – тихо пробормотал Стайлз и огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что его никто не подслушивает. – Ты даёшь мне разложить это, а когда мы вернёмся домой, я что-нибудь сделаю, идёт?

Мигель не ответил, но перестал хвататься за листы. Стайлз обратил внимание, уже некоторое время назад, что Мигель стал выше и будто бы старше с того воскресенья в ванной и меньше похож на обычного мальчика, которым был до этого. Это не пугало, но вызывало опасения.

Раньше они всегда были одного роста, и это воспринималось нормально. А ещё раньше почти не было других, ну или они не приближались, когда Мигель был рядом. Возможно, рост как-то связан с происходящим вокруг. Монстров стало больше, и Мигелю пришлось прокачаться, чтобы приносить больше пользы.

Через некоторое время он закончил с раскладыванием по полу пропавших, нескольких он уже определил в “пропали больше пяти лет назад”. Он выдохнул и потянулся, чтобы взять стопку с женщинами, но не смог её поднять, потому что Мигель положил на неё руку с длинными крючковатыми пальцами и прижал к столу. Стайлз нахмурился и попытался их выдернуть.

Впервые за все пять лет, которые Мигель рядом с ним, он издал звуки. Шипение, одновременно высокое и низкое, постепенно переходящее в что-то походящее на крик. Стайлз поморщился, но снова дёрнул бумаги. Мигель замолчал и отпустил их. Некоторое время Стайлз продолжал их раскладывать по возрасту пропавших, но Мигель снова начал шипеть.

– Ты опять? – Мигель выхватил бумаги, и только в этот момент Стайлз понял, что они остались в комнате только вдвоём.

Шипение и крик снова смешались, Стайлз поморщился, но не пытался закрыть уши руками. Он потянулся и попытался забрать стопку, когда крик оборвался.

Все бумаги со стола разлетелись в воздухе, а сам Стайлз упал на перевернувшемся стуле на колёсиках. Он поднял взгляд, какие-то бумаги медленно опускались, а какие-то быстро складывались в стопку. Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, почти в панике осматривая бардак, который устроил Мигель.

– Стайлз? – спросила Тара и подскочила к нему. – Как ты вообще умудрился упасть? – Она осмотрелась. Некоторые листы всё ещё медленно падали на пол, другие оказались на столах других помощников.

– Я не специально, – сказал Стайлз, продолжая смотреть на Мигеля, выражение лица которого нисколько не изменилось, но он сам, казалось, стал больше – почти одного роста с Тарой.

– Да уж, с такими помощничками нам и преступность не нужна, – фыркнул один из помощников. Стайлз не увидел, кто именно это был, потому что в участке мигнул свет, и Мигель пропал.

Стайлз выдохнул и пополз собирать бумаги. Тара встала, подняла стул и бросила взгляд на стол.

– Ну, по крайней мере, пострадала только одна стопка, – она мягко улыбнулась. Стайлз замер и посмотрел сначала на неё, затем на стол и покачал головой.

– Это то, что я не успел разобрать.

Пока Грег стоял с охранником и допрашивал его, Ноа отошёл к стойке регистрации. Молодой человек, на бейдже которого было написано Шрейдер, поднял взгляд от журналов.

– Чем могу быть полезен, помощник шерифа? – он спросил предельно вежливо.

На самом деле Ноа немного колебался. Спрашивать о сверхъестественном, когда ты не уверен, знает ли другой человек, всегда неловко. А в психиатрической больнице ещё и чревато. Но отступать уже некуда. Он слегка улыбнулся и посмотрел поверх плеча в сторону двери, которая вела в подвал и закрытое сверхъестественное крыло.

– Были ли проблемы в сверхъестественном крыле? – или напрямик, или никак.

Санитар удивлённо поднял брови, затем посмотрел в сторону Грега и охранника. И, видимо, Ноа повезло нарваться именно на того, кто ничего не знал. К счастью, санитар только покачал головой.

– Нет, в большинстве своём в том крыле всё тихо. Скорее наоборот, они очень не хотят выбираться, говорят о том, что они под защитой барьера.

Интересная информация. Ноа кивнул и решил, что это необходимо уточнить у кого-то.

– Но в последние несколько дней многие пациенты стали более… взволнованными. – Санитар поднял руку и потёр шею там, где обычно ставили блокирующую татуировку. – Думаю, вам известно, что не все из них сумасшедшие, кто-то просто видит больше.

Ноа кивнул. Ему самому приходилось вытаскивать из подобных заведений медиумов и некоторых охотников. Это скорее исключение, чем правило, конечно, но иногда бывало и такое.

– Их взволнованность может означать лишь активность в этом другом мире. И какая бы активность ни происходила, ничем хорошим она явно не кончится.

– Обычно вы не афишируйте такое, почему в этот раз вызвали полицию?

Санитар поступил взгляд и снова посмотрел на охранника.

– Мы не стали заявлять о трёх случаях до этого кому-то, кроме пожарных, скинули всё на проводку, конечно. В этот раз это просто случилось во время часов посещения, и поджигателем стал один из посетителей. Он увидел что-то и попытался от этого избавиться на глазах у особо впечатлительных посетителей, – Шрейдер передёрнул плечами и перевёл взгляд на Ноа, – и мы были бы очень счастливы просто замять это дело и списать всё на помешательство.

Ноа понимающе кивнул.

– Мы не знаем, кто именно пытался устроить пожар, но это не наш пациент. И он сбежал, на записи, – санитар указал на камеру почти над самой стойкой регистрации, – не видно его лица.

Ноа нахмурился. Он ничего не слышал про плёнку, более того, охранник сказал, что камера некоторое время уже не работает. А значит, на записи было что-то, что сложно было объяснить.

– Могу я увидеть запись?

Санитар снова бросил взгляд в сторону Грега.

– Только мне. Он не в курсе.

Санитар кивнул, встал и подозвал санитарку. Она села на его место, а Ноа отправился следом как раз в коридор, ведущий в сверхъестественное крыло. Они свернули в комнату с мониторами и записями. Охранник недоверчиво посмотрел на них.

– Он в курсе. Покажи. – Санитар опёрся на дверной косяк.

Охранник прищурился, осмотрел Ноа, затем кивнул и начал искать нужную кассету.

– На самом деле у нас есть записи с внешних камер, где нет ничего необычного, но там много кто бежит из здания и наверняка назвать его без записей с главной не удастся. – Он нашёл нужную плёнку и поставил в видеомагнитофон.

Некоторое время он проматывал на одном из мониторов, ища нужные кадры, затем остановил и начал проигрывать.

На экране разворачивалась обычная сцена из работы дома Эйкена. Приходили люди, стояли, иногда говорили между собой, кто-то шёл за персоналом к своим родственникам или кого они посещали, кто-то наоборот выходил. Поджигателя Ноа заметил сразу. Парень средней комплекции, он пришёл один, и вокруг него словно бы была дымка.

Затем он вырубил охранника, взял его электрошокер и начал что-то кричать. Из кармана он достал небольшую бутылку, чем-то напоминающую флягу, и кинул её во что-то прямо по центру. Жидкость, видимо, разлилась по полу. Он выстрелил прямо в центр, и та загорелась, но не только жидкость, а словно бы образовался огромный костёр из ничего.

Ноа сумел различить крупную бледную фигуру, чем-то похожую на человеческую, только в разы больше и, кажется, с дополнительными частями тела. Фигура исчезла быстро, вместе с ней пропала дымка вокруг молодого человека, и тот побежал прочь. Кто-то из персонала взял огнетушитель и начал тушить пол, но к этому моменту огонь почти потух и он не занялся, только оставил копоть на ламинате.

Охранник поставил на паузу и посмотрел на Ноа. Тот продолжал смотреть на экран, хотя ничего больше не происходило.

– Мы собираемся усилить меры безопасности, – заговорил санитар. – Оградиться от сущностей полностью, так что такого больше не произойдёт.

– Рад слышать, – медленно произнёс Ноа и выпрямился. – Мне нужна будет копия поджога.

Охранник посмотрел на санитара, словно спрашивая разрешения. Тот кивнул.

– И на всякий сделайте копию с камер с наружного наблюдения, лишним не будет. На другую кассету, разумеется.

Охранник фыркнул и что-то пробормотал, но послушно нашёл нужные записи и пустые кассеты.

Тара помогла Стайлзу собрать листы и даже решила самостоятельно их рассортировать – это всё равно было заданием помощников, которое шериф решил перекинуть на Стайлза, чтобы его занять. Тем более что в скором времени должны были вернуться Ноа и Грег. Стайлз отошёл в туалет, и Тара взяла нетронутую по его словам стопку.

Она не сразу заметила, что на верхнем листе был прикреплён стикер с надписью “мертвы”.

Почерк не принадлежал Стайлзу, Тара была в этом уверена. Она проверила достаточно его домашних работ за последние года три, чтобы знать, какой у него почерк. Здесь буквы выведены аккуратно и ровно, твёрдой взрослой рукой.

Она нахмурилась и начала просматривать листы. В правом верхнем углу тем же почерком были написаны имена людей и места. Тара хмуро смотрела на каждый лист с разными именами и местами, но затем наткнулась на фотографию Стайлза, которая до этого стояла в рамке на столе. Тара взяла её в руки и посмотрела на пустую рамку.

Она вздохнула и снова опустила взгляд на фотографию.

Лицо Стайлза было перечёркнуто чёрным маркером, хотя Тара была готова поклясться, что фотография была полностью нормальной несколько секунд назад. 

Дрожащими руками она перевернула фотографию в поиске того же ровного почерка, но там ничего не было. Когда она развернула фотографию, линии маркера определённо поменяли своё направление.

Она непонимающе моргнула, всё изменилось снова. Теперь единственная мешанина сменилась на две, которые закрашивали глаза Стайлза, маркером была прорисована словно идущая носом кровь.

Тара моргнула.

Фотография была нормальной, но что-то появилось на периферии зрения. Она опустила стопку и потянулась к кобуре, не смея моргнуть.

– Тара? – раздался голос Стайлза совсем рядом, она вздрогнула, моргнула и развернулась. Что бы она ни увидела, его больше не было, зато рядом стоял задумчиво осматривающий её Стайлз. – Всё в порядке?

Она натянула улыбку и устало кивнула, затем положила Стайлзу руку на плечо и сжала, проверяя, что с ним всё в порядке.

– Милый, скажи мне, на листах было что-то написано, когда ты их перебирал?

Стайлз нахмурился и покачал головой

– Он что, что-то испортил? – беззлобно спросил Кардова, опираясь на стол.

Тара почувствовала, как Стайлз вздрогнул. Сначала она хотела было защитить Стайлза устно, но её прервал всхлип.

– Я не… не специально, – он поспешил закрыть лицо руками, вытереть слёзы, что угодно.

Тара переглянулась с удивлённым и ужасающимся Кардова, затем присела напротив Стайлза и мягко положила руку на другое плечо.

– Я пытаюсь, я не… я хочу быть хорошим и всё делать хорошо, но я всё порчу и…

Тара вздохнула и обняла Стайлза. Кардова осторожно растрепал его волосы.

– Ну-ну, всё в порядке, – Тара не совсем верила своим же словам.

Если бы всё было в порядке, Стайлз бы не отреагировал так болезненно на простую фразу. И об этом наверняка нужно поговорить с Ноа.

Стайлз пытался быстро успокоиться, его злило то, что он расплакался, как ребёнок, но, кажется, от злости он только сильнее плакал. А ещё от того, что его пытались успокоить. В итоге он сидел на стуле, с которым упал некоторое время назад, подогнув ноги под себя, и правда пытался ничего не трогать.

Тара как-то слишком сильно заинтересовалась стопкой, которую сложил Мигель. Но, несмотря на своё любопытство, Стайлз не очень хотел действительно смотреть, что там было. Тара выглядела испуганной, когда нашла там что-то, и если что-то напугало Тару, то его это тем более напугает.

– О, моего отца нет? – раздался голос со входа.

Стайлз поднял взгляд, замечая направляющегося к нему Донована.

– Не полицейский участок, а детский сад какой-то, – усмехнулась Тара и покачала головой. – Нет, они уехали где-то час назад, но скоро должны вернуться. Ты что-то хотел?

– Мне семнадцать, так что уже не совсем детский сад! – пожал плечами Донован. Он опёрся на спинку стула Стайлза и чуть покачал его из стороны в сторону. – А вообще да, мне его подпись нужна для школы. А то он сегодня допоздна будет, и утром его не добудишься, а бумажку надо уже завтра.

– Ну так подделай подпись, – сказал Стайлз и закинул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Донована.

Они не друзья, слишком большая разница в возрасте, но их отцы работали вместе всё время, и в целом была определённая дружба семьями. Ещё Донован чем-то беспокоил Стайлза, и он не мог объяснить, чем именно. Неуютное чувство, из-за которого хотелось оказаться подальше несмотря на то, что Донован был вполне дружелюбным.

– Стайлз, нельзя подделывать подписи, – вздохнула Тара. – Это противозаконно.

– Секретарь нашего директора постоянно подделывает его подписи на письмах к родителям.

Он не понял, почему Донован рассмеялся, а Тара вздохнула и покачала головой. Это было действительно так.

– А на что подпись? Какое-то разрешение? – спросила Тара.

– Да, у нас же послезавтра чемпионат по баскетболу начинается. Ну и нужно разрешение от родителей, мол тренер может нас вывозить в соседние школы в Биконе и долине. Там нужно от обоих родителей, в общем, бумажка обыкновенная. – Донован пожал плечами.

– Ну что, надеетесь победить? – Тара улыбалась.

Стайлза начинало укачивать от постоянного движения, и он вцепился в стол, чтобы остановить Донована. Тот усмехнулся и перестал качать стул, только опёрся локтями на спинку.

– Надеялись, пока у Дерека пожар не случился. Он был одним из наших лучших игроков, а теперь ходит как в воду опущенный и чуть ли не рычит на всех.

Стайлз увидел, как Мигель остановился возле соседнего стола, но не успел даже встать, чтобы его остановить. Бумаги медленно поползли в сторону, когда Мигель попытался вытянуть одну определённую. Стайлз молча смотрел, как кипа упала на пол и даже не вздрогнул.

– Да что такое, второй раз уже сегодня, – воскликнула Тара. – Что же это за сквозняк. – Она отошла и направилась собирать бумаги.

Донован присел рядом, чтобы помочь. Стайлз молча наблюдал за Мигелем, который положил то, что пытался вытянуть, прямо перед Донованом. Стайлз слез со стула и присел помочь собрать.

– О, а это кто? – спросил Донован, протягивая фотографии Таре. Та взяла её и хмуро осмотрела.

– Она обвиняется в поджоге, её вроде как опознали даже, но не могут нормально связать с произошедшим. – Тара забрала фотографию и попыталась найти папку с поджогом Хейлов.

– Так Дерек сможет, наверное, – сказал Донован. Тара вопросительно посмотрела на него, пока Стайлз собирал документы.

– Дерек из баскетбольной команды? – уточнила Тара, и Донован кивнул.

– Ага, Дерек Хейл. Она Кэтти, и с Дереком встречалась уже несколько месяцев, – он нахмурился.

Стайлз обратил внимание на номер дела. Из интереса к инопланетности Хейлов он запомнил его.

– А что она сделала-то?

– Подожгла дом Хейлов с ними внутри, – против воли сказал Стайлз и испуганно посмотрел на остальных.

Донован ошалело уставился на него, затем перевёл взгляд на вздохнувшую Тару, которая погладила Стайлза по голове, и, хотя она запустила пальцы в его волосы, казалось, что прикосновение шло через шапку.

– Он ведь шутит?

– Нет. И, кажется, ему правда стоит проводить меньше времени в участке. – Тара подняла Стайлза на ноги и отвела обратно к стулу. Донован поднялся следом и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. – Ты сможешь дать показания?

– Да, конечно, но не то чтобы я что-то знал… – осторожно проговорил Донован.

Стайлз почувствовал тепло рук Тары и осмотрелся, пытаясь увидеть Мигеля. Того нигде не было.

– Ноа Стилински, – буквально прошипела Тара и преградила ему путь. Грег бросил на него ободряющий взгляд и продолжил идти.

– Что Стайлз натворил? – Ноа вздохнул. Он оставил ребёнка меньше чем на час, но тот что-то сделал, что разозлило Тару.

– Что ты натворил, – вздохнула Тара и скрестила руки на груди, не сводя взгляда с Ноа. – Как вообще можно было довести ребёнка до состояния, в котором он разбрасывает вещи и вытворяет какие-то ненормальные розыгрыши, потому что ему не хватает внимания?

Ноа моргнул пару раз, потому что слова как-то не укладывались в голове. Ноа не уделял достаточно внимания Стайлзу? Тот сделал что-то, чтобы привлечь внимание? Ненормальный розыгрыш?

– Ладно, давай по порядку. – Ноа вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. – Что случилось?

Тара пересказала произошедшее, от разбросанных листов с данными по пропавшим без вести (и здесь скорее вопрос к шерифу Брауну, который решил, что ребёнку это вообще нормально разбирать) до того, что Стайлз сложил какие-то листы в одну папку, подписал “мертвы” и положил туда свою фотографию.

– А потом он расплакался, Ноа. Я не видела, чтобы он плакал даже на похоронах Клаудии, и это наверное одна из причин, почему относительно безобидные слова вызвали такую реакцию. А потом ещё и оказалось, что он знает детали поджога дома Хейлов. Ноа, я понимаю, что он не хочет оставаться дома один, но то, что он так много времени проводит на участке, тоже плохо на нём сказывается.

– Скоро годовщина смерти Клаудии, – Ноа вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону столов, где Грег говорил со своим сыном. Стайлз сидел на стуле между ними и без выражения смотрел в сторону Ноа. – Возможно, мне нужно будет записать его к школьному психологу. И найти ему ещё один кружок по интересам.

– И ты думаешь, это решит проблему? – холодно спросила Тара.

– Конечно нет, но это даст нам направление, верно? Ну и поговорю с шерифом. Хотя я только начал снова брать ночные смены.

Тара, видимо, хотела что-то ещё сказать, но вместо этого вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Слушай, по поводу мёртвых, ты не разобрала их?

– Нет, решила оставить шерифу, так как это была его идея. – Тара фыркнула. – Тем более, Стайлз, видимо, подделал чей-то почерк, ума не приложу, как он успел это сделать, но на всех он каким-то ровным почерком написал места и имена. К слову, он не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы подделывать подпись родителей, так что будь с этим поосторожнее.

Ноа хотел было откомментировать последнюю часть фразы, но первая заставила его нахмуриться.

– А можно посмотреть?

– Ну я не могу тебе запретить, но, Ноа, ещё раз, это не нормальное поведение, и с этим нужно что-то делать.

Ноа кивнул и пошёл к Стайлзу и Грегу с сыном. Он запомнил одно место из написанных и решил проверить как-нибудь позже.

– Я сам могу, – сказал Стайлз, вытягиваясь на носочках, чтобы достать молоко.

Что он, что отец любили именно эту марку, и, разумеется, именно её ставили как можно выше. Мигель скрестил руки и наблюдал за его действиями, выжидая.

Стайлз раздражённо выдохнул и отошёл, собираясь найти хоть кого-нибудь взрослого, чтобы тот помог. Но именно сейчас в отделе молочки никого не было.

– Ладно, давай ты достанешь, – он вздохнул.

Произошедшее на станции всё ещё напрягало, но, с другой стороны, ему правда нужна была помощь. К тому же, Мигель не так давно научился взаимодействовать с материальными предметами, ему, наверное, было скучно до этого, когда он проходил через всё.

Мигель достал молоко, даже внимательно посмотрел срок годности, затем опустил его в руки Стайлзу и уставился на кого-то поверх его головы. Стайлз некоторое время проверял срок годности, но поведение Мигеля снова стало настораживать, и он проследил за его взглядом.

За ним наблюдал пожилой мужчина, может, даже старши дедушки Элиаса. Очень неприятный взгляд почти чёрных глаз. Словно он видел Мигеля и думал, что его здесь быть не должно. Стайлз опустил глаза и поспешил к отцу, который должен был стоять возле отдела овощей. Мужчина проследил за ним, полностью игнорируя не двинувшегося Мигеля.

Неприятное предчувствие захлестнуло Стайлза не в первый раз за последнее время. Он остановился возле стеллажа, быстро находя папу взглядом.

Тот разговаривал с каким-то мужчиной, его лицо казалось смутно знакомым, но вспомнить, кто это, не получалось. Тем более что сейчас была проблема поважнее, связанная с этим странным стариком. Поэтому Стайлз подбежал к тележке, положил туда молоко и поднял взгляд на папу.

– Папуль, слушай, там возле журналов классные плакаты, можно мы возьмём один? Ну или что-нибудь. – Стайлз крепко сжимал холодный металл тележки и пытался не смотреть ни на мужчину за его спиной, ни на старика, который выглядывал из-за стеллажа. Ему было очень страшно, и он не понимал, откуда этот страх брался.

Папа поджал губы, потому что “папуля” было кодовым словом на случай какого-то неприятного происшествия, когда нельзя напрямую сказать “здесь что-то не так, пора отсюда уходить”, затем протянул ему руку и, когда Стайлз вцепился в неё, поехал в сторону стеллажа с журналами, который находился совсем возле касс. Он шёл быстрее обычного, но Стайлз был бы рад даже бежать. Он обернулся и увидел, что тот старик подошёл к мужчине и что-то ему сказал, и в этот момент решил, что они оба ему не нравятся.

К тому же, папа молчал, и вряд ли в этом было хоть что-то хорошее.

Уже стемнело. Ноа вернулся с работы как всегда немного поздно. Почти лениво он попытался включить свет в гостиной, но его не оказалось. В коридоре, как уж вышло, тоже. Видимо, во всём доме не было электричества. Ноа выглянул в окно, но не смог увидеть света у соседей из-за тумана. Он вздохнул и прошёл вглубь дома, направился к гаражу, чтобы проверить щитки.

За кухонным столом сидела женщина. Тёмные волнистые волосы струились по плечам. На ней белая больничная сорочка. Руки лежали на столе, пальцы были переплетены и почти нервно касались браслета на правом запястье. Иногда она подрагивала, голова дёргалась то в одну сторону, то в другую, поводила подбородком, нога стучала по полу.

Её точно не могло быть на кухне. И Ноа был больше чем уверен, кто сидел перед ним. Он потянулся к пистолету.

– Ты не смог меня спасти, – раздался тихий, сиплый голос. Он словно обволакивал, звучал не от фигуры за столом, а отовсюду. – Ты даже не попытался. Тебя не было рядом, когда за мной пришли, – она говорила спокойно, но чем дальше продолжалась речь, тем больше тело подрагивало. Ноа медленно подходил, чувствуя себя героем какого-то дешёвого ужастика. – И никогда ты не мог никого спасти. Ни своего отца, ни меня…

– И ты не спасёшь меня, – раздался из-за спины детский голос.

Ноа замер и весь напрягся. Фигура Клаудии перестала дёргаться, зависла в неестественном извороте. Повисла звенящая тишина, которую раньше занимало жужжание холодильника, редкие капли из крана и его собственное дыхание. Мир словно замер, когда раздался голос Стайлза.

Ноа медленно развернулся. Стайлз стоял на лестнице, опираясь на перила. Он положил голову на правую руку, а левую свесил вниз. С ним всё было в порядке, он не подёргивался, ничего, просто смотрел тёмными, слишком тёмными в этом освещении глазами на Ноа.

Не моргал, не двигался. Всё тело сковало непередаваемым страхом от того, что если он сделает хоть шаг в его сторону, то тоже исчезнет. И просто стоять он тоже не мог.

С кухни раздался звук бьющегося стекла. Ноа на автомате дёрнулся, чтобы посмотреть в сторону резкого звука. Клаудия разбивала посуду: кидала на пол банки, вываливала всё из холодильника на пол. Молча, с пустым выражением лица.

Маленькая рука неловко дёрнула Ноа за куртку. Он опустил взгляд. Смотрел на него не Стайлз.

Просыпаться в холодном поту – отвратительно. Ноа лежал ещё несколько секунд, пытаясь привести в норму тяжёлое дыхание и успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Он почти не помнил, что именно произошло во сне, только липкое беспокойство и ощущение неправильности.

Точно путь до комнаты Стайлза он не запомнил, только что дверь не скрипнула. Его ребёнок лежал на своей кровати, извернувшись в самой странной и неудобной позе для сна, которую только можно было занять. Впрочем, ничего нового. Ноа глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, затем тихо подошёл к кровати и осторожно сел. 

Поправлять одеяло было бесполезно – всё равно снова выпутается и скинет. Он осторожно поправил волосы, сдвинул их с лица. Стайлз чуть поморщился во сне, но сопел как обычно. Ноа положил руку на его спину, чтобы спокойно чувствовать его сердцебиение, как грудь поднималась и опускалась от каждого вздоха. Что с ним всё в порядке. Заземляющее чувство.

Ноа смотрел перед собой, не думая ни о чём, кроме того, что с его сыном всё в порядке. Ему было важно успокоиться, убедить себя, что всё хорошо, что сейчас никому из них ничего не угрожает, что…

– Пап, ты чего это тут? – сонно спросил Стайлз.

Он даже не остановился в двери, просто пошатываясь направился к кровати. Ноа удивлённо посмотрел на него, затем на пустую кровать. Его рука лежала на чуть тёплой простыне. Он с силой скомкал ткань.

Стайлз сонно обнял его шею и забрался на колени. Ноа больше на автомате подхватил его и прижал к себе. Тот уткнулся лбом в щёку, тёплое дыхание щекотало кожу.

– Плохой сон? – Стайлз скорее сонно пробормотал, чем действительно спросил. Ещё начал гладить спину, видимо, в какой-то попытке успокоить. Ноа улыбнулся и повернул голову, целуя макушку.

– Да. Пойдёшь спать ко мне? – тихо спросил Ноа, осматривая комнату. Ничего необычного, ничего, что бросалось бы в глаза, тогда откуда?..

– Только если ты меня донесёшь, – он всё ещё сонно бормотал.

На самом деле Ноа даже не уверен, что тот бодорствовал, а не ходил во сне. Снова.

– С чего бы это такая честь? – усмехнулся Ноа, хотя уже потянулся к подушке Стайлза.

– Потому что это ты пришёл ко мне, это тебе приснился плохой сон и тебя нужно обнимать. – Ноа фыркнул, словно не веря, что это ему говорит его собственный сын, но всё же тот был прав. Ноа взял подушку и вручил её Стайлзу. Тот обхватил её одной рукой, прижимая к себе. – И вообще, пока я не стану выше тебя, ты можешь меня носить на руках, и ведь я обязательно тебя когда-нибудь перерасту, и вот тогда… – Стайлз сонно продолжал говорить, хотя речь становилась всё менее связной.

Ноа бросил взгляд на кровать. Под подушкой оказался маленький квадратный листок, Стайлз его не видел, так как получив подушку немного сполз. Ноа осторожно, чтобы не потревожить сонного Стайлза, взял листок и поднёс ближе к глазам.

“Они заберут его”.

Почерк определённо не принадлежал Стайлзу. У него он более округлый, корявый, мелкий и прыгающий во все стороны. Здесь видно, что писал кто-то взрослый, с твёрдой рукой. Тот самый, который написал на листах с пропавшими. Ноа скомкал листок и спрятал его в карман пижамных штанов, затем подхватил Стайлза, который продолжал что-то мямлить и прижимать к себе подушку, и пошёл к себе в комнату.

Стайлза он осторожно уложил на ту часть кровати, на которой обычно спала Клаудия. Тот приоткрыл глаза, когда Ноа пытался его накрыть и устроиться рядом. Их взгляды встретились. Стайлз протянул руку и похлопал Ноа по груди.

– Всё будет хорошо, – из-за сонного голоса Ноа не мог сказать наверняка, был ли это вопрос или нет. Он улыбнулся и устроился совсем рядом.

– Разумеется, ребёнок. – Он помолчал несколько секунд. – Разумеется, – почти шёпотом сказал Ноа и накрыл Стайлза своей рукой, прижимая к себе. Тот быстро устроился в объятиях и уснул дальше, лишая Ноа возможности пойти проверить комнату. Он решил сделать это утром.

Глубокий вдох и выдох, сопение совсем рядом, тепло и то, как его ребёнок прижимался к нему – всё это успокаивало и отгоняло навождение. Конечно, Ноа не ожидал, что вообще уснёт этой ночью. Обычно после таких кошмаров он наливал себе пару стаканчиков Джека, включал телевизор и засыпал прямо на диване. В этот раз он пошёл проверить сына и теперь не мог его оставить.

Он прикрыл глаза, просчитывая возможные варианты. К сожалению, Крис прав – нельзя просто так уйти от охоты, сверхъестественного и тем более паранормального. Оно всегда достанет самых близких, любимых и слабых. Когда это могло начаться? Как много он упустил? Память услужливо подавала фрагменты воспоминаний.

Сноговорение было у Стайлза всегда, постоянная часть его жизни, с момента, как научился говорить, он не замолкал ни на секунду даже во сне. Ноа бы скорее удивился, если бы тот перестал разговаривать во сне и наяву.

Дёрганность? Стайлз всегда нервно стучал пальцами, дёргал себя за одежду, ему постоянно нужно что-то крутить в руках или проверять. Это начало проявляться сильнее, когда симптомы болезни Клаудии усилились, примерно три года назад. Он и раньше не мог усидеть на месте, и ему постоянно нужно было найти, чем занять руки и рот. Его ещё пришлось отучать от жевания разных шнурков, игрушек и своей же одежды. Полностью, конечно, решить эту проблему не смогли, но это стало не так заметно. Плюс его неспособность усидеть на месте, скорее всего, связана с СДВГ.

Снохождение было в определённой степени и раньше, проявляться также начало когда болезнь Клаудии ухудшилась. Правда, до её смерти максимумом было сесть на кровати, походить по комнате и дому. После он стал выполнять сложные действия, стоять прямо над кроватью Ноа, спускаться по лестнице и выходить на улицу, мыть полы ботинками. Но и это немного спало за последний год. Уже почти месяц как Стайлз не ходил во сне.

Память подкинула совсем недавнее воспоминание. Стайлз, испуганно смотрящий в тень возле их собственного дома. Стайлз, который буквально бросал всё и бежал, лишь бы оказаться внутри. Стайлз, вокруг которого происходят очень странные дела. Ноа прижал его к себе сильнее и с удовольствием хлопнул бы себя по лбу. Это не началось недавно. Происходило какое-то время, раз Стайлз уже привык и понял, как с этим жить.

Главное правило сосуществования с паранормальным: “Если ты не видишь их, то и они не видят тебя”. Видимо, Стайлз видел. И это очень плохие новости, особенно если за ним увязалась враждебная сущность.

Но всё же работа с материями, не подходящими под определение норм этого мира, научила не разделять всё на чёрное и белое. К Стайлзу могла привязаться какая-то сущность, но она предупредила Ноа. Она не сказала, что заберёт Стайлза себе, или что нужно тело, или что это месть Стилински. Осталось всего лишь выяснить, о каких “они” в записке шла речь.

– Я слышу, как ты думаешь, и у тебя громко стучит сердце, – сонно пробормотал Стайлз, лениво приподнимаясь на локтях.

Растрёпанный, взъёрошенный, сонный. Некоторые родители называли своих детей очаровательными. Они с Клаудией никогда таким Стайлза не считали. Смешной и нелепый – вот их сын.

– Да, это… – Ноа оборвал себя на полуслове, не уверенный в том, что он вообще хотел бы сказать. Стайлз медленно моргнул.

– Может, пойдём вниз и устроим себе марафон “Звёздных войн”?

Ноа прям видел, как Стайлз боролся со сном, и от этого чувствовал укол совести. Это он должен его успокаивать после кошмаров, а не наоборот. Он тяжело вздохнул и сел. Выпить при Стайлзе не удастся, но, похоже, подобный способ усыпить себя стал такой нормой его жизни, что даже Стайлз заметил.

– Хорошо, давай тогда ты пока пойдёшь включишь, а я спущусь с одеялом и подушками?

Стайлз недовольно надул губы, но кивнул, лениво слез с кровати и пошёл вниз. Ноа проводил его взглядом, собрал две подушки и одно одеяло, затем вытащил из кармана записку и развернул её. Текст не изменился, и от этого стало ещё более беспокойно на душе. Ноа спрятал бумажку в прикроватную тумбочку и пошёл вниз.

Это не было внеочередное собрание, но в этот раз чувствовалась какая-то срочность. Более того, Джерард выглядел так, словно бы он уже победил, в какой игре, правда, Крису было неясно.

Что-то дурное витало в воздухе, и он не был уверен, как это интерпретировать для себя. Возможно, ему куда сильнее хотелось вернуться домой, к семье. И когда это он перестал считать Джерарда своей семьёй? Возможно, сразу после смерти матери, когда отец внезапно стал отсылать его дальше и дольше и полностью отрезал его от Кейт.

От Кейт, из-за смерти которой он его выдернул в Бикон-Хиллз. Из-за смерти которой он сказал, что им нужна помощь живущих здесь охотников, многие из которых либо отошли от охоты, либо не хотели иметь ничего общего с Арджентами. Если честно, чем дальше продвигалось дело, тем больше Крис с ними соглашался.

Потому что как бы он ни любил свою сестру, он не мог отрицать того факта, что она сделала что-то ужасное, что-то не соответствующее Кодексу. Попыталась сделать и поплатилась за это.

Крис знал, что Джерард ходил договариваться о чём-то с альфой Хейл. После того, как они буквально отдали им Унгера, казалось бы, что им стоило уйти. И Крис начал собирать вещи, пока Джерард не остановил его и не сказал, что они ещё не закончили в Бикон-Хиллз.

И сейчас Крис и ещё почти десяток охотников собрались на заброшенном складе – почему это всегда что-то заброшенное, они могли позволить себе снять на вечер кафе или вроде того – и ждали, что им скажет Джерард. И хотя Ардженты были матриархальной семьёй, последние лет десять со смерти матери главой всё ещё оставался Джерард, потому что Кейт была “не готова”, а Виктория не была Арджент.

– В позапрошлом году, – начал Джерард, вкрадчиво и достаточно громко, чтобы его слышали, – здесь от рук оборотней умерла молодая девушка, Пейдж Красикева. Никто из Хейлов так и не ответил за её смерть.

Крис мельком вспомнил, что фамилия того помощника шерифа в палате Унгера Красикев, но его не было среди охотников сегодня. Это казалось подозрительным в лучшем случае, потому что раз уж они говорили о его родственнице, то он должен был быть здесь. Никто из охотников ничем не заполнил повисшую тишину.

– Именно ответственного за её смерть пыталась достать моя дочь, Кейт, и её помощники Унгер и Реддик во время инцедента с Хейлами.

Слова Джерарда переводились как “их действия были обоснованными, а все остальные – это просто сопутствующий урон”.

– Альфа Хейл любезно согласилась выдать нам ответственного за её смерть. Питер Хейл – вот из-за кого она умерла. Его поимкой займётся группа под лидерством моего сына, Кристофера. Кевин, Мила, Нейтан, Джефф и Эллис – вы с ним. Поймайте его живым, убить его имеет право только Влад Красикев, единственный живой родственник несчастной Пейдж, которая по незнанию связалась с оборотнями.

Крис кивнул и осмотрел охотников, которых ему выделили на поимку оборотня. Должно быть достаточно. Однако оставался вопрос, зачем ему остальные охотники, если собрание касалось только Питера.

– К сожалению, оборотень – не единственная угроза в столь маленьком и мирном городке, – Джерард продолжил как ни в чём не бывало.

Остальные охотники тоже напряглись, потому что всем было известно только об угрозе оборотней. Крис почувствовал, как хмурится лишь сильнее, потому что он тоже впервые слышал о чём-то подобном.

– Обычно маги, друиды и медиумы не опасны, даже банши и им подобные считаются людьми до тех пор, пока они не причиняют никому вред или не содействуют вреду. Однако это не распространяется на ведьм и колдунов. Они опасны, и особенно в юности похожи на маленьких ядовитых змей и скорпионов – не умеют контролировать свой яд и ведут к куда большему разрушению. – Джерард замолчал и тяжёлым взглядом осмотрел всех. – Молодой Стилински, сын охотника, по-видимому, обладает колдовскими чарами. Это не редкость в сообществе охотников за паранормальным, но они настолько околдовывают своих близких, что не позволяют им видеть всей опасности. Мальчика нужно поймать и убить, прежде чем он сможет стать действительно опасным.

– А есть ли доказательства его колдовства? – спросил Крис.

Он видел сына Ноа, Стайлза, который до жуткого напоминал ему Эллисон. И мальчик был чем угодно, кроме колдуна. Крис не смог бы рационально объяснить, но он чувствовал, что тот не был колдуном или ведьмой. От них веяло чем-то опасным и сильным, в то время как Стайлз был обычным ребёнком.

Джерард чуть криво улыбнулся.

– Я видел своими глазами, как он телекинезом заставил галлон молока опуститься с верхней полки к нему в руки. Более того, я взял запись с камер наблюдения, так что если кто-то не верит мне, то я могу продемонстрировать.

Это звучало как вызов, словно бы Крис не доверял его словам. Он смог только кивнуть, не уверенный, что действительно сможет противостоять Джерарду в окружении других охотников, многие из которых были целиком и полностью верны тому.

– Все остальные назначаются на слежку за мальчиком Стилински. При возможности – схватить и привести в катакомбы старых сточных канав. Туда же приведите Питера Хейла, когда схватите его.

Крис хмуро наблюдал за Джерардом, когда тот выудил из кармана фотографию Стайлза и положил на стол, распределяя оставшихся охотников на слежку и предупреждая, что они будут следить за другим охотником и им необходимо действовать в разы аккуратнее. Он ни на секунду не верил, чтобы Ноа, даже околдованный, упустил бы прямо под носом колдуна.

Ноа стоял перед зеркалом в ванной и всем сердцем жалел, что спал на диване. Конечно, это того стоило, он всё же поспал этой ночью, Стайлз тоже. Времени на полноценный душ не оставалось, но умыться, побриться и почистить зубы он мог. Только вместо этого он смотрел на своё отражение, крепко сжимая края раковины.

Записка всё ещё была на месте этим утром, там, где он её и оставил. Ноа не успел осмотреть комнату Стайлза, прежде чем тот сам туда поднялся. Стайлз никогда не был действительно скрытным ребёнком, у него всё на лице написано, но это не означало, что он не стал бы прятать следы присутствия какого-нибудь воображаемого друга. Правая рука автоматически потянулась к затылку, где в волосах, ближе к правому уху была выбита татуировка. Он провёл пальцами, даже не ощущая её, но зная, что она никуда не исчезла.

Ноа не хотел видеть двенадцать лет назад, хотел отгородиться от всего этого. Но другой план всегда оставлял свой отпечаток на коснувшихся его. И, наверняка, переходил по наследству.

Беспокоило и другое. Ноа знал, что у его матери были небольшие магические способности, из за них она была сожжена. Неприятная история в современном обществе, всё подстроили как аварию, конечно, и Ноа был слишком маленьким, чтобы понять на тот момент что именно произошло. Но важное уточнение: у него самого не проявились способности к магии, что, возможно, спасло его жизнь.

Клаудия перед своей смертью также показала некие способности. Он слышал от медсестёр, что иногда в её комнате ломались предметы, захлопывалась дверь, открывалось окно. Всё это приходилось упорно маскировать под случайности. Ноа так и не узнал, чем была Клаудия, и была ли она чем-то вообще. Он пытался не думать, что её тело что-то захватило и медленно убивало, сводило с ума, будто он мог этому помешать. В прошлый раз такие размышления загнали его на дно бутылки.

Обычно магия по женской линии передаётся только дочерям, но она непредсказуема, тем более в Бикон-Хиллз. И ему снова нужно было раскрыть глаза на происходящее в городе и долине. Ноа устало выдохнул и провёл рукой по шее, включил воду и начал умываться.

Были ли примеры проявления магии у Стайлза? Нет, по крайней мере, Ноа их не помнил. Если он и был чем-то, то лишь ребёнком, которому открыт другой план. Экстрасенс или медиум, вряд ли что-то другое. Но одна ситуация, если он просто видит, и совсем другая, если к нему привязалась какая-то сущность или же на него обратила внимание какая-то сила.

Ноа чистил зубы и смотрел на своё отражение в кране, продолжая размышлять. Дети более склонны видеть другой план. Потом по мере взросления они блокируют это, и уже к шести годам им ничего не видится. Более того, Ноа пребывал в святой уверенности, что Стайлз тоже заблокировал другой план. Он так сильно верил в инопланетян, правительственный заговор и жизнь на других планетах, что считал происходящее в мифах и легендах глупыми сказками.

Даже оборотню он сказал, что тот на самом деле наверняка инопланетянин. Это казалось смешным, но Ноа чувствовал в этом задатки охотника. Стайлз безошибочно определил, что перед ним не человек, по каким-то настолько мелким признакам, что нетренированный глаз не должен был за них вообще зацепиться.

Может от телевидения и всех этих игр и комиксов была хоть какая-то польза. Оставалось всего лишь научить Стайлза не подходить к тому, что человеком не является, и уж точно не спрашивать с какой оно планеты.

Возможно, при других обстоятельствах Ноа нашёл бы это ироничным, но не сейчас. Он прополоскал рот и достал пену для бритья.

Скорее всего, если уже пошли записки, то существо к нему крепко привязалось и было рядом какое-то достаточно долгое время, чтобы получить возможность влиять на материальный мир.

Это не всегда плохо, некоторые наоборот всячески оберегают своих носителей, особенно детей. Ноа замер с нанесением пены, когда понял кое-что важное, чего не замечал до этой ночи.

Все эти инциденты с разрухой и другими детскими шалостями, которые выкидывал Стайлз. Сколько из них были действительно его рук дело, а сколько той сущности? И Стайлз ни разу не сказал, что он не виноват. Всегда брал ответственность на себя, не пытаясь ни на кого перекинуть. Это хорошее качество, но не когда он брал ответственность других.

С другой стороны, Ноа продолжил наносить пену, будто бы кто-то из взрослых ему поверил. Да и сам Ноа, привыкший к обычной жизни без паранормального, вряд ли подумал бы в первую очередь про привязавшуюся сущность. Стайлз умный мальчик, и он это понял очень быстро. Дети не всегда способны сказать, какие последствия ждут их за молчание по тому или иному поводу, да и он мог не видеть в сущности ничего плохого, особенно если она была с ним всё время. Он мог воспринимать её как что-то нормальное, “воображаемого” друга, которого никто не видит.

Ноа почувствовал, как живот скрутило. Его родной ребёнок не воспринимал его как отца, человека, к которому можно пойти со всеми страхами и болячками, рассказать обо всём. Если так подумать, Стайлз ни разу не обмолвился о своём воображаемом друге ни словом. И виноват в этом только Ноа, и он прекрасно это понимал. Не доглядел, не додал заботы, не дал уверенности в отце и взрослых, оставил самому решать проблемы с чувством утраты.

Ноа судорожно вздохнул и смыл пену с лица, мельком удивившись, что даже не поцарапался. Утро не самое лучшее время, чтобы предаваться таким мыслям, после которых хочется или сброситься с обрыва в заповеднике, или напиться до потери сознания.

Стайлз уже позавтракал, помыл посуду и полностью увлёкся геймбоем. Ноа не знал, было ли это вообще хорошей идеей дарить ему такую игрушку. Возможно, на тот момент он пытался откупиться таким дорогим подарком на девятилетие за ужасную зиму. Стайлз не выглядел как ребёнок, у которого есть хоть какие-то проблемы. Он подпевал мелодии и каким-то образом не раздражался от постоянного звука нажатия кнопок.

Ноа растрепал и без того не расчёсанные волосы и сел на своё место. Стайлз даже не отвлёкся, продолжая играть.

Ноа взял газету, за которой, видимо, Стайлз уже успел выйти на улицу и просмотрел новости. Конечно, всё, что написано в криминальной колонке он знал очень и очень хорошо, поэтому его внимание привлекли другие статьи.

Политика – ничего интересного, очередные пустые обещания депутатов, которых стоило бы посадить уже давно. Недвижимость дорожает, спрос на неё падает, пугают возможным кризисом и развитием экономических сил в Азиатско-Тихоокеанском регионе. Правда что статья об этом забыла в маленькой ежедневной газете Бикон-Хиллз Ноа так и не знал.

Зато приближающийся Хэллоуин грозил неприятностями всем. Выходные обещали большие очереди, потом ещё целые вечера маленьких детей, которые ходят и просят сладости. Подростки, которые устраивают кавардак и розыгрыши, которые не всегда настолько безобидны, насколько им самим кажется. Ложные вызовы и опасность вполне себе реальных преступлений.

С развитием жанра фильмов ужасов некоторые глупые ребята могут попытаться повторить или вдохновиться. Хотя, в Бикон-Хиллз были и другие проблемы. Можно не беспокоиться об оборотнях – убывающая луна, их контроль лучше всего. Зато были и другие существа, которые могли устроить проблем.

– У нас в клубе была тема про Самайн, ведьм и всякую другую сверхъестественную глупость, – Ноа бросил на него взгляд. Выходило как-то слишком иронично. – Но когда я спросил можно ли рассказать про инопланетян, мне сказали, что их не существует. Вот, пап, скажи, ты знаешь что-нибудь о привидениях?

Ноа поднёс к губам кофе и замер, снова взглянув на Стайлза. Тот опустил геймбой и теперь заинтересованно наблюдал за ним. Стоило бы ему рассказать? На самом деле да, с учётом произошедшего прошлой ночью это было более чем необходимо. Вот только поверит ли Стайлз? Вряд ли. Ноа всё же задумался. Молчание Стайлза означало, что он ждал ответ.

– Круг из соли может оградить тебя от призраков. От всякой нечисти может помочь нарисованный на полу мелом круг. Ну, по крайней мере, я такое читал, – Стайлз смерил его совершенно скептическим взглядом, на который были способны только дети полностью уверенные в своей правоте.

– Я запомню, но вряд ли мне это пригодится. Привидений не существует.

– А что ты сам думаешь? Хочешь, мы купим тебе костюм и ты сходишь вместе со Скоттом за конфетами? 

Нужно было поднять тему раньше, а не в последний день. Стайлз опустил взгляд на тарелку, словно там было что-то безумно интересное. Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, затем поднял глаза.

– Я не хочу, говорил же. Тем более, мы набрали столько фильмов, давай что-нибудь посмотрим.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – Ноа поднял руки, словно бы успокаивая. – Ты собрался в школу?  
Стайлз кивнул.

– Тогда вечером, иди пока одевайся, я тебя отвезу.

Ноа вернулся домой, достал доску и провёл некоторое время в поиске всей недостающей информации, распечатки её и помещении на доску. Картина складывалась не самая чёткая, но несколько точек были на месте, и оставалось только понять, как в это всё ввязывались события со Стайлзом.

Он достал блокнот, в котором записывал номера, взял трубку и набрал Паркера. В последний раз они разговаривали почти десять лет назад и оставалось только надеяться, что он не сменил номер.

– Слушаю, – грубый мужской хриплый голос, и это был Паркер.

– Джон Гажос говорит, – потому что иначе Паркер бросит трубку. Ноа не использовал это имя уже несколько лет, даже перестал считать своим, если честно.

– Чёрт, я уж думал ты умер, – усмехнулся Паркер. – Чем обязан твоему восстанию из мёртвых?

– Проблемами с сущностями, которых я, как ты помнишь, больше не могу видеть, – ответил Ноа. Прежде, чем Паркер успел придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, он продолжил. – Что-то прицепилось к моему сыну и перешло в активную фазу.

– У тебя пацан? Поздравляю, – Ноа закатил глаза. – Ты уверен, что это сущность а не что-то другое?

– Более чем. Мне нужны очки, сколько у тебя уйдёт времени на их создание?

– Дней пять, и мне нужно будет твоё присутствие дня через два, с татуировки сделать точную копию и вплести в оправу, – Ноа боялся этих слов. Он выдохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. – Не притаскивай своего пацана, лучше его не перевозить лишний раз.

Главное правило работы с сущностями: перемена места жительства может только лишний раз разозлить их и сделать всё только хуже

– Ты всё ещё в Небраске живёшь? – спросил Ноа, прикидывая, как это провернуть. 

Пока что по всем вариантам всё было плохо. Как минимум потому что он не мог оставлять Стайлза в незащищённом доме и подвергать опасности Макколов. А накладывать защиту на их дом? Это будет по меньшей мере странно. И он определённо не может просить Мелиссу переехать сюда вместе со Скоттом на время его отсутствия. Или даже Тару. К тому же, они все работают слишком много, чтобы действительно присматривать за ним и защищать от Арджентов.

– Да. Если что, могу найти литературу, если опишешь что происходило.

Ноа пересказал произошедшее, и с особенностью то, что произошло этой ночью. Паркер всё записал и собирался повесить трубку, но Ноа поспешил заговорить:

– У тебя нет знакомых охотников в Бикон-Хиллз или долине? Только не связанных с Арджентами, – Паркер раздумывал несколько секунд.

– Есть один из нашей области, но он очень... своеобразный. Учитель старшей школы. С Арджентами точно не связан, имел крайне разнообразную охотничую жизнь, которая началась с того, что его бабушка умерла, в её тело вселился дух и бегал за ним, пытаясь убить. Бегал быстро. – Ноа фыркнул. Не то чтобы у него был выбор на данный момент.

– Сможешь с ним договориться? Стайлз не проблемный обычно, – Паркер усмехнулся на “обычно”.

– Ладно. Но мне нужна обычная плата, и этот охотник тоже может себе её запросить, – и Паркер не прощаясь повесил трубку.

Ноа усмехнулся, протёр лицо руками и подумал у кого можно найти получить недостающую информацию. Он вздохнул и нашёл номер, который не собирался набирать вообще. Питер Хейл.

Сильно хотелось оторвать Дереку его пустую голову и выкинуть где-нибудь в заповеднике Бикон-Хиллз. Питер сидел в стороне и отвёл руку в сторону, пряча Кору и Алека от разозлённой Талии. Конечно, весь её гнев был направлен на старшего сына, но это чувствовали все в стае, кто всё ещё остался в Бикон-Хиллз.

Лора стояла в двери и очевидно боролась с желанием убежать. Джозеф стоял рядом с ней и хмуро наблюдал за своими женой и сыном, глаза горели золотым.

На самом деле, Питер не понимал, почему Талия обвиняла в произошедшем одного только Дерека. Это она сказала, что “мальчику нужно свободы после того, что произошло с Пейдж”. Это она запретила всем к нему лишний раз приближаться и уж тем более совать в его дела нос. Конечно, кидаться виной уже сейчас – глупо и поздно, но Питера это только злило.

Талия не должна была стать альфой. Она умела обращаться в волка, да, и её за это только и уважали, но альфой она была посредственной, и конфликт стай два года назад это только лишний раз показал.

Дерек лежал на полу, оголив шею. Кажется, это первый раз, когда такая злость Талии была направлена на него одного, а не на Питера. Алек хныкал и прижимался к Питеру, Кора тихо подвывала. Джозеф удержал Лору от побега.

– Питер, – прорычала Талия, не отводя взгляда от Дерека. – Как только его раны залечатся, отвези его в участок, пусть даст показания.

Питер знал, что его глаза не горели, он не обратился, и в какой-то степени гордился этим, но он не доверял своему голосу достаточно, чтобы не проскулить ответ, поэтому он кивнул.

Из хороших новостей для Лоры и Дерека: никто из них в школу сегодня не пойдёт.

Ноа почти нервно накручивал на палец провод от телефона в ожидании ответа Питера. Это всё больше казалось плохой идеей и, на самом деле, ему стоило бы дождаться контакта того второго охотника и всё спросить у него, но в любом случае, было уже поздно.

– Алло, – только и сказал Питер. Вроде бы это был его голос. Он звучал как-то тускло, без казавшейся обычной игривости.

Ноа выдохнул, ещё раз обдумывая, хорошая ли это идея, но отступать уже поздно.

– Питер Хейл? – переспросил Ноа.

– Помощник шерифа Стилински, – Ноа представлял, как губы растянулись в усталой улыбке, голос оживился. – Чем обязан звонку? Мы виделись совсем недавно, и про побег Унгера нам известно.

Ноа нахмурился. Им должно было не просто быть известно про побег, они должны были убедиться, что тело в скором времени всплывёт где-то, но он решил оставить вопрос на потом.

– Мне нужна кое-какая информация. Она не совсем касается нынешнего расследования, но, думаю, понимание происходящего принесёт пользу нам всем, – туманные ответы, сам он их терпеть не мог, но и не знал как по-другому назвать это.

– Мы где-то встретимся? – только зародившаяся нотка игривости исчезла из голоса Питера. – Или хотите, чтобы я ответил так?

– Лучше встретиться. Сможете подъехать ко мне?

– Стоит ли мне привезти торт? – и, кажется, с ним заигрывали. Ноа нахмурился и выдохнул.

– Нет, Стайлз в школе, – Питер хмыкнул, к счастью, понимая, когда ему говорили нет. – Лучше проговорить адрес или прислать сообщением?

– Сообщением. Скоро буду, Помощник, – и Питер отключился.

Ну, хотелось верить, что он просто по доброй воле хочет помочь, и не придётся иметь дело с вымогательством или чем бы то ни было. В любом случае, нужно заварить ещё кофе.

Питер приехал быстро, через двадцать минут после звонка. На дорогой машине, для покупке которой Ноа, скорее всего, пришлось бы продать обе почки. Питер заинтересованно осматривал дверь, когда Ноа открыл её.

– Защита? – спросил Питер.

– Вроде того. Ты первый не человек, который приблизился так близко, так что рад слышать, что оно работает, – он отошёл, пропуская Питера внутрь. Тот, однако, не спешил входить, видимо опасаясь оказаться запертым. И Ноа его прекрасно понимал. – Я не намерен вредить тебе, тем более не в собственном доме.

Питер покачал головой и вошёл, заметно напрягаясь, когда Ноа закрыл дверь. Возможно, отсутствие запаха аконита его немного успокоило, потому что когда они остановились возле доски, он вёл себя почти расслабленно.

– И какая же информация вам нужна, помощник? – Ноа не стал просить называть его по имени.

– По большому счёту только то, что именно произошло с Пейдж Красикевой в позапрошлом году, и что произошло с теми стаями примерно в это же время, – Питер замер, когда его взгляд упал на фотографию Пейдж.

– Она Красикева? – почти сипло спросил Питер. Ноа только кивнул. – Вот почему ты сказал, что лучше, чтобы при встрече с Унгером присутствовал ты, а не Красикев, – больше себе произнёс Питер. Он вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. – Укус Энниса и смерть у корней неметона с ней случились. Мы только помогли скрыть это.

Что-то подсказывало Ноа, что Питер не договаривал, то самое шестое чувство, которое появляется у людей его профессии вопреки всему. Но Питер действительно выдал самое главное, что только нужно было знать – смерть у корней неметона.

Ноа нахмурился, записал это на листок. Он знал, что вся долина Бикон была буквально маяком сверхъестественного, и наличие здесь чего-то настолько сильного, как неметон было только предсказуемым.

– Эннис, один из альф? – начал Ноа.

Питер кивнул, но не продолжил, зато он хмуро смотрел на листок с подписью Стайлз, под именем которого было написано снохождение, возможная восприимчивость к паранормальному, “помогите, они уже рядом”, листы с надписью “мертвы” и ночная записка. Возможно, стоило убрать это, по крайней мере на время, на которое Питер был здесь, но происходящее со Стайлзом казалось ещё одним кусочком пазла. Новость о неметоне и смерти кого-то молодого у его корней означало, что частично эта теория была близка к истине.

– Так что со стаями? – Питер перевёл взгляд на надпись про стаи.

– Охотники. Ардженты предлагали сделку, по которой они оставят все стаи, что-то вроде мирного договора. Охотники всем сказали, что на них напали оборотни. Выжившие оборотни сказали, что на них напали охотники. Мерзкое дело.

– Ардженты снова в городе, но вы и так это знаете, – и Ноа тоже подозревал, что произошедшее со стаями как-то связано с охотниками, но теперь он убедился наверняка.

– И что они, хотят мстить за то, что мы защищались? Когда они пытались сжечь нас? – Питер не рычал, но уголок его губ дёрнулся, словно он хотел оголить зубы.

– Да. Они говорили, что либо я им помогу, либо они что-то сделают с моим сыном, – и вот на это Питер тихо зарычал.

– Ублюдки…

– Криса можно уговорить, – начал Ноа. – Джерарда исправит только могила, если повезёт и он умрёт с первого раза, – Питер повернулся к нему и удивлённо поднял брови.

– Всё спросить забываю, ты охотник, но на что?

– Паранормальные сущности, из тех, которые неупокоенные души, демоны и следующие за ними одержимости, злобные духи, – без особого выражения ответил Ноа. Питер снова глянул на листок с именем Стайлза. – Проблема в том, что если с моим ребёнком что-то происходит, другие охотники, обученные заниматься только материальными не людьми вроде оборотней, могут решить, что он колдун или вроде того. Разница между одержимыми и колдунами маленькая и заметна только опытным охотникам, и то не всегда. Так что если быстро не выгнать отсюда Арджентов и им сочувствующих, у нас может начаться охота на ведьм, – Ноа говорил без юмора, и Питер кивнул.

– Посмотрим, что с этим можно сделать. К слову, – Питер указал на Кейт. – Она переспала с Дереком, чтобы подобраться к нам.

Ноа нахмуриля, он об этом не знал. Он, конечно, слышал что пошли какие-то подвижки в деле из-за того, что Донован знал кого-то, кто мог дать показания против Кейт Арджент, и наверняка сказать, что она не просто случайная жертва дикого зверя в лесу, а действительно поджигательница, но не думал, что всё так плохо. Ноа посмотрел на фотографию Пейдж.

– Как же сильно этому Дереку не везёт в любви.

Питер усмехнулся и кивнул.

– Мне нужно его отвести в участок, чтобы он показания дал. Поэтому, сейчас я поеду. Но если я что-то вспомню, или у тебя появятся новые данные, звони. Мы преследуем одну цель: выгнать Арджентов отсюда, и я рад, что мы сотрудничаем, – Питер развернулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Ноа без колебаний пожал ему руку и кивнул. После ухода Питера, он снова созвонился с Паркером, узнал имя охотника, которому доверит сына в воскресенье, и решил осмотреть комнату Стайлза и нашить несколько защитных рун на его одежду.

Дерек со злостью смотрел на полицейский участок. Питер сидел на водительском сидении и постукивал пальцами по рулю, он так и не заглушил мотор.

Он мог бы сказать, что Дерек сам виноват, добить лежачего, но это даже не принесло бы веселья. Тем более сейчас его волновала та доска, которую ему показал помощник Стилински.

– Я не знал, что она была охотницей, – тихо произнёс Дерек и всхлипнул. Питер ожидал, что он расплачется раньше, практически сразу, когда они отъедут от их временного дома, и был приятно удивлён. – Если бы я знал, то я бы ни за что…

– Я не виню тебя, – и Питер верил в сказанное. – Ты глупый подросток, за которым приударила взрослая женщина. Конечно, перекидывать всё на твой возраст и глупость это как давать тебе спуск, но это и твой способ научиться, обжигаясь и так далее, – Питер отмахнулся. – Вопреки тому, что тебе так сильно пытается вдолбить твоя альфа, люди не могут быть идеальными сразу. И иногда не могут такими становиться никогда.

– Я… я ведь… – Дерек вытирал лицо, видимо, пытаясь скрыть слёзы.

– Ты думал не головным мозгом, да. И в этот раз всё обошлось, но не факт, что так же случится и в следующий раз. В бардачке салфетки.

Питер заглушил мотор и намеренно отвернулся в сторону, пока Дерек пытался себя привести в порядок. Он так разрыдался только после похорон Пейдж, и то только когда оказался достаточно далеко от Талии.

И сейчас и Хейлам как оборотнями и Арджентам как охотникам нужны были эти показания, чтобы никто не пошёл по пути расследования преступления на почве ненависти и случайно не узнал о сверхъестественном. Наверное, обвинение в совращении малолетних и то, что поджог был какой-то местью может за измену или вроде того, куда более удачное объяснение произошедшего.

Когда запах жалости к себе, самобичевания и слёз стал не таким удушающим, Питер развернулся к Дереку. Ускоренное лечение избавило его от красных припухших глаз за считанные секунды, и он снова был недовольным жизнью подростком.

– Давай покончим с этим, – только и сказал Дерек и вышел из машины.

Питер хмыкнул, запер за ним дверь и пошёл следом на станцию. Ещё несколько неловких минут в обществе детектива Маккола. Ну и ещё неловких попыток Дерека объяснить, что произошло, и ещё более неловких попыток кого-то из работников департамента шерифа объяснить Дереку, что его изнасиловали и ему придётся посещать школьного психолога. Снова. От этой женщины пахло магией, и она не очень нравилась Питеру.

С этим должна была разбираться Талия, как мать и альфа, ну или хотя бы Джозеф, как отец, а не Питер. И вряд ли “мне нужно заботиться о целой стае” стоило бы считать оправданием.

В участке пахло чем-то паранормальным, и Питеру это очень не нравилось.

Следующий день прошёл в мешанине звонков, выбивания выходных и расстроенного Стайлза. По крайней мере, он казался расстроенным из-за молчания и надутых щёк. Стайлз заинтересованно смотрел, и наверняка многое видел, но не спрашивал. Не напрямую точно.

В воскресенье с утра он собрал вещи Стайлза, усадил его самого в машину и поехал к дому Финстока, который находился в другом конце города.

– Ты не оставишь меня со Скоттом? – спросил Стайлз, внимательно наблюдая за проносящимися мимо домами.

Ноа поджал губы и вздохнул. Нужно было объяснить происходящее Стайлзу, но он не был уверен видел ли тот что-то, или же сущность себя не проявляла на полную  
.  
– Нет. Меня не будет несколько дней и навязывать тебя Макколам неправильно.

– Зато правильно везти меня к какому-то внезапно возникшему дядюшке? – резко спросил Стайлз.

Ноа вздохнул.

– Он о тебе позаботится, и я могу быть уверен в твоей безопасности.

– А Рафаэль и Мелисса не могут, значит. Или Тара. Зато какой-то незнакомый мужик, которого ты сам хоть раз видел? Пап, ты хоть знаешь какая статистика пропажи детей в Калифорнии? И что из пропавших большое количество людей вообще не находят, тем более детей? И куда ты вообще собрался?

Ноа мог бы его оборвать. Сказать, что он задаёт слишком много вопросов, чтобы он не забывал дышать, но он крепче сжал руль, продолжая игнорировать дальнейшие вопросы и оправдания, которые сам же Стайлз придумывал такому поведению и откидывал, если они его чем-то не устраивали.

– Если дело в том, что я устроил на станции, то прости, я ведь извинился перед всеми. И я бы помог убраться. И я ничего ведь не сломал. И… и…

– Дыши, – всё же напомнил Ноа.

Стайлз захлопнул рот и слишком быстро задышал.

– Я доверяю тебя этому человеку, потому что он сможет тебя защитить в моё отсутствие.

– От чего? – воскликнул Стайлз.

И снова Ноа не знал как сказать. Особенно, когда дело касалось паранормального мира.

– В городе сейчас плохие люди, – и это было той полуправдой, которую он мог сказать. – Хуже тех, что живут обычно в Биконе, они приезжие.

– О боги, ты был членом банды прежде чем поселиться здесь? И теперь они пришли по твою голову? И Хейлы тоже в этом замешаны? О боги, ты работал на Людей в Чёрном, которые пришли за Хейлами?

– Как ты вообще до этого додумался..?

– А что, это не так? Тогда как так? Почему ты ничего не хочешь мне говорить?

– Потому что я хочу защитить тебя! – прикрикнул Ноа, чувствуя, как закипает от постоянных вопросов.

Стайлз утомлял и нет смысла пытаться это скрыть, и как бы Ноа не пытался убедить себя, что постоянная речь лучше молчания, раздражение всё равно накапливалось.

– Ага, – сказал Стайлз. Он откинулся обратно на спинку сидения и уставился перед собой.

– Ты это понимаешь? – осторожно спросил Ноа.

– Нет. Но я ожидал, что ты скажешь, что я слишком для этого маленький или что-то такое.

Ноа вздохнул. Он хотел это сказать, но теперь радовался, что не начал с этого аргумента.

– Просто во всех фильмах, мультиках и играх все всегда страдают от того, что не знают чего-то важного о происходящем, потому что кто-то им об этом не рассказал, – чётко сказал Стайлз.

– И ты, значит, мне всё рассказываешь?

– Да, – быстро ответил Стайлз и выглядел при этом так, словно искренне верил в свои слова. У него это часто было. Возможно он и правда рассказывал.

Ноа не стал спорить, тем более что они уже приехали. По телефону и при единственной их встрече Бобби Финсток показался действительно своеобразным мужчиной, но от него не веяло той опасностью, которая выделяла убийц и фанатиков охоты. К тому же, он работал в старшей школе. И если он это выдерживал, то несколько дней Стайлза тоже переживёт.

– Сынок, послушай меня, – Ноа вздохнул, отстегнулся и повернулся к Стайлзу. – Мне нужно уехать и я не могу тебя взять с собой, но когда я вернусь, то я разберусь со всем, решу проблему и мы вернёмся к нашей обычной жизни, идёт? И я расскажу всё.

Стайлз прищурился и смотрел на него, затем отстегнулся. Ноа не принимал это как ответ, пока Стайлз ничего не сказал, поэтому даже не двинулся.

– А Люди в Чёрном на которых ты работал похожи на те фильмы и мультфильмы?

– Нет, – Ноа даже не вздыхал. – Скорее как… Помнишь мы смотрели руку-убийцу?

– Тот, где два наркомана решили не умирать?

– Да. Помнишь, там была друид в фургоне? Вот на самом деле все Люди в Чёрном скорее такие.

– Хах, – кивнул Стайлз. – Ладно, когда ты вернёшься?

– В четверг, может раньше. У мистера Финстока есть номер, по которому со мной можно связаться. Я позвоню тебе завтра вечером. А пока идём, – Ноа вышел из машины и открыл заднюю дверь, чтобы достать сумку Стайлза с одеждой, учебниками.

– А может если бы ты мне купил мобильный, то не пришлось бы беспокоить мистера, чтобы я тебе звонил? – Стайлз остановился рядом, словно бы опасливо глядя на дом.

– Ты бы его вдребезги разбил через пять минут, – Ноа пожал плечами и запер машину. Он перехватил сумку и пошёл к двери. Стайлз последовал за ним через несколько секунд.  
Бобби открыл дверь прежде, чем Ноа успел постучаться. Он внимательно смотрел на Стайлза.

– Ты похож на хулигана, – вместо приветствия сказал Бобби.

– Вы похожи на психа, – сразу же ответил ему Стайлз.

Ноа даже не нашёл в себе сил закатить глаза или скрыть смешок. Бобби бросил короткий взгляд на Ноа, забрал у него сумку и сделал шаг в сторону. Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на Ноа. Он присел и обнял Стайлза.

– Я скоро приеду, будь хорошим мальчиком, – он поцеловал Стайлза в лоб.

– Не разбейся и возвращайся за мной, – Стайлз обнял его крепко за шею.

– Разумеется, – он похлопал Стайлза по спине и встал.

Бобби смотрел на них с недовольством и всё ещё держал сумку.

– Ладно, выметайся уже, всё будет хорошо с твоим пшиздиком.

– Эй, я не пшиздик! – возмутился Стайлз и неловко переступил порог.

– Ну это мы ещё посмотрим, – Бобби бросил взгляд на дверь, и только сейчас Ноа заметил прорисованные там руны.

– Ладно, ещё раз спасибо, в сумке одежда, учебники и номер страховки, ещё номера Мелиссы, Тары и миссис Крибл, учительницы. И подушка, у него аллергия, если он спит не на своей подушке, – Ноа насильно закрыл рот.

– Да-да, как я и сказал, всё с ним будет в порядке. И тебе лучше бы поехать уже, – Бобби отмахнулся.

Стайлз прицельно осматривался вокруг в доме и не смотрел на Ноа. Он теребил рукава, и, видимо, обиделся. Ноа кивнул Бобби и пошёл к машине.

Его ждала долгая дорога, двадцать часов за один заезд он точно не вытянет, но чем больше он проедет за воскресенье, тем проще будет на следующий день. Была шальная мысль взять билеты на автобус, но он не хотел, чтобы его можно было отследить так просто. Паркер не очень любил видимость.

Мистер Финсток закрыл дверь за папой. Мигель вёл себя спокойно, даже заинтересованно пошёл дальше в дом на второй этаж. Стайлз развернулся и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел мистера Финстока. Точно псих.

– Ты голодный? – спросил он, но не дал ответить. – Потому что я не уверен, что у меня в холодильнике есть хоть что-то съедобное, и до десяти сегодня вообще не планировал вставать.

– Я могу сходить в магазин и купить себе чего-нибудь, – сказал Стайлз и зевнул.

На самом деле идея поспать до десяти казалась не такой уж и плохой. Или даже до обеда.

– Не, проще тогда доставку. Хотя вряд ли в шесть утра кто-то открыт, а если и открыт, могут подложить чего не того просто из вредности. Чёртовы доставщики, – мистер Финсток направился к лестнице, словно бы обходя Стайлза.

– Я тебе наверху постелил. Туалет в конце по коридору.

Финсток не дожидался, пока Стайлз последует, но тот решил сам не отставать. Он взбежал по лестнице, переступая через ступеньку, и немного ожидал, что мистер Финсток ему скажет не бегать по дому, но тот даже не обернулся. Он открыл вторую дверь от лестницы и оставил сумку почти на входе.

– Я вон в той комнате, сплю очень плохо, поэтому если будешь шуметь, иди вниз. Из дома ты не выйдешь, окна забиты, а замок будет слишком тяжёлым. К слову, ты любишь лакросс?

– А что это? – спросил Стайлз, немного растерявшись от резкого перевода темы, и даже не спросил почему окна забиты, а замок вообще тяжёлый.

– Это самый лучший спорт в этом богом забытом месте. Ты любишь спорт, Смайлз?

– Стайлз, – поправил его Стайлз и зашёл в комнату. – Я не большой фанат спорта.

– Ну, у меня есть почти четыре дня, чтобы исправить это. Но только часов через шесть, а сейчас я спать, – мистер Финсток развернулся и пошёл к своей комнате.

Стайлз закрыл дверь и с удивлением заметил щеколду. Он облизнул губы и всё же запер дверь, затем развернулся, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Кровать в углу застелена бельём, которое явно принёс папа. Над ней висел крест, хотя Финсток не казался особо религиозным человеком, да и в других частях дома вроде как крестов не было. У стены напротив – коробки, видимо, это место было каким-то подобием кладовки, в котором оказалась кровать.

Стайлз достал из сумки свою подушку и лёг на кровать. Шесть утра это слишком рано даже для него.

После того, как Ноа оставил Стайлза у Финстока, он отвёз машину домой, припарковал её и запер дом, проверил окна, отключил где можно было электричество и убрал некоторые особо ценные вещи в тайник под полом в гараже.

Затем он взял подготовленный с вечера рюкзак со сменной одеждой и едой и пошёл в сторону автовокзала. Он купил билет в соседний городок, в котором его ждала машина, значащаяся на настоящем имени его отца, на которой он и собирался добраться до Небраски.

За последние несколько лет он ни разу не покидал долину Бикон или Калифорнию, и это можно было бы назвать маленьким путешествием. Не то чтобы ожидаемым и желанным, но всё же.

Стайлз проснулся от холода. Он попытался зарыться глубже в одеяло, которое смутно пахло кондиционером с запахом травы, но это не помогло. Пришлось открыть глаза. Крест над его кроватью, вопреки ожиданиям, висел правильно и даже не покачивался. Появилось желание шутки ради перевернуть его, но было слишком холодно, чтобы хотеть это сделать.

Кажется, папа должен был положить свитер. Сталз сел и опустил ноги на пол, сонно потирая глаза, только вот вместо пола он почувствовал листья. Он распахнул глаза и понял, что находится в лесу. Стайлз выдохнул и протёр глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это ему не снится.

– Слушай, если это опять какой-то странный сон, то давай просто нет, – он произнёс в пространство, ощущая, что Мигель где-то рядом.

Ответом ему было молчание. Стайлз вздохнул.

– Только в первую же ночёвку мне не хватало уйти в лес, – он пробормотал, встал и огляделся.

Как оказалось, лежал он на пне огромного дерева. Вокруг была поляна, и Стайлз решил пойти к целому дереву, чтобы определить где север – всё же хорошо, что он слушал, когда рассказывали об ориентации на местности и выживании в лесу.

Земля начала уходить из-под ног, когда он почти дошёл до ближайшего целого дерева. Что-то сильное подхватило его на уровне груди и подняло.

– Чёрт подери, пацан! – воскликнул голос мистера Финстока. – Твой отец, конечно, предупреждал, что ты ходишь во сне, но я честно надеялся, что падать с лестницы ты не пойдёшь.

Стайлз проморгался и понял, что он был в коридоре дома мистера Финстока, на втором этаже. Он даже не попытался вывернуться, потому что перед ним действительно была лестница вниз.

– Да, у меня бывает на новом месте, – пробормотал Стайлз и потёр глаза.

Мистер Финсток усмехнулся и поставил его в коридор.

– Конечно, ещё только девять, но мы вполне можем начать день. Иди одевайся, съездим купим чего-нибудь пожрать, – мистер Финсток зевнул, развернулся на пятках и пошёл обратно в сторону своей комнаты.

Стайлз несколько секунд смотрел на лестницу, потому что по ощущениям он правда был в лесу. Он вернулся в комнату, вытащил из сумки одежду и сел переодеваться, когда заметил, что к носку прилип пожухлый лист. Мигеля он так и не увидел, хотя и ощущал его где-то рядом. Он быстро переоделся, взял из сумки полотенце с зубной щёткой и пошёл к ванной.

– Ого, то есть тебе ещё и не нужно говорить идти умываться, чистить зубы и вообще? – с удивлением воскликнул мистер Финсток.

– А ещё я помню про свои лекарства и сам делаю домашнюю работу, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я вообще самостоятельный, – он зашёл в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь.

– Стоп, лекарства? – громко переспросил мистер Финсток, словно впервые об этом слышал. А может и впервые.

Мистер Финсток настоял на том, чтобы Стайлз надел хоккейную маску, как у Джейсона Вурхиса из пятницы тринадцатое. Он говорил, что это на случай, если кто-то захочет дать конфет, потому что, ему хочется халявных конфет, и Стайлзу наверняка тоже.

Не то чтобы Стайлзу хотелось, настроение было максимально непраздничным, тем более что Хэллоуин только на следующий день, но Стайлз решил не слишком сильно спорить, только пока они шли до машины.

Через двадцать минут они ехали в сторону кафе, в котором готовили на вынос. Как оказалось, мистер Финсток – он попросил называть его тренером, но он ведь и не тренировал Стайлза, так что это было странно – практически жил на готовых обедах и еде на вынос. Стайлз осуждал, о чём сразу же и сказал.

– Готовить хлопотно, покупать продукты дороже, чем купить готовое же блюдо, – ответил ему мистер Финсток. – Серьёзно, купить отдельно продукты для того же салата в несколько раз дороже, чем купить этот самый салат в магазине. Тем более, это может быть выгодно ещё если семья большая или вроде того, но для холостяка вроде меня, тем более на учительскую зарплату, это слишком дорого.

– Капитализм это зло, – сказал Стайлз.

Мистер Финсток фыркнул и покачал головой.

– Даже не поспоришь, но этот аргумент надо подкреплять фактами, а то придут какие-нибудь гении и будут тебе втирать про красную угрозу.

Стайлз понимал многое из того, что говорил мистер Финсток дальше, и его было интересно слушать, что удивительно, учитывая насколько скучные у него учителя обычно были.

– Ладно, мы приехали. Закупимся едой сегодня на весь день, а завтра после школы заедем ещё возьмём. Я надеюсь, тебе не станет плохо от такой еды.

– Так купите салаты, чтобы мне не стало плохо, – Стайлз пожал плечами, потому что это было легко.

Финсток некоторое время выглядел так, словно раздумывал над предложением, затем кивнул.

Ноа любил долгие переезды, несмотря на то, что они выматывали. Они, всё же, позволяли некую перезагрузку, отвлечение от проблем и спокойствие, позволяют открыть новую перспективу.

Одной из таких относительно неожиданных перспектив стало осознание, что со стороны Стайлза он только что оставил его с соврешенно незнакомым человеком. Для Ноа было естественно доверять охотникам из их сферы. Если Паркер говорил, что Финсток надёжный, значит ему можно доверять. И это доверие, естественное для Ноа, наверняка считалось ненормальным для Стайлза, которого что он, что Клаудия, что все люди на станции учили не доверять незнакомцам и опасаться их. Ноа выдохнул и крепче сжал руль. Он даже не сказал, что Финсток тоже из его линии работы.

А ещё беспокоила интуиция Стайлза и его умение прийти к выводам такого рода, имея минимум исходных данных. Такая интуиция вырабатывалась иногда годами охотничей жизни, а иногда так и не становилась чем-то естественным. Ноа с самого рождения Стайлза хотел, чтобы тот каким-то образом избегал любого столкновения со сверхъестественным, но когда то-то шло так, как ему хотелось.

Он выдохнул и снова сосредоточился на дороге перед ним. Ему придётся много чего объясить по возвращению в Бикон-Хиллз.

Весь день прошёл слишком активно на вкус Стайлза. Мистер Финсток учил его играть в лакросс, и Стайлз уже ненавидел эту игру. Палка с сеткой слишком большая и неудобная, мяч постоянно не вылетал, а выпадал. Кажется, Финстока это раздражало не меньше. Они много друг на друга кричали в течение дня, так что под вечер Стайлз мог только лениво улечься в кресле, пытаясь не шевелиться.

– Я не чувствую пальцев, – простонал Стайлз.

– Ног или рук? – поинтересовался Финсток со своего места на диване.

– Вообще, – Стайлз даже не повернулся. – Ненавижу спорт.

– Зря. Спорт это классно, помогает избавиться от негатива, если ты, конечно, не идёшь в профессиональный спорт, потому что там не выжить.

– Спорт лишает меня энергии, – Стайлз извернулся и посмотрел на мистера Финстока, который укачивал в руках пивную бутылку и слишком сильно при этом напоминал отца. Стайлз поджал губы и улёгся глубже в кресло и перевёл всё своё внимание на телевизор.

– Я больше скажу, у тебя завтра всё будет болеть, – с усмешкой произнёс Финсток. – Но у тебя координация движений лучше, чем я ожидал после того, как ты запнулся на ровном месте в магазине.

Стайлз не ответил, глядя в телевизор, словно бы там шло что-то интересное. Наверное, стоило ответить колкостью, но Финсток весь день избегал темы знакомства с папой, после того, как Стайлз признался, что ему папа ничего не рассказал. Он даже не рассказал ничего про Людей в Чёрном, хотя стало очевидно, что они с папой там работали вместе.

Где-то лет в семь Стайлз понял, что рисунки на дверных косяках и окнах это не то, что обычно делают нормальные семьи. Мистер Финсток был первым, у кого Стайлз заметил такие же рисунки – руны – как и у них дома. Он облизнулся и продолжил молчать, чувствуя, что слишком устал, чтобы вести этот разговор. Всего лишь семь часов, но он вымотался так, как не выматывался уже давно.

До мотеля, в котором планировал остановиться, Ноа добрался гораздо позже, чем ему того бы хотелось. Скорее всего в это время Стайлз уже спал, как и Финсток. Некоторое время Ноа крутил в руках телефон, думая, набрать ли сообщение, но решение было сделано за него, когда тот показал, что связи не было.

Он вздохнул, поставил будильника, лёг спать и почти сразу же отключился, хотя и спал беспокойно и вздрагивал от любого шороха.

Стайлз проснулся посреди ночи в кровати от ощущения, что задыхается. Некоторое время он ворочался, пытаясь устроиться, но когда понял, что не уснёт, тихо дошёл к сумке, вытащил оттуда рюкзак, собрал на утро учебники и тетради, затем достал из сумки гейм-бой и вернулся в кровать, включил игру и играл, пока снова не заснул перед самым рассветом.

– Чёрт, – Стайлз услышал громкий восклик из коридора. Затем в его дверь кто-то ударился, видимо, пытаясь открыть. Стайлз с радостью заметил, что щеколда выдержала. – Скайлз, давай подъём, мы опаздываем.

В том, что он проснулся посреди ночи и собрался было что-то хорошее, тем более что он не переоделся со вчерашнего дня, поэтому всё, что ему нужно было, это взять рюкзак и выскочить из комнаты.

Мистер Финсток метался по второму этажу, и Стайлз решил уйти вниз, чтобы случайно с ним не столкнуться. В холодильнике он нашёл остатки их ужина, кое-как нашёл контейнеры на незнакомой кухне и разложил еду по ним. Перекусят по возможности.

Стайлз нашёл деньги, которые ему лично оставил папа на обеды, но решил сильно их не тратить. Он налил себе воды, взял правильную дозу лекарства – вообще нельзя его пить на пустой желудок, но он вряд ли успеет поесть нормально – и выпил. Что плохого может случиться от того, что он выпил риталин на пустой желудок. Стайлз оставил кружку в раковине и пошёл к выходу.

Папа когда опаздывал – но стоит сказать честно, он почти никогда не опаздывал – делал всё чётко, потому что все вещи у него лежали на строго определённых местах и он готовился с вечера. Мистер Финсток все вещи держал где получится, и Стайлз помнил, как по возвращении он кинул ключи от машины на журнальный столик, но, видимо, сам Финсток этого не помнил, потому что он отодвинул тумбочку на входе, бормоча что-то о том, что ключи завалились на пол.

У Стайлза не было сил находить это забавным – он отвратительно спал. Поэтому он молча достал ключи из журнального столика, повесил рюкзак на плечо, перехватил пакеты с завтраком и пошёл к мистеру Финстоку, протягивая ему ключи. Тот удивлённо посмотрел сначала на ключи, потом на контейнеры и наконец-то его взгляд остановился на Стайлзе. Он смотрел внимательно, это не неприятное или острое внимание, которым его иногда одаривали учителя, но что-то во взгляде всё же было настораживающее. Так на него смотрели работники соцслужбы.

– Ты где успел удариться? – спросил Финсток, глядя куда-то на шею Стайлза.

Стайлз только пожал плечами, он не помнил, чтобы ударялся вообще.

– Я очень неловкий, – сонно пробормотал Стайлз.

– Ладно, – Финсток выхватил у него ключи и стянул с плеча рюкзак, затем развернулся и пошёл на выход. Стайлз побежал за ним.

– А в контейнерах что? – спросил Финсток, когда сел на водительское кресло и пристегнулся. Стайлз ещё в воскресенье понял как правильно застегнуть ремень этой конкретной машины, поэтому тоже пристегнулся.

– Завтрак из ужина, – он пожал плечами. – Можно поесть после первого урока. Кстати, у меня сегодня занятия до четырёх, куда мне после этого?

– Я заеду за тобой, – Финсток выехал с парковки возле дома и направился к школе на самой высокой скорости, которую позволял закон. – У меня занятия до трёх, так что… Чёрт, сегодня же Хэллоуин.

– Это плохо? – Стайлз осторожно сполз по сидению.

– Да ты без костюма, и ещё наверняка меня попытаются разыграть. Вы с классом разыгрываете учителей, Стайлз?

– Вы назвали меня правильно по имени, – удивлённо воскликнул Стайлз и приподнялся. Финсток бросил раздражённый взгляд, но быстро перевёл внимание на дорогу. – Не знаю, но все приходят в костюмах и просят у всех учителей конфеты.

– А ты чего без костюма? Ты и не попросил пойти с тобой клянчить сладости.

– Не хочу, – Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Что, слишком взрослый? – добродушно усмехнулся Финсток.

– Нет, просто не хочу, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну.

Финсток почти неловко прокашлялся и продолжил ехать к школе в молчании.

– Да ты издеваешься, – пробормотал Финсток.

Стайлз повернулся, начальная школа была перекрыта жёлтыми лентами. Он увидел свою классную руководительницу, о чём и сообщил Финстоку. Тот подъехал к ней и выглянул, спрашивая, что случилось. Она вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Вчера произошла утечка газа, поэтому на всю эту неделю школа будет закрыта, – мисс Крибл вздохнула и покачала головой. – Зато старшей школе обновили поле для игры в лакросс, конечно, а позаботиться о целости младшей школы это никому не нужно.

– И что мне с ним делать? – спросил Финсток, крепче сжимая руль, видимо, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать ничего про поля для лакросса.

– Стайлз? – мисс Крибл смотрела на него с удивлением. – Я вчера пыталась дозвониться до вас с отцом, но…

– Папа уехал, за мной приглядывает дядя, – сказал Стайлз.

– Ох, – мисс Крибл удивлённо посмотрела на Финстока, затем покачала головой и вручила ему бумаги. – Здесь домашнее задание на всю неделю, и ещё, – она вытащила небольшой листок бумаги. – Мой номер телефона, позвоните мне в среду, чтобы уточнить про домашнее задание и когда разрешат в школу вернуться.

– Но что мне с ним делать весь день? У меня своя работа.

– Вызовите няню, – мисс Крибл беспомощно пожала плечами. – Простите, я ничем не могу Вам помочь. Теперь, извините, там подъехали ещё ученики, до которых мне не удалось дозвониться, – она развернулась и быстро пошла к машине, из которой вышла женщина с рыжими волосами, собранными в высокий хвост.

Финсток посмотрел на Стайлза, нахмурив брови и вручил ему задание, затем поменял передачу и поехал.

– Пойдёшь со мной в старшую школу. Просто будешь сидеть в классе, делать задание. На сколько тебе его хватит?

Стайлз просмотрел листы и пожал плечами.

– За сегодня сделаю, наверное.

– Тут много, уверен?

– Всё равно делать больше нечего.

– Ладно, – Финсток хмыкнул. – Придумаем чем тебя занять, когда закончишь. Может на перемене сходим в библиотеку возьмём тебе книг.

Стайлз кивнул, просматривая задания, пока Финсток быстро вёз их к старшей школе. Зря он это сделал, потому что его начало укачивать: он ничего утром не ел и незнакомую машину трясло по-другому. Стайлз спрятал задание в рюкзак и поднял голову, разглядывая проносящиеся мимо улицы. Он никогда не был в старшей школе и, наверное, не должен был туда попасть ещё лет пять. Если бы он спал ночью, то, наверное, ему было бы интересно, но сейчас его тошнило и хотелось лечь, он даже не уверен, что смог бы сказать, как добраться до старшей школы.

Парковка выдалась резкой, Стайлз подался вперёд и ремни больно впились в плечо и шею. Финсток отстегнул сначала Стайлза, затем себя и посмотрел на часы.

– Так, мы опаздываем. Но мы не побежим, потому что начальство что? Правильно, не опаздывает, а задерживается.

– А ты начальство? – поинтересовался Стайлз, открывая дверь и выходя наружу. 

Финсток закрыл за ним дверь и запер её, затем вышел со своей стороны, запер машину и поспешил к школе, перед этим обернувшись к Стайлзу, чтобы проверить, что он идёт.

– Разумеется, я тренер, и учитель экономики с географией, так что для школьников в этих стенах я начальство, – Финсток отмахнулся от раздражённого высокого мужчины в очках, когда он проходил мимо.

– У кого ты украл ребёнка, Роберт, – вздохнул мужчина.

– Адриан, почему ты думаешь, что он не мой? – искренне возмутился Финсток и даже остановился. Стайлз остановился рядом.

– Тебе честно или поставить цензуру для несовершеннолетних?

– Лучше вообще никак. Кого-нибудь на замену поставили уже?

– Пока нет, но Финч рвёт и мечет, а ребёнка тебе придётся объяснять ещё. Иди уже, – мужчина в очках обернулся к пытавшимся тихо проскользнуть старшеклассникам. Он явно был не в настроении.

Финсток хмыкнул, похлопал Стайлза по спине и пошёл следом. Планировка во многом отличалась от той, что была в начальной школе, насколько Стайлз успел заметить, проходя мимо плана эвакуации.

– Стой, – сказал Финсток и осторожно заглянул за угол. – Сегодня Хэллоуин. А это значит, что эти чёртовы хулиганы попытаются меня разыграть. Вы разыгрываете учителей в начальной школе?

– Нет, но, наверное, начнём, – Стайлз улыбнулся, он второй раз отвечал на этот вопрос за утро.

– Точно хулиган, – фыркнул Финсток и подошёл к двери, которую осторожно осмотрел перед тем, как резко открыть и отшатнуться в коридор.

Стайлз даже ожидал ведро с какой-нибудь жидкостью, но упали только блёстки.

– Так и кто из вас это устроил? – Финсток зашёл в класс, оставив дверь открытой. Голоса учеников сразу стихли.

Стайлз немного помялся в коридоре и зашёл следом. Даже он находил этот розыгрыш каким-то скучным, но стоило признать – на Финстока в блёстках он бы посмотрел.

– Ладно, не важно. Стайлз, иди сядь у меня в кабинете, не трогай ничего только.

– Я не пойду в кабинет первым, не сегодня точно, – Стайлз с интересом осмотрелся. 

Пока что старшая школа казалась ему одним большим скучным разочарованием.

– Ладно, – Финсток посмотрел на класс. – Лейхи, иди открой дверь и проверь всё, – он махнул в сторону двери. – А мы начнём урок, у вас минута, чтобы передать мне домашнее задание, – Финсток встал перед столом и скрестил руки, полностью игнорируя Стайлза.

Стайлз облизнул губы, закрыл дверь и посмотрел на медленно вставшего высокого парня с русыми кудрявыми волосами и светлыми глазами. Он улыбнулся Стайлзу и пошёл к двери. Стайлз обошёл стол стол ближе к доске, чтобы не оказываться между Финстоком и старшеклассниками.

– Я Камден, – тихо сказал парень и открыл дверь, без беспокойства заходя внутрь. Он сразу же пошёл к столу и принялся его осматривать.

– У тебя такая же фамилия как у Айзека, – Стайлз тоже внимательно осматривался.

– Это потому что он мой младший брат, – он пожал плечами. – А тебя как зовут?

– Стайлз.

– Так, вроде ничего нет. Ну, по крайней мере, я сделал так, что оно от твоего веса сработает, – заговорчески проговорил Камден и подмигнул. Стайлз хитро улыбнулся в ответ. – Я не знал, что у тренера сын есть, – он произнёс почти задумчиво.

– Я тоже, – ответил Стайлз, пытаясь вложить в голос максимум удивления.

– Лейхи, – прикрикнул Финсток из класса. – У тебя десять секунд, чтобы сдать свою работу и занять своё место.

После этого он продолжил тише рассказывать что-то по теме предмета. Стайлз не стал вслушиваться.

Камден выдохнул, закатил глаза, встал и пошёл на выход, оставляя Стайлза одного возле двери. На ней были те же символы, которые Стайлз видел на дверях своего дома и на дверях дома Финстока. Он подошёл к столу, оставил там пакет с их завтраком и свой рюкзак, затем подошёл к окну. По раме тоже были прорисованы эти символы, ну или подобные.

Он посмотрел в сторону двери, за ним наблюдали, даже с улыбкой, старшеклассники. Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ, помахал рукой и пошёл обратно к столу, чтобы избежать взглядов. На самом деле он даже мог поспать, в маленьком полу-кабинете был диван, на котором можно было с лёгкостью устроиться, тем более что ночью он не выспался, но, если честно, Стайлз опасался спать где-либо кроме дома, особенно когда вокруг полно народу.

Поэтому, пока у Финстока был первый урок, он решил позавтракать. А на втором он напросится сесть в классе, потому что Мигель, который остался стоять возле окна, с напряжением смотрел на вентиляцию, насколько оно вообще могло пониматься по его исказившемуся лицу.

Стайлз решил, что он не будет к ней приближаться и сел на диван, так что всё ещё находился в поле зрения кого-то из учеников. Хотелось бы верить, что это значит, что никто не выберется и не попытается его атаковать.

Почти сутки Ноа добирался до Небраски, он вымотался, и просьба Стайлза не попасть в аварию перед отправлением теперь казалась почти что невыполнимой. К счастью, на дороге в такое раннее время и в такой глуши практически не было машин, с которыми можно не поделить две полосы.

Паркер жил в небольшом скорее посёлке, чем городе, и, разумеется, нормальных кофеен здесь не было, не так рано утром. Был Макдональдс, но там просто отвратительный кофе.

После недолгих раздумий Ноа решил отправиться напрямую к Паркеру. Его дом стоял в отдалении от основной дороги. Обычный ничем не примечательный на первый вид дом. Немного облупленный, но крепкий и хорошо отремонтированный.

Ноа припарковался возле грузовика с сеном, и вышел из машины. Ничего радикально не изменилось с последнего его визита, кажется, даже защитные камни стояли на тех же местах. Его встретил сонный молодой человек. Ноа не сразу признал в нём Кевина, старшего сына Паркера. Когда они виделись в последний раз, ему было лет семь.

– Вы рано, – сказал Кевин и распахнул дверь шире, потирая лицо. – Отец уже проснулся, основа готова, так что в целом после завтрака можно заняться очками, – он отошёл в сторону, пропуская поднявшегося на крыльцо Ноа. – Туалет дальше по коридору, столовая как выйдите налево по коридору через кухню, – Кевин закрыл дверь и скрылся в доме.

Радушный приём, ничего не скажешь. Но, скорее всего, так рано утром он тоже не был бы самым счастливым человеком.

Интерьер дома тоже не сильно изменился. Фотографий как было, так и осталось немного. Какие-то безликие пейзажи, натюрморты. На деревянной мебели вязаные подставки, на которых стояли вазы или подсвечники. Жена Паркера, Роза, всегда старалась поддержать уют, насколько это можно было в доме защищённом от всего сверхъестественного и иногда становящемся центром борьбы с паранормальным. 

Кажется, в подвале должен был содержаться один дух, а в амбаре за домом обычно проводили обряды экзорцизма. Наверху была запретная зона, где находились спальни Паркера с женой и двух его сыновей. Однако, велика вероятность, что детей у него теперь больше, ну или он уже мог обзавестись внуками, или же, что было бы трагедией, их стало меньше.

Ноа быстро воспользовался уборной и нашёл свой путь на кухню. Роза встретила его с усталой улыбкой.

– Давно не виделись, Джон, – она отошла от кухни и мягко обняла.

Ноа отвык от этого имени, и всё же не стал править её и обнял в ответ.

– Это точно. Жаль, что наша встреча происходит при таких обстоятельствах, – она отстранилась и вернулась к сковороде. Рядом с ней появился, видимо, младший сын Паркеров, кажется, его звали Дейв. – Может быть, в следующий раз нам стоит устроить какую-нибудь семейную встречу? Ты, твоя жена и сын, ну и мы.

– Моя жена умерла в прошлом году, – Ноа осторожно отошёл, чтобы не мешаться.

Роза замерла от его слов, возможно, это прозвучала слишком грубо. Тем более что это наверняка убивало всё настроение на дальнейшее общение обычно. Ноа прокашлялся.

– Ничего сверхъестественного, если что. А сыну сейчас девять, кстати. Не считая нашей маленькой сверхъестественной проблемы с ним всё в порядке, один из лучших в классе.

– Сочувствую твоей потере, – Роза вздохнула. – Собираешься вводить ребёнка в курс дела?

– Надеялся подождать, пока он станет постарше, но, видимо, сейчас у меня не осталось никакого выбора, – Ноа пожал плечами. – Лучше расскажи мне, что у вас как.

Роза улыбнулась и начала рассказывать о совершенно обычных вещах. Дейв – и его действительно звали Дейв – периодически закатывал глаза, когда речь заходила о нём, но с кухни не уходил и помогал своей матери.

Ноа иногда вставлял что-то про Стайлза, старательно избегая тему Клаудии. К счастью, Роза следила за своими словами и поведением и также не спрашивала ничего, что могло вывести его на эту тему. К концу разговора она называла его Ноа, не спросила как на самом деле зовут Стайлза и рассказала о всём, что происходило в её семье.

Это был, наверное. самый расслабляющий разговор за последние несколько лет, но Ноа не особо жалел, что вычеркнул Паркеров из своей жизни – слишком плотно они касались сверхъестественного.

Сам Паркер поднялся из подвала когда Ноа помогал Дейву и Кевину расставлять тарелки. Время над ним постаралось далеко не в лучшую сторону, больше морщин, усталости и даже появилась хромота на правую ногу.

– Джон, – сказал Паркер и протянул руку.

– Паркер, – вторил Ноа и пожал руку.

Крепкое рукопожатие закончилось быстро. Роза села во главе стола, Паркер справа от неё и указал Ноа сесть напротив. Сыновья сели дальше от Розы.

Ноа отвык от того, что перед едой люди читают молитвы. У них с Клаудией в семье господствовал скорее атеизм, чем какая-то вера (это, конечно, не мешало им постоянно говорить “Слава Богу”, но это детали), а с отцом они слишком редко ели действительно за столом и скорее беспокоились о том, чтобы их еда не была отравлена.

– Ноа рассказал о своём сыне, – сказала Роза, когда её семья и Ноа принялись за еду.

Паркер кивнул, принимая то, что его нужно теперь называть Ноа.

– Пока вы разбираетесь с оправой, мы с мальчиками поищем в библиотеке информацию о медиумах и всём связанном. Скажи, как давно вокруг него появилась сущность?

– Я заметил только на прошлой неделе, – ответил Ноа с определённым стыдом – хороший из него охотник, ничего не скажешь. – И позвонил Паркеру сразу, когда понял, что это не просто особенности моего сына, а что-то происходит. К сожалению, запустил до того, что оно стало выходить на прямой контакт и взаимодействовать с материальным миром.

– Подробнее, – сказала Роза и продолжила есть.

Ноа кивнул, откладывая вилку, и начал рассказывать то, что он заметил и что произошло на прошлой неделе и что он ещё мог вспомнить. Во время рассказа он понял, что болезнь Клаудии, из-за которой она, видимо, видела паранормальный план не дала сознанию Стайлза закрыться от всего паранормального, и привела к тому, что имеют сейчас.

Кевин и Дейв закончили есть раньше остальных, но не вставали со стола. Роза почти не ела, только внимательно слушала. Её лицо всё больше мрачнело, и она бросала взгляды на своих сыновей. Паркер смотрел только в тарелку, продолжая есть.

– Ясно, – сказала Роза и покачала вилку в руке. – Он слишком маленький для татуировки, но мы сделаем оборонительный амулет. Помни, он будет работать только если сущность действительно изгнана, и если в нём никого нет, так что прежде чем надевать… Мы напишем всё и я объясню, когда закончим, как обновлять защиту. А пока, мальчики, идите помойте за собой посуду и в библиотеку. Помимо тех книг, которые мы подобрали первоначально, посмотрите что-то по медиумам, вратам в паранормальное и детским одержимостям.

Кевин и Дэйв кивнули и синхронно встали, направляясь на кухню. Ноа, Роза и Паркер закончили есть в молчании.

– Ты должно быть устал с дороги, – прервала тишину Роза и улыбнулась. – Когда сделаете необходимое, сходи поспи хоть немного. Мы постелили тебе на первом этаже.

– Спасибо.

– А можно я следующий урок посижу в классе со всеми? Я не буду мешать, честно… – сказал Стайлз, когда Финсток зашёл в кабинет после звонка.

– Тебе наверное неудобно будет за высоким столом, но если будет место, то садись, – Финсток взял пакет с оставшимся там контейнером и уселся на стул.

Стайлз стал широко улыбаться прежде чем стул пошёл вниз с громким клацаньем, Финсток взмахнул руками и успел встать, вместо того чтобы упасть на пол.

– Чёртов Хэллоуин! – воскликнул Финсток и ударил по столу ладонями.

Из ещё не освободившегося класса раздались смешки, да и Стайлз не смог сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Возможно, Финсток намеренно его не заметил, но к старшеклассникам он вышел с вопросом “какого чёрта”, и что-то о том, что они сломали школьную собственность и требованием привести виноватых.

Смех Стайлза спал, когда он обратил внимание на Мигеля. Он всё ещё смотрел на вентиляцию и теперь начал тихо шипеть. Стайлз вскочил со стула, взял рюкзак и вышел к остальным. Финсток замолчал, когда его увидел, да и у остальных улыбка сошла с лица.

– Эй, Стайлз, ты как? – он коснулся его лба тыльной стороной ладони.

– Может его к медсестре? – спросил кто-то из старшеклассников.

Стайлз не успел ответить, дверь в учительский кабинет резко захлопнулась и внутри что-то разбилось. Стайлз слышал шипение Мигеля и звук какого-то другого существа, и он боялся обернуться. Финсток вместе с Камденом пошли к двери и с лёгкостью её открыли.

– Твою мать, кто положил в вентиляцию… Что это вообще?

– Это не мы, честно, – сказал Камден, придерживая дверь, пока Финсток осматривался внутри. Стайлз молча продолжал смотреть перед собой. Он почувствовал, как Мигель оказался рядом, провёл рукой по его волосам и скрылся.

– Стайлз, правильно? – спросила девушка, присаживаясь напротив и улыбаясь.

Стайлз только кивнул и перевёл взгляд на её лицо.

– Ты в порядке? Что-то там случилось, из-за чего ты так быстро вышел?

– Я… не знаю, – он только и сказал. У двери толпились уже ученики из другого класса, но не спешили входить. – Я просто… не люблю быть один, – Стайлз выдохнул, чувствуя себя куда в большей безопасности, хотя он и не видео что именно произошло с Мигелем.

Девушка улыбнулась, достала из бокового кармана сумки конфету и протянула её Стайлзу. Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что это вышло широко и честно.

– Спасибо.

Она кивнула, встала и пошла на выход с остальными одноклассниками. Финсток что-то говорил о том, что он не будет это убирать, и спрашивал какой идиот вообще догадался положить что-то теоретически взрывающееся в вентиляцию.

Стайлз осторожно заглянул в кабинет, и выяснил, что вышел очень вовремя. Диван, на котором он сидел до этого, был разорван люком с вентиляции, отлетевшим со стены. Весь кабинет был в неприятной тёмно-зелёной жидкости с резким запахом чем-то напоминавшим спирт.

Стайлз отошёл к столу Финстока и решил пока что посидеть на стуле. От запаха ему становилось хуже.

– Стайлз, что ты забыл в старшей школе? – совсем рядом раздался голос Донована, из-за которого Стайлз вздрогнул и чуть не упал со стула.

– Он тут теперь учится, – сказал Финсток, выходя из кабинета, в котором открыл открыл окно. – Очень способный ученик, – Финсток провёл рукой по плечу и шее Стайлза, ободряюще сжимая, совсем как папа.

– Начальную школу закрыли из-за утечки газа, – произнесла девушка с рыжими вьющимися волосами, проходя на своё место на передней парте.

– Мартин, это обыкновенное совпадение, – Финсток вздохнул. – Опять поесть не удалось, да что ж такое…

– Просто он сын помощника шерифа, и то, что он сейчас с тренером лично у меня вызывает вопросы, – Донован выдохнул и приложил руку к груди.

– Думаешь, если я украл ребёнка у помощника шерифа Стилински, то вместо того чтобы закрыть его связанным в подвале привёл бы его в школу? – Финсток звучал почти оскорблённым.

– Прятать на виду это самое очевидное, – вставил Стайлз.

– Точно, нужно было запереть тебя в подвале в школе! – согласился Финсток.

Донован на это усмехнулся, покачал головой и прошёл на своё место.

– Лейхи, – снова заговорил Финсток, обращаясь к старшему брату Айзека. – Сходи позови техничку, ну или просто скажи, что кто-то из вас взорвал что-то в вентиляци.

– А почему не сработала противопожарная сигнализация, если что-то взорвалось? – спросил Стайлз, откидывая голову назад, чтобы видеть Финстока.

– Я даже не уверен, что она работает. К тому же, там нет ни дыма, ни пожара, так что с чего ей срабатывать, – Финсток пожал плечами и закрыл дверь в кабинет, чтобы запах не шёл в класс. – А между тем, в третьем ряду четвёртая парта теперь занята тобой, иди садись, скоро урок начнётся.

– Так точно, – Стайлз слез с учительского стула, взял рюкзак и пошёл сесть туда, куда ему сказали. Это не самый конец класса, но достаточно далеко, чтобы никого не отвлекать.

На Стайлза бросали больше заинтересованных взглядов, чем тому бы хотелось. И парта действительно была слишком высоко, чтобы это было удобно. На соседнем ряду на третью парту сел парень, чем-то по повадкам напоминавший Питера. Он пристольно смотрел на Стайлза и даже принюхался. Точно Хейл, один из инопланетян в классе, как весело. Кажется, его зовут Дерек, по крайней мере если верить Доновану и тому, что он сказал в участке.

Прозвенели все звонки, Финсток начал вести урок, а Стайлз занялся домашней работой на эти импровизированные каникулы. Дерек так и продолжал на него бросать далеко не добрые взгляды, но Стайлз упорно его игнорировал. Он чем-то напоминал Джексона, этакое-то этакое джексоновское ощущение.

Часть урока прошла спокойно и без проблем. Стайлз слышал перешёптывания о себе, но, по большому счёту, не обращал на них внимания, слишком занятый решением арифметических задачек. Затем в класс заглянул кто-то из учителей и подозвал Финстока.

– Так, глава седьмая, параграф третий, найдите на какой теме я остановился, вернусь спрошу, – и он вышел следом за учителем.

В классе Стайлза обычно бы сразу начался галдёж, стоило учителю выйти. Старшеклассники видимо, и правда были поспокойнее, ну или говорили тише. Почти никто не потянулся к учебнику, значит не так уж и сильно старшеклассники от них отличались.

Сидящий перед ним парень развернулся и очень неприятно улыбнулся. Такой улыбкой Стайлзу улыбались уголовники, которых вели для оформления за решётку, когда хотели сделать что-то нехорошее. Стайлз неосознанно расправил плечи и немного вытянулся, глядя на него.

– А я не знал, что тренер вообще может иметь детей, думал, он отморозил себе яйца, – громко сказал он.

Стайлз нахмурился, часть сидящих рядом старшеклассников перевела на него своё внимание. Дерек напрягся, но не повернулся.

– Оставь его, Нельсон, – сказал сидящий через ряд Донован.

– Ой да ладно, мне просто интересно, – мерзкая улыбка стала шире.

– Мистер Финсток не мой отец, мой папа помощник шерифа, – сказал Стайлз, снова чувствуя присутствие Мигеля совсем рядом.

– А, по тебе видно. Два отца, да?

– Нет. И даже если бы да, то что, завидно? – Стайлз слышал, как его голос стал выше, но не позволил себе замолчать.

– Ты что сказал, уродец? – Нэльсон развернулся сильнее и будто бы потянулся, чтобы схватить Стайлза за толстовку.

Мигель низко заклокотал и наклонился ближе к полу, словно бы собираясь напасть. Дерек, который всё это время сидел спиной, резко развернулся на звук. Стайлзу показалось, что у него загорелись голубым глаза – возможно, он переключил зрение на режим видения четвёртого плана. Мигель рванул вперёд, чтобы перевернуть парту на Нельсона, и в ту же секунду Дерек подскочил и удержал парту на месте.

– Хватит, – рявкнул Дерек, его глаза больше не светились.

В классе повисло молчание. Мигель тихо клокотал, но оставил парту и отошёл за Стайлза. Дерек вздохнул и выдохнул, затем повернулся к Нельсону, который растерянно смотрел на парту, видимо, заметив, что та чуть в него не полетела.

– Я не знаю в чём твоя проблема, серьёзно. Но продолжишь лезть к ребёнку, и тебе непоздоровится.

– Ой да ну, – Нэльсон вернул на лицо свою мерзкую ухмылку и встал.

Он оказался на пол головы выше Дерека, и заметно шире в плечах.

– И что ты сделаешь, Хейл? Нажалуешься учителю? Или то же, что с Пейдж, отчего её нашли мёртвой в лесу?

Стайлз услышал низкое рычание и повис на руке Дерека прежде, чем успел об этом подумать. Между ними оказался какой-то азиат.

– Так, брейк, парни, – он сказал без особой улыбки. – Дерек, сходи умойся, остудись.

– Финстока нет, он мне не выпишет пропуск, – снова полу-прорычал Дерек, однако, не вырывавший руку из хватки Стайлза и не пытавшийся его отцепить.

– Я буду твоим пропуском, – протараторил Стайлз. Он заметил, что ногти Дерека превратились в когти и всячески пытался это спрятать. – Просто идём, пожалуйста.

Азиат усадил Нельсона обратно на его место, встать ему не дали Донован и ещё какой-то парень, которые положили ему руки на плечи.

На Дерека больше никто не обращал внимания, и Стайлз этим воспользовался. Сдвинуть с места почти взрослого инопланетянина оказалось также сложно, как любого взрослого человека, и, скорее всего тот решил пойти с ним сам.

– Я не знаю где здесь туалет, поэтому ты меня должен отвести, – сразу сказал Стайлз, когда за ними закрылась дверь класса.

Дерек вырвал свою руку, выдохнул и стал бормотать что-то про альфа-бета-омега, и пошёл куда-то. Стайлз некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, не уверенный, стоит ли идти за ним, но решив, что он не хочет возвращаться в класс к Нельсону и другим, он побежал следом.

По крайней мере, они действительно оказались в мужском туалете, и Дерек даже умылся, как и говорил тот азиат. Стайлз стоял неподалёку и неловко цеплялся пальцами друг за друга за спиной.

– Спасибо, – чуть слышно сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек перестал бормотать про альфа-бета-и-омега (наверное, названия какой-то инопланетной местности, или код для успокоения нервов), сиять голубыми глазами и выпускать когти.

– Меня учили, что когда у кого-то сверхъестественного пропадает контроль над их способностями, особенно у детей, их нужно увести подальше от обычных людей и помочь этот контроль вернуть, – сказал Дерек и ещё раз ополоснул лицо водой.

Стайлз не стал спорить по терминологии, возможно впервые. Он посмотрел в сторону, где по ощущениям должен был быть Мигель почти укоризненно.

– Да, обычно так не происходит, даже когда я очень злюсь, но в последнее время в городе стало слишком много… пришельцев четвёртого плана, и все на взводе из-за их.

– Пришельцев… – пробормотал Дерек, покачал головой и выпрямился. – В общем, ты одного возраста с моей младшей сестрой, и то, что я сделал, это просто солидарность. Кто-то наверняка сделает что-то подобное для неё и, может быть, делал для меня. Не сильно об этом думай.

Стайлз кивнул, принятие благодарности от Дерека ему очень напоминало оправдание, словно бы он сделал что-то плохое, а не то, чему его учили с детства. А ещё, судя по всему, благодаря Мигелю Стайлз сам становился ближе к пришельцам, может у него был бы уровень доступа повыше к информации, которую ему не хотел давать Питер.

– Ладно, идём в класс, – Дерек похлопал его по плечу и открыл тяжёлую дверь, выпуская в коридор.

Когда они вернулись, Финсток уже был в классе, а место Нельсона занял Донован – они поменялись. Финсток коротко на них посмотрел, и ничего не сказал, продолжая лекцию, поэтому Стайлз и Дерек тихо прошли на свои места.

Финсток быстро и казалось бы бессвязно чертил какие-то графики на доске, Стайлз некоторое время пытался понять, о чём речь, но потом решил, что ему не хватает знаний, чтобы делать предположения, и вернулся к своей домашней работе. 

Ему надоели уравнения, поэтому он достал английский, в котором у них было свободное эссе. Стайлз улыбнулся, потому что, видимо, мисс Крибл так торопилась, что забыла написать Стайлзу _тему_. Казалось бы, зачем на свободное эссе тема, но мисс Крибл и другие преподаватели на личном опыте узнали, что давать ему полную свободу это не самая благоразумная идея.

У него при себе не было никаких книг по нужной теме, но на днях он был в больнице и слышал разговор Питера и папы Скотта о морге, а ещё раньше читал о похоронных традициях некоторых народов мира. Он почти воодушевлённо стал писать, предварительно обратив внимание на необходимое количество слов и задание – всё же, если он пишет на свободную тему, то ему необходимо соблюдать другие правила этого задания.

К концу урока он не успел закончить, но написал половину. Старшеклассники почти поспешили выйти из класса, кроме того азиата и Донована, которые стояли в паре шагов от учительского стола. Нельсон почти убежал, наверное, потому что иначе это грозило бы ему продлёнкой.

– Так, у меня окно, – сказал Финсток, останавливаясь возле Стайлза. – Сходим поедим, как успехи с домашкой? – он сел на место, которое буквально только что остановил Донован.

– Нормально, я сделал часть уравнений, и начал писать свободное эссе по английскому, – он развернул лист бумаги со своим эссе и протянул её Финстоку.

Тот серьёзно кивнул, взял его и начал читать. У него ушла наверное минута на то, чтобы закончить, глаза на лоб полезли буквально с первых строчек. Финсток вздохнул и положил лист обратно.

– Стайлз, ты, конечно, молодец, ошибок нет, и я больше чем уверен, что нет и фактических тоже, но… тебе не кажется, что трупы и ритуалы их погребения у коренных американцев несколько неподходящая тема для четвёртого класса?

– Почему? – искренне спросил Стайлз.

– Потому что… Давай сойдёмся на том, что интерес к трупам может привести тебя к психологу, – Стайлз поморщился. – И у твоего отца могут быть проблемы. Ты молодец, что знаешь что это такое и как именно это проводится и можешь доступным языком это объяснить, но давай возьмём тему попроще? Вообще знаешь, у меня появилось острое желание выйти за твоего отца, чтобы у тебя был хоть один нормальный родитель

Донован и азиат фыркнули, потому что Финсток и нормальный это явно не совсем сочетающиеся понятия. Стайлз опустил взгляд и облизнул губы, вспоминая слова Нельсона про двух отцов. Наверное, иметь двух родителей это всегда хорошо, но мама и всё с ней произошедшее ещё слишком свежи в памяти, так что Стайлз только покачал головой.

– А о чём мне тогда написать?

– Можешь написать о своём дне в старшей школе, – Финсток растрепал его волосы и развернулся к двоим оставшимся в классе. – А вы что-то хотели? И я заметил, что Донати и Манц поменялись местами во время моего отсутствия и Стайлз куда-то пропал с Дереком.

– Да, тренер, – заговорил азиат. – Манц задирал Стайлза, и это не первый раз, когда он позволяет себе вообще кого-то задирать. Нас беспокоит это поведение, и нам бы хотелось, чтобы кто-то из учителей с этим разобрался.

– Ладно, подниму эту тему на учительском, может предложу назначить ему наказание, посмотрим. А теперь идите дальше на уроки.

Стайлз собрал всю свою домашнюю работу и убрал в рюкзак за время разговора, затем подошёл к Финстоку.

– Ябед никто не любит, – он сказал вполне серьёзно. В начальной школе уж точно.

– Нет, но это правда, что Манц к тебе приставал? – Финсток серьёзно посмотрел на Стайлза, от чего тот замялся.

– Это мелочи, и Дерек за меня вступился, – Стайлз не стал бы говорить, что отвечал сам и вполне возможно спровоцировал Нельсона на переход от словесных оскорблений к рукоприкладству.

– Это не мелочи, Стайлз, – Финсток вздохнул и присел, чтобы быть на одном уровне. – Тебе не кажется, что ты можешь пойти со своими проблемами к взрослым, и что они могут помочь их решить? Или хоть к кому-то.

– Ну, это ведь даже не проблема была, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Просто какой-то дурак решил ко мне пристать на пустом месте ради внимания одноклассников. У меня в классе такой же Джексон учится, так что я не думаю, что об этом вообще стоило говорить.

У Финстока был неприятно тяжёлый взгляд, совсем как утром, и почти впервые с момента их знакомства он не казался каким-то безумным. Скорее уставшим и грустным. Стайлз опустил голову, понимая, что это он тому виной. И чего старшеклассники не умеют держать языки за зубами?

Финсток тяжело вздохнул и растрепал волосы Стайлза. Наверняка серьёзно поговорит с папой, из-за чего тот будет чувствовать себя виноватым и, наверное, опять выпьет.

– В любом случае, я всё ещё голодный, поэтому идём в столовую. Перемена заканчивается, так что там может быть поменьше учеников.

Подозрение о том, что Крису придётся повозиться с бумагами и прочим, чтобы просто забрать тело Кейт из морга в Бикон-Хиллз, подтвердилось, что уж говорить об организации похорон. Можно было отвезти её в другое место, похоронить там, чтобы у оборотней и иных существ не было доступа к могиле. Это был бы самый правильный вариант, но Джерард сказал, что Крис нужен ему здесь.

И вот он стоял за стойкой регистрации в мемориальном госпитале Бикон-Хиллз и заполнял, кажется, бесконечные формы, пытаясь абстрагироваться от того, что тело, которое он пытается получить для похорон, принадлежало его сестре.

За стойкой сидела молодая женщина примерно его возраста, она бросала на него подозрительные взгляды всё время, после того, как он назвал свою фамилию. Имя на бейдже, Мелисса, ничего ему не говорило. Она казалось смутно знакомой, ровно настолько же, насколько и другие смуглые женщины с кудрявыми волосами.

Крис решил пока что не думать о ней и сосредоточиться на документах. Одна ошибка может заставить его всё начинать сначала.

Если верить часам над стойкой регистрации, у него ушло примерно полчаса, чтобы заполнить все формы и убедиться, что все документы на месте. Крис на всякий случай ещё раз перепроверил и протянул их Мелиссе. Та не улыбнулась, хотя только что довольно мило беседовала с какой-то женщиной, которой нужно было сдать анализы.

– Мистер Арджент? – переспросила она.

– Да.

– Хм, а на прошлой неделе у вас была другая фамилия. Женились и сменили? – она прищурилась.

И Крис вспомнил откуда знает её. Она же сидела на стойке регистрации, когда они навещали Унгера. Это с самого начала была очень плохая идея, и теперь её последствия добрались. И почему нельзя было просто пройти через чёрный вход или сказать, что они на обследование. Крис натянуто улыбнулся.

– Вы обознались.

– Да, конечно, – Мелисса фыркнула. – Сначала под фальшивым допуском посещаете одного из фигурантов дела по пожару Хейлов, теперь забираете тело другой, разумеется это простое совпадение.

Крис сжал зубы и взял протянутые обратно бумаги.

– У меня довольно типичное лицо, легко обознаться. Я могу забрать тело сестры?

– Разумеется. С бумагами всё в порядке, Кевин вас отведёт, чтобы всё ещё раз проверить и организовать. Хорошего вам дня, мистер Арджент.

– И вам, Мелисса, – Крис пошёл следом за молодым санитаром в сторону морга.

Он краем глаза заметил, как Мелисса потянулась к телефону и прикрыл глаза. Они избавились от любых доказательств, и официально в город, в соответствии со всеми документами, он прибыл только за сутки до своего допроса. В то время Унгер уже был мёртв. Поэтому он не сильно беспокоился.

Столовая в старшей школе не сильно отличалась от той, к которой Стайлз привык в младшей. Разве что цвета было поменьше, и на стенах не было рисунков. И столы повыше.

Стайлз держался возле Финстока всю небольшую очередь. Еда такая же непривлекательная, поэтому Стайлз решил довериться Финстоку на счёт определённого выбора блюд.

Они направились к столу, за которым сидели взрослые, тот мужчина, который их встретил, и темнокожая женщина с прямыми распущенными волосами. Они не говорили и, кажется, были больше заинтересованы в еде и вообще не хотели общаться. Разумеется именно поэтому Финсток сел к ним и потянул за собой Стайлза.

Мигель куда-то спрятался, стоило им войти в столовую, но Стайлз не сильно из-за этого беспокоился, его куда больше интересовала еда. Конечно, он поел утром, но этого явно не хватило.

– Марин, Адриан, всё так же ненавидете Хэллоуин? – слишком радостно спросил Финсток.

– Вроде того, – согласился Адриан. – День ещё только начался, а я бы уже с удовольствием его закончил.

– Хэллоуин интересный полу-языческий праздник, и наблюдать за тем, как современная культура его изменила под свои нужды очень интересно, – сказала Марин и посмотрела на Стайлза, словно впервые замечая его. – Бобби, у кого ты украл ребёнка?

– Почему все в первую очередь спрашивают, у кого я его украл? – мистер Финсток почти возмущённо взмахнул руками.

Стайлз хихикнул и продолжил есть, бросая заинтересованные взгляды вокруг.

– Потому что на тебя он не похож от слова совсем, – кивнул Адриан. – И потому что если бы у тебя был родной сын, то ты бы не замолкал о нём и постоянно говорил, что он будущая звезда лакросса.

– Он пытался научить меня играть в лакросс, – вставил Стайлз. – Но мне не нравится спорт.

– Вздор! – мистер Финсток приобнял его и немного потряс. – Ты достаточно быстрый для любого спорта, осталось только немного подтянуть координацию и ты точно сможешь играть в что угодно.

Стайлз скорчил на это рожицу. Лакросс и любой другой спорт казались слишком большим вложением его времени и сил, которое делать не хотелось.

– И всё же, Роберт, откуда ребёнок? – спросил Адриан.

– Меня зовут Стайлз.

– Прозвище? – сразу спросила Марин.

– Да, в детстве никто не мог правильно произнести моё имя, поэтому все меня просто зовут Стайлзом.

– И как же тебя зовут на самом деле?

– Мечислав, – Стайлз поморщился.

– Красивое и сильное имя. Может быть, стоит попробовать научить всех его произносить? Всё же, оно часть тебя, и отказ научиться его произносить может быть неуважением к тебе, – продолжила Марин.

Стайлз некоторое время смотрел на неё, затем пожал плечами и опустил взгляд в тарелку. В последний раз его Мечиславом называла мама и, если честно, ему бы хотелось, чтобы так всё и осталось.

– Так откуда Стайлз и стоит ли мне вызвать помощников шерифа?

– Не стоит. Его отец сам работает на станции, он уехал и попросил меня присмотреть за Стайлзом.

– А младшую школу закрыли на неделю из-за утечки газа, – кивнул Адриан. – Мне человек пять опаздывающих сказали, что им пришлось задержаться, чтобы отвести своих младших братьев и сестёр по нянькам. Будто дети не в состоянии оставаться одни.

– Во многих странах с уровнем жизни пониже, чем у нас, дети действительно с малых лет могут оставаться одни дома, – кивнула Марин. – Всё зависит от обстоятельств и самостоятельности ребёнка.

– Дети, это, конечно, хорошо, но кто как планирует провести сегодняшний день? Потому что лично я беспокоюсь, что из-за того, что мы со Стайлзом будем делать вид, что нас нет дома, мне придётся завтра мыть стены и снимать туалетную бумагу.

– Вы не пойдёте просить сладостей? – спросила Марин, глядя на Стайлза.

– Нет, я не хочу и у меня нет костюма.

– А как же хоккейная маска и нож? – искренне удивился Финсток.

– Только не говори мне, что ты даёшь ребёнку нож, – выдохнул Адриан. – В любом случае, я живу в квартире и твоих проблем у меня нет, так что скорее всего схожу на вечеринку, завтра всё равно первых трёх уроков нет.

Стайлз почти заинтересованно осмотрел мужчину. В официальном костюме и очках он не выглядел как тот, кто мог бы вообще пойти на что-то подобное, тем более, он был _учителем_ и _взрослым_ , по всему, что активно ему говорило телевидение, на вечеринки ходили только подростки и студенты.

– О, неужели собираешься подцепить…

– Я, скорее всего, пойду в лес проводить древние ведьминские ритуалы, – без тени шутки сказала Марин.

Бобби и Адриан усмехнулись, а Стайлз ошарашенно посмотрел на неё, потому что это не звучало как шутка от слова совсем.

– Что, кровавые жертвоприношения? – поинтересовался Адриан и покачал головой. – Может лучше со мной в клуб? Я отвезу тебя потом.

– Скорее, учитывая как много ты пьёшь, везти тебя домой придётся уже мне, – Марин пожала плечами. – В любом случае, я подумаю.

– А какие ритуалы? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Защитные и стабилизирующие, – Марин улыбнулась. – Могу научить тебя одному, если хочешь?

– Так, никакой магии вне Хогвартса, – прервал их Финсток, хотя Стайлз уже приподнялся, чтобы согласиться.

– Расслабься, речь шла о медитации, очень помогает, попробуй как-нибудь.

– Не, пять минут сидеть и сосредотачиваться на дыхании это слишком долго, вот полчаса лакросса – и все проблемы исчезают. Как жаль, что до начала сезона ещё полтора месяца.

– Ты неплохо всех гоняешь на кроссе, – сказал Адриан. – И кстати нет, я не буду сегодня пить.

– Жаль, – сказала Марин. – Я бы приехала и послушала твои обычные разглагольствования о недооценённости химии, – и снова было непонятно, шутила она или нет.

– Я могу и трезвым тебе всё это рассказать.

– А я ещё думал откуда взяться слухам, что вы встречаетесь, – сказал Бобби.

Марин и Адриан, которые за время их короткого диалога немного наклонились друг к другу, отпрянули, будто их обожгло. Стайлз спрятал улыбку за яблоком, которое стащил с подноса Финстока.

– Думаю, тебе не стоит волноваться о слухах про нас, – сказал Адриан и поправил очки. – Сейчас все будут только гадать когда у тебя появился сын.

– Мы будем давать им разные совершенно возможные ответы. Например, он прибыл из будущего, чтобы сказать, что я избранный и должен спасти планету.

– Или что я с другой планеты и назначен наблюдать за тем, достойна ли Земля продолжать существовать, и он должен меня в этом убедить, – сразу подхватил Стайлз.

– Ну или я украл тебя и удерживаю силой, и привёл в старшую школу, чтобы сломить твой дух.

– Или я это ты из прошлого.

– Теперь даже мне кажется, что он твой сын, – вздохнул Адриан.

– Мистер Харрис, – к столу подошла девушка, и заправила чёрную прядь за ухо. – Простите за беспокойство, у нас только что был урок химии, и, похоже, я забыла у вас свой учебник.

– Да, вы забыли, – Адриан, мистер Харрис, полностью изменился при приближении старшеклассницы. Лицо закрылось и стало словно бы злым каким-то. – Вам он так срочно нужен для чего-то, мисс Симмонс?

– Да, у меня сейчас окно, и я хотела бы сделать домашнюю работу. Я утром вам говорила, что младшую школу закрыли.

– Из-за утечки газа, да, мне известно. Вы позволите мне доесть, или же мне всё бросить и бежать за вашим учебником?

– Я подожду. Приятного аппетита, – и она поспешила отойти к маленькой группе старшеклассников, которые всё ещё остались в почти пустой столовой.

– Это было жестоко, – сказал Бобби.

– Ничуть, – ответил мистер Харрис. – Это её вещь и она должна научиться следить за своим имуществом, стать более дисциплинированной. Это всех касается.

– Это не военная академия, а муниципальная старшая школа, – возразил ему Финсток. – Но не буду учить тебя как работать с учениками и всё такое.

– Если не ошибаюсь, она в команде по плаванию, – сказала Марин. – Думаю, Лейхи должен их неплохо гонять и дисциплинировать.

– Лейхи, – фыркнул Финсток и покачал головой. – Ладно, Стайлз, ты доел?

– Яблоко ем, – сказал Стайлз, не проглотив откушенный и не до конца пережёванный кусок.

Он слишком засмотрелся на потолок и одну отсутствующую панель, чтобы действительно принимать участие в разговоре, плюс постоянное нахождение на станции научило, что если просто молча сидеть, можно узнать больше, чем действительно спрашивая.

– Ну ешь, потом сходим в библиотеку, посмотрим тебе книжки какие, – Бобби собрал весь их мусор со стола на поднос, встал и пошёл к мусорке.

Стайлз проглотил и внимательно посмотрел на мистера Харриса, который продолжал уговаривать Марин поехать с ним, на что она отвечала, что “только начало недели, и разве все костюмированные вечеринки не прошли на выходных”. Его слова, поведение и сфера знаний напомнили о том, что обсуждали на станции в связи с пожаром у Хейлов.

– Мистер, – сказал Стайлз прежде, чем успел среагировать.

– Харрис. Я Мистер Харрис. Что такое, Стайлз?

– Мистер Харрис, – кивнул Стайлз. – А есть способы химические поджечь что-то так, что не останется следов?

Мистер Харрис заметно побледнел и сгорбился. Он облизнул губы и поправил очки, затем выпрямился и положил локти на стол.

– Да, такие способы есть, но тебе о них точно знать не обязательно, – он ответил холодно, совсем как одной из учениц.

Стайлз кивнул и замялся. Он не совсем понимал откуда взялась такая злость, и она его пугала. Мигель рядом заклокотал, и Стайлз почти ожидал, что Марин посмотрит в его сторону, но она только закончила есть и взяла свой поднос.

Наедине с мистером Харрисом, который его точно теперь ненавидел, Стайлз не остался, потому что вернулся Финсток и повёл его на своеобразную экскурсию по школе до библиотеки.

После того, как все дела в морге были улажены, Крис отправился в похоронное бюро, чтобы организовать похороны и сразу же купить землю на кладбище для могилы. Это оказалось быстрее и проще. Когда предложили кремацию, Крис ненадолго задумался, она могла избавить от неприятностей с оборотнями и покушений на могилу других сверхъестественных существ, и всё же отказался.

Он не совсем удивился, увидев возле своей машины детектива Маккола.

– Чем-то могу помочь? – хмуро спросил Крис, останавливаясь напротив. Детектив успешно преграждал водительскую дверь.

– Возможно. Так, говорите, Вы приехали двадцать шестого октября? – спросил детектив, доставая блокнот.

– Да, так и есть. У меня ещё остался билет на самолёт из Сан-Франциско. Не с собой, правда, а в мотеле.

Детектив улыбнулся, опустил голову и немного покачал ей.

– Ну разумеется, Кристофер Арджент прибыл в это время. Но вы были в городе уже двадцать первого числа, через сутки после пожара, который совершила ваша сестра.

– Во-первых, всё это время я был в Сан-Франциско со своей семьёй. Во-вторых, у вас есть хоть какие-то доказательства, чтобы это утверждать?

– Вас видели работники больницы.

– И они могли обознаться.

– У Мелиссы хорошая память на лица, – сказал детектив.

Это прозвучало почти словно он защищал Мелиссу, и что-то встало на своё место. Она как-то связана с участком, и, возможно, с самим детективом Макколом. Крис вздохнул и протёр лицо руками.

– Слушайте, я просто хочу похоронить свою сестру как можно быстрее и, возможно, сразу же уехать. Я отдал вам все документы, которые вы запросили, и если у вас откуда-то возьмутся доказательства моего наличия в Бикон-Хиллз до двадцать шестого, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, то пожалуйста, арестуете меня. А сейчас позвольте, мне нужно в мотель позвонить своей семье.

Детектив Маккол некоторое время не двигался с места и напряжённо смотрел на Криса, словно бы искал признаки вранья. Крис же как можно сильнее сгорбился, пытаясь показаться уставшим и расстроенным из-за смерти сестры. Он даже удивился до какой степени он на самом деле ничего не почувствовал после её потери.

Со вздохом, детектив отошёл в сторону.

– Спасибо, – сказал Крис и открыл машину. – Знаете, – начал Крис, когда детектив не ушёл. – Вы очень похожи на агента ФБР в своём поведении, что вы забыли в таком маленьком городке, как Бикон-Хиллз?

– Я именно там, где и должен быть. Всего хорошего, мистер Арджент, – он развернулся и пошёл к машине.

Крис проводил его взглядом и сел за руль. Возможно, детектив Маккол теперь начнёт копать под него и Арджентов в целом, но он был всегда осторожен, чтобы даже случайно не попасть на плёнку.

Ноа почти забыл что такое сидеть над книгами днём и ночью. Древние тома, немного сдавленный сухой воздух. Роза и Кевин искали днём и работали над амулетом, пока Ноа отсыпался или был с Паркером и Дейвом в подвале, работал с оправой и очками, поэтому Ноа искал не с нуля.

Дом спал, в библиотеке даже не было слышно жужжания холодильника, и это одновременно как успокаивало нервы, так и заставляло раз за разом обдумывать всё, что он знал о происходящим в долине Бикон и с его сыном.

Паркер сказал, что они попытаются сделать быстрее, возможно, опробуют одну новую технологию. Одна из этих новых технологий не сработала на Ноа из-за татуировки, что жаль, потому что тогда бы он мог в этот же день отправиться обратно в Бикон-Хиллз.

Ноа вздохнул, потёр лицо руками и упёрся локтями в стол. Как, просто как он умудрился запустить Стайлза до такой степени, что к нему прицепилась паразитическая сущность (возможно) и он в целом оказался крепко связан со сверхъестественным и паранормальным. Этого не должно было произойти, Стайлз должен был спокойно вырасти, без знания даже о существовании этого сумасшедшего мира.

Разумеется, когда ему в последний раз так везло.

Тишина и ночь доставали эмоции, которые Ноа упорно прятал куда подальше, чувства и страхи, о которых он не хотел думать. Остановись он в мотеле, то позволил бы себе напиться до чёртиков, лишь бы тишина и невозможность проверить в порядке ли Стайлз не давили так сильно.

Их вечерний звонок, конечно, немного успокоил нервы. Стайлз воодушевлённо рассказывал о своём визите в старшую школу, и о том, что Бобби купил ему игру про Нэнси Дрю, и что они сели смотреть Крик. Он спросил как доехал и всё обычное, сказал что скучает и ждёт.

А потом он говорил с Бобби, который сказал, что это точно паразитическая сущность, из тех, которые цепляются к детям и пытаются оставить их только для себя. Это было как хорошей новостью – они знали, с чем имеют дело, – так и плохой. Но, по крайней мере, Ноа знал в каком направлении ему двигать поиски информации. К медиумам сущности не цепляются, они просто не могут за них ухватиться.

И всё же как сильно хотелось выпить и заглушить этот голос, подозрительно напоминавший Клаудию, что твердил: “Это всё твоя вина”.

Из-за отъезда Ноа Тару определили в патруль вместе с Грегом. Это не самый худший напарник, который у неё был, но всё же между ними присутствовала некая тяжесть. Возможно потому что в своё время Тара была учительницей начальной школы у его сына, Донована, прежде чем поступить на службу в участок шерифа. Не часто такие перемены происходят в жизни.

Когда разговор о Доноване и последних сплетнях Бикон-Хиллз и участка шерифа в частности иссякли повисло молчание. То самое неуютное, из-за которого хотелось даже просто перечислять названия городов всех штатов, и Тара их помнила только как детскую песенку, которую учила с детьми несколько лет подряд.

– Когда-нибудь думала вернуться работать в начальную школу? – поинтересовался Грег, потому что конечно их патрульный маршрут пролегал возле школы.

Тара хмуро посмотрела на жёлтые ленты, преграждающие доступ внутрь и работников, которые ходили туда сюда. Воскресная утечка газа стала чудом только потому что никого в этот момент не было в здании. Она вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Не думаю. Я не работала почти восемь лет и, если судить по поведению Стайлза, подстроиться снова будет трудно. Плюс учителям не обеспечивается такая же хорошая страховка, как в департаменте шерифа.

– Хаха, действительно.

И снова тишина, Тара уже думала спросить не хотел бы Грэг себя попробовать в учительской деятельности когда уйдёт на пенсию, но он опередил её.

– Та выходка с пропавшими без вести странная была, даже для Стайлза. Донован никогда ничего такого не выкидывал, даже близко.

– Да, – легко согласилась Тара, вспоминая тот день. Это было мягко говоря странно, всё произошедшее тогда на станции. Она пыталась об этом не думать, списав это на нервный срыв или что-то подобное, но всё же это не давало ей покоя. – Стайлз тоже раньше ничего такого не делал, да никто из детей, с которыми я когда-либо занималась.

– Может съездим проверим хоть одно место? – спросил Грег. – Так хоть будем знать, это странности Стайлза и Ноа стоит бить тревогу, или это странности всего происходящего в Бикон-Хиллз за последний месяц.

Тара вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Мы только время потеряем, тем более что…

– Я подобрал одно место на нашем маршруте сегодняшнем, – прервал её Грег.

– То есть ты собирался это сделать вне зависимости от того, что я тебе бы ответила? – хмуро спросила Тара.

– Я собирался сделать это с Ноа, но раз он куда-то делся и ты мой напарник на сегодня, то…

Тара вздохнула и покачала головой. Стайлз написал перманентным маркером места, и шериф Браун сказал не тратить бумагу на новую распечатку и просто использовать их и разложить снова. И всё же ей было любопытно, потому что это действительно было не похоже на Стайлза, даже почерк… Тара поёжилась, вспоминая, что она тогда почувствовала, и фотографию самого Стайлза в стопке с мёртвыми.

– Ладно. Но если это где-то в глуши и грязи, то полезешь туда ты.

– Пх, ну как скажешь. Это возле катакомб в черте города, – Грег произнёс почти весело.

Тара покачала головой. Все мужчины это просто дети малые. Зато теперь молчание казалось не таким давящим.

Они приехали к нужному им сливу меньше чем через десять минут. Грег сообщил по рации, что что-то странное здесь и они шли проверить. Тара закатила глаза, хотя и поняла его.

– Что, останешься здесь или прикроешь меня? – спросил Грег с игривой улыбкой. Точно дитё малое. А ведь он лет на пятнадцать старше её.

– Пойду с тобой, хотя бы чтобы убедиться, что тут ничего нет, – она пожала плечами и включила фонарик.

Грег улыбнулся, включил свой и пошёл в сток канализации, ведущий в запутанный лабиринт катакомб. Запах стоял получше, чем Тара ожидала. Видимо, фильтры и новая очистная станция делали своё дело.

Некоторое время они шли в свете дня, до поворота, за которым была кромешная тьма. Тара покачала головой из-за всех фильмов ужасов, которые она посмотрела в честь Хэллоуина. Грег тоже немного замялся, но всё же продолжил идти. Крысы, жуки, плесень, ничего из ряда вон. Тара уже хотела предложить развернуться, когда Грег внезапно остановился.

– Станция, приём, это Донати и Грэхем. Мы нашли тело, 10-34.

Тара хмуро выглянула из-за Грега, и действительно. На решётке, придавленный с другой стороны водой лежал труп. Он лежал здесь давно, если степень разложения о чём-то говорила. Ну или он был давно мёртв и теперь его вынесло к решётке.

– Это совпадение, – сразу же сказала Тара, чувствуя, однако, не сильно уверенная в своих словах. Грег пожал плечами. – И что нам сказать шерифу?

– Ничего ему говорить не будем, пока что. У нас только один случай совпадения с описанием Стайлза. Если будет хотя бы три, то тогда можно, – Грег развернулся. – Глубже в лесу ещё одна точка, где был описан один из пропавших. Я схожу проверю, жди здесь.

– Грег, ты же не собираешься идти один?

– Собираюсь и пойду, – он действительно обошёл её и вышел.

Некоторое время Тара молча стояла возле трупа и осматривалась, пытаясь найти хоть что-то. К моменту, когда прибыла группа разобраться с трупом, снова прозвучал голос Грега.

Ещё один труп и, видимо, именно там, где описал Стайлз.

Стайлз закончил со всей своей домашней работой во вторник. Финсток, который это заметил, посреди урока вытащил книги, которые они взяли в школьной библиотеке в понедельник из своего стола, и положил перед ним на парту.

Бестиарии, которым лет больше, чем Стайлзу. Книги с информацией о вещах, которые люди в глухие непросвещённые времена считали чем-то настоящим. Магия, оборотни, друиды и всё остальное. Конечно, Стайлз знал, что ничего этого не было, но древние истории и сказки всегда забавляли его. А ещё конкретно в этом бестиарии были красивые картинки.

Он продолжал листать страницы, иногда останавливаясь на чём-то особо интересном. По книге, Хейлы, особенно вспоминая то, какие изменения произошли с Дереком в туалете, напоминали скорее оборотней. Может быть тогда люди просто не знали наверняка, что инопланетяне существуют и живут среди них, и поэтому решили, что их истинные формы на самом деле это изменение формы и оборотничество.

Стайлз не сдерживал улыбку от таких мыслей и даже подумывал найти Дерека и спросить у него, пока он не нашёл разворот, посвящённый неметону. Что-то в животе испуганно сжалось, а перед глазами возник образ огромного пня в лесу.

Больше бестиарий не казался таким забавным, и Стайлз осторожно начал читать текст, который словно бы расплывался перед глазами.

В какой-то момент он покачал головой и закрыл эту книгу, и взял какую-то другую, без картинок. Кажется, Бобби взял ему книжку, в которой был нужный рассказ для домашнего чтения.

Стайлз облизнул губы и нашёл нужную страницу, отодвинув бестиарий как можно дальше от себя, вот только в ушах всё ещё стоял шорох деревьев.

Красикев и Кардова во время патруля нашли ещё одно тело, как оказалось, не только Грег решил проверить эти подписи на листах с пропавшими. Что-то подсказывало Таре, что это ещё не всё, но вместо того, чтобы искать остальных, их собрал у себя шериф Браун. Он хмуро смотрел на те три листовки, тела которых они только что нашли. У двух из них при себе были документы, поэтому их удалось опознать почти сразу.

– И как вы это объясните? – спросил шериф Браун, поднимая то ли злой, то ли рассеянный взгляд на них. – Что, девятилетний пацан играясь написал точные места, где мы обнаружим трупы пропавших без вести людей? Потому что когда я давал ему эти чёртовы листовки, на них точно никаких надписей не было, – он не кричал, но голос дрожал, словно бы его приходилось сдерживать. – Как вы вообще додумались поехать проверить их?

Тара чувствовала себя нашкодившей школьницей перед разъярённым директором, хотя и не видела своей вины в происходящем. Красикев, совсем молодой, видимо, тоже. Он даже сжался и смотрел в пол, видимо думая, что его теперь уволят. Кардова и Грег, как самые опытные и как виновники, стойко выдерживали это, однако, так ничего и не сказав.

– Грэхем, я видел, что ты делала со Стайлзом домашнее задание, – шериф Браун взял одну из листовок, развернул её и протянул ей. – Это действительно его почерк?

Тара осторожно взяла листовки. Она видела, конечно, что это был не почерк Стайлза, ещё в первый раз, но теперь это казалось куда более очевидным.

– Нет, у Стайлза он меньше, прыгает во все стороны даже когда он пишет в тетрадях в линейку, и куда более округлый.

Шериф Браун кивнул и посмотрел на Грега.

– Донати, это почерк Стилински старшего?

Тара моргнула от удивления.

– Шериф, помощника Стилински не было в тот момент в участке по вашему же приказу, – она сказала, когда Грег забирал у неё бумагу.

– Я знаю, но…

– Нет, у Ноа почерк тоже более округлый, – прервал его Грег и вернул листовку.

– Помощник Кардова, – сказал шериф Браун и отдал листовку. – Отнеси на экспертизу, узнай чем оно было написано и могло ли быть написано не сразу проявляющимися чернилами или вроде того. И сравни с почерками всех, кто работает на станции. И ни слова о листовках, выполнять.

– Так точно, – Кардова взял листовку и вышел из кабинета, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Шериф некоторое время осматривал листовки, затем взял их и протянул Красикеву.

– Иди разбери их, выбери всех, кого можно найти в нашем округе, возьми в архиве какую-нибудь карту и нарисуй на ней где все трупы. Пометь красными тех, кто пропал в течение одного года, остальных на твоё усмотрение, выполнять.

– Так точно, – Красикев перехватил листовки и вышел из кабинета.

Шериф Браун тяжело вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу.

– Сразу после того, как его сын выкинул такое, Стилински взял отгулы и куда-то делся, его может даже нет в долине Бикон! – воскликнул шериф Браун и взмахнул руками. – Если он ещё и сына забрал и больше не вернётся, то…

– Его сын всё ещё в Бикон-Хиллз, – прервал его Грег. – За ним присматривает учитель старшей школы, и сейчас Стайлз из-за утечки газа именно там и находится.

– Ноа уехал без Стайлза? – переспросила Тара.

– Похоже на то, – Грег пожал плечами. – В любом случае мы не имеем права допрашивать его без отца, так что…

– А что, со Стилински никто связаться не может? Или найти его?

– Телефон вне зоны доступа был, когда мы пытались ему дозвониться, – ответил Грег. – Но он точно вернётся, хотя бы чтобы забрать Стайлза.

Шериф замолчал, быстро отстукивая пальцами по столу.

– А к живым инструкции по нахождению не прилагались?

– Нет, – ответила Тара. – Они лежали отдельной стопкой.

– Значит нужно сосредоточиться на их поисках, раз они ещё живы. Мы и так сегодня нашли три трупа, привлечём прессу, слишком много тел за раз. Пока не раберётесь что произошло с уже найденными, новые не ищите. Не думаю, что мы справимся с таким объёмом работы сразу. Если они уже мертвы, то подождут ещё немного. Вы, сядьте за дела пропавших и живых и проверьте всё ещё раз. Когда придёт Кардова – займите его тем же. Когда Красикев закончит – тоже. От остальных обязанностей вы освобождаетесь пока не закончите с этим. А, ещё. Попытайтесь дозвониться до Стилински. Выполнять.

– Так точно, – сказали Тара и Грег почти одновременно и вышли, как раз чтобы встретиться с почти занёсшим руку для стука Красикевым.

– Эм, в стопке был Унгер по делу Хейлов который. Он же был в розыске, а не пропавший? – спросил Красикев, не уверенный смотреть ли на Грега, Тару или оставшегося в кабинете шерифа.

– Завтра с утра бери Маккола и езжайте проверьте, – громко сказал шериф.

Тара сглотнула, когда дверь закрылась. Она хмуро посмотрела на Грега, лицо которого ничего не выражало.

– Ну что, проверили шутки ради? – только и спросила она и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошла к своему столу за стопкой листов без подписи.

Ноа вздрогнул, когда его потрясли за плечо. Уснул за столом, и спина определённо не говорит ему спасибо. Он сел и встретился взглядом с Розой, которая только улыбнулась.

– Нашёл что-нибудь?

– Не особо. Бобби подтвердил, что это точно паразит, но ничего, чего я бы не знал нет.

– Не отвергай и другие варианты, – Роза пожала плечами. – Мой муж сказал, что они закончат с очками к ночи. Тебе стоит сейчас не спать некоторое время и потерпеть, чтобы ехать в путь бодрым.

– Так точно, – Ноа кивнул. – Слушай, на счёт татуировок от видения. Может Стайлзу всё же можно сделать? Я не сомневаюсь в ваших защитных амулетах, но татуировка кажется надёжнее.

– Говоришь, ему девять?

– Почти десять.

Роза задумалась и покачала головой.

– Нет, он слишком маленький, делать татуировку в таком раннем возрасте так близко к шее очень опасно. Когда ему исполнится лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, тогда об этом можно думать.

Ноа кивнул. он всё ещё беспокоился о том, как можно защитить Стайлза от сверхъестественного, потому что насколько бы проще была его жизнь, если бы оно ограничивалось только оборотнями и им подобным. Ноа выдохнул и потёр лицо.

– Идём позавтракаем, впереди ещё один день полный исследований.

Роза звучала почти счастливой из-за этого. Ноа даже подумалось, давно ли она действительно занималась чем-то подобным, или же из-за сыновей немного поубавила своё присутствие в охотничьей среде.

У старшеклассников в среду был кросс.

– Ну что, пшиздик, хочешь с ними? – улыбнулся Финсток, показывая на старшеклассников.

– Не, мне лень и лучше я почитаю, – Стайлз отмахнулся.

– Лентяй, – усмехнулся проходящий мимо Камден и пошёл к остальным.

Они побежали в лес, и Стайлз сел на лавку, увлекаясь книгой, которую взял в библиотеке. Но раз за разом его внимание привлекал лес и белесые сущности, снующие в нём. Настоящая причина, по которой Стайлз не побежал – их слишком много. Финсток присел рядом и тихо спросил:

– Ты тоже их видишь?

Стайлз смог только кивнуть. Он очень удивился, что Финсток мог видеть четвёртый план, хотя и подозревал, что тот был в ЛвЧ.

– Их обычно не так много и они не такие сильные. Что-то произошло в Бикон-Хиллз, что вытащило их из состояния покоя, и тебе лучше избегать таких как они.

– Знаю, – Стайлз кивнул, затем нахмурился. – Папа говорил, что круг нарисованный мелом может помочь от них, это правда?

– Да. Но вообще, по-хорошему, ты их не должен видеть.

– Знаю. Папа не видит, и никто не видит.

– Тут дело в том, что если их видишь ты, то они видят тебя. И они попытаются на тебя напасть.

– Почему?

– Ты живой, а они никогда живыми не были, – Финсток встал, когда показался бегущий из леса первым Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз молча смотрел в лес, на существ, которые обвивали деревья. Он посмотрел на Мигеля, который сидел рядом с ним и тоже смотрел на других. Он почти постоянно теперь клокотал.

Ноа потрясли за плечо и он вскочил, чуть не ударив сонного Кевина. Тот, несмотря на сонность, тоже уклонился.

– Папа закончил с очками, а мама с амулетом, – он сказал и пошёл к двери. – Проверьте в подвале, заплатите в столовой и уезжайте, – да, он наверняка сын Паркера.

Ноа сел, протёр лицо руками и оделся, затем спустился в подвал к Паркеру. Он собрался перед сном, когда ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как спать в ожидании, чтобы сразу после этого поехать домой.

Паркер сидел перед стеклянным ящиком с периодически всплывающими золотом письменами на нём и смотрел в него через очки, пластмассовые с синей подсветкой на стёкла. Кажется, Ноа такие видел в одном из фильмов, которые они смотрели со Стайлзом.

– Вот, попробуй эти, – он протянул те очки, над которыми они работали последние несколько дней.

Ноа взял их и взглянул на ящик. Сущность внутри, больше напоминавшая чёрную дымку, только плотную и состоящую из множества частиц. Она медленно кружилась вокруг центра, иногда задевая стекло, которое не выпускало её наружу.

– Мне казалось раньше у тебя был более… человекоподобный дух, – Ноа снял очки, и в ящике снова была пустота.

– Да, мы его запечатали, этого Кевин поймал, первый дух и всё такое, – Паркер почти гордо улыбнулся.

– Он хорошо постарался, – Ноа снова надел очки, убедившись, что действительно видит, и снял ещё раз. – Очки действуют, плату Розе отдам.

Паркер кивнул, снял очки и встал. Ноа пошёл наверх, вернулся в комнату и достал книгу и деньги. Роза ждала его в столовой. Ноа сел напротив неё и положил конверт и книгу.

– Я не рассчитал стоимость амулета, поэтому…

– Это подарок, – она улыбнулась, придвигая книгу и конверт к себе. – Пусть будет подарок на день день рождения. На всякий случай, ещё раз все правила написаны здесь, – она протянула конверт с амулетом и свёрнутым листом. – Помни, надевай только когда убедишься, что сущность отцепилась. И его нельзя снимать, и обновлять можно только когда Стайлз в защитном кругу.

– Спасибо, – Ноа притянул к себе конверт, Роза перехватила его запястье.

– Ноа, помни всё, о чём мы говорили. Нужно сначала убедиться что именно происходит со Стайлзом, кто он и как это перекрыть, потому что иначе последствия могут быть фатальными для Стайлза и тебя.

– Я безмерно благодарен вам.

– Сообщи как разберёшься, – Роза улыбнулась.

Ноа был в дороге уже через двадцать минут.

Тара зажмурилась и отвела взгляд. Бегуны во время пробежки нашли человеческие останки, прежде чем Красикев и Маккол успели доехать.

– Возмездие или карма, – она пробормотала, всё же вглядываясь в лицо жертвы.

Мистер Унтер, который сбежал из участка несколько дней назад после дачи показаний о пожаре, найден в лесу разорванный каким-то зверем. Возможно тем же самым, который убил Кейт Арджент, вот только совсем в другой части леса.

В городе происходило что-то странное, и она не была уверена, что хочет пытаться понять что именно. Она подключилась к радио.

– Глория, у нас тут по делу Хейлов труп нашёлся. Унгер. Пусть приедет детектив, – Тара отключила связь и потёрла лицо. Утро началось не с кофе.

Стайлз в очередной раз рассказывал правду про пришельцев Финстоку во время одной из перемен, пока тот проверял его домашнее задание. Он уже не в первый раз думал записать всё это и просто раздавать людям буклеты.

– И поэтому инопланетяне существуют и всё странное, что происходит в Бикон-Хиллз связано именно с их активностью, – закончил Стайлз.

В классе повисла тишина, и только в этот момент Стайлз понял, что его слушали почти все. Финсток и старшеклассники выглядели задумчивыми.

– Знаешь, а ты ведь прав. Причём аргументация такая, какой не приводят даже старшеклассники в своих эссе.

– Я уже писал на эту тему одно свободное, мне запретили писать на свободную тему, – Стайлз поморщился.

– Но в этот раз тебе же учитель дала как раз свободное эссе? – удивился Финсток

– Она забыла, наверное, ну или не успела, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Поэтому, наверное, я бы сдал ей то эссе по погребению у коренных американцев.

– А ты придерживаешься мысли, что все пирамиды и остальное построены с помощью инопланетян? – спросил один из старшеклассников.

– Нет, конечно! – Стайлз покачал головой. – Люди и сами в состоянии справиться и не готовы, потому что они становятся очень жестокими, когда встречаются с чем-то, чего не понимают, и не хотят этого потом понимать.

– Так, Стайлз, иди сядь на своё место, читай книжку и не заставляй нас всех испытывать экзистенциальный кризис, – Финсток махнул на него рукой и встал. – А мы начнём урок.

Стайлз пожал плечами и сел на выделенное ему место. Это они сейчас не верят и пытаются заставить его замолчать, но когда-нибудь всё тайное станет явным.

В этот раз Ноа ехал без остановок. Он надеялся добраться как можно быстрее, потому что какое-то неприятное чувство преследовало его с самого пробуждения в доме Паркеров. Словно что-то нависло над ним и его сыном.

Ноа пересёк черту города Бикон-Хиллз поздним вечером в среду, на автобусе, потому что нужно было скрыть машину. Ещё некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы добраться до дома Бобби.

Возможно, стоило съездить домой за машиной, но Ноа не был уверен в своей способности вести её. Тем более что нужно было разобраться с этим быстрее. Он надеялся, что Бобби разрешит ему переночевать на диване, когда они закончат.

Бобби открыл дверь почти сразу, словно бы чувствовал его. У него в руке была пустая салатница, в которой лежали две тарелки и две вилки. Он осмотрел Ноа и сделал шаг в сторону, впуская его.

– Стайлз спит на диване. В школе, к слову, утечка газа, так что он всю неделю со мной был.

– Если сейчас я попрошу помощи, то ты сможешь это устроить? – Ноа закрыл за собой дверь и повернулся в сторону гостиной.

– Что, так сразу и экзорцизм? А как же романтический ужин и цветочно-конфетный период? – Бобби хмыкнул, но не сказал ничего против. Он направился в сторону кухни.

Ноа заглянул в гостиную, убедился, что со Стайлзом всё в порядке, накрыл его пледом и тоже пошёл на кухню. Он поставил рюкзак на стул, открыл его и достал оттуда папку и конверт с амулетом, а таже очки.

– Есть идеи что с ним? – Ноа надел очки.

– Паразит. Он вряд ли опасен для Стайлза, по крайней мере пока не начался пубертат. Но с учётом активности паранормальных в последнее время, нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным. Они стали агрессивнее за последние недели две, чем были за пять лет, которые я тут живу.

– Роза предположила, что Стайлз может быть медиумом или порталом, а может что просто видит.

– И как всегда, граница слишком тонкая, чтобы сказать точнее, – фыркнул Бобби, убирая посуду в раковину.

– Как всегда. В любом случае, если сущность больше не похожа на человека, то от неё нужно избавиться. Ты её видел?

– Нет, она хорошо прячется, да и не похоже, чтобы Стайлз её боялся. Хотя, пацан в качестве домашнего задания описал процесс захоронения тел в культуре кореннфх американцев, так что не похоже, что его легко напугать, – Бобби достал из полки соль и поставил на стол перед Ноа. – Освящённая, всё по правилам, – затем вернулся к поиску чего-то, – где-то здесь были верёвки, неси Стайлза в подвал.

Ноа глубоко вздохнул и пошёл в зал. Ему хватило короткого взгляда на улицу чтобы понять, о чём говорил Бобби насчёт активности. Обычно одна-две сущности витают по улицам, в домах, больше в больницах, на кладбищах и других местах скопления отрицательной энергии. Многие выглядят человекоподобными, за вычетом цвета кожи, отсутствия одежды и пустоты вместо глаз.

Сейчас же сущности буквально окутывали каждый уголок, и очень мало среди них было тех, кто походили на людей.

Стайлз сонно что-то бормотал, когда Ноа вошёл в комнату. Никакой сущности рядом с ним не наблюдалось.

Наверное, главный и единственный минус всех защитных чар на домах в том, что они пропускают внутрь уже прицепившихся паразитов, особенно это опасно с детьми, которые не понимают, что их воображаемый друг может быть опасен. Обычно дети носят домой котят и щенков, Скотт был таким. Стайлз же принёс с собой сущность, и хотелось надеяться, что всего одну.

В голове Ноа появились мысли о том, что когда Клаудия говорила, что Стайлз хочет убить её, она имела в виду именно сущность, которая сейчас пряталась. Но он отогнал их, решив, что сейчас есть дела поважнее самокопания. Бобби зашёл в комнату с верёвками и солью, и у Ноа сжалось сердце. Это необходимо, но безумно неприятно.

Ноа мягко провёл рукой по волосам Стайлза, ему даже показалось, что они отросли ещё сильнее, но это невозможно. Затем он убрал плед, который и так уже почти оказался на полу, и взял Стайлза на руки.

В подвале прохладно, но не сыро, а также не было практически никаких вещей, хотя Ноа ожидал захламлённое помещение, как часто бывает. С другой стороны, это чем-то напомнило подвал в доме Паркеров: только самое необходимое для работы с сущностями и паранормальным. Стайлз не проснулся от того, что его подняли, но при смене температуры он поморщился.

Сущность, которая к нему прицепилась, не показывалась, но Ноа буквально чувствовал её за спиной. Бобби поставил в центр вырезаного и вызженного в полу и потолке круга стул, с подлокотниками достаточно большой, чтобы там с удобством расположился любой крупный взрослый.

– Мне стоит его разбудить? – спросил Ноа.

Он давно не проводил экзорцизм, тем более когда сущность ещё не полностью захватила тело своего носителя. Обычно они находили случаи одержимости, когда сущности крепко пускали свои корни в носителях, тем более что это были в большинстве своём незнакомцы.

Бобби пожал плечами.

– Он проснётся в любом случае, – он придирчиво осмотрел стул. – И привязать его сюда будет сложно.

Ноа не успел решить, дверь в подвал захлопнулась. Стайлз вздрогнул от резкого звука, и если бы Ноа держал его не так крепко, то упал бы на пол.

– Пап, – пробормотал Стайлз и крепко обнял его за шею. – Ты вернулся. Мы поедем домой, да?

Ноа пождал губы и обнял Стайлза в ответ. Он посмотрел на молчаливого Бобби в поиске поддержки, но тот был занят с кругом, скорее всего намеренно.

– Не сейчас, сынок. Сначала нам с мистером Финстоком нужно кое-что сделать, – он запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлза и погладил его. – И мне нужно, чтобы ты был смелым и сильным, когда мы это будем делать, договорились?

Стайлз молчал, он напрягся и судя по наклону головы смотрел на дверь, ведущую из подвала. Ноа не стал оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться, что паразит стоял там, или что он мог делать.

– Пап, не надо, не сейчас, это плохая идея, – тихо сказал Стайлз, крепко цепляясь пальцами за куртку Ноа.

– Всё будет хорошо, я не позволю ничему с тобой случиться, – Ноа подошёл к стулу и посадил Стайлза, который всеми конечностями вцепился в него.

– Пап, пожалуйста, это плохая идея. Пожалуйста, не надо, – он всё ещё говорил тихо, кричащим шёпотом.

Ноа зажмурился, выдохнул и начал отцеплять от себя Стайлза, и прижимать его к стулу, чтобы Бобби его привязал. Тот без подсказок сначала перевезал на уровне груди, крепко фиксируя Стайлза на одном месте, пока Ноа удерживал ноги.

– Не надо, пожалуйста! – Стайлз уже закричал. Ноа услышал, как хрустнули перила лестницы, увидел, как замигал свет и почувствовал, как в подвале стало холоднее. – Папа, послушай, нельзя этого делать, не сейчас. Тренер Финсток? – Стайлз выворачивался, но Бобби работал быстро.

Ноа даже не попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, понимая, что он не сможет, что у него на лице отражается весь ужас от одной мысли, что сейчас будет происходить. Когда Бобби зафиксировал Стайлза на стуле, Ноа поднялся, поцеловал всё ещё просящего прекратить Стайлза в макушку и обернулся.

Нечто мало напоминало человека. У него была вытянутая морда, словно бы звериная. Оно стояло на четырёх вывернутых конечностях и даже так достовало Ноа почти до груди. Оно клокотало и шипело, из открытого рта с несколькими кривыми рядами зубов доносилось зловоние. Это что-то молодое, значит проблем возникнуть не должно.

– Выйди из круга, – сказал Бобби и протянул Ноа флягу. Тот послушно её взял и вышел из круга.

Стайлз затих, видимо, поняв, что это бесполезно. Он смотрел большими полными слёз глазами на Ноа, в последний раз такой взгляд он видел в день смерти Клаудии, когда заехал по работе в госпиталь. Стайлз тогда обвинил его, что его не было рядом, когда Клаудия умирала, хотя она звала его всё время.

И после этого он замолчал на долгое время.

Ноа глубоко вздохнул и открыл флягу со святой водой. Финсток взял соль.

– Всё будет хорошо, когда мы закончим.

– Не будет, – ответил ему Стайлз и теперь перевёл взгляд на сущность, которая не двигалась. – Они не позволят.

Ноа замер, вспоминая записку. Стайлз знал, что что-то происходит, и, видимо, считал сущность своим защитником, а значит ситуация была даже хуже, чем Ноа показалось сначала.

Бобби нарисовал вокруг Ноа круг мелом, затем встал позади Стайлза и нарисовал круг вокруг себя, затем начал читать текст заклинания. Чтобы успешно изгнать сущность, им сначала необходимо убедиться, что та будет возле Стайлза, или даже в нём.

Ноа достал свой журнал с текстом и подхватил слова Бобби. Стайлз смотрел на сущность, которая стала громче. Ноа почувствовал, как та ударилась в круг из мела, который выстоял, затем рванула к Бобби, но прямо через пентограмму, в которой сидел Стайлз, поэтому она напоролась на преграду.

Краем глаза Ноа, слишком занятый текстом, видел как она билась из стороны в сторону, пытаясь выбраться, но снова и снова натыкалась на преграду и шипела громче. А ещё он видел, что Стайлз смотрел прямо на него со злостью, которой не должно было быть в ком-то его возраста.

Сущность замерла возле стула со стороны Бобби, видимо, пытаясь освободить Стайлза, разорвать верёвки или сломать стул, но все эти вещи были сделаны из материалов, которые паранормальные сущности не могли сломать даже при большом влиянии.

Последние несколько слов, Финсток бросил на сущность соль, Ноа выплеснул воду на Стайлза. Сущность заорала, Стайлз только отплюнул воду, попавшую в рот.

– Серьёзно, зачем было меня мочить? Тут и так холодно и ты говорил, что… – Стайлз не успел закончить свой монолог.

Сущность извилась, продолжая кричать и рванула на Стайлза, входя в его грудь. Теперь Стайлз заорал от боли, и Ноа потребовалось больших усилий не шагнуть к нему.

Когда сущность полностью скрылась в теле, Стайлз обмяк на стуле. Его крик, кажется, всё ещё отражался в помещении, но Ноа был уверен, что ему это кажется.

– Фаза два, – произнёс Бобби и вышел из своего круга, подходя к Ноа.

– Вы совершаете большую ошибку и пока что ещё можете её предотвратить, – произнёс Стайлз.

Его голос звучал вместе с глубоким шипящим, вряд ли принадлежащим человеку. Стайлз поднял голову, его лицо не выражало совершенно ничего, только мокрые дорожки на щеках говорили о том, что это человек.

– Я не буду сопротивляться. Если вы меня изгоните, его всё ждёт много боли и без этого. Вы всё ещё совершаете большую ошибку.

Ноа переглянулся с Бобби, у того было хмурое, но решительное выражение лица. Конечно, в последнее время активность паранормальных существ выросла в разы, но Ноа хотелось бы верить, что он сможет защитить Стайлза. Тем более что паразитическая, привязанная к нему сущность была в разы опаснее всего, что бродило в ночи.

Даже если сейчас она уходит без боя – что довольно необычно само по себе, сущности в состоянии испытывать человеческие эмоции, конечно, но сострадание и забота обычно сильно искажены в сторону собственничества – это не значит, что никто не попытается занять его место.

Ноа прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и нарисовал пальцами крест. Финсток начал читать заклинание изгнания.

– Если он умрёт, то это будет твоя вина. Точно также, как когда Клаудия умерла одна, – спокойным тоном сказал Стайлз – существо в нём – пытаясь вывести Ноа из равновесия, чтобы он остановился, запнулся или перестал читать вообще. Но он не послушался.

Стайлз кричал двумя голосами и пытался вырваться, говорил, что ему больно, и ему наверняка было больно. У Ноа сжималоь сердце, но он продолжал читать, пока пентаграмма не загорелась белым светом и Стайлз не обмяк на стуле. Даже после этого он читал – было необходимо закончить.

Последние слова прозвучали в подвале. Ноа убрал журнал обратно в куртку и шагнул в круг, усаживаясь перед Стайлзом. Бобби обошёл стул и принялся развязывать верёвки. Ноа проверил наличие пульса у Стайлза – слабый, но стабильный.

Пока Бобби занимался верёвками, Ноа поднялся наверх, на кухню, и взял со стола конверт с амулетом. Сущности теперь буквально льнули к дому, видимо, учуяв изгнание своего собрата. Ноа вернулся к конверту и записке от Розы. Амулет нужно было надеть пока Стайлз ещё в круге.

Бобби почти закончил с верёвками, когда Ноа спустился. Стайлз всё ещё без сознания, всё больше скатывался по стулу, теперь когда его ничего не удерживало. Ноа присел напротив и надел на него амулет, затем крепко затянул шнурок, чтобы тот не мог даже случайно слететь с его шеи. Он перехватмл Стайлза, когда Бобби окончательно его развязал.

– Вокруг дома собралось много сущностей, – тихо сказал Ноа, перехватывая Стайлза. Он, казалось, стал ещё легче и меньше, чем был до этого, но Ноа хотелось надеяться, что это ему показалось.

– Ожидаемо, – пробормотал Финсток. – Всегда слетаются на самый лакомый кусочек, – он оставил верёвки на стуле и встал рядом, скрестив руки на груди. – Сущность хотела защитить его, оставить одному себе. Обычно такое поведение присуще, если одержимый медиум, экстрасенс или…

– Может открыть портал в паранормальный мир и протащить сущности сюда, – закончил за него Ноа, вспоминая то, что узнал от Паркеров.

Финсток кивнул и почесал подбородок.

– Я пойду отгоню хотя бы часть сейчас, Стайлз спал на втором этаже, вторая от лестницы дверь. Я так думаю, вы останетесь на ночь?

– Да, если ты не против. Я пришёл пешком, и не думаю, что сейчас смогу действительно безопасно выйти.

– Это ты преуменьшаешь, – Бобби усмехнулся и пошёл к лестнице.

Ноа некоторое время стоял на месте, просто крепко прижимая к себе Стайлза. В этот раз им повезло, что сущность не стала сопротивляться, потому что иначе бы это было бы в разы больнее для Стайлза и оставило бы слишком много травм. Ноа и без того предстоит объяснять откуда у Стайлза на руке взялись следы от верёвок, конечно, если кто-то заметит. За несколько дней самое страшное сойдёт.

Он прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы не упасть в этот же стул, и пошёл наверх. Ему нужно было смыть со Стайлза пот и соль, переодеть его и уложить. А еще в идеале стоило позвонить на станцию и взять ещё хоть пару дней отгулов – он не мог оставить Стайлза одного после всего произошедшего.

Как-то раз Стайлз плохо ел некоторое время, ему просто не хотелось, и он потерял сознание прямо в школе. Он хорошо запомнил это состояние летающих перед глазами то ли фиолетовых то ли жёлто-зелёных мошек, слабости во всём теле и невозможности сделать прямо несколько шагов.

Ещё лучше он помнил состояние выхода из обморока, это не как просыпаться утром, гораздо тяжелее. Это словно бы его всего прижимало к постели, делало руки и ноги тяжёлыми-тяжёлыми, и мысли путались, не так, как обычно – когда их просто слишком много в голове и они друг на друга наслаиваются, без возможности найти нужную – а как если бы на его мысли тоже навешали мешков с камнями и сказали нести эти камни, а куда – никто не объяснил, и вот они медленно несут эти камни, сталкиваются друг с другом и это как-то грустно.

И сейчас у Стайлза было именно это состояние, только теперь помимо слабости была ещё и боль в руках, груди, ногах и горле. Жутко хотелось пить и есть, а ещё свернуться калачиком и плакать, потому что ощущение было такое, словно бы у него отняли что-то очень и очень важное, будто бы часть его самого.

Возможно, он заскулил, потому что ту же секунду кто-то большой – папа – сел на кровать рядом с ним, погладил его по голове и прошептал что-то наверняка ободряющее и успокаивающее, но мысли всё ещё несли камни и отказывались приносить ещё и его слова.

Стайлз почувствовал холодное прикосновение к рукам – именно там, где болело, в голове ворочалось слово компресс, возможно, это он и был. Стайлз с трудом открыл глаза, в комнате – не его комнате, он всё ещё в доме мистера Финстока – темно. Не так, что совсем ничего не видно, но достаточно, чтобы глаза не резало от чего-то яркого.

– Пап, – Стайлз прохрипел и повернул голову в сторону немного размытой, но всё более приобретающей чёткость фигуры.

– Да, сынок, я здесь, – голос тихий, обеспокоенный.

Какая-то из мыслей в голове скинула камни и прибежала раньше всех, принося с собой воспоминание – именно так папа говорил с мамой, когда всё стало очень плохо. Стайлз всхлипнул и зажмурился, чувствуя, как перед глазами снова начинают летать мошки. Если папа говорит таким тоном, значит всё очень плохо.

– Вы убили меня, – кое-как пробормотал Стайлз. Он снова провалился в темноту, теперь с осознанием, что именно было не так: Мигеля больше не было рядом.

Ноа судорожно выдохнул, когда до него дошёл смысл с трудом произнесённых Стайлзом слов. Что же он такое видел, знал, что он мог говорить это с такой уверенностью.

Бобби кашлянул в двери, привлекая внимания Ноа.

– Я закончил с разгоном сущностей. Часть всё равно осталась и прибыли новые, но по большому счёту всё спокойно.

– Я не знаю как тебя благодарить, – произнёс Ноа и снова сел на кровать, теперь осторожно положив руку Стайлзу на плечо, словно бы тот пропал бы, если бы он отвернулся или отпустил его, и посмотрел на Бобби.

Тот опирался плечом о дверной косяк, руки скрещены на груди. Он смотрел скорее на Стайлза, чем на Ноа, и это давало какое-то спокойствие.

– Окажешь мне как-нибудь услугу и периодически будешь оставлять Стайлза со мной, я из него сделаю следующую после Питера Хейла звезду лакросса.

Ноа распахнул глаза от удивления.

– Что? Рефлексы оборотней очень хорошая вещь, а у твоего пацана явно развита интуиция, – фыркнул Бобби. – Прям как у охотника, который лет тридцать работал только с паранормальным и оно оказало на него своё влияние.

– На что ты намекаешь, – Ноа нахмурился.

– На то, что заводить детей в таком мире и с нашим прошлым, ну и настоящим, слишком опасно. Тем более, серьёзно, в Бикон-Хиллз? Одном из самых паранормально-активных городов западного побережья?

Ноа хотел было возразить, сказать о том, что Стайлз и его мать это лучшее, что случилось с ним в жизни, но затем он обратил внимание на действительно расслабленную позу Бобби, словно он впервые за долгое время позволил себе действительно расслабиться и просто побыть собой. И Ноа мог с этим согласиться.

Он так спокойно себя чувствовал только у Паркеров, хотя эта мысль приносила с собой стыд за то, что общество чужих людей для него было ближе родного и единственного сына. Поэтому Ноа передёрнул плечами.

– Он всё ещё может оказаться медиумом или экстрасенсом. Мы не узнаем до его тринадцати лет, – Ноа вернулся к обработке синяков и царапин на теле Стайлза. – К слову, – Ноа повернул голову, когда понял, что Бобби не сдвинулся с места. – Что за история с твоей бабушкой? Паркер упоминал что-то о ней, но он не знал подробностей.

– Что, устроим ночевку с постыдными историями из прошлого? – рассмеялся Бобби.

Ноа улыбнулся в ответ.

– О да, неси сюда подушки и одеяла, устроимся на полу и будем обсуждать общих знакомых, – Ноа лишь наполовину шутил. – Но если серьёзно, можешь не рассказывать, ну или в ответ спросить что-то из этой же степи у меня.

Бобби задумчиво промычал и действительно ушёл куда-то. Он вернулся через несколько минут с двумя подушками и двумя одеялами. Он кинул их рядом с кроватью и сел на кровать в ногах Стайлза.

– Мне было сколько, лет шестнадцать, наверное, когда она умерла. Она всегда была странной женщиной со своими прибамбахами, но хорошей и заботливой странною заботой. После смерти она прожила ещё часа два, и за эти два часа она бегала за мной, желая то ли съесть, то ли забрать душу, я не спрашивал особо. Знаешь, для мёртвой старушки со слабыми коленями она бегала очень и очень быстро, – Бобби усмехнулся без юмора.

Ноа закончил обрабатывать следы от верёвок и перевязывать Стайлза, затем поднялся со своего места, подошёл к сумке и достал оттуда водолазку, надел на него и укрыл одеялом. Бобби всё это время молчал, ничего не спрашивая. Видимо, он знал о Ноа ещё меньше, чем Ноа знал о нём.

– Мне было лет тринадцать, наверное, когда вся эта паранормальщина коснулась и меня. Моя мать обладала определёнными… способностями, назовём это так. Телепатия, телекинез, развитая интуиция, знаешь, стандартный набор ведьмы. Дар передавался только по женской линии, если что. Ну так вот, кто-то из охотников, не тех, что работают с паранормальным, а тех, что с живущими, утвердил в голове моего отца мысль, что мама была ведьмой и её необходимо сжечь, чтобы защитить меня.

Ноа не рассказывал раньше эту историю, и не был уверен, что он сможет рассказать её сейчас. Но Бобби, судя по тому, как сильно скривилось его лицо, догадался, чем всё закончилось. Это вполне очевидно, если так подумать.

– То есть теоретически твой сын ещё и может быть колдуном?

– Не думаю, способности матери передавались только по женской линии, иначе бы меня сожгли вместе с ней, – Ноа пожал плечами и положил руку на Стайлза, чтобы успокоиться. – Хотя… по больнице во время болезни… – Ноа замялся, даже просто произнести имя Клаудии или назвать её своей женой всё ещё было тяжело. – Мамы Стайлза ходили слухи о закрывающихся самих по себе дверях, увядающих в разы быстрее цветах и всё такое. Однако я всё ещё не думаю, что она была ведьмой или вроде того, возможно медиумом, через которого с миром взаимодействовали разные сущности, не могу знать и никогда уже не узнаю.

Снова повисло молчание.

– Ты поэтому спросил у Паркера о ком-то, кто не связан с Арджентами?

– И поэтому тоже. Крис очень непрозрачно намекал, что он придёт за моим сыном, если я не помогу с Хейлами. Я не помог, а если сущность со Стайлзом проявляла себя где-то кроме дома или участка и при этом за Стайлзом следили, то я не хочу думать, что решат эти идиоты.

– Потому что грань слишком тонкая, – хмуро произнёс Бобби.

– Потому что грань слишком тонкая, – вторил ему Ноа. – Нельзя объяснить людям, которые видели, если он что-то к себе перемещал не касаясь этого, что при этом рядом с ним присутствовало что-то другое и это сделало оно, если они никогда не видели паранормального.

– Иногда я подумываю, что таких говнюков как они надо закидывать в паранормальный мир. Что ты так на меня смотришь? Если сущности в состоянии пролезть сюда, то кто-то из нашего мира наверняка может оказаться там. Например все эти сотни тысяч пропавших без вести, чьих останков даже не находят. Пришельцы это или же они как-то пересекли грань между мирами и не смогли найти дорогу обратно?

– Про пришельцев тебе Стайлз наплёл?

– Он очень убедителен, я даже поверил, как и половина моего класса. Серьёзно, ни разу у этих оболтусов не видел столько интереса на лице, как когда Стайлз объяснял про пришельцев и людей в чёрном. Причём последних он описал именно как охотников.

– Я обещал ему всё объяснить, когда вернусь. В том числе и про ЛвЧ, – Ноа облизнул губы и посмотрел на Стайлза. – А я так хотел его защитить от всего этого…

– Ну, от всего его не защитишь, да и не долго он будет ещё ребёнком. Хотя, если что, слышал, что на чёрном рынке можно найти пыльцу фей, которая замедляет процесс взросления, но не процесс старения, что делает его бесполезным для большинства людей.

– ...Я даже не хочу знать откуда ты это знаешь, и делать такое со своим сыном тоже не намерен.

– Почему же, это безумно интересная история, но, может быть, не на сегодня. Я завтра и так буду как сонная муха, Финч опять решит, что я пил всю ночь.

– Мы можем выпить немного, чтобы её не разочаровывать, – предложил Ноа, понятия не имея кто такая эта Финч. Может замдиректора, а может просто кто-то из учителей.

– А мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Правда всё ещё не уверен, что спать на полу на одних только одеялах хорошая идея, ну да ладно, – Бобби встал и пошёл на кухню, видимо, за алкоголем.

Ноа, оставшись один, сгорбился, буквально чувствуя как тает даже слабая улыбка на его лице. Ему предстояло объяснить сыну, что монстры под кроватью реальны и они действительно хотят его съесть. Объяснить как защищаться по возможности. Но чёрт возьми, Ноа слабо представлял как себя мог бы защитить кто-то такой маленький, как Стайлз. Он вряд ли сможет убежать, если его будут преследовать. Максимум – круг из мела, и тот не в состоянии действительно удержать кого-то опасного.

Самое страшное даже не паранормальные сущности, а люди. Самые опасные твари на всей планете Земля. Ноа провёл рукой по лицу, услышав шаги Бобби. Он подумает об этом утром, когда хоть немного поспит – те несколько часов, что он перехватил в автобусе вряд ли так уж помогли его состоянию.

Бобби протянул ему стаканы и бутылку виски, затем взял с пода одну подушку и одеяло, и сел в изножье кровати. Ноа последовал его примеру, так как Стайлз свернулся калачиком и места на кровати было много – это очень необычная поза для сна, особенно в случае Стайлза. Он всегда спал раскинувшись на всё доступное ему пространство и занимал места иногда больше, чем кто-то его комплекции должен был. А сейчас он казался крохотным, даже младше, чем он был на самом деле.

Ноа положил одну руку на колени Стайлза. Финсток тихо начал рассказывать байки с охоты, которые, возможно, были правдой, наливая в стаканы виси и выпивая иногда медленно, иногда залпом. Ноа в ответ рассказывал о своих злоключениях. Хотелось бы верить, что всё осталось позади, но когда ему так везло.  



	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз проснулся в следующий раз только когда его устроили в машине Финстока ранним утром. Не то чтобы это было совсем раннее утро, судя по яркому солнечному свету, но у Финстока, наверное, было достаточно времени отвезти Стилински домой, доехать до школы и проверить сочинения учеников.

Финсток и папа о чём-то тихо разговаривали, музыка не играла. В этот раз он не вырывался из лап обморока, а просто просыпался. Мысли скорее сонные и немного ленивые, как кошка соседки миссис Лоуренс, когда она приходила к ним на крыльцо в поиске чего-нибудь вкусного. Они не могли завести пушистого постоянно проживающего в доме питомца из-за аллергии мамы и Стайлза, но гладить её иногда было очень приятно.

Стайлз смутно помнил вчерашний вечер, только что папа вернулся, и что он просыпался в кровати несколько раз ночью. Тянущая пустота всё же подсказывала, что подвал ему не приснился. Видимо, он простонал, или захныкал, потому что Ноа повернулся к нему с переднего сидения. Он его гладил и говорил что-то успокаивающее. Смысл слов доходил до него. Стайлз ничего не говорил, просто смотрел перед собой.

Они приехали быстро, папу закинул сумку на плечо, затем взял Стайлза на руки и пошёл к двери. Стайлз устало вцепился в рубашку и положил голову на плечо. Хотелось есть и пить, но для начала нужно было хотя бы не спать.

– Я проверю все чары ещё раз на всякий случай, ну и прогоню самых наглых, – Финсток похлопал папу по плечу и подмигнул Стайлзу, затем направился к багажнику.

– Эй, ты как? – спросил папа. На нём были очки, которых Стайлз никогда раньше не видел.

Стайлз пожал плечами, потому что он никак.

– Пить хочу. И есть, – слова дались проще, чем казалось они должны.

– Хорошо. Мы дома, так что сейчас, – папа перехватил его так, чтобы удержать одной рукой, и пошёл к двери.

Стайлз согласно промычал и обнял его. Вокруг бродили Эти, но они казались словно бы менее реальными, будто через них стало можно видеть. Ещё что-то висело у него на шее. Не душило, но холодило кожу там, где прикасалось, неприятно так. Папа открыл дверь и зашёл домой. Мистер Финсток делал что-то снаружи, но Стайлз не знал что именно. Дверь закрылась, папа усадил его на диван в гостиной и ушёл на кухню.

– Эй, Мигель, – тихо сказал Стайлз, надеясь, что он просто спрятался, как делал в присутствии взрослых.

Но он не появился. Стайлз нахмурился и попытался стянуть с себя эту штуку на шее, но она была затянута слишком туго, потому что может она не подпускает к нему Мигеля или не даёт его почувствовать.

– Нет, Стайлз, – сказал папа. Он присел на пол напротив, кружка воды на журнальном столике, и положил ладонь на руки Стайлза. – Его нельзя снимать.

– Почему?

– Он тебя защищает. От сущностей, ты их видел.

– Пришельцев четвёртого плана, – Стайлз назвал их настоящее имя.

Папа открыл глаза шире и посмотрел на Стайлза, затем опустил взгляд и нахмурился. Он развернулся и взял кружку, всё ещё придерживая железяку на нём, чтобы не попытался снять (что Стайлз и хотел сделать), и помог сделать несколько глотков воды.

– Вроде того, – всё же согласился папа. – Прости, я не рассказывал тебе о них, потому что надеялся, что если ты не знаешь, то тебя и не тронут, но я недооценил твой интерес.

Стайлз нахмурился. Это казалось ложью, но при этом было словно бы правдой.

– Давай так, ты не будешь снимать амулет, пока мы не спасём землю от нашествия пришельцев четвёртого плана, а я отвечу на все твои вопросы, идёт?

Стайлз надул губы. Ему казалось, что его обманывают, но он не мог понять в чём именно. Он потянулся к кружке, папа протянул ему ещё и таблетки, Стайлз взял их, выпил и сделал ещё пару глотков, затем кивнул. Папа улыбнулся, как делал в хорошие мамины дни, когда она узнавала и его и Стайлза.

– Хорошо. Я не уверен, что у нас дома есть хоть что-то съедобное, поэтому мы сейчас закажем что-нибудь на дом, а вечером, когда тебе станет получше, сходим в магазин.

Стайлз пожал плечами. Не то чтобы его спрашивали, и его этот расклад вполне устраивал. Папа отошёл к телефону, в это время в дом зашёл Финсток. Он осмотрел рисунки на дверном косяке, в одном месте даже вырезал что-то, затем пошёл к окнам против часовой. Папа вернулся и снова сел напротив. Наверное, ему было неудобно, но Стайлз был рад, что он мог видеть его лицо при этом разговоре.

– Спрашивай.

– Где Мигель? Что вы с ним сделали?

– Нам пришлось отправить его обратно в другой план, потому что он прицепился к тебе и мог навредить.

– Но он не…

– Стайлз, они не такие, как мы. Он мог казаться хорошим, добрым даже, но у него были свои виды на тебя.

Стайлз прикусил губу нижнюю и немного отодвинулся. Папу не переубедишь, и сейчас он не хотел спорить. Может чуть позже.

– Ты был с людьми в чёрном?

Папа моргнул и кивнул.

– Но в ЛвЧ есть разные подразделения. Мы с мистером Финстоком в том, которое занимается пришельцами других, несуществующих с нами планов.

– А те кто попытались сжечь Хейлов делами иммигрантов?

– Вроде того, – папа отвёл взгляд и поджал губы. – Но Хейлы не были иммигрантами, так что смерть и суд над сотрудниками этого отдела обоснованы по межпланетному закону. Не всем это нравится, конечно, но это так.

– Воу, они говнюки.

– Стайлз, – папа вздохнул.

– Ну правда же.

– Правда.

Стайлз задумался над следующим вопросом, когда папа замолчал. Их было слишком много и он хотел получить ответы на все. Ступени на лестнице, ведущей наверх, скрипнули и Стайлз зацепился за нужный вопрос.

– Эти рисунки на дверях и окнах. Я их видел дома только у нас и Тренера, а ещё в школе в его кабинете. Что это?

– Тоже безопасность, чтобы пришельцы любых планов не могли зайти к нам в дом. Они не сработают, если кто-то намеренно впускает их или разрешает войти, поэтому… – папа запнулся.

– Мигель. Его звали Мигель. Кстати, что вы с ним сделали?

– Мигель был одним из пришельцев четвёртого плана, – папа потёр лицо. – К сожалению, он был опасен. Ты мог этого не видеть, но через тебя он хотел выбраться в этот план, или же забрать тебя к себе.

– Их много и Мигель единственный, кто мне никогда не делал больно. И он всегда смотрел, чтобы никто другой не трогал меня, и чтобы со мной вообще ничего не произошло…

Папа нахмурился, будто его кто-то больно ударил и покачал головой.

– Как он выглядел, когда Вы встретились?

– Мне казалось тут я задаю вопросы, а ты отвечаешь, – Стайлз скрестили руки на груди.

– Да, прости, это будет мой единственный вопрос на ближайшее время. Ну так как?

– Как я, только у него вместо глаз были как фонарики маленькие, и кожа намного светлее. А, ещё волосы короткие и чёрные. Он походил на обычного мальчика, но всегда мокрый.

– И когда он…

– Ты сказал никаких вопросов!

– Зато я этого не говорил, – сказал Тренер Финсток, опираясь на спинку кресла. Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул – он его не слышал. – Так когда он стал выглядеть как собака-переросток с вывернутыми не в те стороны суставами?

– Ну, сначала пропали фонарики. Где-то когда у Хейлов случился пожар, – нехотя ответил Стайлз. – Потом почти перед отъездом папы он стал больше. А на все четыре встал на Хэллоуин, когда из вентиляции что-то на нас напало.

– А как давно он был с тобой?

– Года четыре, может больше, не помню, он будто всегда был рядом… и теперь отвечайте на мои вопросы!

– Хорошо, – сказал папа. – Задавай.

Стайлз снова замялся.

– А как… а как от них защищаться, если я не дома?

– Мел или соль.

– Ладно, – тренер Финсток растрепал Стайлзу волосы и отстранился. – Мне пора на работу, но я всё проверил и немного на всякий усилил. Приеду вечером, будем думать что делать со всем тем сбродом, что бродит по улице.

Стайлз не видел, что делал Финсток, после того как пожал папе руку на прощание. Скорее всего, он молча вышел, по пути запнувшись о что-то. Он как-то ярко выругался, но так, что не использовал матов. Стайлз даже пожалел, что не вслушивался, чтобы это запомнить. Крутая художественная ругань на дороге не валяется.

– Питер сказал, что Хейлы тоже пришельцы, откуда они?

– Этого я не знаю, нужно будет спросить у Питера, если вдруг снова увидишь его. Но, скорее всего, не подходи с этим вопросом к другим Хейлам, хорошо?

– Дерек всё равно ничего не знает, похоже, – Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Дерек Хейл? Когда ты вообще…

– Вопросы, пап.

– Ладно-ладно, – папа поднял руки, будто сдаваясь. Где-то Стайлз сегодня это уже слышал… – Продолжай.

– Огромный пень в лесу, он портал в другой план?

Папа, кажется, побледнел. Он положил руки на плечи и, видимо, хотел что-то спросить, но Стайлз хотел сначала получить ответы на свои вопросы.

– Пап, сначала ответь.

– Возможно. Стайлз, тот пень он… связан с активностью пришельцев здесь и на Земле вообще, но я не уверен является ли он порталом. Можно вопрос?

– Ты только что его спросил, и ответ нет.

– Стайлз, это не смешно сейчас, – папа сильнее сжал плечи, и Стайлз прикрикнул, потому что ему было больно – от верёвок остались синяки. Папа сразу его отпустил и чуть ли не завёл руки за спину, будто обжёгся. – Прости, сынок, я не хотел. Но это сейчас будет важно, потому что от этого зависит твоя безопасность. Давай я задам три вопроса, и потом мы вернёмся к ответам на твои, хорошо?

Стайлз нехотя кивнул, ему всё равно нужно было ещё придумать эти вопросы.

– Ты знаешь, где находится этот пень?

– В заповеднике. Я просыпался несколько раз возле него, но потом оказывалось, что это я просто ходил во сне. Точно на карте не покажу, но, наверное, смогу найти туда дорогу. Но не хочу, когда там много Этих.

– Хорошо, молодец. Когда ты познакомился с Дереком Хейлом? Мне казалось на станции вы не пересекались.

– В школе. Тренер Финсток ведёт экономику и географию, ну и у класса Дерека он тоже вёл. Все не-люди держат себя по-другому, их легко заметить, если знать, куда смотреть.

– Это… будет другой вопрос, который я тоже когда-нибудь задам. Но сейчас последний. Ты сказал, что в ночь пожара у Хейлов, у Мигеля пропали фонарики. Скажи, другие пришельцы тоже в это время стали более активными и агрессивными?

– Нет. Они всегда были злыми и пытались меня поймать, Мигель им не давал. Но после пожара их стало намного больше, и они даже стали вылезать когда рядом другие люди, обычно они лезли о мне только когда я был один. Теперь снова я! Что это за штука и почему мне от неё холодно? – Стайлз поднял амулет на его шее.

– Как я и сказал, это защита. Она не даёт существам другого плана прицепиться к тебе или занять твоё тело, а также они не могут затащить тебя к себе.

– Но они всё ещё могут меня трогать?

– К сожалению, но и тут есть кое-что. Сейчас, – папа встал и пошёл к двери в гараж.

Стайлз потянулся к кружке с водой и допил её. Кружку обратно на стол не поставил и вместо этого посмотрел в окно. Эти действительно теперь не скрывались и их было слишком много, но, по крайней мере, они не кружили возле их дома, а скорее пытались добраться до других людей. Другие люди Стайлза не особо волновали, поэтому он перевёл взгляд на выключенный телевизор. Пульт лежал невообразимо далеко – в кресле, и Стайлз не думал, что сможет до него добраться.

Мигель бы, наверное, смог его принести, но Мигеля с ним не было больше. Ему показалось, что пульт словно бы немного подвинулся, но, наверное, показалось. Тем более что папа вернулся в комнату и снова сел напротив. Он протянул Стайлзу кусок белого мела.

– Круг из мела – лучшая защита от пришельцев четвёртого плана. Они не могут попасть внутрь, и также не могут из него выбраться. Нарисуй один вокруг себя и никто тебя не сможет тронуть.

– Почему? – Стайлз нахмурился и взял мел, потому что для него это даже звучало как-то глупо.

– Потому что в меле содержатся элементы, которые разделяют планы.

– То есть в шахте, где добывают мел, самое безопасное место?

– Я не знаю, как появляется мел, давай после еды мы посмотрим. Может быть найдём ответ. У тебя есть ещё вопросы?

– Что за очки? На них рисунок как у тебя татуировка на шее.

Папа снова поднял брови, словно бы Стайлз и не долж не был знать. Он снял очки и показал их Стайлзу, хотя и не дал взять в руки.

– Думаю, правильнее будет начать с татуировки. Пришельцы четвёртого плана, они могут до тебя добраться только если ты их видишь. Поэтому они достают тебя, а не твоих друзей. Я тоже их видел. Чтобы они больше тебя не трогали, нужно сделать татуировку в основании черепа, вот там, где она у меня. Я, всё же, ушёл из ЛвЧ. Но так как они стали угрозой для тебя и города, мне нужна была возможность их видеть, чтобы защитить тебя. Я уезжал, чтобы сделать эти очки, и сделать тебе защитный амулет. Когда тебе исполнится лет шестнадцать, и если ты решишь, что не хочешь быть никак связан с четвёртым планом, я свожу тебя к Паркеру и мы сделаем тебе такую же татуировку, договорились?

– Договорились, – Стайлз кивнул. – У меня ещё есть вопросы, но я хочу есть. Когда там еду привезут?

– Надеюсь поскорее, – папа приподнялся и поцеловал его в лоб, затем забрал кружку и ушёл на кухню.

Стайлз положил мел на столик – этот кусок слишком большой, наверное, он разломит его напополам и положит одну половинку в рюкзак, а другую всегда будет носить в кармане штанов или куртки.

Ноа кое-как выбил себе ещё один выходной, этот на больничный из-за того, что Стайлз приболел. В итоге они весь день просидели на диване, за телевизором, водой и едой.

Ближе к вечеру Стайлз чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, он уже мог сам ходить и возмущаться, что им нужно в магазин. Он пока что не начал задавать вопросы снова – переваривает. Но это пока, Стайлз придёт в себя, и начнутся вопросы. конечно, его способность приходить в себя в какой-то момент ослабнет, и Ноа боялся этого момента.

Он не заметил, как уснул, и проснулся только от стука в дверь. Стайлз, который устроился на диване совсем рядом, тоже вздрогнул, скорее всего, тоже только что проснулся.

– Мы кого-то ждём? – Стайлз пробормотал.

– Лично я нет, – Ноа сел и размял шею.

Стайлз почти сразу отполз от края ближе к спинке и свернулся калачиком, продолжая смотреть телевизор. Там шёл какой-то сериал про полицейских, из тех, где каждую серию новое дело. По крайней мере, не секретные материалы. Хотя, наверное, Стайлз уже мог пересказать каждую серию. И он сильно ассоциировал себя со Скалли.

Ноа дошёл до двери, и с удивлением обнаружил стоящего там Бобби.

– Бобби, – сказал Ноа, пытаясь понять, что он здесь вообще делает.

– Да, Ноа, ты запомнил моё имя, горжусь тобой, – Бобби протолкнулся в дом и направился к Стайлзу. – Эй, Дрю, ты как тут? Я принёс твои диски и купил немного еды, за которую твой отец определённо заплатит.

– А ещё он заплатит за работу няньки, – Ноа закрыл дверь и пошёл за Бобби к кухне. – И диски с игрой?

– Да, Стайлз у нас хочет быть детективом и решать всякие тайны, и я ему потакаю.

– Это потому что у тебя своих детей нет?

– У меня несколько классов детей, и все мне как родные, – Бобби отмахнулся и поставил пакеты на стол.

– Спасибо, – Ноа улыбнулся. – Так сколько оно всё в итоге выйдет?

– Ну как я говорил, дай мне его тренировать и периодически с ним сидеть, – Бобби начал доставать еду и ставить на стол. Что-то подозрительно здоровое, и немного алкоголя. – А за еду чек внутри.

– Тренировать, надеюсь, только лакроссу? Или уже что-то другое придумал?

– И не только. Ты неплохо его научил видеть закономерности, понимать системность, сопоставлять разные вещи, но если ему придётся убегать от чего-то, то он в лучшем случае сразу же запнётся и упадёт. И сейчас ему нужно уметь бегать очень и очень быстро, – Бобби закончил вытаскивать еду и посмотрел в сторону гостиной.

Ноа взял чек и просмотрел его. Судя по отсутствию звуков со стороны дивана, Стайлз не вставал, а может даже заснул. Ну или внимательно наблюдал за ними, но пока что не хотел вставать.

– Ты намеренно его не тренировал и вообще ничего не говорил?

– Я хотел подождать. Тем более он обучен правилам обращения с огнестрельным оружием и мы какое-то время ходили в тир. Если честно, я бы предпочёл, чтобы он оставался в библиотеке и изучал дела, которыми кто-то другой будет заниматься. Слишком наивно, да?

– Вроде того, – согласился Бобби. – Я останусь на ужин, но не на ночь.

– Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты не будешь выпивать прежде чем поехать домой?

– И что вы мне сделаете, помощник шерифа, оштрафуете?

– Я нет, а вот те, кто на службе – вполне.

– Ну значит останусь ещё и на ночь. У вас нет гостевой комнаты, насколько мне известно. Два дня подряд спать в неудобной позе такое себе развлечение, так что даже не знаю.

– Мы со Стайлзом ляжем у меня, тебе могу постелить в его комнате. У него большая кровать.

– Идёт. А пока ужин?

– Ужин, – согласился Ноа.

Стайлз почти никогда не видел, чтобы папа общался с кем-то кроме коллег, мамы, докторов и учителей. Иногда он перебрасывался парой слов с соседями, но это были просто вежливые ответы на их вопросы.

А сейчас вот уже час папа _по-дружески_ препирался с тренером Финстоком. И он выглядел чуть ли не самым счастливым с момента, когда они с мамой объявили о её смертельной болезни. Стайлз даже был готов закрыть глаза на алкоголь, который присутствовал на столе.

Сериал надоел Стайлзу – всё равно понятно, что убийцей будет приглашённая звезда – поэтому он встал и пошёл на кухню, где взрослые обсуждали что-то о защитных рунах. Защитные символы они называли рунами, и это было короче и быстрее, поэтому Стайлз не стал спорить. Он сел на стул – такая прогулка очень его утомила. Взрослые не сменили тему, папа даже поставил перед ним стакан сока.

– А татуировка тоже руна? – спросил Стайлз, когда тренер Финсток закончил рассуждать о разнице между рунами, иероглифами и буквами.

– Вроде того, только немного другого порядка. Татуировка защитная она работает вроде помеси рун, предложения из рун, обещающего защиту. Вот символы на окнах и дверях – это разные руны, составленные в защитном порядке, в то время как в татуировке они переплетены. Хочешь мы тебе придумаем на твоё шестнадцатилетие тату?

– Татуировки это больно, не очень хочу, – Стайлз поморщился.

– Ну, у тебя ещё пять лет, чтобы передумать, – тренер Финсток улыбнулся ему.

Папа продолжал заниматься мясом возле плиты. Это было как-то непривычно по-домашнему, по сравнению с тем, что у них обычно бывает. И Стайлз не знал хорошо это или плохо. По-другому – правильное определение. Как минимум потому что теперь у Стайлза не было Мигеля, а у папы появился тренер Финсток. Странная замена.

Стайлз не помнил принимал ли утром таблетки, мысли повторялись в голове.

– Пап, таблетки? – тренер Финсток прервал свою мысль.

– Ты выпил их утром. Плохо себя чувствуешь? – папа повернулся к нему лицом.

– Не знаю, я просто устал, наверное.

– Давай тогда мы сейчас поедим, а потом ты поспишь?

– Ладно. Скоро уже готово?

– Да-да, – папа положил руку на лоб. Его прикосновение показалось очень горячим. – Надо будет померить температуру тебе, а то ты слишком холодный.

– Хорошо. Но градусник наверху, а я сам лестницу не преодолею.

– После еды, – папа вернулся к плите.

И всё равно это был странный вечер, а он только начался.

Утро выдалось странным, как минимум потому что он впервые за последние несколько месяцев оставлял Стайлза дома с кем-то, а не отвозил к Макколам или на станцию. Ехать в одиночестве было необычно.

Другой странностью стало то, что его схватили почти сразу же и повели в кабинет шерифа. Шериф Браун, Тара, Грег, а также помощники Красикев и Кардова были там, и компания необычная.

– Что-то случилось? – хмуро спросил Ноа. У него не было времени даже проверить газеты – Стайлз отказывался надолго отходить от него, так что Бобби тоже не успевал ничего рассказать.

– Откуда твой сын знал где искать тела десятков пропавших без вести? – спросил шериф Браун.

– Ещё раз? – спросил Ноа.

И вот это точно не та информация, которую Ноа был готов воспринимать без кофе. Запоздало он вспомнил,что Стайлз выкинул с листами пропавших, и что это был не Стайлз, а та сущность. И что Ноа сам хотел проверить некоторые места, но в это время он понял, что к Стайлзу прицепился паразит и нужно было разобраться с этим.

А теперь с этим нужно не просто разобраться, а как-то объяснить так, чтобы ему ничего не приписали.

– После того, как я дал ему листы со списками пропавших без вести, на них появились надписи. Помощники Донати, Грэхэм, Красикев и Кардова нашли три трупа, следуя надписям на них. Никто на станции не владеет таким почерком, так что очевидный вопрос – откуда это взялось, если единственный, кто трогал эти бумаги кроме меня это твой сын?

Ноа посмотрел на Грега, потому что он конечно же проверил бы. Тот не выглядел особо пристыжённым, скорее смотрел на Ноа как-то хмуро, словно впервые его видел. И ему не нравился этот взгляд.

– Я понятия не имею. Вы уверены, что никто не…

– Я чертовски уверен, Стилински. И, знаешь, с учётом того, что мы нашли за неделю твоего отсутствия, я уже даже готов поверить в эти дурацкие байки про инопланетян, или оборотней, или что тут рассказывают на станции, – шериф Браун развёл руками.

– Знаете, я тоже готов поверить в инопланетян в последнее время, – серьёзно сказал Ноа. – Мой сын бывает безумно убедителен, но… сколько расписано листов?

– Около пятидесяти, – ответила Тара. – И Унгер, которого не было в списках пропавших без вести, но он оказался в этой стопке.

– У Стайлза бы просто не хватило усидчивости на это, – Ноа пожал плечами. – И я не думаю, что это быстро. И если там не были неразборчивые каракули, то…

– Ты оправдываешь его, – прервал его шериф Браун. – И да, это не почерк Стайлза, об этом мы тоже знаем. И всё же была надежда на то, что ты сможешь объяснить его экстрасенсорные способности.

Никто не улыбнулся, а Красикев смотрел себе под ноги. Вот только этого не хватало. Ардженты и так недвусмысленно намекнули на то, что они достанут Ноа через Стайлза, а теперь у них мог быть повод.

– Сейчас все проверяют дела тех, то в живом списке и ищут зацепки. Пока не разберёмся с этим – ты тоже. Патруль как обычно, но остальное – только эти дела. Красикев – объясни ему что у вас уже есть.

Когда они оказались достаточно далеко от кабинета шерифа, Ноа перехватил руку Грега и сжал, привлекая того. Он остановился и вздохнул. Остальные ушли вперёд, Тара единственная мельком посмотрела на них, но не осталась.

– Я собирался проверить с тобой, но ты уехал. И не выходил на связь. И полностью пропал со всех радаров так просто, словно бы привык это делать. А ещё я нашёл твою связь с Арджентами, а также то, что Ноа Стилински не существовало ещё пятнадцать лет назад, – Грег говорил тихо. – Ноа, или как тебя, что вообще происходит?

– Программа защиты свидетелей, – сказал Ноа. Это было почти правдой, разве что свидетелей паранормального. – Со всем остальным нужно разобраться.

Грег поджал губы и внимательно посмотрел на Ноа, словно бы проверяя правдивость его слов, затем вздохнул и пошёл к остальным. Ноа последовал за ним.

– Это необычные пули, – сказал Стайлз, сидя за столом вместе с Финстоком. Тот поднял голову и кивнул.

– Да, от пришельцев обычные пули не всегда помогают, – он вставлял пули в магазин. – Здесь серебряные, бронзовые, аконитовые и соляные. Они не всегда убивают, но могут достаточно замедлить, чтобы можно было спастись.

– А какие от каких пришельцев помогают? – Стайлз потянулся, чтобы взять одну, но Финсток хлопнул его по руке.

– Не трогай голыми руками, некоторые ядовитые для людей в том числе.

– Ты их запихиваешь без перчаток, – отметил Стайлз, но руки убрал со стола.

– Потому что мне нужно больше, чем тебе, чтобы отравиться. Так вот, возвращаясь к твоему вопросу. Аконитовые помогают от тех, которые вроде Хейлов, которые живут в нашем плане. Они медленно отравляют их, не дают контролировать переход между их настоящей формой и человеческой, но их можно спасти, если поджечь содержимое пули с тем же видом аконита и вложить в рану. Это выжжет отраву. Аконит смертелен для людей, так что с этим нужно быть аккуратнее, – Финсток поднял пулю с фиолетовой жидкостью внутри.

– А что такое аконит?

– Волчий корень. Куст с маленькими фиолетовыми цветками. Вообще бывают разные виды и у них своё действие, – Финсток вставил пулю в магазин и проверил, чтобы там был полный набор, затем отложил его. – Здесь у нас соляные пули. Они помогают от всех этих белых, которых мы можем видеть сейчас на улице, которых ты видел в лесу. На них соль действует как на улиток.

– Я никогда не видел, как соль действует на улиток.

– Ну и слава богу. Она разъедает их, как кислота. Неприятно, но действует наверняка.

– А можно их спасти?

– А зачем? – искренне удивился Финсток. – Они не принадлежат нашему миру, они не следуют нашим законам и у них нет никакой цели, кроме как убить.

– Мигель был не таким, – хмуро сказал Стайлз и потрепал амулет.

Финсток вздохнул и хмуро посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Они все такие. Но зачастую они прячут свои намерения очень хорошо.

Стайлз покачал головой, спрыгнул со стула и ушёл в другую комнату. Финсток не пошёл за ним и продолжил заполнять магазины пулями.

За отгулы Ноа отрабатывал по полной, особенно с учётом того, что им нужно было как-то разбираться с новыми трупами, которые точно они могли найти.

Он устало заливал в себя очередную кружку кофе, чтобы сесть за бумажную работу ещё раз, когда свет мигнул.

Как оказалось позднее, свет пропал во всём городе, все видеокамеры безопасности, установленные как в магазинах, так и в домах перестали работать от слова совсем. И нужно было выяснить откуда всё это пошло, поэтому Ноа вместе с Шульцем поехали на электростанцию.

Ноа не нужно было надевать очки, чтобы почувствовать всю паранормальную энергию, которая полностью пропитала это место.

– Эту энергостанцию закрыть же хотели уже несколько месяцев, – пробормотал Шульц.

– Помощники шерифа, – окликнул мужчина и подошёл к ним. – Я Уильям Барроу, работаю на этой подстанции. Мы сейчас разбираемся что тут произошло.

– А когда свет сможете дать обратно? – спросил Шульц.

– Наверное, всю ночь провозимся, но сначала нам нужно найти причину. Скорее всего перенапряжение сети. Мы всё выясняем.

– Возможно из-за этого перепада везде слетели системы слежения, – продолжил Шульц.

– Нам очень жаль это слышать, но не мы монтировали эти системы. Пока что мы считаем, что это какая-то внутренняя ошибка систем, и к утру мы вернём всё в рабочее состояние, – Барроу натянуто улыбнулся.

– Хорошо, спасибо за информацию, – Шульц кивнул. – Вы уверены, что проблемы в чём-то внутреннем и не было внешнего вмешательства?

– Да, более чем. У нас, конечно, тоже полетела система слежения, но охранник говорит, что ничего не было перед резким перепадом. Мы попытаемся восстановить работу подстанции к утру, ну или перестроим всё на другие подстанции, пока проводим капитальный ремонт.

– Спасибо за информацию. Удачи с ремонтом, – Шульц кивнул ещё раз.

Ноа не стал доставать очки и проверять свою теорию, вместо этого он написал Бобби короткое сообщение о подстанции и сел в машину, затем по рации сообщил о сбое, потому что стоило пропасть свету, как все стали звонить в департамент шерифа и пытаться узнать, что происходит.

Это будет длинная ночь, потому что теперь всех отправили на патрули из-за возможных ограблений, потому что преступники вполне могли использовать отсутствие электричества и не работающие камеры в качестве успешного покрытия преступлений.

Утром в понедельника Стайлз чувствовал лучше, чем в пятницу вечером. Папа посмеялся, когда Стайлз ему об этом сказал, потому что обычно у всех наоборот.

На уроках всё равно было скучно, в школе немного странно пахло и в некоторых местах новая штукатурка. Стайлз читал учебник прямо за преподавателем – и зачем им вообще учитель, если он просто читает с учебника, особенно когда целую неделю не было уроков.

Некоторые ребята смотрели с непониманием, наверное, не сделали домашнюю работу. Стайлзу иногда тоже было лень решать одни и те же задачи, но он обычно читал хотя бы параграфы в учебниках.

Амулет, который ему подарил папа, всё ещё холодил шею и грудь, что странно – когда он носил мамин крестик, он согревался уже через несколько минут. А тут как бы сильно он не пытался его согреть – даже держал в руках, но, кажется, ему становилось ещё холоднее.

А ещё Эти, папа с тренером Финстоком называли их сущностями, что короче пришельцев четвёртого плана, были везде. И многие скорее напоминали ту штуку из переулка, чем Мигеля. И они цеплялись теперь к людям, вещам и зданиям. Иногда друг за друга и словно бы пытались врасти друг в друга. Даже не пытались, они врастали, становились крупнее, напоминали монстров из фильмов ужасов.

Некоторые проползали мимо, касались его ног. Стайлз видел, как те, мимо кого они тоже проползали, вздрагивали, будто им внезапно становилось холодно, а значит, они тоже чувствовали, только не видели.

Некоторые их замечали, краем глаза, но когда поворачивались – они словно не замечали того, что у них прямо перед носом. Это было интереснее урока, но тоже быстро наскучило. Все реагировали очень похоже. Только кто-то вглядывался дольше, кто-то просто поворачивался и отворачивался, а кто-то как Дэнни, Тео и Лидия, замечали, что смотрит сам Стайлз. Он корчил им рожицы, и ни один в ответ не скорчил. Лидия фыркнула и отвернулась. Дэнни покачал головой, ещё раз посмотрел туда, где видел сущность, и вернулся к уроку. Тео улыбнулся и иногда снова на него смотрел, но теперь его игнорировал уже Стайлз.

Урок наконец-то закончился, и за неделю нужно было много чего обсудить. Как оказалось, рассказ о старшей школе заинтересовал ребят. У кого-то там учились старшие братья или сёстры, и они спрашивали вещи, которые те им рассказывали. Кто-то просто спрашивал случайные вопросы, и иногда Стайлз не был уверен, стоило ли ему серьёзно ответить на вопрос Гринберга – он казался хорошим, хоть и странным – или же это была шутка и ему нужно было поддержать.

Потом разговоры разделились, кто-то начал говорить о комиксах, о фильмах, просто о домашних животных. Стайлз вместе со Скоттом, Гарретом, Джаредом, Айзеком, Мэттом и Тео обсуждали комиксы Марвел, Айзек и Мэтт договорились, что Мэтт зайдёт к нему вечером взять несколько выпусков Человека-паука. Скотт и Тео больше молчали, Скотт потому что ему честно не были интересны комиксы и он не знал как заговорить с кем-то из других компаний, а Тео… А Тео Стайлза не очень интересовал.

– Стайлз, что у тебя с волосами? – внезапно спросил Скотт.

Замолчали не только ребята из их группы, но и некоторые из тех, что были рядом. Все посмотрели на него, и это неприятно, потому что Стайлз ничего не чувствовал. Зато он заметил, как предметы на чужих партах будто бы поднялись в воздух, совсем немного.

– Скотт, а что...

Он не успел закончить, когда его очень крепко схватили за волосы и дёрнули назад. В это же время парты и стулья словно бы подлетели и громко ударились о пол в тот же момент, когда он упал между рядами.

Ребята вскрикнули и кто-то побежал из класса, а его некоторое время тянули за собой, он видел только белую мешанину из кожи, и руку, которая потянулась к амулету. Сущность зашипела и заорала, когда коснулась его и убежала сквозь стену. Амулет внезапно стал горячим, и Стайлз вскрикнул, и потянулся к амулету, чтобы его снять, но он внезапно снова похолодел.

– Надо кого-нибудь из взрослых позвать! – кто-то крикнул.

К Стайлзу подсели Скотт и Мэтт, остальные тоже столпились рядом.

– Ты в порядке?

– Это как тебя вообще кинуло?

– Я просто сам упал, – громко сказал Стайлз и сел. Он пригладил свои волосы, и ему точно нужна стрижка.

Никто из одноклассников не выглядел так, словно верил его словам – тем более что его протащило пару метров. Стайлз поморщился от того, что перед глазами залетали мошки от резкого подъёма.

– Стайлз, ты не мог сам так упасть, как бы не пытался! – сказал Дэнни откуда-то справа. Ему начали поддакивать.

– Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь!

– Что здесь у вас произошло? – спросила мисс Крибл. Она быстро оказалась рядом и присела рядом со Стайлзом. – Вы что, подрались опять? Стайлз, мне казалось, мы это уже обсуждали…

– Он упал, – сказал Тео.

Скотт, видимо, хотел что-то возразить, но Мэтт потянул его наверх, а мисс Крибл была слишком занята тем, что осматривала Стайлза.

– Просто так? Ты правда сегодня какой-то бледный весь день, давай ка сходим в медпункт, стоять можешь?

– Да…

Миссис Крибл помогла ему встать, ну или скорее подняла его на ноги. Перед глазами всё ещё летали мошки, но не так сильно. К тому же, вокруг словно не осталось сущностей. Некоторые заглядывали в окна, или стояли в коридоре, но не приближались. Прежде чем выйти, Стайлз со своего стула взял красную толстовку, потому что внезапно ему стало очень холодно.

Медсестра дала ему градусник и спросила несколько вопросов о самочувствии, о лекарствах и так далее.

– Ладно, давай снимешь свитер и толстовку, я тебя осмотрю, – она улыбнулась.

– Нет, мне очень холодно.

Потому что иначе бы она увидела синяки, и их как-то сложно было бы объяснить. Они с папой и тренером Финстоком придумали историю о том, что он упал, и он вполне мог бы подтвердить это своей привычной неуклюжестью, но сейчас он не очень хотел врать.

Потому что Эти впервые прикоснулись его в присутствии других людей, более того, на него напали и амулет не сильно помог. В заднем кармане штанов был мел, и он был бы даже не против нарисовать им круг из мела, но ему скорее хотелось бы оказаться у папы. Ну или остаться одному так, чтобы никто не задавал вопросов про круг.

– Ладно. Но мне нужно измерить твоё давление и прослушать сердце. Так что тебе всё равно нужно будет закатать рукав на правой руке, как думаешь, ты сможешь с такими рукавами? Они узкие.

– Я попробую.

– Нина, – дверь в медпункт резко открылась. Там стоял один из учителей параллельных классов. – Там у этой девочки, Рейес, снова приступ эпилепсии.

– Сейчас, – медсестра встала и собралась было бежать за учителем, но затем остановилась и посмотрела на Стайлза. – Я скоро вернусь, никуда не уходи и ничего не трогай.

Стайлз честно сидел несколько минут, но затем он понял, что не может. Сущностей вокруг становилось больше. Он нарисовал мелом круг на полу и сел в него, наблюдая, как сущности слонялись рядом, и не подходили. И всё же что-то подсказывало ему, что нужно к отцу, нужно к кому-то, с кем безопасно.

Поэтому он выбежал из медпункта раньше, чем отдал себе отчёт. Он не стал возвращаться в класс за вещами или курткой и напрямую выбежал из школы. Он бежал по тому же маршруту, которым добирался до станции в тот единственный раз, когда ехал на велосипеде, только в этот раз не было дождя и даже светило солнце.

А ещё за ним ехала незнакомая машина, в которой сидели два мужчины. Стайлз даже в таком испуганном состоянии мог различить слежку, и мало ему было проблем с сущностями. По пути, как назло, не попадалась ни одна патрульная машина, ни одно знакомое лицо. Он заскочил в продуктовый магазин “25/8” – попросить позвонить, вызвать помощников шерифа, но с кассиршей разговаривал мужчина. Тот, который говорил с папой перед его отъездом в ЛвЧ.

И он заметил Стайлза и улыбнулся ему. Стайлз хотел выбежать обратно на улицу, он даже развернулся, как раз чтобы заметить, как эти мужчины вышли из машины. Поэтому он отшатнулся обратно в магазин, не дал этому мужчине поймать его и убежал глубже к полкам.

– Эй, пацан, не бегай! – крикнула кассирша.

– Всё в порядке, мой племянник просто любит поиграть, – сказал мужчина. – У него очень активная фантазия и сейчас мы играем в догонялки.

Стайлз прижался спиной к стеллажу, судорожно соображая. Вот он тот сценарий, о котором ему рассказывали – его схватят и продадут на органы. Только в этот раз он включал в себя ещё и вовлечённость Людей в Чёрном. Наверняка это из-за того, что он знал про Хейлов, знал про четвёртый план и вообще _знал_. А может Дерек был прав, и он тоже был частично пришельцем. Стайлз осмотрелся в поисках эвакуационного выхода, когда заметил совсем рядом Питера.

– Ох, слава богу, – Стайлз выдохнул и подбежал к нему.

Питер, слишком занятый выбором хлопьев, не сразу его заметил. А когда заметил, удивился.

– Стайлз, хотя я и рад тебя видеть, разве ты не должен быть…

– Помогите мне, – Стайлз прервал его, хватаясь за руку. – Меня преследуют, отведите меня до участка или патрульной машины, пожалуйста.

Улыбка пропала с лица Питера, тот поднял голову и принюхался.

– Ладно, станция не так далеко, – он поставил корзину с продуктами на пол и взял на руки Стайлза.

Обычно Стайлз стал бы возмущаться от такого рукоприкладства к нему, но сейчас он крепче обнял Питера руками и ногами. Потому что Стайлз знал о своих шансах убежать от взрослых мужчин на машине, которые почти равнялись нулю. И он очень надеялся, что у Питера эти шансы будут выше, даже со Стайлзом на руках.

– Сейчас мы побежим, – Питер прошептал на ухо, продвигаясь к выходу. – Точнее я побегу, а ты просто держись и не мешайся.

– Так точно, – Стайлз пробормотал. Он был счастлив, что Питер не стал задавать вопросы, а может быть он почувствовал Людей в Чёрном. Наверное, у инопланетян были способы их засекать.

Питер побежал, он оттолкнул одного из мужчин, другой крикнул что-то, но они с Питером уже были на улице и сокращали через тот самый переулок, в котором его чуть не съели в прошлый раз.

Стайлз видел, как тот мужчина направил на них арбалет со стрелой над плечом Питера и не успел сказать ничего Питеру. Тот отреагировал быстрее, чем если бы Стайлз успел сказать. Мужчина выстрелил, стрела пролетела к ним, Питер развернулся и перехватил стрелу, так что она не попала в цель. Он низко зарычал. Стайлз заметил, что выход с другой стороны им преградил один из тех, кто был в машине. У него в руках пистолет, и ничем хорошим это не кончится.

– Смотрите, ведьма нашла себе фамильяра, – произнёс мужчина, он достал из кобуры пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и сделал несколько шагов ним.

– Ведьма? – громко спросил Стайлз, не понимая о чём вообще речь.

– Фамильяр? – с раздражением бросил Питер, прижимая Стайлза крепче к себе, после того как отбросил стрелу.

– Отдай нам ведьму, оборотень, и мы тебя отпустим, – усмехнулся мужчина, будто бы не услышал.

– Хрена с два я тебе отдам ребёнка! – Питер скорее рычал. Стайлз чувствовал, как у того меняется лицо, и что-то острое вроде когтей цепляется за его свитер.

– Ну что же, – мужчина звучал так, словно улыбался.

В их сторону кинули что-то вроде банок, а Стайлз удивлялся как это никто ничего не заметил. Хотя, жители Бикон-Хиллз не замечали соседства с пришельцами столько лет, дольше чем он живёт.

Он чувствовал, как слабеет, поэтому крепко уткнулся носом в рубашку Питера, чтобы дышать через ткань, им рассказывали, что так нужно делать при пожаре, чтобы не надышаться угарным газом. Видимо, это не та сработало, потому что ему было плохо, совсем как перед обмороком, но всё же достаточно близко к простому погружению в сон.

Ноа после возвращения отработал несколько ночных смен подряд. Сначала из-за пропавших без вести, а затем ради отработки отгулов и из-за проблем на подстанции. Сейчас в понедельник это была первая полноценная нормальная смена, и всё же он чувствовал себя как-то неспокойно что-ли. Словно бы что-то должно было произойти, что-то плохое, но его интуиция не позволяла увидеть что именно.

Он закончил с бумажной работой и собирался было уже поехать на патруль, когда его подозвали к телефону.

– Из школы звонят, – сказала Тара и вернулась к бумажной работе.

Ноа чувствовал, как сердце ушло в пятки, потому что вот оно то, что не давало ему покоя всё утро.

– Стилински, – сказал Ноа.

– Здравствуйте. Я директор Нильсон младшей школы Бикон-Хиллз, звоню сообщить, что Ваши сын ушёл с уроков. Он оставил свои вещи в классе, – тон был почти холодным и нисколько не обеспокоенным тем, что у них куда-то исчез ребёнок с уроков, оставив вещи.

– А что, за детьми никто совсем не присматривает, что они могут так просто встать и уйти? – Ноа почти рычал.

– Мистер Стилински… – начал было директор.

– И даже не пытайтесь сказать мне успокоиться. Хоть кто-то видел, куда он ушёл?

– Последним его видела медсестра. Насколько я понял, он упал в классе, и его отвели в медпункт, и оттуда он ушёл.

– То есть мало того, что…

– Заберите его вещи, мистер Стилински, – прервал его директор и положил трубку.

– Сукин сын, – почти прорычал Ноа и положил трубку.

– Что случилось? – осторожно спросила Тара.

– Стайлз куда-то делся из школы, оставил все вещи в классе, и никто ничего об этом не знает, – он взмахнул руками. – Грег, – он обратился к хмуро стоящему неподалёку Грегу. – Давай заедем в школу и поедем по маршруту, по которому Стайлз обычно должен ходить на станцию от школы?

– У вас был маршрут? – Грег не отказался и только кивнул, направляясь к выходу.

– Стайлз знает карту города достаточно хорошо, чтобы добраться до участка из любой его точки, и наверняка выбрал самый безопасный. Я не уверен, что он сможет так же хорошо найти дорогу домой…

Грег усмехнулся и пошёл в машину. Они ехали по маршруту из главных улиц, не самому удобному и не самому быстрому, Ноа высматривал Стайлза, и очень надеялся, что тот действительно окажется где-то здесь.

– Всем постам, – зашелестело радио. – По главной улице, продавщица в продуктовом магазине “25/8” говорит, что у него под окнами вооружённые белые мужчины схватили белого мужчину и ребёнка, затащили их в чёрную легковую машину неизвестной марки и уехали. Записи нет, камеры всё ещё не работают.

Ноа снова словно бы получил поддых. Никто не сказал напрямую что это был Стайлз, это даже мог быть не Стайлз, а кто-то из оборотней, Хейлов. Грег бросил на него взгляд и сказал, что они рядом, подъедут опросить продавщицу. Кто-то сказал, что будут высматривать машину, подходящую под описание, и поинтересовались может есть больше деталей, потому что “чёрная машина” – не самое лучшее определение.

– Во что ты вляпался, Ноа? – спросил Грег. Он слишком хорошо знал Ноа, чтобы понять, отуда взялась нервозность. – И во что ты вляпал своего сына? Потому что не думай, что я забыл наш разговор.

– Ты вряд ли поверишь.

– Знаешь, после того, как я нашёл труп по неизвестно откуда взявшейся у Стайлза наводке я готов поверить во что угодно. Что, Хейлы таки инопланетяне и за ними пришли люди в чёрном? – и Грег говорил совершенно серьёзно.

Правда вряд ли он услышал бы об этом от самого Стайлза, тот умел хранить секреты, когда нужно. Может, подслушал во время знакомства Стайлза и Питера Хейла на станции. К тому же, Ноа действительно вёл себя странно сразу после этого, уехал, на связь не выходил. И Грег накопал на него правду в виде того, что Ноа Стилински не настоящее его имя.

Грег был хорошим копом, ещё до того как переехал в Бикон-Хиллз, и даже жизнь в маленьком провинциальном городке не ослабила его инстинкты. Если бы он был готов принять сверхъестественное как норму жизни, то может быть и соединил бы эти и другие случаи. Ноа не любил становиться тем мостом, который проводил людей в эту часть жизни, но Грег злился, если то, как сильно он сжимал руль было индикатором. И Ноа слишком устал, чтобы придумывать оправдания.

– Инопланетян не существует.

– А что тогда существует, Ноа? Призраки? Вампиры? Оборотни?

– Да.

В машине повисло молчание. Стоило отдать Грегу должное, он не улетел с дороги.

– И кто же ты?

– Охотник за привидениями, если угодно.

– Знаешь, хэллоуин для таких шуток прошёл.

– Знаю. Сначала нам нужно узнать где Стайлз, кого именно похитили средь бела дня, и потом разберёмся с тем, во что я вляпался.

На удачу, они уже подъехали к магазину, и отвечать на вопросы не было нужно. Ноа отстегнулся и вышел из машины. Грег немного помедлил, собираясь с мыслями, и пошёл следом.

– Здесь как-то слишком пустынно для обеда, – медленно сказал Грег – Вряд ли найдутся ещё свидетели. Сейчас возьмём показания у продавщицы, потом сходим опросим продавцов соседних магазинов, – Грег остановился и посмотрел на Ноа. – Или лучше вызвать кого-то для этого, а мы поедем в школу?

– Посмотрим, – осторожно сказал Ноа и открыл дверь.

Колокольчик зазвенел, чем привлёк внимание продавщицы, которая собирала раскиданные по полу продукты и расставляла их по полкам.

Разговор на себя взял Грег, чему Ноа был благодарен. Он мельком осмотрел магазин, краем уха слушая диалог.

– Да, камеры как в воскресенье отрубились, так и не работают. Это во всём городе так, – молодая девушка за стойкой пожала плечами. – Владелец магазина сказал, что наш магазин в очереди на четверг, нужна полная замена всего оборудования. Наверное, вам лучше с ним об этом поговорить, мне его вызвать?

– Нет, нам известно об этой ситуации, – ответил Грег. – Сначала государственные и банковские структуры, затем магазины с дорогими товарами, и только потом до магазинчиков вроде этого. Поэтому нет необходимости с ним связываться. А сейчас, расскажите что произошло, желательно по времени.

– Хорошо. М, примерно в одиннадцать двадцать пришёл мужчина, белый, хорошо одетый, выбритый. Он примерно вашего роста, взял корзинку и пошёл с покупками. Он её, кстати, оставил и я не успела расставить обратно, – она указала на продуктовую корзинку, которая стояла рядом. – Следом зашёл другой мужчина, он сначала стоял возле журналов, а потом подошёл ко мне и заговорил, у него щетина была и кепка.

Грег кивал и записывал за ней. Он выглядел почти безразличным.

– Второй мужчина как-то интересовался первым?

– Нет, он на него даже не смотрел. Потом, минут через десять, вбежал мальчик. Тоже белый, лет восьми, наверное. Тёмные волосы, свитер с высоким воротником, расная толстовка. Он посмотрел на меня, и вроде даже хотел что-то сказать, но потом увидел второго и развернулся, чтобы выбежать. Второй меня отвлёк, поэтому не знаю что именно случилось, но мальчик забежал в магазин, и Второй сказал, что это его племянник, но я сомневаюсь, что это так. Следом вошли ещё двое, и я хотела уже тогда позвонить девять один один, но Второй меня отвлёк ещё больше. Он просил подать что-то, ответить и так далее. Когда я смогла нормально обратить внимание на происходящее, Первый с мальчиком на руках выбежал наружу. Те двое, которые вошли за ним, побежали следом и толкнули несколько стеллажей. Второй тоже ушёл. Я хотела позвонить сразу, но стационарная линия не работала. Я не могла оставить магазин и сходить за телефоном, поэтому я пошла к двери, чтобы закрыть магазин и сходить за мобильным, и я видела, как они несли в машину Первого и мальчика.

– А вы запомнили номерной знак?

– У меня плохое зрение, я знаю, что это были какие-то цифры, и я не разбираюсь в машинах, чтобы знать марку, поэтому не могу сказать точнее, просто что она чёрная и легковая, наверное с низкой посадкой.

– Здесь всегда так мало народу в это время?

– Не всегда, но бывает. Почти мёртвый час, – девушка пожала плечами.

– Простите, – начал Ноа, достал из куртки бумажник и показал девушке фотографию Стайлза, хотя бы чтобы убедиться. Чтобы успокоить себя. Он не смог сказать ничего. Описания одежды хватило, Стайлз был сегодня в чёрном свитере с высоким воротом и в красной толстовке, но это всё ещё могло быть совпадение.

– Да, похож, только волосы длиннее. А мужчина Первый, если так подумать, чем-то похож на вас, только лицо шире.

Ноа молча убрал бумажник обратно в карман. Он облизнул губы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, потому что Ардженты похитили его сына. Грег положил ему руку на плечо и сжал его, затем улыбнулся девушке.

– Сейчас мы попросим подъехать портретиста, вы опишите ему всех мужчин, которые были к этому причастны, – Грег отвернулся и наклонился к радио на плече. – Всем постам, похищенный мальчик – предположительно сын Стилински. Машина на низкой посадке, чёрная. И вызовите портретиста в магазин.

Ноа выдохнул и вышел из магазина, затем осмотрелся. Он попытался вспомнить маршрут, один из возможных, до станции отсюда. Совсем рядом был переулок, ведущий к параллельно идущей Второй улице, по которой можно дойти до станции. Ноа прошёл глубже, осматриваясь. Они приехали не так давно, в воздухе всё ещё витал слабый запах седативного, недостаточно, чтобы свалить Ноа, но во время распыления определённо хватило бы, чтобы на время отключить оборотня и ребёнка.

Ничего кроме запаха не говорило о том, что здесь что-то произошло. Скорее всего, они провели хорошую уборку, но торопились, значит могли что-то оставить. На первый взгляд ничего не бросалось в глаза, поэтому он присел чтобы заглянуть под мусорный контейнер.

В переулке похолодело, Ноа резко сел и достал из кобуры пистолет. Грег поднял руки.

– Тише, Питер Венкман. Что-то нашёл? – холод рассеялся, будто бы его и не было. Сущности атакуют в двух случаях, если их видят и если кто-то один.

– Здесь пахнет седативным газом. Запах почти выветрился, но точно что-то было.

Грег принюхался и покачал головой. Ноа убрал пистолет и ещё раз осмотрелся, в надежде всё же найти что-то, что охотники могли упустить.

– У тебя рация что ли не работает? В любом случае, скоро сюда подъедут Шульц и Кардова, кто-то сказал, что видел чёрную машину на западном выезде, сейчас едут следом.

Скорее всего они уже сменили машину, и не раз, и ехали в другую сторону. Бикон-Хиллз – небольшой город, развернуться и выехать с другой стороны не такое сложное дело. Даже если не выезжать за черту города, всё равно можно найти множество заброшенных зданий: железнодорожный вокзал, банк, склады, химзавод, водоочистительная канализация, Оак-крик…

Ноа покачал головой и проверил рацию, которая действительно оказалась выключена. Он включил её и сказал, что в переулке, судя по всему, был использован седативный газ, и нужно проверить.

Ноа с какой-то неестественной чёткостью помнил весь путь до патрульной машины, а затем и до школы. Там как раз закончился урок. Грег пошёл поговорить с медсестрой, а Ноа с Мисс Крибл. Она собрала вещи Стайлза и выглядела молодой и виноватой. Дети из класса тихо наблюдали, неестественно тихо для толпы девятилетних.

– Он на станции? Мне нужно было вести урок, поэтому я…

– Что-то произошло, что ему нужно было в медпункт? – прервал её Ноа, он знал, что его голос звучал холодно и отстранённо.

– Ну… – она завела прядь волос за ухо. – Я не уверена. После первого урока я пошла в учительскую, она в конце коридора. Меня не было минут пять, и затем вбежал Джексон, говорил что-то о том, что со Стайлзом что-то произошло, что он упал. У нас в параллельном классе учится девочка с эпилепсией, и в нашем мальчик с астмой, и ещё один со слабым сердцем, поэтому падение это прямой путь в медпункт. Я вошла в класс, Стайлз лежал между рядами, но вроде с ним всё было в порядке. Правда парты будто кто-то оттолкнул, я думала, может они подрались. Стайлз с Джексоном в последнее время как-то не ладили, но за мной прибежал сам Джексон, и если бы это была их драка, то мне бы пришлось их разнимать.

Ноа краем глаза заметил как Джексон нахмурился, дети уже не скрываясь слушали пересказ, и наверняка стоило бы их спросить. Вот только если эти дети хоть сколько-нибудь напоминали его сына, то они ничего не скажут. Может быть кроме Скотта, который бросал на них с мисс Крибл виноватые взгляды и цеплялся за свой ингалятор.

– Я отвела Стайлза в медпункт, и всё. Потом посередине урока зашла наша медсестра, Нина, спросила вернулся ли Стайлз в класс, но его не было. Мы пошли к директору, осмотрели на всякий случай все туалеты и закутки в школе. Наш охранник, мистер Стивенс, видел, как Стайлз убегал из школы куда-то в сторону города, и поэтому мы позвонили вам. Так он на станции?

Ноа слышал этот тон сотни или даже тысячи раз, когда с кем-то другим что-то происходило, люди винили в этом себя. И мисс Крибл, молодая учительница, только из колледжа, определённо будет корить себя чуть ли не всю жизнь, если со Стайлзом что-то произойдёт, даже если объективно её вины в этом не было.

– Нет, его нет на станции, – осторожно сказал Ноа, чуть крепче сжимая куртку Стайлза. – Я пойду, – и он развернулся и пошёл к патрульной машине.

Дальше от класса, от школы, на свежий воздух, потому что могла быть надежда, что Стайлз просто хорошо спрятался, но если его убегающим видел охранник, то... Ноа слишком погрузился в мысли о том, где начать поиски его сына, чтобы заметить, как к нему подошёл Скотт и осторожно коснулся его руки.

– Мистер Стилински, – осторожно сказал Скотт. – Я… Стайлз просил не говорить, но я видел, и все видели.

Ноа облизнул губы и присел на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне со Скоттом.

– Что вы видели?

Или правильнее чего вы не видели. Если все дети заметили сущности, то это могло бы быть чревато. Они все могли стать возможными жертвами, и Ноа пока даже не был близко к тому, чтобы полноценно разобраться что именно происходит в городе и чем вызвана такая небывалая активность сущностей.

– Его волосы, они будто бы поднялись, – Скотт изобразил на себе. – А потом парты и вещи на них подлетели, и Стайлза кто-то невидимый дёрнул за волосы и протащил по полу, – Скотту было трудно дышать, поэтому он достал ингалятор, потряс его и сделал вдох. – Я понимаю, что вы мне не поверите, но это произошло.

– Я тебе верю, – Ноа положил руку на плечо Скотту и устало улыбнулся, хотя это и было последнее, что ему хотелось сделать – улыбаться. – И я найду Стайлза, а для тебя у меня задание. Иди учись и потом передашь Стайлзу записи и домашнюю работу, сможешь это сделать?

Скотт просиял и закивал, хотя и всё ещё выглядел обеспокоенным. Он убежал обратно в класс. Ноа некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, пока совсем рядом не раздались шаги Грега.

– Директор куда-то свалил. Медсестра сказала, что оставила Стайлза одного на пятнадцать минут из-за приступа эпилепсии у девочки, а когда вернулась нашла нарисованный мелом круг на полу, потом пошла в класс, проверить, может он вернулся, но его не было. Охранник подтвердил, что видел, как Стайлз убегал.

Ноа кивнул, встал и пошёл к машине. Грег некоторое время стоял, затем пошёл следом. А Ноа тем временем думал, пытался сократить круг поиска, и вспомнил Красикева. Чёртового Красикева, из-за которого чуть не подожгли Хейлов.

– Круг из мела, Ноа? Серьёзно? Это такой защите учат охотники за привидениями?

– Это самая простая защита от паранормальных сущностей, – Ноа пожал плечами. – Ещё действенные круги из соли, рябины и дуба, но удобнее носить при себе кусочек мела, чем мешок с солью.

– Знаешь, ты говоришь это как самую обычную и логичную вещь на планете, но ты ведь понимаешь, что это не так?

Ноа проигнорировал Грега, вопрос, определённо, был риторический. Вместо этого он взял рацию.

– Тара, мне нужен Красикев, где он?

– У него выходной сегодня, а зачем он тебе?

– Красикев? – переспросил Грег, открывая патрульную машину.

– Стайлз пропал, у Красикева есть опыт поиска людей в урбанистической местности, – Ноа говорил спокойно.

– Я позвоню ему, но он мог и уехать из города, – Тара сказала и тоже переключилась.

Грег не спешил заводить машину, Ноа не торопил.

– Красикев, – повторил Грег. – Ноа, во что ты и Красикев вляпались?

– Он охотник, ладно? Не такой как я, но охотник. Как раз на оборотней, вендиго, вампиров и остальных. Хейлы – оборотни, один из них, скорее всего Дерек, в прошлом году убил Пейдж Красикеву, но она бы умерла в любом случае и он просто избавил её от мучений, если это так можно называть. Не знаю как, но на него вышла Кейт Арджент, и дальше историю ты знаешь. Так что если кто-то и в курсе, где они, то это Красикев. И Арджент, но, согласись, найти Красикева проще, чем Арджента.

– И зачем охотникам твой сын?

– Ты сам спрашивал, откуда у моего сына информация о пропавших. Кто-то мог решить, что он колдун и опасен. Некоторые охотники – фанатики, и им без разницы, что он ребёнок, что он ничего плохого не делал, и возможно не сделает.

– Хейлы оборотни, твой сын Гарри Поттер, а ты, Красикев и Ардженты охотники на нечисть, кажется, меня пора вести в дом Эйкена, – Грег завёл мотор.

– Давай когда найдём и спасём моего сына, я тебя отведу туда и покажу всё даже. Может, если ты мне не веришь, даже оставишь меня там.

Грег пожал плечами и выехал с парковки, направляясь по обычному маршруту

– Если честно, ты какой-то подозрительно спокойный на счёт его пропажи.

– Я буду нервничать и возможно напьюсь до бессознательного состояния, когда мой сын будет дома в безопасности. Красикев живёт в квартирном комплексе на тридцать пятой. И не смотри на меня так, я копал под него, когда узнал, что он охотник и заодно с Арджентами.

– Предлагаешь навестить его? – Грег хмыкнул, сворачивая.

– Да.

Старая канализация возле бывшего водоочистного завода – хорошее место для того, чтобы скрыться самому и скрыть других. Крис ожидал, что они поймают только оборотня, которого по полу за ноги тащили двое охотников. Тот всё ещё был без сознания, руки и тело крепко перевязаны верёвками, пропитанными аконитом.

Мальчик оказался приятным дополнением, тем более с учётом того, как он сразу же оказался возле оборотня. Действительно ведьма и фамильяр, как и предполагалось. Его, со стяжками на руках и ногах, на плече нёс другой охотник.

Крис сообщил Джерарду, тот сказал дождаться его и ничего не предпринимать, только не дать монстрам сбежать. Ничего сложного, не считая того, что Крис понятия не имел, что в состоянии сделать этот мальчик, если им было необходимо его поймать, и, возможно, убить.

Сама мысль о том, что им необходимо убивать ребёнка, как превентивная мера, казалась дикой, но Джерард сказал, что видел, как тот использовал магию. Крис и сам помнил их первую встречу, когда он чуть не сбил его. Это была случайность, и он не сразу понял, что это сын _Стилински_ , но думая об этом теперь, его буквально выдернуло из-под колёс их автомобиля.

Тогда это показалось случайностью, именно что “показалось”, но теперь, когда известно, что это был именно этот мальчик-колдун, произошедшее на дороге стало лишь доказательством его магической сущности.

Крис открыл дверь в одну из комнат. внутри было двое охотников, которые ставили электричество на сетки. Всё ещё бессознательного оборотня развязали и подвесили на цепи возле железной решётки. Мальчика положили на пол в углу, чтобы не мешался. Крис некоторое время смотрел на него. Ничего особенного, таких детей много. Наверное, если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, то Крис о нём бы даже не вспомнил.

Крис отвернулся на других охотников, которые спорили стоит ли дать ток сразу, или дождаться его пробуждения. Они решили всё же давать немного тока, ровно столько, чтобы удерживать от обращения. Когда Крис повернулся обратно, мальчик смотрел на него карими глазами, которые в этом освещении казались почти чёрными.

– И как это ты так рано проснулся? – спросил Крис и присел рядом.

Мальчик продолжил лежать, осторожно двигая ногами и руками, видимо, проверив стяжки. Он облизнул губы.

– Во время пожара чтобы не надышаться угарным газом нужно дышать в ткань, влажную. Я так и сделал в этот раз.

Крис задумчиво промычал. Мальчик сообразительный.

– А ты знаешь, как выбраться из стяжек?

– Нет, – он ответил, но Крис ему не особо поверил.

Мальчик быстро дышал, цеплялся пальцами за рукава свитера и смотрел куда угодно, кроме Криса. Он вёл себя слишком спокойно, не требовал отвезти его к отцу или что-то такое, чего Крис мог бы ожидать. Скорее всего, это была часть колдовства.

– Вы собираетесь меня продать на органы или в рабство? – внезапно спросил мальчик и посмотрел на Криса. Он облизнул губы и свернулся в клубок, словно бы ожидая удара.

Крис опешил, кто-то из других охотников рассмеялся, услышав это, но мальчик смотрел только на Криса.

– Нет, – коротко ответил Крис.

Мальчик нахмурился, затем перевёл взгляд на оборотня. Крис тоже посмотрел на его бессознательно висящее тело. Этот оборотень – виновен в смерти молодой девушки, и он находится там по праву, но Крис всё ещё не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы оправдать присутствие здесь ребёнка.

– А, вы те, кто пытались сжечь Хейлов, – он снова посмотрел на Криса. – Я Стайлз. Мой папа помощник шерифа, и вы с ним говорили в магазине неделю назад.

Крис моргнул, пытаясь понять, как это было связано. Возможно, мальчик, Стайлз, хотел его напугать, что-то вроде “мой папа закон и он засадит тебя за решётку”. А ещё вспомнилась фраза из буклета, что делать если ты заложник.

– Тебя учили как вести себя при захвате заложников, я так полагаю?

Стайлз пожал плечами и ничего не сказал. Может быть он считал себя сопутствующим уроном, но то, что он знал, что Хейлов пытались сжечь именно охотники ничем хорошим не пахло. Ноа говорил, что хотел держать Стайлза подальше от всего сверхъестественного, и либо он врал, либо не смог держать достаточно далеко.

Крис услышал шаги в коридоре и выглянул туда. Джерард приехал быстро, один.

– Кристофер, съезди за Красикевым, убить этого оборотня – его право.

Крис кивнул и пошёл к выходу, и бросил короткий взгляд на Стайлза. Тот сжался, когда Джерард появился, опустил глаза в пол и, кажется, попытался стать как можно незаметнее. Снова закралась мысль, что он всего лишь ребёнок, но он её быстро отогнал и пошёл на выход.

– И почему ты не можешь просто сказать, что твоего сына украли Ардженты, если ты в этом так уверен? – спросил Грег, пока они шли к квартире Красикева. Если верить Таре, он должен был быть дома.

Пока они ехали до квартиры, Ноа коротко пересказал происходящее и объяснил про сверхъестественное, паранормальное, охотников и Стайлза. Грег принял спокойно, относительно. Он сказал, что ему нужно будет выпить, когда всё это закончится. И попросил Ноа ещё раз объяснить и, может, показать. Они поднимались на нужный этаж по лестнице.

– А как бы я объяснил, что это знаю, и не вызвал ещё больше вопросов? Пока я тебе всё рассказывал, ты задал столько вопросов, что пришлось дать ещё больше информации. Представь сколько бы времени заняло объяснение тем, кто не готов так легко мне верить. Ну или ты отправишь меня всё же в дом Эйкена, но тогда, будь другом, позаботься о моём сыне.

Ноа говорил не совсем с сарказмом или шуткой. Грег бросил на него взгляд и остановился перед дверью Красикева.

– Ладно, решим что с тобой сделать, когда найдём твоего сына, – Грег постучал в дверь.

Ноа хотел её просто выбить, Тара сказала его номер, и что он был вне зоны доступа, но на домашний ответила его мать и сказала, что тот отошёл вынести мусор. Ну конечно, этого стоило ожидать.

Красикев со лёгкой улыбкой открыл дверь, Ноа впервые видел его без формы, и хотелось его сразу схватить за шкирку и встряхнуть. Грег положил руку на грудь Ноа, видимо, удерживая его.

– Что-то случилось? – он осторожно спросил, улыбка сошла с лица.

– Где мой сын?

– Стайлз? Откуда мне…

– Ардженты угрожали его забрать, так что ты точно знаешь…

Красикев отступил обратно в квартиру и, видимо, собирался закрыть дверь, но Грег придержал её.

– Я не… Я не связывался с ними со смерти Унгера. И никогда не слышал, что они хотели зачем-то Стайлза, зачем он им… – Красикев замолчал и почти в ужасе посмотрел на Ноа. – Это как-то связано с телами? Я им не рассказывал!

– Тебе наверняка известно где они собираются и держат моего сына, – Ноа всё же удалось схватить Красикева за водолазку и прижать к стене.

– Влад, кто там? – пожилой женский голос раздался из одной из комнат.

– Коллеги, мам, – Красикев не звучал напуганным, скорее растерянным. – Мне придётся уехать ненадолго, позвони миссис Смит, пусть она придёт.

Ноа отпустил Красикева и сделал шаг назад. Атаковать человека у него дома и, возможно, на глазах матери – не лучшая идея, особенно если он хотел сохранить работу.

– Я возьму кобуру и оденусь. Есть несколько мест, куда они могли взять кого бы то ни было, по крайней мере я слышал о нескольких. Мистер Стилински, я вам клянусь, я понятия не имел, что они нацелятся на Стайлза. И он ведь человек, так что…

– Одевайся, – прошипел Ноа, не желая тратить время на объяснения. 

Красикев почти убежал в квартиру. Ноа повернулся к Грегу.

– Я подожду его, если тебе нужно подышать.

Ноа ничего не сказал, не смог, только кивнул и пошёл к лестнице. Ему правда стоило подышать, и он почти спустился, когда дверь лифта открылась и оттуда вышел грёбанный Крис Арджент.

Он действовал почти на автомате, достал пистолет и направил Крису в голову.

– Замри, ублюдок. Руки вверх.

Крис остановился и повернул голову к Ноа, послушно поднимая руки. Он не удивился, увидев его здесь, и это было единственным подтверждением, которое нужно, чтобы понять, где Стайлз.

– Джон..

– Помощник Стилински, – прервал его Ноа. Его настоящее имя воспринималось как давно забытый сон. – Где мой сын, Крис?

– Помощник Стилински, – послушно повторил Крис. – Ваш сын у Джерарда. Он обвиняется в колдовстве, и…

– И Джерард хочет его сжечь, – закончил за него Ноа. – Старый придурок, не в состоянии отличить чёртову одержимость от настоящих проявлений магии…

Крис вопросительно поднял брови.

– Ноа, опусти пистолет, – голос Грега звучал совсем рядом.

– Ноа, все доказательства на лицо, и если твой сын…

– Для начала, это большое _если_ , которого может даже не случиться. Крис, ему девять лет! Твоя дочь немногим старше, – Ноа не опускал пистолет, руки не дрожали, возможно потому что он не разрешал себе паниковать. Голос даже для его ушей звучал отстранённо.

– Моя дочь не ведьма, – спокойно сказал Крис, игнорируя Грега и появившегося рядом с ним Красикева.

– Как и мой сын. Ему просто не повезло видеть другой план и подхватить пара нормального паразита. Которого мы изгнали, кстати.

Крис ничего не ответил.

– Мистер Арджент, – снова заговорил Грег. – Кто мужчина, которого вы похитили вместе с ребёнком?

– Питер Хейл, – Крис повернулся к Красикеву. – Оборотень, виновный в смерти Пейдж Красикевой. Альфа Хейл назвала его таковым, и согласилась на то, что мы забираем его, и отдаём на волю семье погибшей.

Красикев побледнел и бросил испуганный взгляд на Ноа и Грег.

– Я впервые об этом слышу!

– Ты вообще хоть что-то знаешь? – рявкнул на него Ноа, не отводя, однако, взгляда и оружия от Криса. Их учили одним приёмам, ну или очень похожим, так то Ноа не собирался позволить ему сбежать. Хотя и хотелось ударить Красикева и очень сильно.

– Не думаю… Я учился у Калаверас, и они действовали другими методами…

– Просто скажи где мой сын, Крис. Потому что мне интересно как ты будешь смотреть в глаза своей дочери, если с моим ребёнком что-то случится. У неё, наверное, голубые глаза, как у тебя и Виктории?

– Карие, – только и сказал Крис. Он выглядел так, словно знал, что Ноа пытается им манипулировать, и поддавался на это.

– Значит как у Стайлза.

– Если он человек, то с ним ничего не случится, – Крис говорил так, словно действительно в это верил.

– Крис, не трать наше время и отведи нас к Стайлзу.

– Ноа, он запудрил тебе мозги и использует это.

– На прошлой неделе я изгнал из него сущность, которая сделала всё, что вы приписываете магии. Сейчас у вас обычный человек, более того, ребёнок. Если не веришь мне, спроси у Бобби Финстока, или у Паркера, к которому я ездил на прошлой неделе. Вот только у тебя нет времени спрашивать.

– Мистер Арджент, – заговорил Красикев. – Вы пришли за мной, так что давайте поедем. Они пойдут за нами, да, но…

– Как ты не понимаешь, они оба околдованы.

– А ты заблуждаешься, и что, дашь ребёнку погибнуть? Так ещё и не выполнишь приказ Джерарда. Давай без глупостей.

– Ты сказал, что изгнал из него сущность. Почему ты так уверен?

– Крис, что за глупые вопросы? Видел своими глазами и надел на него амулет, который не даёт иным сущностям завладеть его телом.

– В вашем деле очень много погрешностей, легко совершить ошибку и что-то упустить.

– Да, а убивать невиновных в вашем деле это ведь так сложно и невозможно.

Крис сжал зубы, губы вытянулись в тонкую нить.

– Если твой сын убьёт кого-то, это на твоей совести. Заброшенные катакомбы возле водоочистительного завода.

Со Стайлза снимали амулет. Питер не был уверен в его назначении или настоящих свойствах, но это было первым, что он уловил, когда пришёл в себя. Вокруг него что-то говорили, Стайлз тянулся к амулету в руках пожилого охотника, когда тот достал пистолет и направил Стайлзу прямо в лоб.

Питер быстро пришёл в себя, хотя и чувствовал слабость. Они были где-то в старых катакомбах, на давно не используемом водоочистном заводе, судя по сильному запаху хлорки и других веществ. А ещё его подвесили на решётке с электрическим током. Блеск.

Стайлз и старик стояли в паре футов от него, в комнате были и другие охотники, которые заметили его резкое пробуждение. Стайлз взглянул в его сторону детскими огромными глазами, в которых наливались слёзы. Запах его страха удушал сильнее аконита, он не делал лишних движений, тихонько хныкал.

Питер тихо зарычал, пытаясь отвлечь от Стайлза. Мальчик связан по рукам и ногам, и вряд ли смог бы убежать, даже если бы был свободен. По крайней мере все остальные охотники, кроме того, который держал его на прицеле, перевели своё оружие на него. 

Питер, конечно, тоже не в самой лучшей ситуации, он попытался вырвать цепи, но те держали крепко. Более того, один из охотников, который стоял возле пульта, повысил подачу тока. Питер не дал им удовольствия услышать его крик, и когда это закончилось не стал молчать  
.  
– Мне казалось у вас есть кодекс, – Питер прорычал, чувствуя удлинившиеся клыки. – И что же, убьёте ребёнка?

Электричество подавляло его оборотническую сторону, но воздействие аконита на коже всё ещё не позволяло её контролировать. Питер ненавидел терять контроль над ситуацией, и сейчас это был именно тот случай, которого он хотел бы всеми силами избегать. Более того, он думал, был ли он просто сопутствующим уроном в поимке Стайлза и каких-то охотничьих разборах, или же тоже трофеем сам по себе.

– Ребёнка, – усмехнулся старик. – Зло всегда принимает формы невинности, занимает детское тело, и этот амулет тому доказательство.

– Мне его папа дал! – воскликнул Стайлз и потянулся, но старик снял пистолет с предохранителя. Стайлз затих.

– Твой отец – охотник, и он бы никогда не дал колдовской амулет кому бы то ни было. Зачем ты на него клевещешь?

– Я не вру! Тем более, папа сказал, что он работал в другом отделе ваших охотников, что за средневековый термин, кстати? Или это вдохновение охотниками за приведениями…

Питер почти ожидал, что старик выстрелит Стайлзу прямо в голову, лишь бы заставить его замолчать. Но он отвёл пистолет и выстрелили прямо над ухом, так что Стайлз вскрикнул и упал в противоположную сторону, закрывая ту часть головы как только мог из-за стяжек на руках.

– Продолжишь говорить и умрёшь раньше, чем мы сможем действительно проверить что ты такое, – старик повёл подбородком в сторону Стайлза, охотник, стоящий совсем рядом, поднял его и перехватил за руку, чтобы удержать от падения.

Питер замер, чувствуя, как в помещении похолодало. Он осмотрелся, и заметил чёрноту, собирающуюся под потолком. Рябь, которая пошла по стенам, потолку и полу, вряд ли была чем-то нормальным и что могли видеть остальные. Стайлз, однако, посмотрел в эту самую тьму. Он игнорировал старика, словно бы пистолет, который он в любой момент направить на него, был игрушечным, а не оглушил его и остальных в комнате.

Охотник проследил за взглядом Стайлза, и, видимо, ничего не увидел.

– Мистер Арджент, – он сказала, взглянув сначала на Стайлза, затем на Питера. – Наверное, нам стоит его усыпить, пока не придёт время, потому что он что-то делает…

Старик направил пистолет снова в лоб Стайлза, но от того почти не пахло страхом. Зато запах паранормального стал почти нестерпимым.

– Прекрати, иначе я тебя убью.

– Прям как ты убил свою жену, Джерард?  
Некоторые охотники судорожно вздохнули, и старик, Джерард, выстрелил.

Пуля пронзила лоб удерживающего охотника, и он упал замертво, а Стайлз как стоял на месте перед Джерардом, так и остался. Он вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на тело, которое с мягким стуком упало совсем рядом.

– Вот и все доказательства, который нам были нужны, – сказал Джерард.

Из ряби начали появляться существа, те, которых стало слишком много в Бикон-Хиллз. Бесформенные, изломанные, белые. Питер не был уверен в своей безопасности.

В голове сложилась чёткая картинка того, чем был Стайлз. Все мелкие куски, паранормальный запах, нечеловеческая интуиция. Проводники паранормального – редкое явления, тем более такие молодые. И паранормальное будет защищать их, пока он в состоянии проводить их в этот мир. Амулет, который Джерард снял со Стайлза, видимо, был единственной вещью, которая могла спасти всех, находящихся в этой комнате.

– Надень на него амулет, или нам всем конец! – рявкнул Питер, потому что амулет мог остановить хоть что-то. Возможно.

Разумеется, Джерард его не послушался, более того, напряжение снова повысили, и Питеру пришлось направить все свои силы на то, чтобы не заорать. По крайней мере, на него не надели один из этих электрических ошейников, о которых рассказывали байки. Заряд немного поубавили, и Питер повис, не в силах пошевелиться, пытался собраться с мыслями. Они под землёй, вряд ли стая его услышала бы.

– Ты убил свою жену, Джерард Арджент. И она хочет отомстить, – голос Стайлза звучал глухо, словно бы он не отдавался эхом от стен. Из носа у него потекла кровь.

Питер почти видел как бесформенная сущность отделилась от Джерарда, который попытался снова нажать на курок, но не смог – пистолет словно бы заклинило.

Не было ничего яркого, никаких вспышек, волосы Стайлза растрепались, словно от порыва ветра, Питер видел сильную рябь, пошедшую от места, где Стайлз стоял, и твари, три или четыре, которые коснулись его, обрели форму. Они бросились на охотников, которые пытались от них отстреливаться с разным успехом.

Джерарда за секунды буквально разорвали на мелкие куски. Каким бы опытным охотником он ни был, не похоже, что он был готов. Ухабистой дороги ему в ад. Как и остальным охотникам, которые не успели среагировать. Питер под весь этот шум попытался вырваться.

Стайлз упал и не похоже, что мог бы двигаться.

Они ехали с превышением скорости. Грег вёл, он включил сирену. Красикев и Крис сидели на заднем сидении за решёткой. Их обоих стоило бы туда кинуть, если быть предельно честными.

Ноа не считал, сколько минут им потребовалось, чтобы добраться до катакомб, но ему казалось, что слишком долго. За это время он проверил у себя магазинs с серебряными пулями, с аконитовыми и с солевыми. Наверное, стоило бы заехать домой, взять дробовик, но у них не было времени.

Крис рассказывал сколько там человек, какое у них оружие, как связаны Питер и Стайлз. Грег до белых костяшек сжимал руль, когда слушал всё это. Не удивительно, попасть в мир сверхъестественного и сразу в самую гущу, самое неприятное. 

Охотники, некомпетентные охотники, оборотни. Ноа за него беспокоился, как минимум потому что с Грегом могло что–то произойти. Он не готов, поэтому, когда они доехали, Ноа перехватил его рукав.

– Грег, останься здесь. Мы заберём Стайлза и Питера и вернёмся.

– Ну уж нет. Одного я тебя туда не пущу точно. Тем более, вы сказали, что там люди и один оборотень, который на нашей стороне, с людьми я справлюсь.

Ноа нахмурился, тяжело глядя на Грега. У него не осталось слов его переубедить, поэтому он вздохнул, отпустил его рукав и вышел из машины, выпуская также сидящего всю поездку позади него Криса.

– Если твой сын что-то сделал, то я застрелю его, – тихо произнёс Крис, и хотя он выглядел так, словно говорил правду, Ноа всё же чувствовал, что тот не будет торопиться. По крайней мере, даст достаточно времени, чтобы Ноа успел его остановить.

 

Они в молчании шли по, кажется, нескончаемому лабиринту из коридоров. Ноа по старой привычке шёл почти бесшумно, Крис тоже. Когда они дошли до очередного поворота где-то в глубине послышался один выстрел. У Ноа сердце ушло в пятки, он огляделся, но так и не смог определить откуда именно исходит звук, слишком много эхо. Он почувствовал на плече руку Грега и заметил, как Крис сорвался на бег.

Затем стрельба и крики, взрослые в основном. Ноа достал из кобуры пистолет и поспешил за Крисом.

Первое, что он заметил, добежав до комнаты, это Стайлз, лежащий на полу с закрытыми глазами. У него из носа, рта и ушей текла чёрная кровь, и он выглядел совсем неживым. Ноа замер на мгновение, впал в ступор, и не смог выйти из него даже когда сущность – осязаемая и видимая, она не должна быть такой – выскочила и бросилась изломанной фигурой на них.

Крис и Грег среагировали быстрее, достав пистолеты и выстрелив. Пули входили в податливую плоть, и немного тормозили, сущность – тварь, теперь это тварь – издала гортанный звук, чем-то одновременно похожий на рычание и шипение и отошла обратно.

Ноа пришёл в себя после этого, и сменил магазин в пистолете на соляные пули, и выстрелил в ту же всё ещё живую тварь.

В комнате стоял жуткий смрад, как смерти, так и того, что обычно называлось паранормальным. Что-то веющее могилой, затхлостью и чем-то необъяснимым, от чего волосы встают дыбом от ужаса.

Никогда в своей охотничьей карьере Ноа не имел дел с сущностями, которые смогли пробраться в этот мир – это очень сложно, и для этого им нужен был особый проводник/портал, человек или место.

За местами рьяно следят как охотники, так и сверхъестественные существа, им хватает проблем друг с другом, чтобы ещё и разбираться с паранормальными тварями. Люди их проводящие часто выживали, но становились словно бы другими, каждый раз всё больше отходя от нормальной линии поведения.

Чтобы открыть разлом в этот мир нужно много смертей и сильное место, теллурические потоки или что-то подобное, но Ноа точно знал, что катакомбы стоят не на одном из таких потоков, даже не близко. А значит человек. Стайлз.

Соляные пули, как и писалось в книгах, действовали на тварей словно кислота. Клокотание стало похоже на настоящий крик. Ещё один выстрел и тварь упала на пол бесформенной медленно расползающейся кучей. 

Паранормальные твари, пришедшие в этот мир, не обладали регенерацией, если её не заложил посредством сложного заклинания проводник, так что убить их было возможно. Ноа убил одну, охотники, которые были живы на тот момент, убили ещё одну.

Ноа знал, что здесь было шестеро охотников, включая Джерарда, но сложно было определить в этой мешанине Двое человек оказались зажаты в углу между решёткой с пущенным по ней электричеством. Питер, которого твари не трогали, каким-то образом освободил одну руку и сейчас вырывался из цепей, держащих другую. Судя по следам от когтей на мёртвой твари, он отбивался.

Охотники отвлеклись на то, что появились другие, а твари нет, они воспользовались секундной заминкой. Одного прижало к решётке, для оборотня напряжения было достаточно, чтобы сдерживать, но не ранить, а человека такое могло и убить. Ну и, возможно, дело было в проходящих сквозь грудь когтях. Второму несколько ртов вцепились в горло, плечо и руку, успешно отрывая всё.

Ноа выстрелил, он не знал стреляли ли остальные. Эти охотники были не готовы, они привыкли к другим тварям, аконит в их пулях не особо помогал против тех, кому яды ни по чём. Твари бесформенными кучами упали на пол вместе с телами. Ноа бросился к Стайлзу, Грег к Питеру.

– Электричество выключи, – рявкнул Питер, прежде чем Грег успел его коснуться.

Ноа, игнорируя лужи крови растёкшиеся по полу, буквально упал на колени рядом со Стайлзом, бледным даже в полумраке помещения. Ноа убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру и поднял слишком холодного Стайлза на руки. Он дышал, сердце всё ещё билось, но почти что едва-едва. Ноа оттянул ворот, чтобы проверить наличие амулета. Его не было, и Ноа был готов проклинать всех, кто додумался снять его. Всё ещё прижимая Стайлза к груди, Ноа попытался найти амулет в этой мешанине.

Он помнил слова Розы, о том, что даже так амулет может служить хотя бы временной защитой, но она говорила о случаях, если его просто снять, а не если Стайлз через себя пропустил бы четыре твари в этот мир.

Щелчок снятия пистолета с предохранителя был вполне ожидаем. Ноа поднял взгляд от мешанины мяса, чтобы увидеть Криса и его пистолет, направленный на Стайлза. Через несколько секунд Грег достал пистолет и направил на Криса, отключив перед этим ток на решётке.

– Он убил шесть людей, Ноа. Я предупреждал, – Крис говорил тихо, словно бы осторожно. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Грега, но не более.

– Стайлз никого не убивал. Твои придурки не разобрались и сами с собой это сделали.

– Твой сын…

– Ты обвиняешь пистолет, из которого стреляют, или человека, который выстрелил? – прервал его Ноа. Крис замялся на несколько секунд. – В таком случае, говорю тебе наверняка, Стайлз в этом сценарии был пистолетом. А теперь убери свою пушку и помоги мне найти его предохранитель.

Красикев, который всё это время стоял в двери и выглядел так, словно его вот-вот вырвет, зашёл внутрь и сел, пытаясь найти амулет. Грег держал на прицеле Криса, Крис Стайлза. Питер порвал цепь и упал на пол, что отвлекло Красикева и Грега.

– Джерард снял с него амулет, – проговорил Питер и покачал головой, словно бы пёс, который отряхивался от воды. – После этого, я так думаю, тело Стайлза заняла его жена, и она же и убила его. Остальные тоже.

– Зачем ей было убивать…

– Стайлз сказал, что Джерард убил свою жену, и она хочет отомстить.

Это заставило Криса перевести пистолет на Питера.

– Ты врёшь.

– Зачем мне врать? Потому что я фамильяр ведьмы, да?

Ноа не смог сдержать смешок, хотя происходящее было серьёзным. Оборотень фамильяр у ведьмы, это само по себе звучит смешно. А оборотень фамильяр у человека, который даже не является ведьмой, это просто бессмыслица. Крис не перевёл взгляд на Ноа.

Красикев присел рядом с Ноа и показал тому амулет. Ноа кивнул, тихо поблагодарил, взял амулет и надел на Стайлза. Его одежду придётся сжечь, потому что отстирать столько крови сложно. Проще избавиться. Он встал, удерживая Стайлза.

Крис ничего не сказал и не сделал, и не остановил Ноа, Грега и Питера. Красикев остался с ним.

Они молча дошли до машины. Ноа вместе со Стайлзом сел сзади, Питер спереди и Грег за рулём.

– В больницу?

– Рано. Сначала нужно перевести портал с его тела на что-то другое, иначе это повторится.

– А ты знаешь как? – вклинился в разговор Питер.

– Имею слабое представление, но знаю у кого спросить.

– Кажется, я видел книги с нужным ритуалом в семейной библиотеке, – задумчиво протянул Питер. – Высадите меня возле заповедника, я принесу.

Тишина в машине продлилась недолго, ровно столько, сколько Ноа понадобилось, чтобы вытереть с лица и шеи Стайлза чёрную кровь. Она больше не текла из ушей и рта, но всё ещё образовывалась струйка из носа. Питер откинулся на дверцу, словно бы пытаясь оказаться подальше от Грега. Ноа даже стало немного интересно, что же такого он чувствовал, как они пахли. Вряд ли хорошо.

– О тебе будут спрашивать, если выяснится, что пропавшим вместе со Стайлзом был именно ты. И даже если не будут, нам нужно придумать какую-то легенду.

– Можно сделать, что вы как бы герои, спасли нас из рук, кто там мог украсть взрослого мужчину и ребёнка?

– Торговцы людьми, – ответил ему Грег.

– Вот предположим торговцы людьми, они нас связали и куда-то в лесу оставили, или слишком сложно вас сделать героями?

– Давай без нашего героизма, можно что вы сбежали, и мы вас нашли уже на дороге.

– И я отказался от госпитализации, – кивнул Питер. – Здесь остановись. Помощник Стилински, я приду к вам домой, закину книги, и мне нужно будет потом поговорить с альфой.

– Хорошо. Я не уверен есть ли в городе ещё другие охотники из шайки Арджентов, так что будь осторожен.

Питер хищно улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида.

– Ну разумеется.

Грег остановился и высадил Питера, затем развернулся к Ноа, который снял с рук Стайлза стяжку, и решил оставить ту, что на ногах, до дома. На заднем сидении в машине справиться с ней будет трудновато, особенно потому что Стайлз был без сознания.

– Ты уверен, что в больницу не нужно?

– Нужно, но не сейчас. Давай пока что ко мне домой.

Стайлз лежал на сидении, свернувшись калачиком. Кровь остановилась, но его лицо было таким же бледным даже в закатном солнце. Грег поехал дальше, пока Ноа доставал телефон из кармана.

– Донати, Стилински, ответьте, – прошелестело радио.

Грег потянулся к нему, но остановился и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы поймать взгляд Ноа.

– Что мне сказать?

– Мы нашли Стайлза, те, кто его украли, видимо, были торговцами людьми. Их следов не нашли, но предположительно они где-то в заповеднике или уже пытаются уехать из долины Бикон. Со Стайлзом украли Питера Хейла, но он отказался от скорейшей дачи показаний, потому что беспокоился за семью, и ему хотелось скорее их проверить.

Грег повторил почти дословно, сказал, что они едут домой к Стилински, и туда вызовут скорую помощь.

Ноа вытащил телефон и набрал номер помощи, только не совсем скорой. Ему был нужен Бобби, и возможно кто-то, кого он может подключить.

Дом не особо изменился после пожара. Джозеф говорил, что он занимается ремонтом. Когда не сидел с детьми, то есть почти не занимается. Питер зашёл через заднюю дверь и пошёл в библиотеку, которая лишь чудом не сгорела и не намокла. К лучшему, что когда-то его родители решили обезопасить все эти знания, которые не перенесли в хранилище.

Питер принялся за поиски нужных книг. Это не был альтруистичный поступок или что-то такое, скорее осознанный выбор обеспечить безопасность себе и стае. Ну и скорее всего ужас, который он испытал в тех катакомбах, тоже играл роль. Не только за себя, но и за Стайлза, которого он знал меньше месяца.

Редко хотелось свернуться калачиком и оказаться в окружении стаи, но это был именно тот случай, когда он не прочь был бы забраться в кровать к своим родителям, ну или альфе, чтобы спастись от кошмаров. Он никогда так не сделает, разумеется, не сейчас, когда ему за двадцать, но желание вполне ощутимое.

Он нашёл несколько подходящих книг и шерстил ещё одну, которая могла подойти, когда услышал тихий скрип половиц под волчьими лапами, который перетёк в звук человеческих шагов.

– Надеюсь, ты одета, Талия, – сказал Питер, не отвлекаясь.

– Ты жив, – она звучала почти зло, и это заставило Питера остановиться. – Что ты сделал с охотниками? Теперь нам придётся оставить эту землю, из-за тебя?

– Что ты несёшь? – Питер закрыл книгу и развернулся.

Талия стояла слишком близко на вкус Питера, он вряд ли смог бы с лёгкостью уклониться, если она решит напасть. И почему-то у него было чувство, от которого на шее вставали волосы, что она _хочет_ напасть.

В голове появилась идея, что это могло быть, но Питеру очень не хотелось верить, что его альфа, сестра, та, то его практически вырастила, так легко могла отдать его кому-то, лишь бы выгородить своего золотого мальчика. Питер сам не понял, когда зарычал.

– Ты всегда был испорченным, тем самым гнилым яблоком, которое портит весь ящик. Я не буду перечислять все твои грехи, ты сам знаешь, но если из-за того, что ты сбежал, проблемы будут у стаи, то я…

– Если тебе будет проще, – Питер выпрямился, чувствуя, как верхняя губа дёргается, оголяя клыки. – То лично я никого не убивал. И меня отпустили.

– От тебя несёт кровью, смертью и паранормальным!

– Ты только что сказала, что я должен быть мёртв. Ну так вот, я умер и вернулся с того света, – Питер приподнял подбородок, словно бы акцентируясь на этом. У него было несколько секунд, чтобы отпрыгнуть, прежде чем Талия бросилась на него.

Больше книг он определённо не успеет найти, и драться с Талией, с альфой, которая его отвергла и сделала омегой – самоубийство. Поэтому Питер бежал, прихватив книгу, которую просматривал последней, и те две найденные, которые удачно положил на входе.

Казалось бы, сложно, практически невозможно сбежать от альфы в полной волчьей форме, но Питер делал это всю свою жизнь.

Заповедник вокруг дома Хейлов? Питер знал каждый камень и каждое дерево лучше любого ныне живущего Хейла. Скорость? Он никогда не делал особого упора на силу, только на скорость и ловкость. Ещё ему были известны трюки, о которых могли знать не все альфы, Талия точно не знала, поэтому он укрылся, и отделался только той царапиной, которую она оставила ему в библиотеке, да порванной водолазкой.

Наверное, это самое очевидное послание со значением “ты изгнан из стаи”, когда альфа пытается тебя убить. Питер выдохнул и ударился затылком о кору дерева, за которым скрылся.

Не то чтобы он был белым и пушистым, это далеко не так, и он знал о своих грехах, но то, что, возможно, его собственная сестра отдала его охотникам, чтобы они не трогали её стаю – это низко, и он не понимал такого даже для общего блага.

Хотелось выть, но вместо этого он сорвался на бег в сторону города – даже если альфа его вышвырнула, он всё ещё беспокоился о стае, которая жила в Бикон-Хиллз. Чтобы было куда возвращаться, когда Талия передаст искру альфы Лоре.

Стайлз лежал на диване под парой одеял и всё равно выглядел так, словно ему было холодно. Ноа сидел на полу возле него и ещё раз просматривал все инструкции, которые ему удалось найти.

Грег уехал несколько минут назад, после приезда Бобби и Марин. Бобби стоял на кухне, вокруг него бумаги и книги, а на проводе Паркеры. Марин проверила самочувствие Стайлза, сказала, что с ним всё будет в порядке через несколько дней, особенно если он отлежится и будет хорошо питаться, затем села в кресло неподалёку и также начала искать нужную информацию в книгах.

Насколько Ноа понял, Марин, работала в старшей школе и доме Эйкена психологом, а также была друидом. Она приехала с Бобби и привезла очень много магических книг, и, как ни странно, отчитала Бобби и Ноа за изгнание паразитирующей сущности.

– С чем могла быть связана такая активность паранормальная? – крикнул Бобби.

Ноа обернулся, чтобы проверить, что Стайлз от этого не проснулся. Тот немного поморщился и зарылся глубже в одеяла, не просыпаясь.

– В прошлом и позапрошлом году было много смертей сверхъестественных существ, начиная с целых стай оборотней, и заканчивая кем-то помельче, – ответила ему Марин.

– Скорее всего, такая активность последнего месяца связана с поджёгом у Хейлов, они тоже стая оборотней, и, наверное, то, что они выжили, что-то изменило в балансе сил, так что паранормальное стало сильнее, – продолжил Ноа.

Бобби кивнул и вернулся к звонку. Ноа поймал на себе почти хмурый взгляд Марин.

– Вы знаете, что такое неметон? – спросила Марин, откладывая книгу.

– Дерево, священное место для ритуалов друидов, должно стоять на лей-линиях. Я знаю не много, но достаточно, чтобы всеми силами его избегать.

– Вы правы, здоровый и цветущий неметон – не лучшее место для посещения, особенно если вы сами не обладаете магией или не являетесь чем-то сверхъестественным, – Марин кивнула, не отводя взгляда от Ноа. – Только неметон в Бикон-Хиллз срубили лет пятнадцать назад, и он был неактивен до позапрошлого года.

– Как раз когда начали умирать сверхъестественные… – Ноа распахнул глаза, отложил книгу, встал и ушёл в гараж.

Он достал доску с расследованием, которую не трогал больше недели, и поставил её перед тумбой с телевизором. Марин встала со своего места и присела рядом.

– Три пропавшие стаи. Их убили собственные альфы, ради силы, после предательской атаки со стороны охотников, – она сказала.

Ноа кивнул, но пока что он добавлял информацию в столбец со Стайлзом, и подписывал, что Джерард мёртв. Он как раз добавил листок с похищением, где подписал Питера как “побочный урон”, когда в дверь постучали. Ноа встал, оставляя Марин наедине с доской, и кивнув, когда она вопросительно подняла маркер.

Ожидаемо, за дверью стоял Питер, но выглядел он так, словно бы его опять пытались убить. Ноа впустил его и взял книги, которые Питер ему вручил.

– Мне нужны душ и одежда, – он сказал, скинул обувь возле двери и направился сразу наверх.

Ноа посмотрел на Марин и Бобби, которые не отвлекались от своих дел, закрыл дверь и растерянно посмотрел вслед Питеру. Несколько секунд заминки, затем он отнёс книги на стол и пошёл наверх следом за Питером, который снял с себя водолазку и кинул на пол.

– Ты хуже Стайлза, я так погляжу, – только за Стайлзом Ноа поднял бы одежду.

– Какой есть, – Питер пожал плечами, безошибочно направляясь в ванную комнату.

– Что с тобой случилось? Охотники?

Питер замер в дверях, кажется расстёгивая ремень. Он вздохнул и опёрся на дверной косяк, плечи сгорбились, словно бы на него навалилась какая-то неподъёмная тяжесть.

– Я думал, что меня поймали из-за Стайлза, что я просто оказался не в то время не в том месте. Оказалось, что меня ловили отдельно, потому что моя альфа решила повесить на меня всех собак за произошедшее с Пейдж, ну и потому что я убил Кейт Арджент. Обезопасить стаю пожертвовав кем-то одним, – он всё это время не смотрел на Ноа и продолжал раздеваться. – И как бы, я понимаю её мотивацию, даже горжусь тем, что она до такого додумалась, но…

На это сложно что-то ответить. Ноа не был в стае, но общался с некоторыми оборотнями, которые лишились стаи. Они говорили, что это не похоже на простую потерю члена семьи, даже близкого, это как если от тебя отрезают какую-то важную часть, без которой невозможно функционировать, ближе к потере конечности. Поэтому они становились омегами, теми самыми сумасшедшими, на которых охотились кланы вроде Арджентов.

С изгнанными другая ситуация, и обычно выгоняли опасных, кровожадных, убийц, тех, кто не мог с собой справиться. Обычно их же убивали, а с Питером, Ноа даже не знал как подступиться. Поэтому он ничего не сказал, только подошёл ближе и похлопал по плечу, глядя на Питера через зеркало. Класть руку на зашеек оборотню он не рискнул.

– Я принесу одежду и полотенце.

Питер посмотрел на него в ответ в зеркало, даже не сверкая глазами (золотые, у его бета-формы были золотые глаза, насколько он помнил по тому, что видел в катакомбах). Он кивнул, сбросил руку с плеча и зашёл внутрь, раздеваясь дальше. Ноа нашёл чистое полотенце, футболку и пижамные штаны, и вернулся, осторожно положил всё это на раковину и закрыл за собой дверь.

Когда он вернулся, Марин закончила с доской и теперь просматривала книги, которые принёс Питер, с таким видом, словно бы рождество настало раньше времени. Бобби больше не сидел с телефоном, он теперь перешёл в гостиную и сел перед доской, на коленях множество, кажется, не связанных друг с другом листов бумаги, исписанных вдоль и поперёк. Стайлз всё ещё спал, по крайней мере, Ноа хотелось бы верить, что он спал.

– Мне будет нужен твой компьютер, Роза сказала, что отправит детали ритуала на почту. По крайней одного из, их так много, и у всех свои особенности, настолько, что что-то может не сработать, просто потому что у Стайлза на седьмом шейном позвонке есть родинка.

– У него нет родинки на седьмом шейном позвонке, – ответил Ноа и сел обратно на своё место возле дивана.

– Значит как минимум один вариант сработает! – радостно воскликнул Бобби и развернулся к столу, раскладывая там то, что он нашёл. – Но в любом случае, нам нужен какой-то сильный магический предмет или какое-то место, чтобы можно было перевести на него всю способность Стайлза к проведению паранормальных сущностей.

– В теории он может проводить людей и вещи из нашего мира в тот, – Марин перелистнула страницу.

– Ладно, что он может или не может это другой вопрос, которого, надеюсь, никогда не придётся касаться, – Ноа отмахнулся, потому что перспектива разбираться со сверхъестественными способностями его сына, который как в играх про Сайлент Хилл может переводить людей в другое измерение, его не радовала. – Амулет так просто здесь не сработает, и татуировка в случае человека-проводника тоже не самая лучшая идея.

– У Хейлов должно быть много магических предметов, но я не уверена, что все они смогут стать надёжными вместилищами. Потому что кроме простого переноса, нам нужно сделать всё, чтобы ничего в это же время не вырвалось в этот мир. И чтобы никого не затянуло в тот.

– А ещё Хейлы так просто со своим не расстанутся, – пробормотал Бобби и достал из кипы бумаги для принтера один листок, затем начал писать. – Значит, мы ищем два ритуала, один на перенос портала с тем миром с человека на предмет, другой на закрытие этого портала.

– Ну или по крайней мере на временную блокировку, которая даст нам время подготовиться к его закрытию, – кивнул Ноа.

– Значит три, перенос, заплатка и амбарный замок. Ещё мы ищем сам предмет или место, которое можно сделать порталом. И потом нужные материалы для проведения ритуала. Мы рассматриваем ритуальные убийства как возможность?

Ни Ноа ни Марин не высказали ничего против сразу, поэтому Бобби усмехнулся.

– Черти, вы должны были кричать нет, как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло, Бобби, зачем ты такое вообще предлагаешь. Как жаль, придётся самому быть гласом разума и зачеркнуть кровавые человеческие жертвоприношения.

Ноа почти не вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним сел Питер.

– Могу предложить несколько личностей на эти самые кровавые жертвоприношения, – сказал он.

– Нет, мы не будем никого убивать, – Ноа покачал головой. – По крайней мере если у нас есть другой выход.

– Жаль, – Питер пожал плечами и притянул к себе один из томов. – Мы все работаем над одной проблемой, или каждый берёт себе один ритуал и ищет всё, что может пригодиться?

– Сейчас мы должны решить на что переводить портал, и только отталкиваясь от этого, мы можем искать подходящий ритуал, – Финсток постучал ручкой о стол. – Есть идеи?

– Неметон для этой роли может подойти? – спросил Питер.

Некоторое время в комнате висело молчание, все обдумывали вариант.

– Обычный неметон не подошёл бы, он живой и сильный, и превратить его в портал это почти что значит объединить наш мир и паранормальный, – сказала Марин, отстукивая пальцем по книге. – Однако неметон в Бикон-Хиллз спит крепким сном, чтобы его оживить нужно как минимум двенадцать жертвоприношений, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-то это станет делать. Особенно если мы найдём ритуал, который не даст ему пробудиться. К тому же, в его корнях веками заключали опасные сущности, и ритуал нужно будет делать с учётом их всех.

– Но всё же слишком рискованно, – Ноа вздохнул. – Потому что может быть сейчас у нас нет желающих его оживить, но если что-то такое случится в будущем? Люди могут просто не знать что там было.

– В позапрошлом году в корнях неметона убили девушку, – заговорил Питер. – Неосознанная жертва могла ненадолго пробудить неметон, так?

Марин кивнула.

– И если верить вот этой доске, которую любезно предоставил помощник Стилински, то смерти начались с того же времени. Может быть так, что наш неметон и так является проходом в тот мир, и присоединение ещё одного портала ничего особо не сделает?

– Ну или нам придётся закрывать два портала сразу, один оригинальный, и другой от Стайлза, – сказал Ноа. – Не самая радужная перспектива, я вам так скажу. Мы не можем так рисковать.

– Не думаю, что произошедшее тогда стало причиной влияния портала, – сказала Марин и поджала губы. – Паранормальное в этой области действительно активизировалось после смерти Пейдж, но оно всё ещё существовало скорее в другом плане, чем влияло на происходящее здесь. А особо оно ожило только после пожара Хейлов, что-то произошло либо во время него, либо сразу после.

– Может быть что-то случилось со Стайлзом, после чего открылся портал? – спросил Бобби. – То есть, насколько я помню, чтобы человек стал порталом, он должен был совершить определённые действия, или их должны были совершить над ним. То есть, конечно, это в нём должно было быть с самого начала, способность стать таким, но должен же был быть какой-то катализатор.

– Например? Я, конечно, не всё время со Стайлзом, но с ним это началось как раз после пожара у Хейлов, по крайней мере так, что я заметил.

– Ну, наверное самым очевидным является умереть, – Бобби сказал это слишком легко. – Но не полностью, как знаешь, есть такие ритуалы, в которых кого-то помещают под воду и вводят в какое-то подобие транса, чтобы достать какую-то информацию из глубин бессознательного.

– Это варварский метод, – Марин резко отрезала. – Он куда более опасен для утопленника, чем даёт действительно доступ ко всей информации, поэтому лучше их даже не упоминать, чтобы какие-то необразованные глупцы не пытались повторить.

– А после него остаётся сильный паранормальный запах? – спросил Питер.

– Насколько мне известно, да. Ёмкость, которую использовали для утопления, пахнет паранормальным и, возможно, на ней остаются следы. Ну и тот, на ком он применялся, тоже.

Питер задумчиво хмыкнул, затем встал и поднялся на второй этаж. Ноа переглянулся с остальными, затем пошёл следом. Он достал по пути очки для паранормального из куртки и поднялся за Бобби, который тоже пошёл посмотреть. Марин осталась на месте и вернулась к книге.

На втором этаже ничего особенно не поменялось, Ноа сразу надел очки и пошёл дальше по коридору. Питер стоял перед ванной и смотрел на неё горящими золотыми глазами. По пути он даже поднял брошенную на пол водолазку и теперь кинул её к остальной своей одежде. Бобби стоял снаружи и смотрел туда же. Когда Ноа дошёл, он тоже увидел.

Вся ванная и стены совсем рядом были в отпечатках рук, которые казались словно чёрными, обугленными. Это были не только детские руки, но и взрослые, мужские и женские, когти.

– Блядь, – только и сказал Бобби. – Я не заметил этого, когда проверял вашу защиту.

– Я почувствовал запах, когда только вошёл, но подумал, что это из-за Стайлза и его паразита.

– Стайлз принимает ванную по воскресеньям, это как наш уговор. И после пожара у Хейлов тоже, но тогда он… задержался в ванной дольше обычного. Я не придал этому особого значения, потому что Стайлз любит воду и… господи.

– Так, ну по крайней мере мы знаем когда это случилось и каким способом, так что ритуал переноса уже обретает больше формы, – Бобби оттолкнулся от косяка и пошёл вниз.

– На твоём месте, я бы здесь сделал ремонт, – Питер пожал плечами и посмотрел на Ноа, золотой цвет глаз сошёл на нет, оставляя серо-голубой. – Или сменил сразу дом.

Ноа не находил в себе сил отвечать на подколку, потому что он упустил, как его сына утопили в ванной дома. Дышать становилось тяжело, но он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнуть.

Всё ещё не время паниковать паниковать, только когда Стайлз будет избавлен от ноши проводника паранормального, из него изгонят всех сущностей, которые могли зацепиться, и его проверит настоящий врач, а не Марин, вот тогда он сможет дать волю всей панике и беспокойству. Питер обошёл его и похлопал по плечу. Верно, оборотни чувствуют запах эмоций. даже думать не хотелось, что именно он почувствовал такого. Ноа умылся и вернулся на их импровизированный совет.

– Так что с компьютером, Ноа? – спросил Бобби, когда Ноа только показался на лестнице.

– Воспользуйся, если хочешь. Он в комнате Стайлза, первая дверь как поднимаешься с лестницы, – Ноа махнул назад. Он сам видел, как Стайлз и Бобби сидели играли на нём в Нэнси Дрю, так что даже не знал, зачем объяснил его местонахождение.

Бобби прошёл мимо наверх, бормоча что-то о том, что он слишком старый, чтобы подниматься и спускаться по лестнице постоянно. Ноа не знал, как на это реагировать, Бобби был лет на пять моложе, чем он, и если уж _он_ старый, то что уж взять с Ноа.

– Значит, вода, – подытожила Марин, видимо дослушав пересказ Питера. – Это всё усложняет. Конечно, если убрать с него портал, то это его не убьёт, но это сильный проводник, и сделать порталом что-то маленькое вроде кулона или кувшина не получится.

– Значит, место? – спросил Ноа, усаживаясь обратно. Стайлз, за время его отсутствия, отвернулся к спинке дивана, и Ноа осторожно погладил его по волосам.

– Место, – согласилась Марин. – Такое, куда вряд ли кто-то сможет прийти случайно, и где были смерти.

– Может, те катакомбы, где нас держали? – предложил Питер.

– Нет, – Ноа покачал головой. – Туда часто заходят подростки поиграться, проверки на храбрость и всё такое. Если они увидят дверь с замком, то наверняка попытаются туда попасть.

– Тем более туда есть проход из дома Эйкена, и мы не хотим, чтобы кто-то из пациентов, особенно сверхъестественного крыла, зашёл туда, – согласилась Марин.

– А если в самом Эйкене? – спросил Ноа. – У них есть опыт и навыки, которые могут держать это под контролем, тем более там установили какую-то новую защиту, если я не ошибаюсь?

– Не хватит финансирования на поддержание портала закрытым и недоступным, – Марин пожала плечами.

– Ладно, давайте подойдём с другой стороны, – сказал Ноа. – Нужно ли нам, чтобы это место располагалось на Лей-линиях?

– Они могут стать хорошим питанием как для самого портала, так и для сдерживающих его сил. Без них портал будет работать, но его… амбарный замок вряд ли.

– Значит, что-то по их ходу, – Ноа встал и пошёл в гараж. Он вернулся через несколько минут с картой и положил её на стол, взял маркер и по памяти прочертил лей-линии, проходящие по Бикон-Хиллз. Он скорее по привычке выучил их расположение, когда переезжал сюда. – Каким ещё параметрам оно должно соответствовать?

– Труднодоступность, что-то такое, что случайно не найти, – сказала Марин. – Это отсекает весь город, по той же причине, что и катакомбы – подростки и бездомные.

– И даже заброшенные здания в какой-то момент могут решить снести, – кивнул Ноа. – Или его могут решить переоборудовать под что-то, слишком много разных или и возможно.

– Что-то вне города, – кивнула Марин, и её взгляд упал на пересечение лей-линий.

– И всё же неметон? – Питер хмыкнул и покачал головой.

– Это может быть какое-то просто дерево по ходу лей-линий? – спросил Ноа.

– Можно проверить эту теорию, – Марин кивнула. – В заповеднике могут ещё оставаться места силы коренных американцев, но их нужно будет искать.

– Неметон тоже найти не так уж и просто, – Питер пожал плечами.

– Так, – громко гаркнул Бобби, чем всё же разбудил Стайлза.

– Папа, – Стайлз тихо прошептал.

– Я здесь, Стайлз, – ответил Ноа, разворачиваясь и мягко проводя по волосам. – Ты дома, в безопасности, плохие люди тебя не тронут.

Под одеялами Стайлз извернулся и вылез, затем бросился на шею Ноа. Он мелко дрожал, но не плакал. Ноа перетянул Стайлза себе на колени и прижал крепче.

Питер с раздражением посмотрел на Бобби, потому что Ноа этого сделать не мог.

– Простите, простите, – пробормотал Бобби и сел между Питером и Марин. – В общем это всё информация от Паркеров.

Слушать это сейчас Ноа не был готов, в первую очередь ему нужно было позаботиться о Стайлзе, который ничего не говорил и только крепко цеплялся за его футболку, обвил ногами торс и будто бы боялся отпустить. Ноа встал и пошёл на кухню, шепча Стайлзу ободрения и удерживая его.

Одной рукой достать молоко из холодильника было не так уж и просто, тем более что Стайлз уже не был маленьким ребёнком, и даже тогда с ним было непросто из-за его чрезмерного любопытства и попыток ухватить всё, что плохо лежит. То, каким почти мёртвым весом он сейчас весел пугало.

Рядом возник Питер, который избавил Ноа от необходимости творить чудеса акробатики. Скорее всего, благодаря острому слуху оборотней, он мог слышать всё, что происходило в соседней комнате. Ноа тоже, если постарался бы, но его внимание всё было направлено на Стайлза.

– Ты хочешь есть? – осторожно спросил Ноа на ухо. Стайлз покачал головой. – Ладно. Давай сейчас ты выпьешь молока и попробуешь ещё поспать?

Стайлз замер, затем снова покачал головой.

– Питер греет его для тебя, это не очень прилично.

Стайлз впервые оторвался от Ноа, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, которого он видел словно бы в первый раз. Питер улыбнулся, поднял руку и покачал пальцами.

– Действительно, я очень сильно обижусь, если ты его не выпьешь.

Стайлз снова молчал, но теперь он не просто дрожал. в этот раз он всхлипнул и снова обнял Ноа, утыкаясь лицом в плечо и плача. Он никогда не плакал громко и навзрыд, даже когда был маленьким ребёнком, который пытался привлечь к себе внимание.

Слёзы сейчас были к лучшему, это значит, он всё ещё чувствует какие-то эмоции и вышел из первоначального шока. Слишком много травмирующих событий за последнюю неделю. Питер достал молоко из микроволновки, поставил его на тумбу и повернулся к Ноа.

– Мы с Бобби сейчас поедем в заповедник, прочешем его на предмет подходящих мест по лей-линиям. Марин составила список необходимых критериев. Она останется здесь, будет искать все подходящие ритуалы. Мы вернёмся утром и решим что делать дальше. Они не могут не пойти на работу сегодня, но я останусь на весь день, если это необходимо.

Питер осторожно положил руку на спину Стайлза, касаясь пальцами шеи. По венам что-то чёрное ушло в руку. Стайлз что-то нечленораздельно сказал, но Ноа не отпустил. Питер ушёл, и меньше чем через минуту Ноа услышал, как закрылась входная дверь.

Он остался с плачущим ребёнком и друидом. Не самый плохой расклад. Ноа облизнул губы, поцеловал Стайлза в висок и прошептал простые, ничего уже не значащие обещания, что всё будет хорошо.

Питер заметил, что в его жизни стало слишком много охотников. Если честно, один это уже слишком много. Ноа был, так сказать, завязавшим охотником, и винить его в этом не стоило. Ардженты и их шайка – и говорить о них нечего, Питер всё ещё желал им ухабистой дороги в ад. И теперь Бобби.

От Бобби пахло аконитом и солью, словно они были естественной его частью, а не как с Ноа – чем-то, что давным-давно впиталось в кожу и теперь не оставляло. Ещё от него пахло алкоголем и магией, но, возможно, запах магии на нём остался после Марин. Питер всегда чувствовал, что школьный психолог не простой человек, и он убедился в этом сегодня.

– Ты сможешь найти неметон? – спросил Бобби, нарушая молчание. Играющую рок-музыку он потише не сделал.

– Не уверен, – сказал Питер и всё же убавил звук, чтобы не кричать. – Я имею примерное представление где он может быть, но не могу ничего сказать наверняка. Скорее всего, если пойдём по лей-линиям, то найдём его. Но мне казалось, что мы ищем что-то другое?

– Марин осторожничает, и я это уважаю и ценю, но там на диване лежит пшиздик, жизнь которого зависит от того, сможем ли мы сделать что-то или нет. Сейчас, пока мы бегаем по лесу в поиске того, не знаю чего, мы не можем помогать с поиском необходимых ритуалов.

– Ценишь жизнь одного поверх всех? – Питер усмехнулся. Ему всегда казалось, что Талия была такой, но на поверку, это не так.

– Нет. У неметонов есть прекрасное свойство – скрывать своё местоположение от чужих глаз. Как раз к неметону очень маловероятно кто-то случайно может зайти, только если он сам не проявит эту волю, и не притянет кого-то. Это естественно для него, даже в спящем состоянии, случайно к нему никто не сможет прийти. Более того, активировать на постоянной основе эту защиту, и повесить предупреждение в виде банального знака типа “не входить, убьёт” – и вуаля, самое безопасное место.

Питер молча обдумал слова Бобби. В них был смысл, и они всколыхнули старые забытые знания, из тех, которые Талия не стёрла после фиаско с Пейдж.

– Но если у него есть воля, не в его ли интересах будет открыть портал?

– Ты видел, что портал сделал со Стайлзом. По словам Марин, в неметоне Бикон-Хиллз жизнь и та едва-едва теплится, открытие портала может его попросту уничтожить. Он не захочет так собой рисковать.

Питер кивнул. Значит, он отправится на поиски неметона, на территории, с которой его выгнала альфа, прекрасно. Он всё ещё чувствовал электричество, словно бы его всё ещё пропускали по телу, и в целом это был наверное самый отвратительный понедельник в жизни Питера. Он подходил к концу и обещал перетечь в столь же отвратительный вторник, а может быть и среду.

Десять минут ушло на то, чтобы Стайлз успокоился и перестал плакать. Ещё двадцать, чтобы уговорить его выпить молока, отцепиться от Ноа и сесть на диван с его подушкой. Включили телевизор, потому что Стайлз так ничего и не сказал.

Они смогли найти какие-то мультики, но Ноа был больше чем уверен, что что бы там ни шло, Стайлза бы это всё равно устроило. Его взгляд был почти пустым и невидящим, и он иногда вздрагивал, словно бы боялся уснуть и постоянно цеплялся то за амулет, то за руку Ноа.

Марин и Ноа продолжали искать ритуалы, Марин занималась поисками ритуалов переноса, потому что они были сложнее и требовали больших знаний в этой сфере. У Ноа не было опыта, который был у Марин, зато он умел закрывать всякие порталы и всё паранормальное, нужно было лишь обновить знания.

Стайлз всё же уснул в какой-то момент, и проснулся от стука в дверь, он сразу же вцепился в Ноа.

– Я открою, – сказала Марин и встала.

Ноа снова успокоил Стайлза, в этот раз быстрее, особенно потому что он знал Бобби и Питера.

– Две новости, первая, мы нашли неметон, вторая, мы не нашли ничего, что могло бы его заменить, – сказал Бобби и уселся на диван рядом со Стайлзом.

– Вы вернулись слишком быстро, чтобы действительно прошерстить весь заповедник, – отметила Марин, усаживаясь обратно.

– Да, потому что мы решили, что неметон будет лучшим местом для портала, – сказал Питер по пути на кухню.

– Вы решили? – возмущённо спросила Марин.

Стайлз хихикнул и переполз на пол к Ноа, всё ещё прижимая к себе подушку.

– А неметон это тот большой пень? – спросил Стайлз, перетягивая книгу, которая лежала на коленях у Ноа к себе.

Ноа удивился этому знанию не так сильно, как сам ожидал.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила его Марин.

– Ну, мне часто снился большой пень в заповеднике, – Стайлз пожал плечами. Он всё ещё говорил тихо и осторожно, но, по крайней мере, говорил. – А ещё в одной из книг, которые я читал в старшей школе, бестиарий какой-то. была информация про неметоны.

Были и другие мелочи, которые немного вымораживали Ноа. Стайлз всегда был в движении, сейчас он не совершал никаких лишних движений. Он вздрагивал, конечно, но это было нервное, а не от избытка энергии как обычно.

– Обычно он не срубленный, – сказала Марин. – Но тот, что в Бикон-Хиллз именно такой. Так, мистер Финсток, может быть вы объясните, по какой причине вы с Питером решили, что наш выбор остановится на неметоне?

– Он сам по себе лучшая защита от случайных посетителей, кроме тех, кого он сам зовёт, просто нужно эту защиту активировать. К тому же, если Стайлза он звал, то, может быть, так оно и должно быть. Тем более, не проще ли сразу искать всё только на одно и знать возможные последствия?

Марин ничего не сказала, только покачала головой и уткнулась в книгу.

– Меня, скорее всего, уволят, если я не приду завтра на работу, так что если за сегодня составим ритуалы, то можем вечером же поехать.

– Чёрт, работа, – сказал Ноа, давая Стайлзу листать книжный том. – Я ушёл сегодня со смены и забрал Грега.

Стайлз прижался ближе, но ничего не сказал.

– Мне нужно будет с утра хотя бы позвонить начальнику, а ещё лучше съездить. Взять больничный.

– Я нигде официально не работаю, – сказал Питер, опираясь на дверной косяк. – Могу посидеть со Стайлзом, пока вы делаете вид, что взрослые и серьёзные люди.

– Я не против, – тихо согласился Стайлз.

– Ну вот и славно, – Питер сел возле Стайлза и притянул к себе ещё одну книгу. – Итак, что мне искать?

– Ритуал закрытия вместе с Ноа. Мы с Марин разберёмся с переносом портала.

– А что делать мне? – спросил Стайлз, откидывая голову на диван, чтобы видеть Бобби.

– Украшай собой этот мир, – усмехнулся Бобби и вернулся к своим записям.

Ноа усмехнулся, покачал головой и забрал у Стайлза книгу, возвращаясь к той странице, на которой он остановился. Исследовательские ночи в компании других людей как-то… уютные что ли. Не хотелось бы, чтобы это становилось нормой. Исследования, а не посиделки, если так можно сказать.

Стайлз некоторое время пытался взять книгу у кого-то, куда-то заглянуть, но вскоре ему это надоело и он устроился на диване, в обнимку с подушкой. Он смотрел телевизор, пока не уснул. Единственный во всём доме, кто спал. Беспокойно, постоянно вздрагивал, но не просыпался.

Поиски проходили в тишине, иногда кто-то спрашивал про что-то, что нашёл. Всё подходящее записывалось или как-то фиксировалось.

Избавляться от тел всегда сложно, и Крису это было больше чем известно. Он несколько раз бывал на стычках со сверхъестественным, где тела были разрезаны или разорваны, но в этот раз, в этот раз он просто не знал что делать.

Красикев помогал как мог. Он принёс мешки из машины, и помогал помещать трупы туда. Они даже вряд ли смогут нормально их похоронить, не в Бикон-Хиллз точно.

В некоторых случаях сложно понять, где были части одного человека, а где другого. Сложнее всего было с Джерардом, потому что его разорвали на такие мелкие куски, что узнать его вышло только по одежде.

Но они смогли собрать то, что осталось от охотников. Самым странным казался единственный почти целый труп, мужчина с пулей во лбу. Крис многое бы отдал чтобы узнать, что именно с ним случилось, что его просто застрелили.

– И что нам с ними делать? – осторожно спросил Красикев.

– Сжечь. Мы отвезём их в крематорий, проберёмся туда и сожжём. Но сначала нам нужно будет ещё убрать всю кровь здесь, так что неси хлорку.

Крис ещё раз осмотрел Комнату, в которой тёмно-зелёная и красная кровь покрывали весь пол и часть стен. Похороны Кейт были назначены на завтра, и теперь ему нужно было хоронить ещё и Джерарда.

– Итак, – заговорил Бобби, даже не попытавшись подавить зевок. – Подытожим. Не нужно никакой особой фазы луны, чтобы провести этот ритуал, так что мы можем спокойно ехать хоть сейчас.

Ноа стоял возле кофейника и ждал, пока тот закончит варить кофе. Марин сидела за столом и выглядела непозволительно хорошо и бодро для бессонной ночи, вот уж кто точно ведьма. Питер, который даже не поленился собрать им всем какое-то подобие завтрака, кстати, тоже, но он оборотень с ускоренной регенерацией. Стайлз сидел возле Марин, хотя ему и не нужно было в школу, и клевал носом. Ему было постоянно холодно и хотелось спать.

– Нам нужно ещё два человека, чтобы провести ритуал. Есть идеи?

– Красикев и Крис, – Ноа пожал плечами и без особого волнения встретил взгляды всех. – Они охотники, и я сомневаюсь, что после событий вчерашнего дня они рискнут что-то предпринимать.

– А почему не твоего напарника, Грега? – спросил Питер.

– Он знает, но у него нет опыта даже минимального. Красикев тоже замялся при виде тварей, но, скорее всего, он сможет выполнять приказы. Калаверас хорошо обучают охотников, по крайней мере при Арайе.

Бобби согласно кивнул.

– Ладно, значит, Красикев и Арджент. Свяжись с ними сам. Итак, шесть человек, Марин проведёт ритуал. Я, Ноа, Питер, Красикев и Крис будем держать Стайлза.

– А зачем так много? Вы ведь все взрослые, – спросил Стайлз, поднимая стакан сока, который ему налили.

– Потому что во время ритуала ты будешь вырываться, и можешь себя поранить. Каждый из нас будет держать по одной конечности, а Питер удерживать торс. К тому же, очень важно закрепить тебя в этом мире, чтобы ты не перешёл в четвёртый план.

Марин уже не выглядела возмущённой на объяснение магии через пришельцев, что было большим прогрессом за одну ночь. Она даже поддерживала, нехотя, конечно.

– Вы будете якорями?

– Вроде того. Для ритуала нам кроме людей нужно будет ещё найти кое-какие ингредиенты, но мы с Марин об этом позаботимся. Вечером, когда у нас у всех закончатся смены, мы вернёмся сюда и поедем в заповедник и пойдём к неметону. Очень важно сделать так, чтобы Стайлз крепко лежал на пне, и ничто не мешало Марин проводить ритуал.

– Может всё же ещё хотя бы одного человека? Чтобы он следил как раз за тем, чтобы с Марин ничего не случилось. Ну или чтобы он удерживал, пока я буду следить за её сохранностью? А то знаете, закон Мёрфи и всё такое, – сказал Питер.

– И мы снова возвращаемся к Грегу. Если ни у кого, конечно, нет других идей, – Бобби пожал плечами.

Никто ничего не ответил, и Ноа вздохнул.

– Ладно, я поговорю и с ним тоже, но если он откажется – будем справляться сами. Что дальше, Бобби?

– А дальше, как только мы переведём портал на пень, полезут твари. Мы все будем с соляными пулями, потому что, как показал совсем недавний опыт, это лучшее против них оружие. На Стайлза мы надеваем его амулет, который нужно будет снять перед всем этим, и уносим. В это время я или Марин ставим заплатку на портал. Она продержится пару недель, но этого времени нам хватит на то, чтобы найти более постоянное решение в более спокойной обстановке и без нынешней угрозы для жизни Стайлза. Скорее всего Питер, как только всё это закончится, ты хватаешь Стайлза и бежишь оттуда так быстро, как только можешь на двух ногах. Бежишь сюда, потому что когда мы закончим с ритуалом у неметона, мы проведём превентивный экзорцизм – мало ли что попытается зацепиться за Стайлза. Изгоним всех пришельцев четвёртого плана, если они попытаются за него зацепиться. И потом мы едем в больницу, потому что нам повезёт отделаться парой синяков и царапин.

Питер поставил перед каждым тарелку с яичницей и сам сел за стол. Кофе наконец-то доварился, поэтому Ноа налил три кружки кофе, и поставил их перед Бобби, Марин и одну оставил себе. Наверное, так бы выглядел завтрак в большой семье. Ну или после большой попойки.

– Давайте мне точнее время, чтобы мне связаться и договориться со всеми. Часов шесть? Восемь?

– Моя смена в школе заканчивается в четыре, – сказала Марин. – Но мне потребуется часа два, чтобы собрать всё необходимое.

– Моя в два, мне нужно будет только заехать домой и взять всё. Я буду здесь где-то в три, так что на меня не ориентируйтесь. Но я подготовлю всё для экзорцизма в гараже, если никто не против.

– Экзорцизм звучит средневеково, – сказал Стайлз, отрываясь от того, что гонял вилкой яичницу по тарелке. – Мне ведь не нужно сегодня в школу?

– Нет, я позвоню мисс Крибл с работы, скажу, что ты болеешь. Тем более что они за тобой вчера не уследили и ты оказался один и всё случилось как случилось, – Ноа погладил Стайлза по волосам.

– Пап, – Стайлз поднял голову. – Подстриги меня. Сегодня. Хоть под ноль, без разницы. Потому что они слишком длинные, и за них меня можно схватить.

Ноа поджал губы. Он никогда особо не думал о том, что длинные волосы Стайлза можно использовать, чтобы держать его. Но именно об этом ему рассказал Скотт, и мало ли что случилось у охотников. Он не спрашивал у Стайлза, и не успел поговорить об этом с Питером.

– Ох, Стайлз, может лучше я? У нас с тобой всё равно длинный день впереди наедине.

– Да, наверное лучше ты, у тебя стиль одежды лучше, чем у папы.

– Эй! – почти возмутился Ноа, однако не отрываясь от еды.

– Это даже приятно, ты так высоко меня оцениваешь, – Питер приложил руку к груди и выдохнул.

– Я не уверен когда закончится моя смена, – сказал Ноа, продолжая затихший разговор. – И сколько мне понадобится времени, чтобы связаться со всеми и их организовать, к тому же всем вам нужно хоть немного отдохнуть особенно с учётом того, что это снова выйдет на ночь глядя. Давайте назначим сбор на девять, поедем в десять. Не могу сказать, что здесь на всех хватит кроватей, но придумаем что-нибудь.

– Значит девять, – согласился Бобби. – Марин, тебя завезти домой до школы, или сразу на работу?

– Домой, мне нужно переодеться, и приехать на своей машине.

– Неужели не хочешь, чтобы нас видели вместе? – Бобби наклонился через стол ближе к Марин.

– По школе до сих пор ходят слухи после того, как Харрис меня подвёз, – она пожала плечами. – Причём между учителями, хотя они все знают, что Харрис предпочитает девушке помоложе, а я мужчин постарше.

– Как твой альфа? – Бобби бросил словно бы случайно.

– Как мой альфа, – Марин ответила даже глазом не моргнув. – Хотя с ним у нас чисто рабочие отношения.

– Моё сердце разбито и восстановлению не подлежит.

– Будешь мучить своих учеников? – спросил Стайлз. – Вымещать на них злость?

– Возможно.

– Потому что тебе не отвечают взаимностью? Бобби, я был о тебе лучшего мнения, – Питер драматично вздохнул.

Ноа усмехнулся, затем встал и оставил тарелку в раковине вместе с кружкой.

– Я поеду немного раньше, нужно нагнать вчерашнюю бумажную работу и сделать отчёт с похищением Стайлза и Питера, и как-то нужно выбить себе хоть пару выходных. Пожалуйста, не разрушьте дом в моё отсутствие.

– Я за ними прослежу, – сказал Стайлз. Ноа наклонился к нему, поцеловал в макушку и пошёл к выходу.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Красикев попросил о переводе. Он обосновал это здоровьем матери, больницей в другом городе, чем угодно, но Ноа прекрасно понимал его желание выбраться из этой адской дыры. Он избегал Ноа, и ему нужно было его поймать и поговорить, возможно, сразу после того, как он вернётся с патруля.

Грег, усталый больше обычного, остановился рядом со столом Ноа. Он вздохнул, пододвинул стул и сел рядом.

– Как Стайлз? – простой вопрос.

– Его морозит и температура тела слишком низкая, но он жив, – Ноа кивнул и потёр лицо руками. – Возможно его будет морозить всю жизнь теперь.

Между ними повисло молчание. Ноа с трудом подбирал следующие слова.

– И нам нужна помощь. Вот те твари белые? Они могут проходить в наш мир через Стайлза, это нужно исправить.

– Что я могу сделать? – сразу же спросил Грег.

Как бы Ноа, наверное, хотелось, чтобы тот не был столь готов помочь.

– Для начала, поймать Красикева и попросить его тоже помочь, и ещё связаться с Крисом.

Грег поднял брови.

– Ты собираешься просить помощи у людей, которые виноваты в произошедшем?

– Не то чтобы они виноваты, – осторожно сказал Ноа. – Они охотники, и понимают, что нужно сделать правильные вещи. Крис всегда придерживался кода и, если честно, мне кажется его слова про Стайлза скорее связаны с желанием верить своей семье, чем с желанием всех убить. Джерард всегда умел промывать мозги, и его дети не стали первыми.

– Ты так говоришь, будто бы знал его.

– Пересекались пару раз.

Ноа всё ещё не мог легко сказать “он промыл мозги моему отцу до такой степени, что тот сжёг мою мать, потому что счёл её ведьмой”. Но Джерард напрямую был связан с вовлечением Ноа и его отца в охотничью жизнь, и иногда было страшно подумать сколько людей становились убийцами из-за его дара убеждать. К счастью, теперь он мёртв.

– Что нужно ещё, кроме разговора с Красикевым и Крисом? – спросил Грег.

– Приезжай к девять к моему дому. Я всё объясню.

Грег кивнул, встал, поставил стул на место и пошёл подозрительно наблюдающей за ними Таре. Ноа выдохнул и вернулся бумажной работе. Эта рутина казалась чем-то настолько обычным, что появлялось ощущение иллюзорности происходящего. Так было, когда он осел в Бикон-Хиллз и пошёл на обычную человеческую работу, и он надеялся, что в этот раз чувство нереальности происходящего пройдёт гораздо быстрее.

Питер привык к детям, в стае их было много. Он привык к шумным и активным, такими были почти все дети Талии и Джозефа, особенно в детстве. Таким, как Питеру показалось, был и Стайлз.

Но тот молчал и почти не двигался, не вздрагивал, не перебирал ничего. Он прижался к боку Питера, после того, как все ушли и смотрел в телевизор. И он был холодным, слишком холодным для живого человека.

Стайлз послушно сидел, пока Питер стриг его в той же ванной, и никак не прокомментировал чёрные следы, которые вряд ли чем-то можно отмыть. Он не говорил и словно бы закрылся в себе, и Питер не давил. Он помнил состояние Дерека после Пейдж и Коры сразу после пожара. Её даже не было в доме, потому что она выскользнула, чтобы побегать в заповеднике, но всё равно она всё видела и понимала.

По сути, Хейлы были живы только потому что Питер решил сходить поискать Кору. Его возвращение отвлекло охотников и остальные смогли спастись.

И после этого, Талия всё равно выгнала его из стаи.

Питер сдержал рвущийся из глотки вой, но, видимо, не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, потому что Стайлз передвинулся и обнял его. Питер погладил короткий ёжик тёмных волос, словно бы это могло его успокоить.

Красикев пришёл к Ноа сам, и, наверное, это тоже не должно сильно удивлять.

– Я хочу извиниться.

Он выглядел очень молодо, моложе своих лет даже, больше походил на подростка в какой-то степени.

– Скорее всего конкретно ты должен извиняться не передо мной, а перед Хейлами, – Ноа легко пожал плечами, наливая себе кружку кофе.

В этой комнате никого сейчас не было, но это могло измениться в любую секунду, поэтому они говорили тихо. Красикев сейчас напоминал мисс Крибл, когда Стайлз пропал, и сегодня утром в звонке. Убитый виной, которую он не нёс. Не напрямую, по крайней мере.

– Собираешься перестать охотиться? – спросил Ноа. Подобрать правильные слова оказалось сложнее, чем с Грегом, хотя бы потому что ему приходилось подавлять в себе мерзкое желание надавить на чувство вины.

– Скорее всего, я не знаю. Возможно, буду присматривать за тем, что происходит вокруг, на случай, если появится какая-то сверхъестественная угроза, но так, чтобы намеренно выискивать – не думаю.

– И правильно. К сожалению, как показывает опыт, бывших охотников действительно не бывает, сверхъестественное всё равно придёт и укусит тебя за задницу, когда ты ждёшь этого меньше всего.

Красикев неловко улыбнулся.

– Мистер Арджент сказал, что он поможет с переездом, по крайней мере найдёт квартиру поудачнее.

– Как это мило с его стороны.

Судя по тому, как сдулся Красикев от этого, сарказм сдержать не удалось. Ноа вздохнул.

– В любом случае, пока вы оба здесь, мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы уже наверняка обезопасить Стайлза.

– Я помогу, – сразу же ответил Красикев. – Только в чём? И мне же не нужно будет умирать?

– Нет, твоей смерти не понадобится, – Ноа усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Приезжай в девять ко мне домой, я напишу сейчас адрес. И привези Криса, если он согласится, конечно.

Красикев кивнул. Ну что же, необходимый минимум Ноа набрал. Даже если Крис не приедет, это будет неплохим дополнением, но не необходимостью.

– Соляные пули – лучшее оружие от паранормальных тварей, – говорил Ноа, когда все собрались вокруг кухонного стола.

В столовой помимо Ноа были Бобби и Марин, которые больше сосредоточились на проверке всех ингредиентов для ритуала, и Грег, Крис и Красикев, которые стояли возле стола с оружием. Питер, только завидев Криса, ушёл вместе со Стайлзом в гостиную, и они смотрели телевизор, но Ноа был больше чем уверен, что Питер всё слушал.

– Простая соль тоже действует на них крайне эффективно, но с пулями проще обращаться и они действуют наверняка. У меня есть несколько магазинов на разные калибры, возьмите по два в соответствии с вашим типом оружия.

– И что конкретно от нас требуется? – спросил Грег, подбирая подходящий.

Ноа коротко пересказал план и ритуал. Они, казалось, отпечатались в самом его сознании, потому что в этом случае, запоминая план и не думая, он мог откинуть мысли о возможных последствиях для Стайлза.

– Грег и Красиев, вы держите ноги. Я и Бобби руки. Питер торс. Марин проводит ритуал. Крис, ты стоишь на страже и смотришь, чтобы ничто и никто не напал на Марин.

И это был большой знак доверия, оставить Криса единственным с оружием, когда они все должны удерживать Стайлза. Судя по тому, как удивлённо Крис посмотрел на Ноа, он это прекрасно понимал. Крис был хорошим стрелком, и при этом плохим якорем в данном ритуале. Красикев, на самом деле, тоже не сильно подходил на эту роль, но он находился на той тонкой дружественной грани, на которой Стайлз его по крайней мере не боялся.

Возможно, запоздало подумалось Ноа, можно было бы попросить помощи у Тары, но ей не известно ничего про сверхъестественное и паранормальное.

– А зачем так много чтобы держать одного мальчика? – спросил Красикев, и взял два магазина на полуавтомат.

– Он будет вырываться очень сильно, и может поранить себя или помешать ритуалу. К тому же, вторая фаза потребует отстреливаться от тварей типа тех, которые убили охотников в катакомбах. Нельзя дать им добраться до города, пока Марин закрывает портал.

О том, что это лишь временная заплатка, Ноа промолчал. Красикева и Криса уже не будет в городе, когда придёт время разбираться с настоящим закрытием портала, а Грегу этого знать просто не обязательно.

– И когда моя жизнь успела стать шутер-игрой, – пробормотал Красикев, но его все проигнорировали.

– Если всё понятно, то поехали. Не стоит зря тратить время.

Питер не мог объяснить откуда бралось это тяжёлое беспокойство, словно бы что-то должно было пойти не так. Он нёс притихшего Стайлза на спине и шёл впереди, потому что только он мог найти дорогу к неметону.

Ощущение неправильности и опасности происходящего не было связано с охотниками, которых стало ещё больше в его жизни. Даже не с заповедником, в котором могли быть оборотни из стаи или Талия, или ещё больше охотников и всё это подстава Арджентов (он слишком легко согласился, Питер не доверял этому). И не с неметоном, хотя может быть и с ним связано некое разумное беспокойство.

Может быть это из-за того, насколько спокойным был Стайлз, и как от него не пахло привычной тревожностью, ничем не пахло, словно бы всё притупилось. Возможно это как-то связано с амулетом, а может с тем, что Стайлз пропустил через себя в этот мир четверых тварей. Это определённо оставляло свой отпечаток, тем более на ком-то столь молодом. Или как он почти весь день спал, мало двигался, был холодным и бледным.

Неметон, как и всегда, появился из ниоткуда. Чёртов драматичный пень.

Стайлз сильнее сжал футболку Питера и прижался к нему, словно бы почувствовав его приближение.

Пока Питер с остальными разбирались с необходимыми пентаграммами и символами, Ноа отвёл Стайлза в сторону, присел перед ним и ещё раз прошёлся с ним по всем пунктам предстоящего ритуала. Стайлз кивал и постоянно бросал опасливые взгляды на пень.

Он не говорил им остановиться, не кричал, не плакал и, кажется, не боялся. Питер не видел в этом ничего хорошего, потому что это действовало на его нервы гораздо больше, чем если бы тот устроил истерику.

Бобби окликнул их, и у Питера буквально всё скрутило от ощущения, что им не нужно этого делать. Да, это была идея Питера, но ощущение, что произойдёт что-то ужасное не покидало его. И всё же отступать было поздно, объективно и субъективно Морелл и Бобби по несколько раз прошлись по всем возможным исходам и побочным эффектам, и всё же… Они могли чего-то не знать, все они. Чего-то важного, что могло решить всю дальнейшую судьбу не только Стайлза, но и всего Бикон-Хиллз.

Стайлз лёг на пень и крепко вцепился в ладонь отца, который его удерживал за правую руку. Бобби прижал другую к пню. Грег и Красикев перехватили ноги. Питер положил ладонь на живот, снял со Стайлза амулет, спрятал его в карман, другой ладонью прижал грудь и приготовился тянуть боль. Марин встала возле головы и протянула ему верёвку, чтобы перекусить и зажать в зубах. она провела по его лицу пальцами, словно бы ободряющим жестом, и начала читать заклинание ритуала.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Только монотонный голос Марин и равномерное дыхание Стайлза. Питер почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее, и это стало единственным его предупреждением, прежде чем Стайлз извернулся и стал вырываться. Ноа, Бобби и Питер этого ожидали, поэтому удержали Стайлза, Грег тоже, видимо, у него был опыт с изворачивающимися детьми, ну или преступниками. Красикеву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы перехватить вырвавшуюся ногу.

Марин не сбилась, более того, её голос стал словно бы громче. Питер боялся давить слишком сильно, потому что он не был уверен как сильно он может держать его так, чтобы ничего не сломать, и об этом определённо стоило подумать пораньше, но это самое лучшее положение для того, чтобы вытянуть Стайлза.

И вот то, что они не могли учесть, случилось: светлячки, которые стали выбираться из трещин в неметоне. Сотни, тысячи мелких насекомых, которые взлетали небу и освещали поляну. Они не причиняли боли, скорее только вызвали удивление.

Голос Марин не дрогнул, Крис выстрелил один раз, но никакого эффекта это не возымело. Разумеется, эти светлячки не могли быть _обычными_ , они вылетали из _магического дерева_ в районе, где их вид вообще не водился, но пока что Питер решил отложить вопрос светлячков на потом, тем более что они быстро разлетелись по заповеднику.

Плохое чувство определённо было связано с этими светлячками, но он не знал наверняка.

Питер, как и Марин, выучил заклинание, по крайней мере его концовку, и он знал, что как только она произнесёт настоящее имя Стайлза, Мечислав, он должен был схватить его и бежать.

Вот только корни неметона, которые окутывали его ноги, ногу Стайлза и Грега с Красикевым заодно в планы явно не входили. Они, стоит отдать им должное, не отпускали Стайлза, хотя и пытались выпутаться. Красикева окутало больше остальных. Вот из-за этого им и нужно было пять человек, чтобы удерживать одного ребёнка.

– Бобби, Ноа, у нас проблемы, – сказал Питер, указывая подбородком на ноги.

Бобби выругался.

– Хватай и беги в любом случае. Крис не стреляй в сам пень, это его разозлит, – рявкнул Бобби.

– Мечислав, – произнесла Марин.

Стайлз закричал и выгнулся, Питер перехватил его подмышками и выдернул с пня, его корни не сильно держали, но даже так часть штанов вместе, судя по запаху, с кожей остались в его хватке. Питер побежал прочь, не оглядываясь, потому что именно это от него требовалось – бежать. Совсем как почти двадцать лет назад, когда убивали его родителей, его альфу.

Он слышал ругательства, но действительно слушал только лес вокруг, сбивчивое сердцебиение Стайлза и его крик, и боги, у него текла кровь не только с раны на ноге. Он достал из кармана амулет и кое-как надел его на шею Стайлза, это не избавило от крика, но было необходимо. Питер бежал до самого дома, они оставили заднюю дверь приоткрытой как раз потому что иначе бы Питер не смог войти.

В ушах всё ещё стоял крик, хотя Стайлз уже некоторое время как потерял сознание. Питер положил Стайлза в специально подготовленный для этого круг и закрыл ещё один дополнительный из соли, затем пошёл на кухню за аптечкой. Нужно было перевязать ногу, кажется, Питер слабо представлял что ему нужно делать в этой ситуации.

Он сел в круг рядом со Стайлзом и осторожно промокнул ватный диск антисептиком и прошёлся по ране. Не очень глубокая, но она шла от колена до голени. Нога не сломана, по крайней мере, что-то хорошее в этом было. Питер осторожно обрабатывал рану, похожую на то, словно бы Стайлз соскользнул по коре дерева. Или на верёвки, Питер не был уверен наверняка.

Когда он закончил, оставалось только сесть на пол рядом с кругом и ждать. но даже так, ему было легче, потому что Стайлз стал теплее. Всё ещё далеко до температуры оборотней, но уже ближе нормальной для людей.

Всё пошло в ад стоило Питеру сдёрнуть Стайлза с пня. Ритуал прошёл успешно, это так. И теперь они остались с неметоном, который стал порталом паранормального. Питер лишь чудом успел выдернуть Стайлза перед самым открытием (которое, возможно, спровоцировала кровь Стайлза), потому что Грег и Красикев, которых неметон крепче схватил своими корнями? Красикева утянуло. По-другому это было не описать. Грег… Он упал с криком на землю и пытался отстреливаться по возможности, но Ноа видел, что, похоже, у него больше не было ноги.

А потом пошли твари. Марин начала читать второй ритуал-заплатку, и Ноа, Крис и Бобби, оставшись в меньшинстве и опасаясь подходить к неметону, отстреливали их и от них. Грег какое-то время тоже, но вряд ли с такой болью это было возможно. Оставалось молиться, что он доживёт до больницы.

Ноа пытался не думать о том, что стало с Красикевым, который оказались в паранормальном мире, и вряд ли выберется. Это очень маловероятно, и это та самая ситуация, о которой Ноа беспокоился каждый раз, когда имел дело с паранормальным.

Но ни он, ни Бобби, ни Крис не спросили что делать и как его вытаскивать, потому что у них были проблемы посерьёзнее в виде тварей.

Марин смогла закрыть портал через пять минут, за это время, насколько Ноа мог судить, они упустили всего две твари. Бобби и Крис побежали в примерном направлении каждой из них, а Ноа и Марин сели рядом с Грегом, накладывая жгут на ногу. Он был ещё жив и это казалось чудом. Марин помогла взять Грега на руки, так чтобы нога оказалась выше сердца, что могло хоть немного замедлить кровотечение, и вела их к машине. Грег был крупным мужчиной, но он потерял ногу. Не сказать, что нести его стало так уж легко, но определённо проще, чем если бы он был в норме.

– Ты бледная, – сказал Грег. Он пытался не терять сознание, поэтому сосредоточил внимание на Марин.

– Подобные ритуалы изматывают.

– Марин, – сказал Ноа. – Ты сможешь провести ритуал одна или с Питером? Грега нужно доставить в больницу.

Она пожала плечами.

– Я могу попытаться. Но лучше дождусь Бобби. Плюс, для вас будет лучше поехать сразу в больницу, а не довозить меня до дома. Я поеду на машине с ними.

Ноа кивнул. Это было разумно, и Стайлзу ничего напрямую больше не угрожало. Зато Грегу – более чем. Они разместили его в машине на заднем сидении и Ноа погнал в больицу.

Питер не сильно удивился, когда приехали только Бобби, Марин и Крис. Ещё меньше он удивился тому, что Крис уехал сразу же, даже не заходя в дом.

– От него пахнет только остаточным паранормальным, – сказал Питер не оглядываясь.

– Мы проверим, – сказал Бобби. – Это не так сложно, а потом его можно положить на нормальную кровать.

Питер пожал плечами, встал и ушёл на кухню. Он хотел налить себе стакан воды, но его руки тряслись. У оборотней не должны трястись руки. Он тихо заскулил, не особо беспокоясь о том, что его услышат в гараже.

В этот момент, когда всё закончилось, как никогда хотелось к стае, которой у него больше не было. Потому что если бы что-то случилось с кем-то из них? Питер бы просто не пережил.

Но к Талии он не вернётся. Он слишком для этого гордый. Видимо, он стоял слишком долго, потому что Бобби вынес Стайлза из гаража и понёс наверх. Марин тоже вышла, но вместо этого устало села на стул.

– С ним всё в порядке? – голос Питера не дрожал.

– Более чем, никаких паранормальных сущностей к нему не прицепилось.

– А те светлячки? Что это было? – он всё же собрался с силами, налил воды себе и Марин.

– Понятия не имею. Неметон могли использовать как сдерживатель сущностей, но обычно об этом сообщали, и мы учли всех, о ком знали Хейлы в составлении ритуала.

– Значит это что-то, о чём мы не знали, – Питер выдохнул и сел рядом с ней, протягивая воду.

– Да. Но сейчас нашей главной задачей будет закрыть портал. Завтра я перепроверю заклинание на случай, если мы упустили кого-то из списка, и ты тоже этот список перепроверь.

– Но завтра. Сейчас тебе бы очень не помешал сон. Вызвать тебе такси?

– Думаю, да. Ты останешься здесь?

– Скорее всего, мне некуда идти больше. Бобби, – Питер развернулся к идущему к ним Бобби.

– Ты как, останешься?

– Я могу отвезти Марин и вернуться. Присмотришь за Стайлзом?

– Конечно. Но сомневаюсь, что он в ближайшее время проснётся, – пожал плечами Питер.

Когда Марин и Бобби уехали, Питер поднялся наверх в комнату Стайлза и принюхался ещё раз. Он чувствовал только остаточный паранормальный запах, и это должно было упростить ему жизнь, но что-то всё же настораживало.

Питер спустился вниз и решил проверить список, внимательно прислушиваясь к спокойному сердцебиению наверху.

Им пришлось ответить на слишком много вопросов. По предложению Грега, они пошли с вариантом, что решили сами выследить тех, кто украли Стайлза и либо свершить самосуд, либо поймать их всех и отвезти в участок.

Разумеется, слишком многое пошло не так. Шериф Браун, который приехал в больницу несмотря на поздний час, отстранил Ноа от работы на неделю, и, чтобы покрыть страховку Грегу, приписал, что у него в это время была смена.

Вот только семья Грега восприняла это не так хорошо. К тому же, Ноа пришлось вернуться в участок, написать официальные рапорты и отработать ночную смену и за себя и за Грега.

Домой он вернулся под утро.

Питер и Бобби спали в гостинной. Стайлз у себя в комнате. Ноа выдохнул и сел рядом с кроватью Стайлза, лицо которого наконец-то обрело цвет с понедельника.

Убедившись, что со Стайлзом всё хорошо, Ноа пошёл в свою комнату, достал из нычки алкоголь и стакан. Он это заслужил, вместе со всей паникой и усталостью, которая накатила на него.

Всё в порядке, всё хорошо, они живы. Почти все. Он не хотел думать о Красикеве, у которого нет шансов выбраться из паранормального мира, даже выжить там. Или о Греге, который лишился ноги и, возможно, у него сломана вся жизнь. Или о возможной необходимости менять имя и место проживания из-за того, что он во всё это влез. Или о Питере, который лишился по сути Стаи, несмотря на то, что они живы. Или о Крисе, который похоронил сестру и отца.

Он решил даже не наливать алкоголь в стакан и просто выпил всё из бутылки, чтобы уж точно не думать о Клаудии, её волнистых каштановых волосах и доброй улыбке и тому, как он подвёл своего ребёнка и всех вокруг.

Питер стоял за дверью Ноа. Он слушал, как у того просто происходил нервный срыв. Запах алкоголя, чуть ощутимо витавший во всём доме, стал ещё сильнее.

Конечно, Питер не собирался его останавливать. Все имеют право уничтожать себя так, как им хочется. Возможно, что-то произошло в больнице, и помощни Донати не выжил. Мало ли что.

Но вместо этого он выдохнул, развернулся и пошёл к лестнице.

И Питер находит в себе достаточно сил, что он вздрогнул всем телом, когда проходил мимо комнаты Стайлза и заметил его стоящим в дверях.

– Стайлз, – он сказал, проверяя, это снохождение или он правда не спит.

– В туалет хочу. И есть, – Стайлз сонно пробормотал, потирая глаза.

– Я приготовлю чего-нибудь. Ты в порядке? – Питер положил руку тому на щёку и вытянул столько боли, сколько мог. Её оказалось удивительно мало.

– Через меня прошли в наш мир пришельцы четвёртого плана и потом этот портал, который открыли во мне, переносили полночи. Как ты думаешь?

– Способность к сарказму говорит о хорошем самочувствии, – Питер усмехнулся и опустил руку. – Давай тихо только, твой отец и Бобби спят.

– Мой отец напивается, – Стайлз пожал плечами и пошёл к туалету.

Питер решил не думать слишком много о том, что этот ответ прозвучал так, словно бы это норма. И о том откуда Стайлз об этом вообще знает.

Бобби, как оказалось, тоже не спал. Он качал в руках стакан с водой и смотрел на него невидящим взглядом.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Питер.

Бобби не вздрогнул, кивнул и поставил стакан на стол.

– Как они?

– В норме. Стайлз проснулся, хочет есть и огрызается.

Бобби не стал спрашивать как Ноа.

– У тебя сегодня уроки? – Питер прошёл к холодильнику. Он редко готовил в стае, всегда предпочитая перекинуть это на кого-то.

– Да. Поэтому я поеду сейчас, домой хоть переодеться, на мне всё ещё кровь этих тварей.

Питер хмыкнул.

– Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?

– Только если ты сделаешь это с уважением.

– Отсылки к крёстному отцу? Ладно, если серьёзно, если увидишь Дерека или Лору, попроси их собрать мои вещи.

– Уезжаешь?

– Ну, Талия меня фактически выгнала из стаи, и оставаться омегой в этом городе – нет, спасибо, – Питер пожал плечами и принялся за готовку. – В Сан-Франциско есть одна адвокатская фирма, занимающаяся сверхъестественными делами. Поеду туда, воспользуюсь своей степенью бакалавра в юриспруденции.

– Сочувствую, – сказал Бобби. Это звучало вполне правдиво, людям не дано понять, что такое оборвавшаяся стайная связь, но, по крайней мере, они понимали, что это неприятно.

– Я могу подключить кого-нибудь на поиски амбарного замка там, если что. Явно библиотека будет побольше, чем у нас здесь.

– Это будет к лучшему, – кивнул Бобби. – Ноа этого не скажет, но я скажу. Спасибо, что остался, пока мы с этим разбирались.

– Он сейчас вообще вряд ли что-то скажет, – пробормотал Питер. – Вообще я удивлён, что Талия ещё не прискакала спросить, что мы устроили ночью в заповеднике. Так что, наверное, стоит опасаться её внезапного появления.

– Учту, – Бобби кивнул.

Стайлз выбрал этот момент чтобы спуститься и сесть за стол. Он не сидел ровно или прямо, как вчера, подогнул под себя левую не раненную ногу, а правой раскачивал вперёд-назад.

Возможно, Питер слишком привязался происходящему на этой кухне в компании этих людей, потому что ему нужно было чем-то заменить стаю на время поиска нового якоря. Возможно, он обманывал себя и будет скучать ровно так же, как и по своей стае.

Стайлз стоял возле окна и смотрел на возвышающуюся над лесом фигуру. Она - не его проблема и не его вина, папа так сказал. Конечно, он говорил не о фигуре, а о тех, кто пытался его убить почти два года назад (и получил за это, если честно), но Стайлз решил, что речь и о ней тоже.

Чуть слышные шаги раздались за спиной, на плечо легла рука с забинтованными пальцами и крепко ободряюще сжала. Без Мигеля стало очень одиноко, и Этот заполнил пустоту. Он отличался от Мигеля по ощущениям, тот был словно бы неосязаемым, будто бы и правда с другой планеты. Этот был более чем реален, и словно бы принадлежал этому миру также, как Стайлз, его отец или подоконик.

Стайлз улыбнулся.

В дверь постучали, вошёл папа, Стайлз обернулся на звук, чувствуя, как Этот отходит в тень. Он ещё не представился, но, в отличие от Мигеля, определённо мог говорить.

– Стайлз, всё в порядке? – обеспокоенный голос.

– Да, конечно.


End file.
